Sin Escape
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Athena toma una decisión arriesgada y para proteger a sus santos los hace olvidar, 16 años pasan y una nueva amenaza acecha la tierra, los santos han construido una vida, pero la diosa se verá obligada a hacerlos volver, pues el destino de los guerreros es luchar hasta el final, no hay escapatoria de los dioses
1. Chapter 1

Todo el tiempo estuvo escuchando esa voz; corría, lloraba y al su alrededor solo muerte, aquellos hermosos paisajes que había conocido habían desaparecido, dejando solamente un rastro lastimero de tierra infértil –"¡Athena! ¡Athena! ¡Athena! El mundo caerá en desgracia, tienes que despertar y tomar tu posición como la diosa que eres"– a lo lejos podía percibir otra voces, voces de hombres implorando piedad, llanto de niños y madres totalmente desgarradores; una mano la tomo por el tobillo haciéndola caer, cuando se giró vio a un hombre suplicando, lleno de sangre –"¡Por ti hasta la muerte!"– Exclamo el individuo, quien empezó a derretirse como una vela –"¡Por ti hasta la muerte, Athena!"– la chica no soporto más, y grito tan fuerte como pudo hacerlo y finalmente despertó.

 _Tokio – Japón — Mansión Kido_

Abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, lloraba desconsoladamente ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?, Saori Kido dirigía la Fundación de su abuelo y estudiaba tanta cosa se le pasaba por el frente, había dejado muchas cosas, intentaba olvidar demasiado, pero su mente siempre jugaba con ella.

La noche, era la única dueña en ese momento, la luz de la luna se colaba suavemente por la ventana, se acercó a esta y se dejó llevar por la tranquilada de la oscuridad a las afueras da la mansión.

Le parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando entre sollozos se enteró de su procedencia y de su realidad, la niña mimada con lujos era sola una fantasía de una vida que no le debió pertenecer nunca, mientras ella disfruta de las comodidades de ser la nieta de Kido, otros tenían que vivir una vida desgarradora para lograr convertirse en guerreros y estar a su servicio, el ser diosa le ponía los nervios de punta, ¿Cómo afrontar semejante responsabilidad? Al final nunca aprendió a ser la diosa que todos querían, estuvo bastante tiempo fuera del Santuario y apenas se quedó para enfrentar la guerra santa, desde ese momento no había vuelto a ese lugar que tanta muerte dejo.

12 horas, 12 horas marcaron el destino de muchos, así inicio su vida como diosa y así mismo término, destinada por 12 horas, aun recordaba esos días, el desespero del destino de sus amigos y el estar cerca de una muerte segura, el destino había sido cruel con ella y con sus amigos, las más brutales batallas se llevaron a cabo en el Santuario, uno tras otros cayó ante la guerra, y muchos por manos de sus propios camaradas, la batalla fue absurda, el destino fue sádico, la mayor parte de la orden murió en manos de sus propio ejército, una guerra entre hermanos se llevó a cabo en las entrañas del Santuario mismo y su orden se disolvió tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada para cambiar la situación, al final quedaron pocos, llenos de dolor y con un vació impresionante.

La batalla contra Artemisa le dio una gran ventaja, todos sus santos sobrevivientes de la guerra santa perdieron la memoria gracias a la intervención de Apolo, eso estuvo bien, ahora ellos empezarían de nuevo, lejos de la guerra, lejos de los dioses, lejos de ella. Se encontraba triste por la muerte de sus demás guerreros, pero tenía la esperanza de verlos rencarnar en una nueva vida, terrible fue su sorpresa cuando vio las almas de los santos dorados selladas y la imposibilidad de que volvieran a nacer, viviendo así una eternidad de tortura, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar eso.

Athena arriesgo demasiado para lograr una nueva vida, su preocupación más grande se extendió tanto a la maldita roca que albergaba el alma torturada de sus guerreros de élite, fue ahí donde empezó el sacrificio, el trabajo más difícil, traerlos de vuelta, una mala decisión, algo arriesgado.

Traerlos de regreso fue arduo, y aun mas, fue ocultarlos de los dioses iracundos, para ello, los hizo olvidar, borro todo recuerdo de sus vidas como guerreros y los alejo tanto como pudo, por eso, ella dejo de ser Athena para ser solo Saori pero aun con sus poderes como diosa, decidió no volver al olimpo, ni al santuario mismo. Todo eso, las guerras, el dolor, todo, todo había quedado atrás.

Habían pasado 16 años desde que perdió contacto con todos, la mejor manera de mantenerlos a salvo era no saber nada de ellos y así lo hizo, y espero y suplico dentro de sí, que todos y cada uno de ellos estuviera bien, pero su sueño, ese sueño que llevaba teniendo durante tanto tiempo, no la dejaba tranquila, era como si todo lo que conociera se fuera a desaparecer y como si todos su miedos se presentaran de una forma lastimera a la puerta de su vida.

Un golpe en la entrada de su cuarto la saco de sus pensamientos, escucho su nombre en un susurro con tanto respeto, que había olvidado por un momento quien era, era extraño que él estuviera ahí a esa hora de la noche...

— Pase — se escuchó decir y la puerta hizo un pequeño chillido al abrirse

— Señora Saori, ¿Está usted bien? — un hombre moreno, de ojos oscuros y mirada traviesa se hallaba en el umbral, junto a otro caballero de cabellos verdes y ojo llenos de sabiduría.

— Si — Contesto ella en un suspiro sin darse la vuelta, recordando como a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo deshacerse de esos dos, estaba segura de que no la recordaban, pero ellos se habían convertido en su sombra y seguramente fue la alteración de esa noche la que los llevo hasta su habitación

—Athena — no imagino escuchar semejante palabra por parte de ninguno, y ahí estaban dos de sus guerreros más fuertes, a las afueras de su habitación, esperando por una respuesta ¿en que había fallado?

— ¿Qué pasa con Athena? — Fingió

— Mi señora — acoto el peli verde — sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo, quién es usted y quienes somos nosotros, y la explosión de su cosmos de esta noche nos deja en claro que algo malo sucede.

Permaneció quieta por un buen tiempo, que a los hombres les pareció eterno, no podía esperar menos de su antiguo patriarca, mucho menos de Dohko quien siempre estuvo tan atento a todo, no era casualidad que ambos hubieran llegado a su casa por un empleo, no era casualidad que después de tanto tiempo, aun permanecieran a su lado, había intentado ser lo más sigilosa del mundo, pero no fue capaz de ganarle a ese par de viejos tontos, sonrió y volteo hacia ellos, pregunto...

— ¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

 _China — 16 años antes_

Shion se levantó de la cama dispuesto a beber o hacer algo que le quitara ese horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía su cuerpo cansado como si llevara años durmiendo, el café que se preparó se vertió con dificultad por su garganta, más sin embargo en ese momento le pareció la más maravillosa de las bebidas, se acercó a la ventana, afuera todo se veía diferente, pero él no comprendía el porqué, era su ciudad, hasta donde recordaba llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo allí, decidió no prestar más atención a sus divagaciones cuando pudo visualizar la figura de su compañero Dohko en la entrada de la cocina.

— Shion — pero fue más una pregunta, una pregunta incrédula, como si él no pudiera recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a su amigo de toda la vida, algo pasaba, algo faltaba, Shion le ofreció una taza de café que el chino acepto gustosamente – ¿Qué tal la mañana?

— ¿Tengo una migraña terrible?

— Igualmente ¿nos emborrachamos anoche?

—No lo recuerdo, pero si fue así, fue una buena borrachera – juntos empezaron a reír, con cierta curiosidad por lo que había a su alrededor – ¡Oye Dohko!

—Si

—Qué tal si vamos a Japón...a dar una vuelta...a comprar suvenires

— ¿Suvenires? ¿Para quién?

—No lo sé...para los vecinos… ¿Vamos a Japón?

— No sé porque, pero no se me hace una mala idea, deberíamos salir más, creo que pasamos mucho tiempo aquí encerrados.

— Genial iré a comprar los tiquetes, para salir hoy o más tardar mañana

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, encárgate de eso, yo prepare el equipaje

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a Japón Shion llevaba una guía impresionante de todos los lugares que visitarían, no tenían mucho efectivo así que tenían que trabajar para poder regresar, lo cual inquietaba al chino, pero a Shion parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo ese detalle, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan tranquilo.

 _En Japón_

Ya llevaban 3 horas caminando, mirando y conociendo, cansados y con hambre decidieron entrar en un restaurante para probar bocado; mientras que el Lemuriano pagaba la cuenta con el poco efectivo que le quedaba, Dohko no dejaba de ver un periódico justo en un puesto revista a las afueras del restaurante, cuando Shion salió se percató que su amigo no iba tras de él y al girarse pudo ver al chico totalmente absorto en un periódico.

— ¿Malas noticias? — Pregunto mientras se acercaba a moreno

—No, es solo que... —Contesto sin quitar la mirada del periódico

— ¿Que, qué?

— Esa chica – Dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos lilas y una gran sonrisa que aparecía en la foto del periódico — Creo que la eh visto antes.

Shion miro con detenimiento la fotografía, también sentía que le conocía — Saori Kido—leyó —Va a inaugurar un hospital esta tarde, no estamos lejos del lugar ¿Te parece si vamos?

Unas horas más tarde estaban frente al hospital que Saori Kido inauguraría, pues gracias a sus proyectos e influencias había logrado la construcción del lugar, dio un hermoso discurso sobre la unión, sobre el trabajo en equipo, la niña era una pacifista, Shion y Dohko no podía dejar de escucharla era como si dejar de prestarle atención se considerara una afrenta.

Un hombre los observaba con interés, los miraba de una forma tan calculadora como si fueran un par de espécimen sobre una mesa de laboratorio, al fin se acercó con algo de sigilo, el hombre se caracterizaba por ser una persona estricta y endemoniadamente violenta, pero la presencia de los dos sujetos le alteraba los nervios, aun así temiendo por si vida decidió acercarse a los dos jóvenes

– ¿Santos de Athena? – Se atrevió a decir el extraño

Los dos chicos voltearon sobresaltados por la voz chichona de aquel tipo, pues a pesar de que moría de miedo se había dirigido a ellos con todo el cinismo que lo caracterizaba, el hombre delante de ellos era un poco más bajo que Shion, llevaba la cabeza calva y sus ojos era inexpresivos, su cara revelaba una lealtad infinita, lo que más causo curiosidad fue la pregunta del aquel extrañó, Shion y Dohko recordaban haber escuchado sobre poderosos guerreros al servicio del Athena, jóvenes que eran capaces de destruir el universo de un solo golpe, pero solo eso sabían, ni siquiera recordaban donde habían oído esas leyendas, los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, mas no dijeron palabra alguna, y fue Dohko quien levanto los hombros en señal de no saber de qué les hablaba, el hombre suspiro apesadumbrado, tal vez se había equivocado o tal vez a ellos les pasaba lo mismo que a los otros chicos que estuvo buscando por todo el mundo, al principio creía que era una jugarreta, una mala pasada de Seiya y los otros, que como siempre lo estaban sacando de quicio, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos, ellos en realidad parecían no recordarlo.

— ¿Necesitan trabajo? les ofrezco un buen trabajo, con un buen pago y todo lo de ley, y un lugar donde dormir y las tres comidas diarias ¿Les interesa?

Los dos chicos se miraron, luego lo miraron a él ¿acaso el hombre estaba loco? apenas y los veía y les ofrecía un trabajo con todo ¿Que estaría tramando aquel extrañó? sin pensarlo tanto Dohko aceptó gustoso, igual podría largarse cuando se le diera la gana, solo esperaba a que el trabajo no fuera tan terrible para que lo ofrecieran de la noche a la mañana

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamo el extrañó — Los veré mañana en la mañana, en esta dirección —Dijo entregándole un sobre a Shion — Los quiero muy puntuales, deben preguntar por mí, Tatsumi.

 _Al otro día en la Mansión Kido 8 am_

Shion y Dohko llegaron a la hora acordado, quedaron maravillados al ver lo enorme del lugar; una casa bastante lujosa se extendía hasta donde la vista podía llegar, varias personas corrían por el lugar encargándose de cada detalle, un hombre un poco extrañó los recibió y los invito pasar, era el mismo hombre quien el día anterior les había ofrecido trabajo.

El lugar era mucho mejor desde adentro, cuadros y esculturas antiguas se encontraban por todo el recinto, todo finamente decorado y limpio, como si de un castillo se tratara, el hombre guío a los dos chicos dentro, les explico sus funciones, ser guarda espaldas de la señorita Saori Kido.

Shion y Dohko quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Tatsumi los contrato como jefes y líderes de la seguridad de la chica.

—

— Oye no confió en ese hombre — Comento Dohko un momento que Tatsumi los había dejado solos.

—Algo trama, ¿Por qué dejar a un par de extraños a cargo de la seguridad de su jefa?

—Seguro – Dijo Dohko muy cerca de Shion para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, pues a pesar de que sabía que estaban solos en la habitación, no se fiaba, las paredes podían tener odios — quiere deshacerse de la chica, para quedarse con su fortuna y culparnos a nosotros de todo, eso es seguro.

— mmm tienes razón, es mejor no fiar... – pero Shion no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tatsumi había entrado nuevamente al despacho, pero estaba vez acompañado de la joven Kido, quien los miro por largo tiempo y ellos a ella, Tatsumi se quedó pasmado viendo la actitud de los tres, esperando con fuerzas algo.

— Bienvenidos — Dijo la joven — Tatsumi me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes, los ha recomendado ampliamente y yo confió en su criterio, espero no darles mucho trabajo.

Los chicos solo atinaron a asentir cortésmente, mientras Tatsumi solo bajo su cabeza decepcionado, para los chicos el hombre seguía siendo una amenaza, ¿acaso escucharon bien? ¿Que él les conocía y les recomendaba? ciertamente había algo muy extrañó en todo eso.

—

Saori no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tratar de mantenerlos alejados, dos de sus guerreros estuvieran ahora en su casa? Tatsumi era increíble, recordaba cómo se la pasaba peleando por que Seiya no regresaba a cumplir con su compromiso de guerrero, ella solo atinaba a ignorarlo rogando por dentro que jamás ese hombre lograra hacer recordar alguno de los chicos, pero ahí estaba él, con dos de sus antiguos guerreros de elite a quienes había contratado para ser sus guarda espaldas, aun así estaba tranquila, al notar que ninguno de los dos la había reconocido y conociendo la disciplina de Tatsumi seguramente ambos hombres se marcharían de su casa tan rápido como habían llegado y todo ese quedarían un recuerdo. Al menos pudo ver, aunque sea por un momento a dos de sus amigos, y sabía que estaban bien y a salvo.

—

Una semana larga y tormentosa paso para los chicos, Tatsumi era un hombre abusivo, haciéndolos quedar más de lo permitido y casi sin descanso, pues el hombre aquel, era así con todos su empleados, Saori Kido siempre le llamaba la atención le pedía respecto para los demás, pero ella no se atrevía a echarlo fuera del lugar, lo seguía dejando a cargo de todo, pues se decía entre los pasillos que Tatsumi siempre fue el más fiel servidor del señor Kido y cuando este murió se encargó de todos los cuidado de la joven, la cual le tenía un gran apreció, pero por esto mismo él se creía con la autoridad suficiente para hacer lo que le daba la gana. Esa noche Dohko estaba perdiendo los estribos

— Voy a asesinar a ese calvo, lambiscón, lo voy hacer picadillo

—Tranquilo Dohko

— ¿Tranquilo? nos ha tenido todo el día trabajando, ¿Acaso que cree? ¿Que no dormimos? somos seres humanos por los dioses

— Prometió darnos el día libre mañana

— Mentiras, nos hará quedar todo el fin de semana, porque es un jefe de los más malos, se aprovecha del poder que tiene, pero te aseguro que si lo matamos…

— No vamos a matar a nadie – una acogedora energía los rodeo, trayendo consigo, infinidad de imágenes, Shion cayó al piso abrumado, las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo — ¿Acaso? — miro a su amigo delante suyo, tan agobiado como él — ¿Dohko? ¿Dohko de libra?

—Aja — contesto el otro a punto de caer también — Shion de Aries.

 _Mansión Kido – Actualmente_

Saori escuchaba atentamente el relato de Dohko y Shion; uno de esos tantos sueños que ella no pudo controlar había desplegado su cosmoenergia haciendo que los dos guerreros recordaran cada imagen de sus vidas, tonta ella al pensar todo ese tiempo que ellos no sabían nada, los tres habían hecho una actuación merecedora de un Oscar.

–Tatsumi fue muy astuto al traernos – Comento el Lemuriano

– Si, ese viejo loco, recordaba todo, se le hizo muy raro que usted no supiera nada, y pensó que seguro los dioses la habían liberado, pero jamás se sacó de la cabeza que algo malo le pudiera pasar, y por ello apenas nos vio supo que éramos santos, y pensó que a pesar de que no recordáramos nada, la protegeríamos por mero instinto… ¿Señora? ¿Usted había olvidado todo? bueno, eso creímos nosotros bastante tiempo.

– Yo jamás olvide nada, yo les traje de vuelta y yo borre sus memorias, solo ignoraba a Tatsumi cada vez que preguntaba por ello, no imagine que él les trajera hasta acá, no sé ni cómo supo que ustedes podrían ser santos

–Dijo que éramos muy extraños – Continuo explicando Dohko — tan extraños como Seiya y los otros chicos, de hecho, él fue a buscar a Seiya, pero este salió corriendo porque no entendía lo que el loco anciano le decía, así comprendió el calvo que todos habíamos perdido la memoria, así que por eso, toda esa actuación sobre los trabajos...claro pero cuando recuperamos la memoria, se volvió un hombre muy gentil con nosotros ¡Cobarde!

— Un momento, ¿Tatsumi sabe que recuperaron su memoria? — otro más para el Oscar

— Si, como le dijimos, tanto él como nosotros creímos que usted no recordaba nada y que todo era obra de alguno dios, no cabe duda que usted sabe fingir muy bien señora

Ante el ultimo comentario, Shion llevo su mano a la cara, a pesar de los años, Dohko tenía esos ataques de sinceridad y olvidaba con frecuencia con quien estaba hablando, a Saori le importo poco, llevaba tantos años al cuidado de esos dos que ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter de cada uno, ahora entendía por qué jamás se fueron de su lado, ni formaron una familia, ni mucho menos.

— ¿Shion? — Llamo la chica — ¿Saben sobre los demás chicos?

Shion suspiro, Athena estuvo tanto tiempo fuera del Santuario que era poco lo que sabía de la orden, conocía de lleno sobre la vida de sus santos de bronce, aquellos que por Mitsumasa se entrenaron de forma diferente, pero de los temas del Santuario como tal, desconocía mucho, ella tenía que saber varias cosas.

— Solo de la orden dorada mi señora, sé que están bien y sé de ellos, porque 3 son mis hijos — Contesto el hombre.

— Lo sé — Comento ella sorprendiendo a los santos — a pesar de que no sabía nada de los chicos, hice un gran esfuerzo por recuperar de ellos todo lo que pude, de esa forma pude construir una memoria para ellos, con algunas investigaciones, conocí parte de sus vidas, como sus estudios, herencias familiares, amigos y parientes que aun estuvieran vivos, y fue ahí donde supo lo de tus hijos, en un principio pensé en dejarles a los 4 juntos, como hermanos, pero supuse que la sangre de un padre es intuitiva, y que tal vez eso, pudiera afectar tu psiquis o la de ellos, sobre todo por tu apariencia, ya que te vez de la misma edad de ellos y hubiera sido raro, no quise arriesgarme, lamento mucho haberlos separado, pero tenía que asegurar sus vidas.

— Lo sé y lo entiendo mi señora, sé que me hubiera encantado estar estos años al lado de ellos, pero estoy tranquilo al saber que son felices y que todos están bien

Saori sonrió gustosa, se alegró mucho por ellos, pues a pesar de las circunstancias Shion había recuperado a sus hijos, no de la manera que él hubiera querido, pero estaban de vuelta, y el que ellos estuvieran bien, era bastante gratificante para ella, seguramente todos tenían vidas plenas, tranquilas, normales. Dohko adivino los pensamientos de su diosa, sabía que la chica se negaría a traer a sus santos de regreso, pero no había nada que hacer, él y su amigo de toda la vida tenia sospecha de algo malo se aproximaba y necesitaban la ayuda de todos para detener cualquier amenaza, ni él ni Shion quería eso para ninguno de los muchachos, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

— Señorita — Llamo el chino — es necesario que los demás muchachos recuperen su memoria y se vuelvan a integrar a sus fuerzas

— No — Contesto ella de forma autoritaria – ellos están bien, no es necesario

Shion suspiro apesadumbrado, no quería que sus hijos se enfrentaran a la guerra nuevamente, todos y cada uno de ellos eran una parte primordial en el corazón del patriarca — Señorita, Dohko y yo creemos que el hecho de que usted haya elevado su cosmos tan alto como el día de hoy tiene un porque, además, ese sueño no es normal, no es solo eso, un sueño, puede ser una premonición, necesitamos a toda la orden, o por lo menos a los que podamos reunir

— Nosotros tres podemos resolver cualquier problema, ustedes dos son de los santos más fuertes y experimentados de la orden.

— Mi señora — Dijo pausadamente Shion — No es tan sencillo, no estoy dudando de la habilidad de mi colega, ni de la mía, ni de su gran poder como diosa, pero no creo que los tres seamos lo suficiente para una amenaza de lo desconocido, los chicos no solo tienen un poder impresionante, también tiene conocimientos bastos que nos ayudarían a abarcar el tema.

— Además — Continuo Dohko antes de que la chica cuestionara las palabras de su amigo — Shion y yo, pensamos que ellos están en peligro, que lo que pueda estar asechándonos busca eliminarlos a ellos también, hay un acontecimiento que se llevara a cabo próximamente y según nuestras investigaciones, todos estarán en este evento.

— Suponemos que están en peligro — Continuo el Lemuriano — porque muchos de ellos no se "conocen" entre sí, mas sin embargo por cosas del destino, por otros conocidos, todos; los 12 santos de oro, y los 5 chicos legendarios de bronce, estarán en este evento, es muy extrañó que después de 16 años todos coincidan en el mismo lugar.

— Puede ser solo una casualidad

— No quiero contradecirla mi señora — refuto el chino — pero las casualidades no existen, ¿Y si nos están buscando, para hacernos pagar por nuestra osadía ante los dioses? No dudo de su grande poder mi señora para protegernos, pero sabemos muy bien, que muchos no deben de estar felices y que a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo…es decir ¿Qué puede ser 16 años para un dios?

— Cuando los traje de vuelta, sabía que ellos se ofenderían, pero aun si lo hice, ustedes estaban destinados a una tortura eterna, sus almas estaban selladas, nunca volverían al ciclo de rencarnaciones, se quedarían en el limbo para siempre

— Y le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros — Ofreció el Lemuriano — No dios la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente

— Eso hice — Interrumpió la chica — les di otra oportunidad, no los quiero de vuelta en mi orden — continuo con un nudo en la garganta — no quiero que pelen nuevamente, son libres, yo, yo, les di esa liberta, les dé una vida para que la disfrutaran, no para que batallen y mueran por culpa de la envidia de mi familia, no los quiero de vuelta, Shion, están bien así, todos están bien así

— Mi señora — se atrevió a decir el peli verde — ¿Y si los atacan? ¿Y si no saben cómo defenderse? ¿Quiere eso? La entiendo, créame que la entiendo, yo quisiera lo mismo, más por lo que eh visto, por lo que ellos han construido, pero no quiero perderlos por una estupidez, usted y yo sabemos que no podemos cuidar de todos en cada momento, usted sabe que no puede mantenerlos ocultos por siempre, y este evento es la prueba de eso.

— ¿De qué evento estamos hablando? — quiso saber la joven, aun no estaba de acuerdo con su Patriarca, pero sabía que aquel hombre tenía mucha razón, si las cosas eran así, morirían sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

– Una boda – Contesto Dohko – Varios de los chicos están casados, pero jamás coincidieron todos en un mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.

— Una boda — dijo ella más para si — es genial ¿De quién es la boda?

— De Aioria...Aioria de leo — Contesto Shion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas Obligatorias:**_ _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no pertenecen, son creación del señor Masami Kurumada, los demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie son de mi autoría._

 _Irán — Golfo Pérsico_

Tres hombres se encontraban armados y escondidos tras unos árboles, uno de ellos miraba con detenimiento y calculaba cada movimiento de las personas a atacar en un navío, tenía una mirada profunda y una larga cabellera azul, con bastante observación vigilaba sigilosos desde su escondite, los otros dos se mantenían atentos a sus órdenes, uno de ellos era su gemelo, un hombre de mirada perspicaz, traviesa y hostil, su cabellera era de un tono más claro que la de su hermano, el menor estaba bastante desesperado, la paciencia de su igual lo alteraba, llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, el cansancio hacia mella en él, solo quería salir de ese lugar, se había ofrecido un millar de veces para ir atacar, pero a su hermano mayor le parecía imprudente e inapropiado.

El tercer hombre, Aldebaran, era muy sensato, se mantenía a raya de las discusiones de los gemelos, y se podría decir que en cierta parte disfruta de las interacciones poco convencionales de esos dos, Kanon era un chico rebelde, no le gusta estar por debajo de otros, le irritaba bastante tener que recibir órdenes de su gemelo, los tres tenían el mismo rango, pero Saga era el líder de ese operativo, pues así lo había demandado el señor Smith, de los tres, Saga era el más confiable y más reflexivo de todos

— ¿Saga? — Chillo Kanon — ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? ¿Acaso estas esperando a que empiecen a matar a los rehenes?  
— No estoy esperando tal cosa — contesto el mayor molesto, la actitud de su hermano lo sacaba de quicio — Si no tenemos cuidado pondremos en riesgo la vida de los civiles, no voy a exponerme a tal cosa.  
— Pues si seguimos acá, primero nos congelaremos el culo y luego veremos como esos malditos matan a los rehenes  
— Ya cálmate Kanon, los planes de tu hermano son los más precisos, de vez en cuando obedécele.

Kanon bufo molesto, odiaba que Aldebarán se pusiera del lado de Saga, ¿Por qué no le apoyaba a él de vez en cuando? sus planes eran iguales o mejor que los de su hermano ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso? Saga continúo hacia adelante esperando el momento propicio para atacar, pero Kanon no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más, aprovecho que su hermano se hallaba ocupado calculado la situación y se escabullo tras unos árboles. El mayor se acercó un paso más hacia al navío eh hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle a los otros de que debían avanzar, pero tuvo que detenerse de improvisto, pues grande fue su sorpresa cuando una sombra paso por enfrente de su vista entre él y el objetivo, un hombre cayó rápidamente, de inmediato se dio vuelta para sopesar sus sospechas, Kanon se había ido y como siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas, rápidamente aviso a Aldebarán para que atacaran, su hermano menor había echado todo a perder y una operación que no debería terminar con muchos heridos se convirtió en una gran tragedia, lo primordial salvar a cuantos rehenes pudieran.

 _Una hora más tarde..._

— Todos los rehenes están vivos — comento Kanon apresando a uno de los secuestradores  
— Si, y no gracias a ti — contesto el mayor mirando todo el desastre, cuando Kanon cayó encima de los secuestradores, Saga y Aldebarán se vieron obligados a tomar medidas, hubieron muchos disparos, el líder de la banda murió de un tiro en la frente propinado por Saga y el navío quedo totalmente destruido por una granada, pero gracias a la intervención de Aldebarán, todos los rehenes ya estaban a salvo, pero con la explosión perdían información importante para encontrar a la banda entera — Smith estará furioso con la muerte de Saleh hemos perdido todo el rastro sin contar con todo lo había en el buque, el dinero, información, todo, todo se perdió.  
—No te alteres hermano, seguro Smith y los otros lograran sacarle información a este par que apresamos, algo deberán saber.  
— Pues espero que así sea — Saga estaba furioso, Kanon siempre hacia lo mismo, el mayor quería tener el control de todo, planificar el ataque de una forma precisa, pero siempre en el último momento Kanon y su impetuosidad se entrometían haciendo que la situación tomara un giro completo, por lo menos la batalla no duro tanto, no hubieron rehenes heridos y ahora podría descansar en un hotel y esperar a que llegara la mañana para partir a Estados Unidos, recibir una reprimenda de Smith y luego caer en los brazos de su dulce novia.

 _Estados Unidos — Empresa Militar Privada Smith_

— ¡USTEDES TRES SON UNA DESGRACIA! — Gritaba un hombre a tres chicos que se encontraban es su despacho — ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE SE ME APARECIERON!

— Señor — intentaba explicarse el mayor de los tres hombre — fue algo que no pudimos controlar tuvi...  
— Smith — Interrumpió un chico identifico al primero que hablo — lo que Saga quiere decir, es que si no hubiéramos intervenido de esa forma ahora tendríamos a unos delincuentes huyendo y 30 rehenes muertos.  
— ¡KANON NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, DE LOS TRES ERES EL PEOR! — Smith era un hombre cano, de estómago grande y cara redonda, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, esos tres eran los mejores mercenarios que tenía, pero estaban destruyendo su empresa de a pocos — Mataron a Saleh, la única pista que teníamos para llegar al fondo de todo esto y no contentos con eso hundieron 100 millones de dólares, nuestro cliente no está satisfecho.  
— Pero salvamos a su hija, estaba entre los rehenes — manifestó Aldebarán  
— A Dibar no le interesa su hija, le importaba el dinero — Comento Smith, relajando su expresión — al hijo de puta solo le interesan dos cosas en la vida, el oro y el dinero, nada más, su hija solo era una excusa — suspiro — señores Céng, Borreiro — se refirió a los chicos — lárguense de aquí, no quiero saber de ustedes por un largo tiempo, vayan a esa boda y si pueden quedasen por allá, de pronto y en Londres causen menos desastres que acá.

Los tres muchachos salieron del despacho, siempre era lo mismo después de un operativo, Smith furioso, unos cuantos gritos y luego a casa.

— ¿Que vas hacer Alde sin nosotros estos días? — Pregunto el menor de los gemelos a las afueras del edificio Smith  
— Yuri viene de visita, se quedara unos días — contesto el grandote sonrojado  
— ¿Tu chica misteriosa? — Pregunto Saga  
— ¿En realidad existe esa tal Yuri?  
— Claro que existe Kanon — contesto el brasileño molesto — ya les dije que la conocí en ese operativo en Japón, vive muy ocupada.  
— Claro — dijeron los gemelos en unisonó  
— En fin, espero que les vaya muy bien en la boda en Inglaterra, yo esperare por Yuri

Aldebarán se subió a su auto y emprendió su camino, por otro lado Saga solo quería llegar a su apartamento con su novia, cuando hubo prendido el carro Kanon subió al automóvil, Saga respiro profundo al verlo, solo eso faltaba.

— ¿Y tú motocicleta Kanon?  
— Esta en mi apartamento — conto el menor sin importancia, acomodándose en el asiento del acompañante.  
— ¿Entonces necesitas que te lleve a tu apartamento?  
— No, necesito que me dejes quedar esta noche en el tuyo, acabe de llamar y los pintores terminan hasta hoy en la tarde, y no quiero sentir el aroma a pintura fresca mientras duermo — Saga suspiro apesadumbrado, ¿Que más podía hacer?, era su hermanito, un demonio de hermano, pero su hermano al fin de al cabo, aunque Sarah no iba a estar muy contenta, 3 meses en el extranjero y cuando por fin vuelves, vuelves con Kanon.

— ¿Por qué los pintores hasta ahora están arreglando tu apartamento? Estuvimos 3 meses fuera

— Si, pero olvide llamarlos, lo hice hace 2 días

— No sé ni porque pregunte

 _30 minutos después en el apartamento de Saga_

— ¡Hola amor! — exclamo Saga entrando a su apartamento, mientras él y su hermano, se quitaban las chaquetas y dejaban el equipaje a un lado.  
— ¡Saga mi amor! — se asomó por la cocina una linda estadounidense de mediana estatura, piel morena, ojos grises y cabello azabache, quien se arrojó encima del chico, apresándolo con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, y propinándole un tremendo beso en los labios— Te extrañe tanto — su felicidad se vio nublada cuando vio al gemelo de su novio parado justo en el umbral, a quien no soportaba en lo más mínimo — ¿Que hace esa cosa aquí?  
— Pues vive aquí, y preparaba la comida supongo — contesto el gemelo menor refiriéndose a la chica pues el sentimiento era mutuo  
—Se quedara solo por esta noche — dijo Saga bajando a la chica, estaba bastante cansado para tener que soportar una de las tantas discusiones entre su novia y su hermano.

— Pero solo será una noche — impuso la chica marchándose a la concina de nuevo — lavasen las manos, en 15 minutos serviré la cena.  
— Ella siempre tan tierna  
— Por favor Kanon, si te vas a quedar procura no pelear con Sarah  
— Claro, tratare a tu señora de la mejor forma que se puede tratar a una bruja como ella  
— Kanon, por favor  
— Está bien, está bien

Sarah se encontraba en la cocina, estaba ansiosa por la llegada de su novio, pero tratar con Kanon era una pesadilla, si no era porque adoraba a Saga de seguro lo habría mando al carajo hace mucho tiempo con su gemelo, — ¿Por qué Kanon no podía ser como Mu? — Pensó, en eso estaba cuando un fuerte golpe la saco de su meditación, furiosa arroja la cuchara y se dirigió a la sala, sabía quién había sido el causante de ese ruido y que era lo que lo había provocado.

— Estas loco Kanon — Grito furiosa — ¿Qué te hizo el teléfono? ¿Quieres destruir mi casa?  
— ¿Pues cuando te debo por el teléfono? — Acato indignado el gemelo

— Ese no es el punto — Saga quien había escuchado los gritos de Sarah salió furioso a la sala justo para el escuchar el ultimo comentario de su gemelo — ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

Kanon dudo un momento en hablar — Silvia no me contesta las llamadas

Saga bufo molesto, Silvia, maldita sea la hora que Silvia había aparecido en la vida de su hermano, de por sí, ella y el gemelo menor mantenían una relación un tanto ambigua, cada vez que Kanon salía a una misión, cuando llegaba, Silvia ya no quería saber nada de él, Sarah suspiro profundo y se dispuso hablar.

— Kanon, la verdad Silvia estuvo acá...

— ¿Y de que la convenciste?

— Kanon, déjala hablar

— No la convencí de nada, ella vino a dejar tus cosas, y me pidió que te dijera — Sarah dudo por un momento, no le caí bien el hermano de su novio, y sabía que el hombre era un impulsivo que podría terminar derrumbando su apartamento, mas sin embargo entendía lo mucho que Kanon podía querer a Silvia, y eso le partía el corazón — que por favor no la volvieras a buscar y te alejaras de su vida para siempre.

Kanon miro con detenimiento a la bella pelinegra, intento asumir cada una de las palabras que ella decía, siempre pasaba lo mismo con Silvia, cuando el volvía de alguna misión, la chica le decía que no quería seguir estando sola, que él la hacía sentir sola, pero Kanon la llenaba de detallas y la elogiaba lo más que podía que ella siempre volvía a caer en sus brazos, pero era la primera vez que no contestaba a sus llamadas, cuando no pudo comunicarse con Silvia por medio de su móvil se molestó tanto y tomo el teléfono fijo de su hermano y se dispuso a llamarla pero el efecto fue el mismo, ahora la estadounidense le decía que sus cosas estaban ahí en el apartamento de ellos y le pedía que le dijera que no volviera a buscarla, Silvia se había desecho de todo, seguro era una broma de Sarah, sí, claro...¿pero?...¿Sarah bromearía con algo como eso? Si, ella le odiaba, pero no tanto para inventar algo como eso, se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a buscar a su chica, pues nadie más que ella tenía que decirle a la cara que no quería verle de nuevo.

Se fue en el carro de su hermano con mil cosas rondándole en la cabeza, condujo por más de media hora y al fin una casa de solo un piso, con algunas ventanas en el frente y pórtico se plantaron en su camino, salió del auto tratando de calmarse, amaba a Silvia, adoraba a esa mujer, sufría en cada misión porque sabía lo que le esperaba a llegar a casa y temía que alguna de esas ocasiones fuera definitivo y perdiera a Silvia para siempre, se paró justo al frente de la puerta, estaba oscuro, tanto adentro como a fuera, podrían ser alrededor de las nueve de la noche, a Silvia no le gustaban mucho las visitas a esas horas, trabaja en un bar para poder pagar su carrera, era Argentina, un tanto despistada para su nacionalidad, e impetuosa, más o igual que él, había estudiado varias carreras en su país, pero jamás se sintió contenta, el señor López, su padre, le había impuesto estudiar solo lo que él quería, algo que le sirviera a su hija en un futuro, pero ella rebelde desde cuna, apenas encontró la oportunidad, se marchó a México, donde conoció a un hombre, que la maltrato durante muchos años, al reunir un poco de dinero y fuerza pudor irse a Estados Unidos donde encontró un trabajo y empezó a estudiar lo que ella quería, artes; que según su padre era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo y a sus 36 años por fin era libre, sin duda era una mujer fuerte, dispuesta a lograr sus metas, pero Kanon, para ella era otro cuento, ella sentía que Kanon algún día no volvería y ella no podía esperar por un fantasma.

El gemelo aparto todos su pensamientos y con gran ímpetu golpeo fuerte la puerta, tan fuerte que los perros de las casas vecinas empezaron a ladrar, una silueta de mujer se divisó adentro, una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ondulados de piel trigueña, curvas definidas, senos voluptuosos, y labios carnosos se ubicó en el umbral, sus ojos negros irradiaban una rabia incontenible, odiaba que la despertaran y más de esa manera, y más si era Kanon quien lo hacia

—Estas demente Kanon, como se te ocurre venir a esta ahora, manejo horarios muy apretados y estoy exhausta, tú lo sabes.

— Vine porque Sarah me dijo que tu no querías verme ¿Es eso cierto?

— ¿Y por eso vienes a tirar mi puerta a golpes? — Ni siquiera espero por una respuesta, igual sabía que el gemelo no respondería — Es cierto, es cierto lo que dije, no quiero volver a verte.

— Pero yo no eh hecho nada malo, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, ¿Por qué complicas todo?

— Te lo he dicho millares de veces, no puedo con el sosiego de que un día lo que reciba de ti, sea tu cadáver en un ataúd, en esas misión arriesgas tu vida siempre y yo, yo no puedo con...

— Pero Sarah y mi hermano...

—No nos compares con ellos, Sarah es muy diferente a mí y tú a pesar de compartir la misma sangre que Saga eres muy distinto a él, así que no nos compares.

— ¡Silvia! — se escuchó una voz proveniente desde adentro de la casa, cuando el hombre dueño de esa voz se asomó al umbral Kanon no pudo más que alterarse, un hombre alto, calvo, mucho mayor que Silvia, mucho mayor que el gemelo, en pantaloneta y camiseta le miraba con desprecio — ¿Que es todo esto Silvia? ¿Quién es este tipo?

— Es Kanon — contesto ella bajando la mirada, pues la Argentina tenía el extrañó don de meterse con hombres conflictivos, el tipo en el umbral y Kanon no eran la excepción.

— Ya perdiste Kanon — bufo el hombre sacando pecho — Silvia ya no te ama, me ama a mí — Silvia miro suplicante al gemelo, no quería que el griego iniciara una pelea justamente ahí en su recinto, su casera era muy estricta, llevaba dos meses sin poder pagar la renta, una pelea y daños a su casa no le caerían en gracia a la dueña que seguro la correría, Kanon entendía los ojos suplicantes de la peli negra, conocía su situación sabía que no podía traerle problemas con la señora Dora, Kanon sabía que para Silvia era muy difícil poder vivir donde vivía, así que solo se limitó a verla, su hermano tenía razón, Silvia no era la mujer indicada para él, dio media vuelta y se marchó, mientras escuchaba detrás de sí, la puerta cerrar.

Kanon llego a las 2 de la mañana al apartamento de su hermano, se sentó en la sala y prendió un cigarrillo, había pasado horas meditando sobre su relación con Silvia ¿Porque ella tenía que complicar tanto las cosas?

— ¿Kanon estas bien? — cuando Saga reparo en la pregunta que había formulado, se sintió estúpido, claro que su hermano no estaba bien

— Estoy bien — mintió, o por lo menos eso creía, Saga se sentó frente a él

— ¿Esta con otro?

— ¿Sarah lo sabía?

— No, pero por tu semblante — suspiro — es obvio que esta con otro — Saga miro a su igual, a pesar de su impetuosidad Kanon estaba muy sereno, seguramente espero muchas veces porque algo como eso sucediera — oye...

— Ya no importa hermanito, ya no hay nada que puede solucionar, solo me queda dejarla partir.

— Okey ¿Iras a la boda del hermano de Aioros?

— Donde no vaya tendré que soportar los lloriqueos de Aioros, claro que iré, iré solo, pero iré.

— No iras solo

— Claro que sí, porque tu solo le prestas atención a tu mujercita

— Pues te tengo una solución

— No me consigas una novia, ¿quieres hermano?

— Es mucho mejor que una novia

— ¿Así? ¿Qué puede ser mucho mejor?

El gemelo mayor sonrió travieso pero a Kanon esa risa no le gustaba, ¿que estaba planeando su hermano ahora?

—Aldebarán — dijo el mayor

— ¿Aldebarán?

— Si, el pobre me llamo, me dijo que su chica misteriosa no podía viajar y que iba a estar muy solo, me dio una pena oírlo así, es nuestro grandote preferido, así que me parece una buena idea, ya que Silvia no va, llevar con nosotros a Aldebarán

Kanon suspiro resignado, que más daba, su vida parecía girar en torno a esos dos — De acuerdo — Acepto la petición — Sigo sin entender porque Aioros nos invita a la boda de su hermano

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Es la boda de su hermano, hermano que apropósito no nos quiere mucho, no entiendo su odio ¿Tú le hiciste algo?

— Yo no le hice nada, tal vez en otra vida, no sé, le fastidie la existencia

— No sería raro, en fin, no somos amigos de Aioria, y pues Aioros debería ser un invitado más ¿Por qué invita gente como si fuera su boda?

— Aioria le dio completa libertad para ello, no es buena idea darle tanta libertad a alguien tan social, de seguro la mitad de la boda, serán solo amigos de Aioros

— Si, Aioria no debe tener amigos, con ese orgullo que lo caracteriza, al menos se va a casar, pobre de su esposa… ¿Oye Saga? ¿Hablaste con Mu?

— ¿Para?

— Él debe estar esperando a Silvia, y en su lugar va Alde ¿Tendrá espacio para Alde?

— Diablos…bueno puedes compartir la habitación con él, igual la ibas a compartir con Silvia

— Muy gracioso

— Vale, vale, mañana hablamos con Mu para ver que podemos solucionar, descansa.

— Descansa hermano.

…

Espero que la historia les esté gustando, la idea de estos próximos capítulos es ir contando un poco sobre la vida que cado uno de los chicos tienen.

Dejo una pequeña introducción a los personajes que aparecieron en esta capitulo.

 **Sarah Bell** : Vendedora de bienes raíces, estadounidense, 35 años, compañera de Saga, de cabellera azabache, delgada de tez morena ojos grises no se lleva bien con Kanon

 **Silvia López** : Mesera y estudiante de artes, Argentina, 30 años, llego a estados unidos huyendo de un ex novio y poder continuar con sus estudios, su cabello es negro y ondulado, es bastante exótica y tiene la facilidad de meterse con hombres que no le convienen.

 **Smith** : Hombre Canon, de 60 años, estadounidense, tiene una empresa militar privada.

 **Saga y Kanon Céng:** Grecia, 44 años, Militares, viven en Estados Unidos

 **Aldebaran Borreiro:** Brasil, 36 años. Militar, Vive en Estados Unidos


	3. Chapter 3

_Estados Unidos — Miami Florida_

 _Lord give me grace and dancing feet  
And the power to impress  
Lord give me grace and dancing feet  
Let me outshine the moo_

Bloc Party* sonaba fuerte en un edificio de las calles de Miami, desde el primer piso se podía apreciar la melodía. Renzo un tipo alto, calvo, con tatuajes en los brazos, lucía un pantalón en jean y una camisa negra, llevaba un maletín cargado de cocaína que entregaría a un par de drogadictos que habían hecho un negocio con su jefe por una buena suma de dinero. Renzo no solía fiarse de la gente, mucho menos si tenían efectivo para gastar de sobra y sin miramientos, los dos hombres que iría a ver, se la pasaban perdidos de borrachos, ingiriendo cuanta droga se les atravesara, apenas había ido un par de veces para llevarles algo de mercancía, pero Renzo sabía que aquellos hombres ocultaban algo, lo que si le encantaba de ir a ver a esos dos, era la deliciosa chica que siempre les acompañaba, quien se contoneaba cual pantera, luciendo siempre faldas tan cortas y blusas sobre el ombligo. Renzo no sabía con cuál de los dos hombres salía la chica, no le extrañaba que fuera con ambos

 _Second best, runner—up  
Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
To want more than is given to you?  
Than is given to you_

A medida que avanzaba por las escaleras la melodía sonaba más fuerte, odiaba los ascensores, una mala pasada de niño, los espacios tan cerrados le aterraban, la música sonaba tan fuerte, que él no era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, en cambio, su compañero disfrutaba de la algarabía, moviendo su cabeza acorde a la tema, Caba era su nombre, un chico no mayor de 25 años, era delgado de cabello negro y corto, quien le encantaba poder salir junto Renzo, pues Caba no veía más que en el hombre una admiración infinita. El mayor no estaba muy convencido de las habilidades del muchacho, era un novato en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero a su jefe le parecía buena idea que el chico saliera y conociera a los clientes.

50 kilos de cocaína llevaba en el maletín, 50 kilos que de seguro matarían de una sobredosis al par de hombres, lo más probable es que los chicos no la querían para vender, más bien la usarían como dosis personal, tal vez en un par de semana no volvería a saber de ninguno, y eso lo alegraba aunque fuera un poco, no recordaba cuál de los dos chicos era el que tenía tanto dinero, tenía entendido que era una herencia familiar, o seguramente un robo a un banco bien planificado, a Martin, su jefe no le importaba de donde venía los ingresos de los jóvenes, mientras le pagaran lo acordado, no tenia de que preocuparse, Martin estaba feliz en dar todo lo que los chicos pedían, les cobraba el doble y ellos no tenían dificultad en darle lo pactado, el viejo estaba cegado con ambos chicos, la mina de oro que tenían aquellos locos muchachos, era la droga más grande de Martin, quien no se preocupaba por complacerles.

 _Tonight make me unstoppable  
And I will charm, I will slice  
I will dazzle them with my wit_

Al fin llegaron al séptimo piso, y se plantaron al frente de un apartamento, Caba toco con fuerza la puerta, la música de seguro opacaría los golpes y como lo sospecho, no hubo respuesta, seguro los chicos ya estaban muertos por el consumo excesivo del alcohol, a lo mejor se habían ahogado en su propio vómito, o lo más probable es que ya estuvieran sordos por el ruido del equipo, insistió un par de veces más sin obtener respuesta, lo que desespero a Renzo, ahora era él quien empezaba a tirar la puerta a golpes.

— ¡Milo, hijo de puta, abre de una buena vez! — Grito a todo pulmón

Un chico de cabellera azul, ojos traviesos y una gran sonrisa se asomó a la entrada — Renzo viejo amigo pasa — Indico

Renzo entro al lugar el cual estaba echo un desastre, botellas de trago se hallaban despedidas por todo lado, cerveza, whisky, ron, entre otros, sin contar la cantidad de colillas y jeringas regadas por doquier, en uno de los cuartos, una linda chica de cabellos verdes y espectacular figura se hallaba tirada en el suelo toqueteando con el compañero de Milo, Renzo le hizo una seña al peli azul para que bajara el volumen de la música

— ¡Camus baja el volumen! — Grito el joven a su compañero

Cuando la música estuvo en un tono normal, en que se Renzo podía ser escuchado se dispuso a entregar su encargo — lo prometido fue deuda — Dijo el hombre entregándole el maletín.

Milo abrió gustoso el tesoro que le otorgaban — Wow, esto es genial, es genial, ¿Es de la buena amigo?

— Claro que es de la buena — Contesto Renzo indignado — ¿Y tú, tienes nuestro dinero?

— Claro que sí, contesto el peli azul — Dame la cuenta bancaria y ya mismo te hago el traspaso — Caba entrego al chico un papel con un número, en otras ocasiones el pago siempre había sido en efectivo, pero esta vez la suma era increíble y Martin no se iba a arriesgar a que algo pasara por el camino, Milo recibo el papel y lo miro por un momento para luego dirigirse a su laptop — Perfecto — Dijo casi gritando — en unos minutos Martin tendrá su jugoso pago.

Milo prendió la computadora y se dispuso hacer la transferencia, en ese momento la chica de cabellos verdes y hermosas piernas carcajeo, llamando la atención de los hombres de Martin, Camus llevaba peligrosamente su mano sobre el brazo de la chica y ella acostada boca arriba lo atraía así si, para decirle algo al odio.

— La otra vez, vi a esa chica con Milo — Murmuro Caba — Me pregunto ¿Que pito toca esa chica?

— Seguramente los dos — Contesto Renzo sin dejar de mirar la escena, pues mientras que Camus, se acercaba a un costado de la chica, esta miraba con perversión a Renzo, su teléfono empezó a sonar, sacándolo de su atontamiento, le pido a Caba vigilar y salió al balcón para contestar, apenas dio inicio a la llamada el hombre al otro lado de la línea dijo muy rápidamente _"No confíes en ellos Renzo, son policías"_ el hombre corrió adentro nuevamente, miro a Milo quien ya estaba a punto de terminar la transacción.

— Tardas demasiado Milo — Dijo sacando su arma

— Mi internet es un poco lento — Cuando Milo termino de hablar Renzo le apunto dispuesto a matarle, pero había olvidado a los otros dos, la chica se levantó con mucha agilidad y le disparo a Renzo en el brazo.

— Carajo — se quejó el calvo, Caba no reacciono de la mejor manera que se esperaba y sacando su arma empezó a disparar por todo lado, hasta que Camus le propino un disparo en el pecho, de esta forma Renzo aprovecho para huir del lugar

— Soy el detective Sifakis — Se comunicó Milo — necesito refuerzos en el edificio de la avenida Clifton, repito necesito refuerzos en la avenida Clifton, persecución en progreso, Camus ve por atrás, Shaina baja por el ascensor, yo iré por las escaleras.

Los dos acataron las órdenes del griego, y salieron dispuestos a darle alcance a Renzo, este mientras tanto corría despavorido por las escaleras, su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, sabía que no podía confiar en esos chicos, pero Martin jamás le hizo caso, tomo su teléfono tan rápido como pudo, tenía que avisarle a su jefe lo sucedido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues no sabía que tanto información habían obtenido los policías, ahora sabía que había hecho bien en sospechar, ojala hubiera recibo esa llamada antes.

Después de intentarlo tanto, entre la carrera y el intenso dolor pudo marcar el número, se llevó el móvil al odio, mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras; la salida estaba cerca, tomaría su auto y se iría y le avisaría a Martin todo, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta Shaina salió del ascensor deteniendo la carrera de Renzo quien dio la vuelta para lograr escapar, ya no le importaba salir, lo que importaba era avisarle a su jefe _"Alo"_ fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiro contra la pared, haciéndole botar su celular, Camus logro intersectarlo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, lo había arrojado tan fuerte a los muros del edificio que perdió el equilibrio, se quedó mirando el aparato telefónico sin saber qué hacer, tal vez si gritaba, pero Milo llego al momento, levantando el móvil del suelo, y dio fin a la llamada

— Es tarde Renzo, en este momento, varios policías están llegando a la casa de tu jefe.

— Si claro Milo ¿Y cómo es que sabes dónde encontrar a Martin? — Se burló el hombre

— No sabes lo mucho que se puede conseguir con una cuenta bancaria y buen ingeniero de sistemas, estas arrestado.

Unos minutos después, una patrulla llegaba para llevarse a Renzo, Milo respiro profundo, por fin había terminado, llevaba 8 meses siendo policía encubierto, aparentando ser un drogadicto, Milo Camus y Shaina, trabajaban en la división de narcóticos, y habían tenido que aparentar semejante vida solo para atrapar a Martin y su banda

— Oye Camus, ¿No encontraste otra forma de distraer a Renzo, más que tocando a mi chica? — Ataco el griego

— ¡Ah! ahora soy tu chica — bufo molesta la aludida

— Claro eres mi chica

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace algunas meses, según tú, solo somos _muy_ buenos amigos

— No es cierto, princesa — Acoto el peli azul intentando abrazar a la chica

— Vete al diablo Milo — Dijo la chica indignada empujándolo a un lado — más sin embargo eso no te salva de acompañarme a Inglaterra — termino marchándose del lugar

— ¿Pero? es tu culpa Camus

— ¿Mi culpa? yo no hice nada

— _No_ , claro, Laila es que la empezó con todo esto, si no fuera tan amiga de esa tal Marin, no iríamos a esos eventos tan horribles

— Te recuerdo amigo, que si Laila conoce a Marin es gracias a Shaina; Laila y Marin se hicieron buenas amigas desde que se conocieron, por culpa de tu noviecita.

— Shaina no es mi novia, tú si tienes una relación bien fuerte con Laila, tu si estás obligado a ir, en cambio yo no.

— ¿Shiana no es tu novia? llevan saliendo 2 años, eres un miserable, escúchame bien Milo, iras con nosotros a la boda de Marin, porque te juro que te romperé el culo, no pienso ir yo solo a aguantarme a esas tres todo el tiempo, vienes conmigo, o te mueres Milo, te mures.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo

 _División de Narcóticos - Policía de Miami_

— Milo, Camus y tu Shaina, han hecho un excelente trabajo — dentro de una oficina del edificio de la división del narcóticos se hallaban 3 hombres y una mujer discutiendo sobre los últimos eventos, el capitán Anderson era un hombre que medía 1.65 de alto, de cabello corto y castaño, usaba gafas y su piel era color caoba, era un hombre joven de más o menos 42 años, quien estaba muy gustoso con el efecto que había tenido meses de investigación — Martin Green, esta tras las rejas y con él toda su banda, buen trabajo chicos.

— El mérito no es solo nuestro señor — comento Camus — el niño genio nos ayudó bastante, encontrar a Martin por medio de su cuenta bancaria, fue algo sorprendente

— Si es increíble lo que ese chico puede hacer – continúo Milo — Hicimos bien en unirlo a nuestras fuerzas y no haberlo arrestado por hackear las bases de datos de los ricos

— Eso es verdad — manifestó Anderson — Supongo que ahora se irán a esa boda de la que tanto han hablado

Milo suspiro resignado — Si, iremos, ya que terminamos en el tiempo exacto para el evento como lo planeamos

— Sifakis, no te ves muy feliz, ¿pero quién estaría feliz con algo como eso?, un desdichado se casara, lo peor que puede hacer un hombre, es...— Pero el capitán se detuvo al ver la cara molesta de Shaina, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy violenta — no te sulfures Giolitti, chicos, les deseo buena suerte — Termino el mayor, mientras que Shaina salía molesta del despacho — enserio chicos — comento el capitán a los dos jóvenes que hasta ahora se disponían a salir — mucha suerte, y mis sentidos pésame al novio.

Camus y Milo estaban en sus escritorios revisando algunos expedientes, una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados y de color celeste caminaba por el piso, tenía una figura esbelta, y mirada desafiante, de ojos azules, para nadie pasaba desapercibida tan hermosa dama, de piel pálida y labios carnosos, tenía puesta una falda corta, dejando ver sus piernas largas y bien formadas y una blusa en esqueleto con un escote disimulado, apenas ingreso al edificio los piropos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, Camus levanto el rostro un tanto serio, sabía quién era la chica que ocasionaba tanto escándalo entre sus compañeros.

— Ya cayesen — Grito el francés y todos guardaron silencio sin dejar de ver a la joven — ¿Laila que haces acá? quede de verte más tarde

— No podía esperar — Dijo mientras le plantaba un beso enorme a Camus, en sus labios, logrando levantar nuevamente los silbidos y comentarios — Envidiosos

— Me alegra que vengas a visitarme

— Estoy muy contenta de que hayas terminado esa misión, me tenías muy abandonada ¿Entonces es un hecho que iremos a la boda?

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Shaina me contó todo — Camus miro a Milo con disgusto, no había nada que ellos hicieran de lo que la Italiana no le contara a Laila — ¿Te molesta?

— No, para nada, claro que iremos a la boda

— Súper, le contare a mi hermano

— ¿Nos veremos con Emilio allá?...bueno sé que vive allá, pero no sabía que lo visitaríamos

— Claro, ¿o donde crees que nos quedaremos? además él está invitado a la boda también

— ¿Le dijiste que fuera?

— No, son solo cosas del destino amor, te espero ahora más tarde en el apartamento — Laila se acercó al odio del francés y pregunto — ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? Tage no estará en casa — Camus asintió gustoso, besando a la chica nuevamente — Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Laila se marchó levantando nuevamente la mirada de los hombres de lugar, el francés se quedó quieto observando, viéndola partir, tenía que viajar a Inglaterra y ver al hermano de su novia, no es que Emilio le cayera mal, es solo que le incomodaba estar a su lado, como si de un mal recuerdo se tratara.

— Camus, disimula un poco que odias a tu cuñado — Comento burlón Milo

— No lo odio, solo no nos llevamos bien, ya sabes, yo salgo con su dulce y pequeña hermana.

— Laila no es dulce

— Para su hermano tal vez lo sea, no sé si pueda soportar a ese hombre, y siempre esta con ese amigo suyo, que parece un psicópata, será una pesadilla, menos mal no lo veo seguido

— Si y aparte de todo tienes que aguantar al mocosito ese, porque me imagino que Laila lo llevara con ustedes

— Claro, el padre de Tage no puede quedarse con él, lo cual no es novedad, el niño está mejor con su madre, por lo menos tendrá entretenido a Emilio, él adora a su sobrino.

— Cuando se casen ¿Quién crees que entregara a Laila en el altar, Tage o Emilio? Si es Emilio de seguro no te la entregara — se burló el griego

— Cierra la boca Milo

…..

 **Nota aclaratoria:** Para los que han leído Vida Disoluta, Laila es el personaje principal de ese fic, quien huyo del Santuario a raíz de un evento desafortunado, los últimos capítulos de esa historia no entran en este contexto, ya que siguiendo la cronología de Sin Escape, ella no alcanzo a conocer a Saga, y tampoco habría conocido a Julia, lo demás si haría parte de la historia.

 _Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:_

 **Laila Pettersson:** Psicóloga 36 años, sueca, vive en la ciudad de Miami

 **Shaina Giolitti** 32 años, italiana, actualmente trabaja como detective en la división de narcóticos en estados unido

 **John Anderson:** Capitán de la división de narcóticos, 42 años, estadounidense

 **Renzo:** Mano derecha de Martin, estadunidense, 42 años.

 **Caba:** Estadounidense de 24 años, fallecido.

 **Milo Sifakis** : Grecia, detective de la División de Narcóticos, actualmente vive en Estados Unidos.

 **Camus Triamoulle** : Francia, detective de la División de Narcóticos, actualmente vive en Estados Unidos.

*The Prayer – Bloc Party

Muchas gracias a _Lady – Sailor_ por su comentario y a las personas que están leyendo la historia y la han puesto entre sus favoritos y alertas _(Brozz Ren, SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar, Viviannie, lenk, zryvanierkic y legatee)_


	4. Capítulo 4

Hyoga un hombre de 30 años de edad caminaba por lo largos pasillos del edificio Fabra, él era un joven talentoso y dinámico, amante de la arquitectura, siempre se apasiono por crear diseños nuevos y darles vida por medio de la piedra y el ladrillo, aunque aún era un novato su interés y entusiasmo no desaparecía; termino sus estudios tarde debido a que en sus inicios se había inclinado por la finanzas, grabe error, definitivamente los números no eran lo suyo y a pesar de que hizo cuatro semestres no dudo ni un momento al cambiar de carrera.

Siberia era un lugar muy frío pero con muchas oportunidades, y siendo aún un hombre muy joven y sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad más que el mismo, se aventuró en el mundo buscando oportunidades, buscando una forma de crecer, era por ello que ahora había decido vivir en España. Hyoga recordaba la ocasión en la que navegando en internet vio una foto de un gran edificio, majestuoso, perfecto, al investigar más pudo descubrir el tiempo que llevo en la construcción del aquel lugar y quien se encargó de su diseño, el señor Fabra, el hombre para el cual él trabajaba.

Lograr un puesto en el edificio Fabra no fue tarea sencilla, el proceso de selección fue tedioso, para ese entonces él aún vivía en Siberia, así que tuvo que pagar estadía en un hotel mientras finalizo el proceso y después de tanto esfuerzo recibió por fin la gran llamada, sabía que aceptar dicho trabajo era algo por lo demás inesperado, significaba dejar muchas cosas atrás, su hogar, sus amigos, su novia, pero nada de esto se comparaba a la gran alegría que le provocaba poder trabajar con aquel que tanto admiraba, su hogar estaría donde él estuviera, al igual que el recuerdo de su difunta madre, la tecnología se encargaría de tratar de mantener por el tiempo que fuera, el contacto con sus amigos, con su novia había decidido finalizar la relación, ella tenía también otros planes que involucraban otros países y formar una familia, esto último, no le atraía por el momento y como un muto acuerdo decidieron dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

Sus pasos se había hecho más pausados, a pesar de su entusiasmo y soberbia, aun le causaba mucha ansiedad el encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Fabra, el señor Fabra era un hombre talentoso amable, carismático y muy comprometido, nunca se mostró por encima de nadie, y desde que él había ingresado a la compañía le trato como a un igual y se encariño mucho con el muchacho. Al fin llego a la entrada de la oficina de su jefe, el hombre de adentro tenía su silla de espalda a la puerta mientras conversaba por teléfono con quien parecía era un amigo, Hyoga no quería interrumpir, pero el mismo señor Fabra era que hacía unos minutos le había pedido que fuera hasta su despacho, tampoco era apropiado hacer el esperar al jefe, así que con el nudillo golpeo suavemente a la puerta, el hombre adentro miro sobre su hombro, al ver quien estaba en el umbral se giró de inmediato y con un movimiento de su mano le invito a entrar.

— De acuerdo, te llamare más tarde para saber qué razón me tienes — termino el hombre finalizando la llamada — Hyoga, hijo, que bueno verte, por favor toma asiento.

— Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido señor Fabra — se disculpó el ruso

— No interrumpiste nada, y deja de llamarme señor Fabra, ya te eh dicho que me haces sentir viejo

— Disculpe señor Shura

— Por favor Hyoga, nada de señor Fabra, ni señor Shura, nada de eso, llámame Shura, solo Shura

— De acuerdo se...Shura

— Mucho mejor ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí en la compañía y en la ciudad?

— Excelente, me siento muy cómodo acá

— Que bueno, estuve revisando los diseños que propusiste para el proyecto de los García

— Señor no era mi intención ser imprudente, yo...

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Hyoga? ¿Por qué insiste en disculparte por todo? no has hecho nada malo

— Señor, es que mi no me pidieron involucrarme en ese proyecto, y yo...

— Y tu hiciste un excelente trabajo, fue el mejor acto de imprudencia que pudiste cometer muchacho, los diseños son perfectos, muy buenos de echo, sabía que tenías gran potencial cuando te contrate, y me alegra ver que no me equivoque.

— ¿entonces no está molesto conmigo, por haberme tomado ese atrevimiento?

— Todo lo contrario hijo, quiero que trabajes en este proyecto, y quiero trabajar con tus planos

— ¿Cree que es lo correcto?

— Por favor hijo, no soy el jefe solo por ser muy bonito, reconozco un buen trabajo a metros.

— En verdad me alaga — comento Hyoga muy emocionado, no esperaba tal cosa

— Pero no contamos con mucho tiempo para sacar este proyecto adelante, iré unos días a Inglaterra, y la verdad no quiero perder nada de tiempo, así que quiero que me acompañes

— ¿Quiere que vaya con usted a Inglaterra?

— Si, eso dije

— Señor, si gusta usted puede ir hacer su diligencia y yo con gusto me quedare acá trabajando en el proyecto, adelantare lo más que pueda para que cuando regrese sea muy poco lo que haya que hacer.

— No Hyoga, si trabajamos juntos será lo mejor

— Señor, no quiero incomodarlo a usted ni su esposa

— No te preocupes por Antonia, de seguro ella ni lo notara — Shura se quedó observando al joven Ruso, pues no lo veía muy convencido en tomar una decisión — Hyoga en este trabajo, tienes que viajar e ir a otros lugares, trabajar largas horas y sacrificar cosas, si me dices que no vas a ir a Inglaterra, me darás a entender que no te tomas en serio tu trabajo.

— Claro que tomo en serio mi trabajo, es que sé que usted ira a una boda, no es un viaje de negocios, y la verdad no quiero incomodar.

— Antonia y yo, vamos a la boda por compromiso, es para acompañar al hermano de un gran amigo, pero no puedo descuidar mi trabajo por esto, así que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo libre.

— Si es así…cuente conmigo

— Genial, procura llevar ropa adecuada, también algo formal para la boda

— ¿Quiere que vaya a ese evento?

— Si, aunque es algo que quedaron en confirmarme, pero debemos estar preparados

— Claro

— Perfecto

Hyoga salió perplejo del despacho, había imaginado cualquier cosa menos que el señor Fabra lo invitara a pasar un tiempo en Inglaterra, cuando ojeo los el proyecto de los García se le ocurrieron infinidad de cosas, y puso su mente y sus habilidades a trabajar, pero no contaba que una de las asistente vería su trabajo y se lo llevaría directamente al jefe, por un momento pensó que Shura lo llamaba para reprenderlo por su osadía, aún era un auxiliar y él no tenía por qué haber visto aquel proyecto, pero parecía que el señor Fabra era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Shura se había quedado revisando algunos planos en su despacho, había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba muy contento porque después de muchos años podía volver a ver a su amigo de aventuras y contaba con un genio en la arquitectura como era el joven ruso, si Cecilia no le hubiera llevado esos planos de seguro la idea del joven se hubiera quedo en el pergamino.

Miro la hora, ya era demasiado tarde, su trabajo le apasionaba más que cualquier cosa, pero tenía que volver a casa y la sola idea le ponía los nervios de punta, y no es que odiara ir a casa para ver a su esposa, si no que desde hacía ya bástate tiempo él y Antonia no compartía ni se veían como los esposos y amantes que alguna vez fueron.

Subió a su auto y se fue con miles de cosas en la cabeza como siempre lo hacía al regresar a su casa, recordaba viejos momentos y pretendía quedarse ahí, sumergido por aquellos viejos tiempos que siempre fueron mejor, uno de sus recuerdos favoritos era Antonia, a quien había conocido hacia casi siete años, le pareció siempre tan fascinante tan bella, tan delicada que no dudo ni un segundo cuando le propuso matrimonio, Shura no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse del desconcierto de los padres de la muchacha que no esperaban que su intachable hija se casara con un completo aparecido y que aparte de todo lo hiciera a escondidas, pues Shura y Antonia se había casado en medio de un parque y su sacerdote había sido un amigo quien consiguió el permiso en un curso de internet.

El español no contaba con mucho dinero, cuando conoció a su esposa aún era un auxiliar, ganaba muy poco y no tenía mucha experiencia, pero aun así reunieron todo lo que pudieron y entre los dos compraron una hermosa casa, una casa donde formarían su familia, su hogar, pensaban tener cuatro hijos, dos niñas, dos niños, Santiago, Luis, Anabel e Isabel, pero una tarde todo se esfumo con el aire, un matrimonio quedo hecho añicos y de una familia perfecta no quedo más que fotografías. Shura había perdido todo en ese día y lo último que le quedaba estaba en casa sin siquiera mirarlo, Antonia solo era un fantasma de la mujer que un día amo.

Llego a su apartamento más entusiasmado en que llegara en nuevo día que en entrar a verla, ver a su esposa le traía recuerdos que se negaban a morir, no había otra persona que él amara más que a su bella esposa, pero al cruza la puerta era como entrar a un infierno donde los únicos demonios eran ellos dos.

Entro a su reducido apartamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y diviso a Antonia tumbada en el sofá de la sala, saludo más por cortesía que por otra cosa y ella le contesto igual. Paso por medio de la sala y se quedó al frente de la chimenea divisando el estante de fotos intentado reprimir una lagrima al ver fotografías que solo reflejaban bellos momentos.

Antonia por su parte se quedó viéndolo en silencio, ella era una pediatra de 32 años Española al igual que su conyugue, tenía el cabello de color miel y de un liso perfecto, era un poco más baja que Shura, de ojos cafés y mirada penetrante.

— Quiero el divorcio — Soltó sin delicadeza la mujer

Shura respiro profundo sin quitar la mirada del estante, había esperado mucho tiempo aquello

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto sin mirarla

— Si, ya tengo los papeles, solo es firmar

— ¿Por qué complicas todo? – indago sin apartar la vista de las fotografías

— Ya no puedo seguir con esto, nuestro matrimonio se acabó hace mucho tiempo.

— No digas eso, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas Antonia — continuo el español sentándose delante de ella para verla a los ojos — yo te amo, ¿tú me amas?

— Claro que te amo — contesto la pediatra con la voz entrecortada – es solo que no…no puedo soportar este dolor, tú no me dejas olvidar, aun no me siento capaz de volver a mi trabajo y este apartamento me asfixia.

— Compramos este apartamento porque no querías estar más en nuestra casa

— En la casa donde perdí todo…incluso a ti.

— No me has perdido, no vas a perderme y yo no quiero perderte.

— Por favor Shura, ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?

— Porque nos amamos

— El amor no ha servido de mucho — dijo casi gritando — no somos más que un par de extraños durmiendo en la misma cama, esta es la primera conversación de más de dos palabras que tenemos después de un año, en serio Shura no es fácil para mí

— ¿Y crees que es fácil para mí? — Esta vez fue él que el levanto la voz — yo también perdí mucho en esa casa, a mí también me duele mujer no soy de piedra

— Tú siempre me has culpado por todo.

— Y tú a mí, pero somos culpables ambos, los dos nos encargamos de mandar todo el demonio, los dos nos descuidamos, ¿sabes qué? si quieres el divorcio...firmare

— No hay afán — comento ella entre lágrimas — iremos a la boda de Aioria, quiero ver a Aioros y felicitarlo por su hermano, él no tiene que enterarse de nada de esto, luego podemos hacer eso — termino limpiándose las lágrimas — vamos a la cama, estoy muy cansada.

— Dormiré aquí, si no te molesta, igual solo somos dos extraños durmiendo en una cama.

— Me da igual, contigo o sin ti se siente el mismo vacío.

Shura se recostó en el sofá, se había imaginado muchas veces como seria ese momento, pero jamás había pensado que dolería tanto, amaba Antonia más que a nadie, pero ahora lo único que le quedaba, se iba, el amor se le escapaba por segunda vez y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer, sé que este capítulo es un poco nostálgico a comparación de los otros, y no es que me caiga mal hermoso Español, es solo que me pareció una idea genial para esta historia, como les comentaba la idea es ir contado algo de la vida de los chicos, espero no aburrirlos y pronto llegara la boda de la que todo el mundo habla.

Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:

 **Shura Fabra** Español, exitoso arquitecto vive actualmente en su tierra natal

 **Antonia Carvajal** pediatra 32 años española.

 **Hyoga Chéjov** Rusia, trabaja actualmente como ayudante de Shura, actualmente vive en España.


	5. Chapter 5

_Londres — Inglaterra_

Emilo, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, la nueva portada de la revista Aphrodite aún era un bosquejo y él no entendía en que momento había contratado a semejante grupo de inútiles. Él era un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabellos celestes, se encontraba en una reunión que llevaba más de dos horas y aun no se ponían de acuerdo en que elegir para la próxima edición, sin contar que unos días antes, su hermana, le había dicho muy emocionada que iría a la boda como lo había planeado y que su muy querido novio la acompañaría, y no es que Emilio le molestara Camus, era solo que Laila había sufrido las consecuencias del amor, las cuales solo dejaron un sabor amargo, y lo peor es que aun ella no había podido deshacerse del último hombre que entro a su vida, pues un pequeño retoño que nació en entre los dos, era la excusa perfecta para que Roberto no dejara en paz a la joven sueca, lo único bueno que había hecho ese idiota era a su adorable sobrino Tage.

Emilio también tenía problemas en el amor, o más bien de un odio sobreprotector de un hermano demente, se había enamorado de una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña y bastante dulce, pero su hermano menor era una auténtica pesadilla, Seiya era su nombre, un joven japonés que había nacido única y exclusivamente para soliviantar a la gente, lo que más le irritaba al joven oriental, era saber que su querida hermana salía con un hombre seis años mayor que ella, lo cual Emilio consideraba estaba en el rango de lo normal, sobre todo porque la chica no era una niña ni mucho menos, llevaba poco saliendo con Seika, pero moría por ella, su dulzura y entusiasmo lo habían embelesado completamente, tan así, que el mismo le había conseguido a Seiya un trabajo, justo en la revista Aphrodite, una de las más prestigiosas en el mundo de la moda; Emilio era su fundador, debido a que siempre se apasiono por ese tema, junto a su mejor amigo habían formado el más revolucionario mundo de publicidad, moda y farándula, eso era Aphrodite, un nombre que solo inspiraba belleza.

La reunión parecía no terminar y él no lograba sacar tanta cosa de su cabeza, Laila, Camus, Seika, Seiya, todo era una enredo completo, a eso se sumaba la dichosa boda por la cual todo estaba hecho un caos, pues Marín la beatífica afortunada, era como una madre para Seiya, siempre pendiente de él, por lo que el dichoso Seiya ira a la boda con su hermana y él por salir con la Seika tenía que ir también, el tipo de compromisos que hay que cumplir cuando se es pareja de alguien, por lo menos su amigo Ángelo iría también, pues Marín y Aioria le habían contratado para tomar las fotos del matrimonio, pues el joven italiano era uno de los mejores fotógrafos y su trabajo era admirable.

La reunión dio finalización y Emilio sentía el aura de una migraña segura, caminaba por los largos pasillos del edificio en busca de un poco de paz, hasta que un joven de piel morena, alto y acuerpado se cruzó en su camino, el sueco no esperaba tener que ver a ese hombre, a pesar de ser uno de sus mejores columnistas, no soportaba la prepotencia del joven japonés que se hallaba en frente de él con esa mirada soberbia y sonrisa triunfal.

— ¿Tan terrible estuvo la reunión Emilio? — Pregunto el joven irónicamente.

— No, ¿necesitas algo Ikki? — Ikki era un joven escritor apasionado que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, incomodar a las personas, gracias a su lengua viperina, era muy aclamado por los lectores

— Seiya me invito a la boda — Emilio se quedó pasmado, eso seguro no era algo bueno, Seiya e Ikki compartiendo el mismo espacio solo era una alerta de peligro inminente — estaba pensando en aceptar esa invitación, y no sé, distraer al idiota para que tú y Seika puedan estar tranquilos

— Aja… ¿Qué quieres a cambio Ikki?

— Quiero dos secciones de la revista para mí

— ¿Quieres más admiradores?

— Oye tengo que hacerme notar

— Te haces notar demasiado Ikki

— Bueno ¿te ayudo o no? — Emilio lo pensó por un momento, de seguro el comité no estaría muy conforme, Ikki tenía varios seguidores, gracias a su ayuda la revista se había vuelto más popular, pero darle más espacio no era algo sensato, pero al fin de cuentas él era el jefe y no estaba precisamente allí arriba por su sensatez, y si podía lograr estar un poco tranquilo sin preocuparse por Seiya lo haría — De acuerdo

— Bien, es un placer hacer negocios contigo Emilio

— Si como sea

 _Sala de fotografía_

Un chico moreno de cabello azul se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo, llevaba una hora en una sesión de fotografía, su modelo era una hermosa francesa de largos cabellos rojos, ojos grandes y azules, cuerpo delgado y muy bien formado, llevaba puesto un pequeño bikini y le sonreía a la cámara con absoluta picarda, se paraba o se sentaba de acuerdo a lo que inspiraba sin dejar de sonreír; definitivamente, Ángelo, amaba su trabajo, podía tener el placer de disfrutar la figura femenina de una forma casi celestial y sin ningún recato. Se había iniciado como fotógrafo desde la universidad, retrataba cualquier cosa que le pareciera inspiradora y se había hecho famoso por el gran talento y su perfección en su trabajo, cuando Emilio le propuso trabajar en lo que hoy era la revista Aphrodite no se negó por un momento, no solo podría estar al lado de quien fuera su amigo de toda la vida, sino que también podía hacer lo que le vinera en gana disfrutando de su ocupación de varias maneras.

— Belisima — Dijo dando por terminada la sesión — estupendo, excelente trabajo ¿Vas hacer algo ahora linda? — Comento pícaramente

— No pierdes tu tiempo, ¿verdad Ángelo? — le interrumpió Emilio entrando al estudio de fotografía.

— Gajes del oficio — contesto el moreno guardando las cosas de su cámara mientras la joven se despedía y salía del lugar.

— ¿Adivina quién más ira a la boda?

— No me hables de esa boda, estoy harto, la tal Marín, no me ha dejado en paz desde que me contrato, se queja por todo y molesta por todo, quiere que le tome una fotografía a cada invitado del matricidio ese, pobre el tipo que se casa con ella, esta demente.

— Si — continuo el sueco intentado no reír — Seika me contó que está un poco loca con todo esto.

— En fin, ¿Quién más ira a la boda?

— Ikki

— ¿Ikki?

— Sí, Seiya le invito

— ¿Sera su pareja? Ya decía yo que el idiota era medio raro, pero no lo imagine del engreído del Ikki.

— Sera su acompañante, nada más, así empiezan los chismes

— Claro…

— Ikki va ir a cambio de que le dé otra columna en la revista, quedo en mantener a Seiya lejos de Seika y de mí.

— Así que el viperino tendrá dos secciones en la revista, estamos jodidos, tienes que ser más duro amigo, esos dos se aprovechan de ti.

— Si lo sé, pero no quiero discutir con Seika, estamos muy bien, Seiya finalmente fue el que trajo a Ikki a la revista, y no vas a negar que él hace un buen trabajo.

— No me quejo del trabajo de Ikki, pero… ¿en serio crees que Seika te mandara al diablo, si pones en su lugar a su hermano y compañía?

— No lo sé, estamos empezando y no quiero que nada salga mal

— Pues allá tu

— Bueno ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar?

— De Conny— comento el italiano un poco abrumado

— ¿Qué hiciste Ángelo?

— Bueno digamos que le fui un poco infiel — contesto con total descaro

— ¿Un poco infiel? — Pregunto Emilo con ingenuidad — Por favor Ángelo, le haces una prueba de calidad a cada modelo que pone un pie en esta revista

— No a cada modelo, solo han sido como tres — acoto, Emilio lo miraba con indignación — bueno, bueno, le he sido muy infiel

— Lo comprobó por ella misma ¿cierto? Ella jamás creyó los rumores que se contaban sobre ti, siempre ha estado de tu lado.

— Así es y me descubrió de la forma más humillante, justo en el acto, sin justificación, en nuestra cama, saco a la chica desnuda a la calle y boto todas mis cosas por la ventana, mientras me recordó a mi madre, a mi abuela, tatarabuela y maldijo a toda mi descendencia, jamás en los tres años que llevo con ella, la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera se puso así el día que me emborrache y olvide el cumpleaños de su madre.

— Eres un cabrón, Conny es una buena chica, inteligente y hermosa, tú nunca la has valorado, te ganaste la lotería con ella.

— Gracias Emilo eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, amigo en este momento lo que menos necesito son reprimendas

— ¿Que necesitas? — Pregunto el peli celeste viendo la abrumadora expresión en su amigo

— ¿Puedo quedarme un par de días contigo? mientras busco a donde ir

— ¿Que van hacer? pagan el apartamento entre ambos ¿Cómo van a definir eso?

— No lo sé, por lo pronto ella no quiere verme, así que, ¿Puedo quedarme?

— Claro que sí, pero nada de engañarme — bromeo

— No es gracioso...ay viejo, en verdad lamento todo esto, jamás me imagine poder perder a Conny, y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero, fue tan definitivo, sus ojos, su expresión, sus palabras, ahora si la perdí, la perdí para siempre.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? si la quieres ¿porque la engañas?

— Porque nadie me puede asegurar que ella no haga lo mismo, o lo más probable, es que soy un cabron — Ángelo bajo la mirada.

— Yo creo que si es la segunda. Pero no está todo perdido, intenta buscarla, empezar desde cero, ya sabes, una salida, una cena, conquístala, vuélvela a enamorar, y si ella vuelve, por favor, por favor, no la engañes nuevamente.

— No creo que sea tan fácil recuperarla

— Obvio que no va hacer fácil y con esa actitud mucho menos, solo inténtalo

— No quiero que me odie.

— Creme ya te odia

— No contesta mis llamadas

— ¿Y qué? sabes donde vive, búscala, ve con la excusa de que se te quedó algo, o que necesitas saber que se va hacer en cuanto al apartamento.

— Es buena idea

— De acuerdo, toma las llaves de mi apartamento, nos veremos allá, iré a cenar a la casa de Seika, ella intenta que Seiya y yo nos llevemos bien.

— Suerte con eso.

— Suerte con Conny.

Seika preparaba con sumo cuidado la cena, era muy delicada en cada detalle, siempre tenía cuidado en todo lo que hacía, igual que en su trabajo, pues este no era muy sencillo, mas sin embargo hacia lo mejor que podía, era profesora en una primaria, amaba a los niños, y hacia todo lo posible por darles la mejor educación que podía, se había enamorado de un hombre muy guapo, jefe de su hermano, pero no lograba que los dos se llevaran bien, pues el joven japonés se encargaba de hacerle la vida difícil a Emilio.

Puso los platos en la mesa y espero a que su hermano se sentara, le sonrió dulcemente como solo ella podía hacerlo

— Seiya, por favor se amable con Emilio ¿Quieres?

— Ese tipo no te merece hermana

— ¿Por qué no?

— Su amigo Ángelo, se la pasa coqueteándole a las chicas de la revista

— Si, Ángelo ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Emilio?

— Que de seguro Emilio es igual — acoto cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la pared

— Emilio no es así, él es decente

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Suficiente Seiya — corto molesta — soy bastante grande para tomar mis decisiones, no quiero tu opinión respecto a Emilio y tampoco me interesa saberla, es mi vida, soy mayor que tú, y no necesito que me digas o me reclames por con quien salgo, quiero que seas amable con Emilio o tendré que pedirte que te marches

— ¿Prefieres a ese imbécil que a mí?

— No voy a escoger entre ninguno de los dos si así lo desean, prefiero mandarlos a ambos al carajo, pero Emilio ha hecho todo lo posible por llevarse bien contigo, demostrando que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí, hasta aguantarte, lo cual es algo imposible, así que por esta noche el merece estar más aquí, que tú que solo te has comportado como un niño

A pesar de la obstinación de Seiya sabía que su hermana tenía razón, era una mujer madura y responsable, él no te tenía nada que cuidarle, pero no lograba crear una confianza por el Sueco, el castaño trabaja en la revista como fotógrafo, muy novato para participar en la alguna edición, admiraba el trabajo de Ángelo, pero no sentía simpatía por este, no le gustaba para nada la amistad que el italiano compartía con las modelos, aquellas chicas bellas y sensuales, no eran más que una distracción y aunque el mismo se había involucrado con un par de ellas, no le parecían buena candidatas para una relación, pero el problema en sí, no era el que el hombre que admiraba tonteara con las chicas, sino que tenía entendido que el aquel señor tenía una novia y le parecía bastante bajo que anduviera por ahí buscando lo que no se le había perdido, era poco profesional y ético, y si ese hombre que el una vez creyó era un ídolo tenía semejantes resbalones ¿por qué no los iba a tener el tal Emilio?. El timbre sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Seika se levantó enseguida, y el castaño pudo notar como las mejillas de su hermana se ruborizaban mientras se acercaba más a la puerta, definitivamente estaba bastante enamorada de aquel hombre.

— Emilio, ¿Cómo estás? — saludo la joven mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del sueco.

— Bien y ¿tu? — contesto algo incómodo, viendo los ojos de Seiya encima suyo.

— Sigue

— Buenas noches Seiya

— Buenas noches _jefe_

La pareja respiro profundo, esa sería una noche larga. Emilio se sentía muy arduo con la presencia de Seiya, sin contar que el chico no perdía la oportunidad de molestarle, Seika había tratado de mantener la conversación al margen, pero con toda la paciencia que la caracterizaba se había visto obligada a reprender a su pariente en diversas ocasiones. La cena termino más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, aparentemente los tres se tomaron la molestia de terminar su comida como si de una maratón se tratara, todo con tal de no seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? — Pregunto la chica mientras acompañaba al peli celeste a la salida

— Seguro, dudo mucho que tu hermanito nos deje en paz, en verdad estoy intentando hacer bien las cosas, pero tu hermano es una pesadilla, ni todos los dioses juntos podrían acabar con él.

— Lo sé, tal vez deberías aumentarle el sueldo, para que se larga de aquí

— Si con eso lo espantamos, encantando de hacerlo — menciono mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura y la traía hacia él.

— Era una broma, ni con todo el oro del mundo me desharé de Seiya, y menos si estás tú por aquí

Emilio y Seika se despidieron con un cálido beso, la noche había llegado a su punto más frio, era hora de partir a casa.

Ángelo llevaba horas parado al frente de la puerta de su apartamento, sabía que Conny no lo recibiría de la mejor manera, pero tenía que intentarlo, toco el timbre esperando a que su chica apareciera pronto, odiaba esperar, quería que todo pasara rápido, estaba ansioso, pero cuando escucho el girar de la perilla del otro lado intento parecer calmado

Conny era una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, su mirada era penetrante y demandante característico de su nacionalidad inglesa, trabaja en la bolsa de valores más prestigiosa de Inglaterra, había conocido Ángelo en una fiesta universitaria, donde habían tenido una pequeña aventura, y después de algunos años coincidieron en una fiesta de reencuentro, decidiendo así formar pareja, al principio Ángelo no la tuvo fácil pues conquistar a la inglesa fue una tarea tedioso pero lo logro, cuando las cosas estuvieron un poco más avanzadas decidieron comprar un apartamento e ir a vivir juntos, pero Ángelo siempre tan rebelde había echado todo a perder y lo que menos quería Conny, era verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres Ángelo? — acoto molesta.

— Hola... eh...vine por unas cosas que se me quedaron

— Ya no hay nada tuyo aquí, y lo poco que quedo lo deseche — prosiguió sin siquiera inmutarse.

— Eso no es cierto Conny

— Pues lo que tú dices tampoco es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Bueno yo...

— Ah ya sé, vienes a explicarme como es que una joven inocente término desnuda sobre ti, y en nuestra propia casa — sarcasmo, típico de Conny.

— No, yo solo quiero pedirte perdón...

— Claro, te Perdono, ahora lárgate — intento cerrar la puerta pero Ángelo se lo impidió.

— En serio Conny, lo lamento, sé que soy un completo idiota y que merezco esto y mucho más, pero en serio te necesito, haré todo lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, solo pídelo.

— ¿En serio? por qué no empiezas por irte al diablo, me harías muy feliz

— Por favor Conny, te invito a salir

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la Inglesa molesta

— Si, vamos a cine mañana, te veo allá a las 8 — termino alejándose por las escaleras

— No voy a ir Ángelo

— No escucho — acoto mientras desaparecía por la calle

Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:

 **Emilio Pettersson** 38 años, Suecia, Fundador de la revista Aphrodite

 **Seiya Uchida** 28 años, Japón, fotógrafo.

 **Ikki Daishi** 31 años, Japón, periodista, termino por accidente en la revista, aunque al principio no le gustó la idea decidió quedarse porque es un trabajo donde nadie le dice que hacer.

 **Angelo Tabilio** 39 años, Italia, fotógrafo

 **Conny Tyler** Economista 33 años inglesa

 **Seika Uchida** profesora de preescolar 32 años japonesa.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Londres – Inglaterra_

En un edificio de la calle Buckland Crescent, se encontraban varias personas, distribuidas en los 15 pisos de la construcción, mujeres, hombres y niños pasaban un día tranquilo en sus viviendas. Un hombre cano de aproximadamente 72 años vivía solo en el apartamento 701, el calor de ese verano lo estaba sofocando, le gustaba sentarse frente a la televisión y observar series con el volumen muy alto, pues a su edad, no escuchaba bien, y a pesar de quedarse dormido frente al aparato, nunca se despertaba ni por el ruido de la ciudad, ni por los constantes golpes en su puerta, provocados por su vecino Adam.

Adam por el contrario era un hombre empresario, de cabellos cafés y ojos oscuros, exasperado por su trabajo, solo pensaba en llegar a casa para poder tomar un merecido descanso, pero en tardes como esas, su expectativas se hacían añicos, no solo tenía que soportar el bullicio de su vecina Alexa y sus tres hijos que no paraban de gritar, sino que tenía que aguantar el estruendoso ruido del aparato televisivo de su octogenario compañero de edificio, el señor Becher. Después de durar casi veinte minutos golpeando a la puerta del anciano, sin recibir respuesta alguna se dirigió totalmente histérico a su apartamento, donde en el lado derecho se filtraba los llantos de los infantes y su lado izquierdo el ensordecedor ruido del televisor.

Adam estaba a punto de estallar, quería gritarle a ambos unas cuantas verdades, sellarles la boca a esos tormentosos niños y estallar el aparato infernal de la televisión para lograr un poco de paz, golpeo en ambas paredes con todo su fuerza y vocifero un par de malas palabras, sin conseguir que ninguna de las dos partes dejara el escándalo. Harto, decidió prender un cigarrillo y fumar mientras curioseaba por la venta. Las suplicas de paz para Adam fueron escuchadas, no de la forma en la que se imaginaba, pero bastante satisfactorias de por si, al frente de su edificio una hermosa morena se ejercitaba, el castaño no pudo más que observar la fantástica imagen, embelesado dejo caer su cigarro al piso de abajo, justo encima de unos trapos colgados en el barandal que la señora Adele del apartamento 602, dejo para que se secaran después de que uno de sus hijos regara un frasco de aceite.

Adam se retiró de la ventana cuando su sensual vecina desapareció de su vista, abrumado y estresado se dirigió al estero, dispuesto a poner el edificio patas arriba con su volumen, la melodía empezó a sonar inundando así el recinto, Adam dejo de escuchar los llantos, la serie de la tarde y se dedicó a percibir las letras de su artista favorito. Debido a esto, el empresario no escucho cuando las alarmas del edificio empezaron a sonar.

…

Aoiros era un hombre realmente guapo y excitante, su cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le daban un toque de sensualidad que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, metido en su uniforme a medio poner de Bombero, esperaba con sus compañeros alerta a cualquier alarma, mientras eso pasaba, disfrutaban con un juegos de poker y unas cuantas botanas. Aioros era un joven de nacionalidad griega, y en aquel momento tenía una fuerte jaqueca provocada por las constantes llamadas de su hermano menor.

— Si Aioria, les preguntare a todos por décimo tercera vez — La alarma se disparó de inmediato y todos los integrantes de la fuerza dejaron sus cosas a un lado para fundar sus trajes completos y correr a sus vehículos – Aioria tengo que irme, te llamare luego – finalizo la llamada y se deslizo por el tubo de emergencia — ¿Dónde es la suceso? — pregunto por la radio subiendo a uno de los camiones.

— En la calle Buckland Crescent — contesto una chica al otro lado de la línea — un incendio, las personas de los primeros pisos lograron evacuar, pero los que se encuentran arriba del piso sexto aún siguen atrapadas

Los vehículos emprendieron la marcha a todo lo que daba, sus sirenas avisaban a los trasuntes y conductores despejar el camino. La calle Buckland Crescent estaba alborotada de personas, uno de los edificios más grande de esa zona, ardía en llamas. Los bomberos empezaron hacer su trabajo, tenía que despejar el área para poder ingresar y sacar a las personas que aún se encontraban atrapadas.

— ¿Cuantas personas hay adentro? — pregunto el griego a un hombre quien parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

— Hay tres apartamentos por cada piso, ignoro cuanta gente estaba en sus casas a esta hora.

— ¿Quién pude decirme cuantas personas hay el interior? — pregunto Aorios molesto

— Tal vez nueve — contesto una anciana — seis en el séptimo piso, tres niños, un anciano — se detuvo para pensar por un momento — en el noveno dos chicas, no las vi salir esta mañana, no recuerdo haber visto tampoco al señor Gibbs, él está en el onceavo piso.

— Muchas gracias señora — termino Aorios mientras se dirigía a su equipo — Chicos, necesito a uno de ustedes en el noveno piso, tal vez hayan dos chicas allí; otros dos en el piso once, como es uno de los más altos necesito que estén muy atentos, y de ser posible revisar los tres pisos restantes… Liam, Arnold, ustedes dos vienen conmigo, en el séptimo piso hay tres niños, un anciano y dos personas más, Harold tu revisa los piso del primero al sexto, escuchen chicos a la menor alerta de peligro, no duden en evacuar el edificio. Vamos.

Los miembros del equipo acataron como se les ordeno, Aorios llego al séptimo piso donde pudo escuchar un llanto infantil. Un hombre de cabellera castaña intentaba inútilmente tumbar una puerta a patadas.

— Señor tiene que salir de aquí — le indico Aioros

— Hay tres niños en ese apartamento, tenemos que sacarlos

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Adam

— Adam, ha hecho usted un buen trabajo, ahora tiene que retirarse, estamos acá para ayudar ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — comento el hombre mientras era escoltado por Liam — escuche, también hay un hombre de edad en el otro cuarto, esta sordo.

— Los sacaremos a todos, no se preocupe — se despidió el griego mientras se cercioraba que era seguro abrir la puerta — Arnold encárgate del anciano, yo saco a los niños.

— Pero Aioros, dicen que son tres, no podrás con todos — protesto su compañero

— No discutas, solo hazlo

Aorios logro tumbar la puerta mientras que Arnold hacia lo mismo del otro lado. El lugar estaba completamente en llamas y ennegrecido por el humo, por lo que Aorios no podía ver a ninguna persona dentro

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

— Por favor ayudemos — grito una voz de mujer proveniente del baño

Cuando Aorios entro pudo ver a una joven de cabellos negros sumergida en una bañera con sus tres pequeños a quienes aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — demando el griego y la mujer asintió, Tomo a dos de los niños y le pido a la joven levantar al más pequeño y caminar delante de él — Tenga mucho cuidado el suelo pude colapsar — un fuerte crujido se escuchó por toda la habitación, Aoiros empujo a la mujer lejos de una columna que se vino abajo, quedando él del otro lado — Tiene que salir de aquí ahora – Grito

— No sin mis hijos — acato la peli negra

— Aioros — llamo Arnold — El anciano ya está a salvo, yo te ayudo con los niños

— Si — contesto el rubio aliviado. Arnold hizo a un lado a la mujer para recibir a uno de los menores, cuando quiso recibir al segundo el suelo se vino abajo llevando a Aorios y pequeño en el camino.

— Aioros — grito Arnold, mientras la mujer se ponía totalmente histérica temiendo lo peor.

— Estoy bien — comento el griego, quien se sostenía de una de las partes del suelo que no se desplomo — necesito que recibas al niño.

— Si — Arnold se subió sobre la columna para poder contemplar a su compañero quien se sostenía de una mano y con la otra sujetaba al infante, cuando Arnold logro atrapar al pequeño, Aioros cayó — No — Arnold tomo a los chiquillos y saco a la mujer del apartamento, debido al humo no pudo ver si Aioros estaba bien, bajo lo más rápido que pudo y le grito a su compañero – Harold, Aorios cayó, está en el sexto piso, búscalo

— Si — contesto esté

Harold era un chico de 27 años, quien se había unido a los bomberos apenas seis meses, cuando Arnold le informo sobre el incidente de Aorios no dudo en ni un segundo en irlo a buscar.

— Aorios ¿dónde estás? — grito

— Por acá — escucho decir, corrió de inmediato y vio al joven griego acurrucado a un lado del apartamento — creo que me enteré un pequeño clavo

— Oh cielo santo, eso se ve horrible — exclamo alarmado el más joven, viendo como una escarpia bastante grande había atravesado el guante y la mano del Aioros

— Creo que voy a morir, vete déjame aquí voy a morir — exagero

— Solo es un pequeño hueco, se curara rápido, vamos hay que salir

— No vale la pena vivir, no seré el mismo después de esto — exagero aún mas

— Ya deja el escándalo Aoiros vas a estar bien

Harold y Aorios fueron los últimos en salir del edificio, mientras los otros intentaban apaciguar el fuego, más de una hora estuvieron en la engorrosa tarea hasta que por fin el incendio ceso, mientras los heridos fueron llevados para ser atendidos.

….

Una joven rubia de ojos azul se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio de un consultorio realizando algunas modificaciones en la agenda de su jefe. Fue interrumpida por un hombre alto y apuesto; June, dejo a un lado su trabajo para prestar atención en aquel caballero.

— Señor Vranjes, que alegría verlo por acá — saludo la chica maravillada

— Hola June, ¿cómo vas?

— Bien ¿está muy lastimado? el doctor Céng está ahora con un paciente, lo atenderé de inmediato ¿Es muy urgente? — El hombre levanto la mano para mostrar una horrible alcayata atravesada de lado a lado, la chica se hizo para atrás — Señor, esa herida esta horrible.

— Lo sé, voy a morir

— No exagere señor Vranjes, el doctor lo dejara como nuevo, ya lo vera ¿Que paso esta vez?

— Un incendio, intentaba rescatar a tres niños, el piso se vino abajo y aterrice sobre esto, no sé ni de donde salió, esta cosa me dejar un gran hoyo en mi mano

— Estará bien, no se preocupe, es usted un verdadero héroe

— En serio lo crees — acoto con total galantería

— Bueno yo — titubeo June sonrojada

— Aioros ¿Que me traes hoy? — un hombre de cabellos lilas salió de un consultorio, llevaba puesta una bata blanca ligeramente abierta que dejaba al descubierto un suéter verde y un pantalón negro

— Mu — exclamo el griego — creo que voy a morir, mira

— Que feo Aioros

— Pues tú no eres muy lindo que digamos Mu, no tienes cejas

— Me refiero a la herida, y solo por eso voy a dejar que mueras

— No Mu, por favor

— Bueno, bueno, entra ya – le invito a seguir — Déjame ver esa herida

— ¿Voy a morir Mu?

— No, pero si tendremos que amputar — comento el doctor revisando la herida, mientras Aioros palidecía

— ¿Es enserio Mu? — quiso saber, ya se encontraba algo mareado

— No — carcajeo — pero si tengo que inyectarte para evitar infecciones

— Prefiero la amputación

— Igual tendría que inyectarte

June vio a los hombres adentrarse en el despacho mientras reía por las ocurrencias de ambos, Aioros era un hombre realmente fascinante, le gustaba que Mu lo atendiera cuando se le presentaba cualquier emergencia. Pues el joven tibetano era el hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos de juerga, Saga, le había recomendado a Mu ampliamente, y este era altamente profesional, por ello Aioros solo permitía que él y nadie más le atendiera.

— ¿Ese es el tal Aioros? — quiso saber un joven de cabellera verde que se acercó a la joven

— Si, es él

— Interesante

— ¿Estas celoso Shun?

— Celoso yo — manifestó indiferente — ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? Es un tipo fuerte, del que mi novia no deja de hablar todo el tiempo, no hay razón para estar celoso.

— Amor, solo es un paciente del doctor Céng, está lejos de mi alcance, así que no te preocupes

— Vaya eso me deja más tranquilo

— Hola chicos ¿cómo están? – interrumpió una mujer de cabellera negra

—Doctora Bejarano ¿cómo está usted? – saludo la rubia

—No también como ustedes, ¿Mu les paga por coquetear? — ironizo

—Doctora, no, como cree — titubeo el japonés

—Está bromeando Shun — acoto June — a la doctora le encanta incomodar a las personas

—Ya te acostumbraras Shun — dijo la mujer — pero tú tampoco tomes todo tan a ligera June ¿Mu está muy ocupado?

—Esta con el señor Vranjes, una herida bastante importante — contesto la joven

—No creo que les moleste si entro un momento

—Tranquila doc, por favor siga — correspondió June

—Gracias, por favor chicos no descuiden sus deberes

— Claro que no doctora — menciono Shun mientras June reía

La doctora Alejandra Bejarano era una joven psicóloga especializada en el comportamiento humano, era alta, de piel trigueña y cabello negro, de nacionalidad Colombiana, lleva poco tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra junto con su esposo, y había formado una sociedad con el tibetano para la apertura de un consultorio que no solo ofrecía un servicio médico, sino también un servicio psicológico, lo cual hacía sentir mucho más confortable a sus pacientes.

—Quédate quieto Aioros, o no lograre sacarla, es muy grande

— ¿Qué es eso tan grande que no puedes sacar Mu? — Bromeo la morena entrando al consultorio — Puedo volver después si les parece

— Esto es lo grande que no puedo sacar — se defendió Mu, mostrando la mano del joven griego aun con la puntilla adentro

— Que feo Aioros — comento la joven

— Lo sé, me quedara un horrible hueco — se escuchó acongojado — pero Aleja, que alegría verte

— También me alegra verte, aunque, sin hoyos en las manos

— ¿Que te trae por estos lares Aleja? — pregunto Mu

— El señor Shulda

— ¿Que tiene esta vez? — quiso saber el lemuriano, mientras Aoiros miraba de uno a otro sin entender

— Toxoplasmosis

— ¿Otra vez entro un gato a su casa? — indago nuevamente Mu

— No, hace tres días comió una manzana inmediatamente después de cortar una carne para la cena, olvido lavar sus manos, y esta mañana leyó que la toxoplasmosis también se puede contraer por comer alimentos en mal estado o manipular carne cruda

— ¿Acaso hablan de un hipocondriaco? — pregunto el griego

— Si — contesto la morena – estas familiarizado con el trastorno

— Si, en mi profesión se tratan muchas cosas, entre esas, estados de ansiedad producidos por la hipocondría. El señor del que hablan no es ingles ¿cierto? bueno lo pregunto por el apellido

— Es suizo, se casó con una inglesa y lleva muchos años viviendo acá — contesto la colombiana

— Pero si es un trastorno mental ¿Por qué no lo atiendes tú, en lugar de Mu?

— Yo lo atiendo como una medida de aseguramiento — explico Mu, logrando sacar el clavo. Aioros se retorció un poco — Cuando el señor Shulda no está del todo tranquilo con la charla que le da Aleja, lo examino yo, para descartar su posible enfermedad, ya sabes, yo soy medico

— En pocas palabras, él cree más en tu criterio que en el de ella

—Ocasionalmente si, el señor Shulda sabe que padece un trastorno, por ello está en terapia conmigo, pero cuando su caso es muy extremo prefiera el diagnostico de Mu, Es la idea de nuestra sociedad, brindar un apoyo completo a nuestros pacientes

—Eso es genial, yo creo que voy a quedar traumado por esto — comento el griego, cuando sintió un ardor producto de la limpieza que le hacía Mu — Oye eso duele

—Lo siento – mintió el peli lila

—No lo siente, es mentira y lo sabes, en fin, Alejita quieres atenderme después de esta curación tan cruel, eh oído que cuando se pierde una parte del cuerpo anímicamente se queda muy mal

—No has perdido ninguna parte de tu cuerpo Aioros — comento la chica

— ¿Como que no? que tal toque amputar

—No exageres — interrumpió Mu

— Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás — bromeo la chica — Mu ¿Le digo al señor Shuld que te espere?

— Si Aleja, termino de suturar a Aioros y le atiendo

— Perfecto — comento la chica dirigiéndose a la salida

— No, espera Aleja, una pregunta, ya que están los dos aquí — pronuncio el castaño, mientras Alejandra se devolvía — van a ir a la boda ¿cierto?

— Aioros tú sabes que yo estoy más que comprometida

— Y si me vuelves a preguntar, yo no iré – amenazo el lemuriano

— Por favor Mu, no digas eso — se quejó el griego — tres personas de las que invite, me cancelaron y Marín casi me mata cuando se lo dije, luego gracias a Shura conseguí ocupar uno de esos puesto, e igual Marín casi me mata cuando se lo comente, y si alguien más falta estoy seguro de que esta vez esa mujer me matara, ustedes no entienden, ella es el diablo

— Solo quiere que su boda sea perfecta — explico la morena

— Pues está loca

—Si Aioros, yo iré, no te preocupes — le tranquilizo el doctor

— ¿Quién te cancelo? — quiso saber la joven

— Alicia — contesto Aioros con un dejo de tristeza

— ¿Y eso? — pregunto Mu

— Se va a un concierto, uno de esos donde cantan un grupo de niños tontos — indignación se escuchó en sus palabras — el idiota de Phillip le compro entradas a ella y a su amiga, y Grace está de acuerdo con eso, los invite a ellos dos para poder pasar tiempo con Alicia, pero no les importo, a ninguno le importo

— Aioros, es una adolescente, prefiere pasar tiempo con sus amigos — explico la psicóloga

— ¿Y su familia dónde queda? es un evento importante, es su tío quien se casa

— Si pero ella no lo ve así — intento calmarlo Alejandra — estoy segura que ni Aioria le molestara

— No me gusta que mi hija vaya a ese tipo de eventos — se quejó — donde solo niños pubertos con las hormonas alborotadas buscan una oportunidad, no puedo creer que Grace lo apruebe y que ese idiota de Phillip lo acolite.

— Por favor Aioros, le has enseñado bien — comento Mu — Alicia es una chica inteligente, solo ira a escuchar música sanamente con su amiga, ya lo veras, confía en ella

— Confió en mi hija, en los que no confió en esos niños idiotas

— Aioros, no es fácil dejar ir a los hijos, pero ellos siempre querrán hacer millares de cosas — explico la colombiana — y si se lo prohíbes, solo lograras que lo haga a escondidas, y que cuando tenga un problema, no vaya contigo sino con alguien más, alguien que no la aconseje bien, no la cohíbas.

— ¿Entonces la dejo hacer lo quiera? — Alego

— Todo tiene un límite, no te pases, las cosas en exceso no son buenas — aconsejo Mu

— Pues no tengo de otra, si no la dejo ir, Phillip quedara como el padrastro del año y yo como el papá más malo del planeta

— Aioros, el drama no es lo tuyo — se burló la morena

…

Mu termino la curación con Aioros, quien después tuvo que pasar a ser inyectado por Shun, Airos se preocupó un poco por el tema, más cuando se percató de que el joven japonés no lo miro con mucha gracia, pero a pesar de sus suposiciones, no sintió la aguja.

— Oye Mu, ese chico Shun ¿Es profesional? – Indago el griego

— Es un practicante

— Dejaste que me inyectara un practicante – fingió indignación — eso no es profesional Mu

— Shun está altamente calificado para realizar ese tipo de actividades, está aquí para aprender

— Y dejas que practique conmigo

— Fue una simple inyección, no una operación ¿Te dolió?

— Pues no mucho

— ¿Entonces por qué te quejas?

— Porque a leguas se nota que el chico no me quiere ¿Yo que le hecho?

— Ah, eso...June es su novia, y ella no deja de hablar de tus grandes hazañas

— Así que es él, creí que lo conocería hasta en la boda...oye eso quiere decir que el hombre esta celoso conmigo, pudo matarme Mu, él me odia.

— Pues no te odia, y eso demuestra lo profesional que es, ya que pudo separar lo personal de lo laboral — termino extendiendo una receta — es tu medicamento, no olvides tomarlo con juicio, y cambiar el vendeja para aplicar la crema

— Si señor, dale mi saludos a Gloria

— Lo haré

….

Mu manejaba muy rápido, sus pacientes le habían quitado mucho más tiempo del que quería, estaba de aniversario y tenía un cena con su esposa en un restaurante lejos de su lugar trabajo, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, y a pesar de que le informo a Gloria que llegaría tarde, pudo notar la voz molesta de su compañera, no quería hacerla enojar en un día tan especial como ese.

Bajo rápido del auto, llevaba unos girasoles en la mano, los favoritos de su esposa, la distinguió en la mesa mirando hacia afuera, siempre que la notaba tan distraída, recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez en aquel café leyendo a Max Brooks, mucho más joven, que ahora, pero no tan bella como esa noche, el tiempo que había vivido en Colombia le había dejado el mejor de los tesoros, quien iba a imaginar, que tanto él como su mejor amigo terminaran enredados con un par de mujeres que de más de ser amigas, eran como hermanas y había arrastrado a los dos hombres con ellas en un matrimonio, pues Alejandra y Gloria, había logrado lo que ninguna otra había conseguido nunca, aunque Mu, se preguntaba ¿quién había atrapado a quién? ya que ellas dos era un par de almas muy complicadas.

Se dirigió a su esposa con una grata sonrisa que ella acepto con gusto, le dio un beso en la boca, haciéndola sonreír, y le entrego las flores que llevaba para ella. Gloria era una chica muy inteligente y hermosa, su cabello de color caoba lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos verdes irradiaban mucha curiosidad, ella era economista y trabajaba en la bolsa de valores en el London Stock Exchage.

— Lamento la tardanza — se disculpó el hombre tomando asiento

— Vale, pero que no se te vuelva costumbre — se burló ella

— ¿Qué tal tu día hoy, hermosa?

—Agitado

— ¿Cómo sigue Conny?

— No muy bien, imagínate que Ángelo, no solo la engaña, sino que, con todo el descaro del mundo, la invita a salir y lo peor es que ella piensa ir

— Sé que es una buena amiga tuya, pero no deberías molestarte tanto, son sus problemas

— Me siento culpable — comento molesta

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a mi Conny conoció a Ángelo

— Entonces la culpa, realmente es de Aleja

— ¿Porque de ella?

— Porque ella te presente a Ángelo, y luego tú se lo presentaste a Conny

— En ese orden de ideas, la culpa vendría siendo de Laila, por ser amiga de Aleja, y hermana del mejor amigo de Ángelo – Concluyo la pelirroja

— He ahí el origen del caos — ambos rieron — pero dejemos los problemas de los demás, hoy solo somos, tú y yo.

— Es verdad. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo

Continuara….

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, y es que a pesar de que ya tengo estos primeros capítulos pre escritos, los estoy revisando una y otra vez, agregando nuevos personajes (espero no volverme loca con tanta gente) y cambiando algunos roles (Aioros iba hacer un odontólogo, y no era padre, pero al final me decidí por que fuera bombero y tuviera una bella hija)

 **Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:**

Mu Céng: Tibet. Doctor, 36 años, actualmente vive en Inglaterra

Aioros Vranjes: Grecia. Bombero, 42 años, actualmente vive en Inglaterra.

Shun Daishi: Japón. Pasante de medicina, 29 años, actualmente vive en Inglaterra

Gloria Díaz: Colombia. Economista 34 años

Alejadran Bejarano: Colombia. Psicóloga 34 años

June Kamdem: Etiopía. Asistente, 30 años


	7. Capítulo 7

_Londres — Inglaterra_

Aioria Vranjes, un profesor de la universidad de Cambridge, enseñaba lenguas modernas y medievales, tenía un aspecto maduro, de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, se encontraba sentado en una cafetería, desesperado, marcaba números desde su móvil para contactar a todo el que pudiera, por lo que Aioros no fue la excepción a la lista

— Por favor, necesito que llames y confirmes si ellos van a venir — pidió a su hermano

— Si Aioria, les preguntare a todos por décimo tercer vez — contesto el otro en un tono burlón, cuando una sirena se escuchó del otro lado — Aioria tengo que irme, te llamare luego.

Aioria no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan cansado, los preparativos de la boda además de costosos le estaban volviendo loco, Marín siempre fue una mujer tranquila, pero con todo el asunto del matrimonio había mostrado una faceta que Aioria desconocía, una que jamás se imaginó que su futura esposa, poseía, él le había prometido una matrimonio perfecto y ella se lo tomo realmente en serio, «está loca» pensó, suspiro profundamente, tan profundo, como si aquello le ayudara a recuperar algo de energía, si seguía así, no llegaría completo a la boda.

Estaba a muy poco días del matrimonio, y ese día en especial se había visto obligado a llamar a todo el mundo para confirmar su participación en el evento, tres personas cancelaron sobre el tiempo, entre esas, su sobrina, a él le hubiera gustado contar con la presencia de Alicia ese día, pero entendía que la niña prefería estar con sus amigos, que en un acontecimiento tan aburrido como ese. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Aioria, eran los amigos de su hermano, los cuales vivían en el extranjero, estos, además de estar muy lejos, tenían trabajos bastante complicados y difíciles de dejar de un día para otro, y es que si tan solo a Marín no se le hubiera ocurrido la dichosa idea de dejar que Seiya invitara a cuanta persona se le diera la gana, él jamás le hubiera dado ese mismo derecho a Aioros, pero ahí estaba, con seis invitaciones de las once que había hecho su hermano, en el limbo, y donde mínimo, uno de esos seis se ausentaran, de seguro Marín quedaría viuda antes de la boda.

— ¿Profesor Vranjes? — una voz de uno de sus alumnos le llamo

— ¿Dime?

— Profesor, es que tengo un problema, de algo que no entendí — el chico continuaba hablando, sin tan si quiera respirar, a esas alturas Aioria no podía ni con su trabajo, y ese chico en especial le sacaba de quicio, era un muchacho brillante, pero siempre buscaba una forma de refutar las enseñanzas brindadas — no sé si usted pueda

— No, Dylan — corto tajadamente y algo molesto — en este momento no, no tengo cabeza, discúlpame — termino levantándose de la silla que ocupaba, dejando al chico solo

Aioria, amaba su trabajo, enseñar había sido siempre una de sus pasiones, su prometida Marín también trabaja en esa universidad, enseñando historia; fue ahí donde se conocieron, ya habían pasado seis años desde ese momento y ahora se casaría con ella. Camino hasta la facultad de economía, dispuesto a molestar a su amigo Shaka, con la esperanza de que eso, lo despejara un poco. Shaka Nayak por su lado, era profesor de matemáticas y economía, tanto él como el griego contaba con una gran cantidad de alumnos, en especial del género femenino, muchos, por no decir casi todos, les interesaba más el tutor que aprender lo que los dos hombres ofrecían. Al final del semestre ambos tenían que reprobar a casi la mitad de sus alumnos, sin contar que el indo podía ser mucho más estricto que Aioria, y lamentablemente, eran pocos los que alcanzaban a culminar el semestre con una buena nota.

Llego al salón de clases de su camarada, el cual como siempre, estaba bastante entretenido dado sus explicaciones sin perder ningún detalle de lo que hacían sus alumnos, desde la ventana de la puerta del aula, Aioria, se burló con picardía cuando el indo llamo la atención de uno de los estudiantes que estaba haciendo broma con una chica, pues el matemático tenía un talento impresionante para detectar y escuchar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor sin ni siquiera mirarlas.

La clase dio por terminada, los chicos se marcharon del salón despidiéndose de su profesor, unos muy efusivos, otras intentando acercarse a preguntarle algo al profesor Nayak, el cual siempre tan estricto, les recriminaba porque le preguntaran algo que acababa de explicar, así que se marchaban perdiendo la oportunidad de sus vidas de acercarse al rubio.

— ¡Shaka! — saludo Aioria entrando al Aula, cuando ya los chicos se había marchado

— Hola Aioria ¿cómo va todo? — quiso saber el Indo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a organizar los trabajos de sus alumnos

— Ni te lo imaginas, me va a dar algo antes de la boda

— Tampoco es para tanto

— Por favor, esto es una pesadilla, me siento muy cansado con todos estos preparativos

— Debieron hacer algo más pequeño — recalco

— Shaka, tu boda fue pequeña, más sin embargo tomo mucho dedicación ¿no?

— Tu mismo lo has dicho, mi boda fue pequeña, y necesite de muchas cosas, la tuya es el triple o hasta el quíntuple de la mía, por lo tanto es más agotadora

— No sé a qué hora se me dio por pedirle matrimonio a Marín – comento exhausto

— ¿Te arrepientes de ello? ¿Ya no quieres casarte? — Pregunto el otro — porque todavía estas a tiempo

— No, no es eso, es solo que no me imagine que fuera tan difícil

— Aioria, este evento que se llevara a cabo para simbolizar su unión ante familiares y amigos, es solo el inicio de una larga etapa, una boda es solo el primer paso de un matrimonio y eso mi amigo, es lo más complicado, te aseguro que todo estos preparativos de la boda, te parecerán sencillos en comparación de lo que te espera en el futuro.

— Cielos, hablas como si eso del matrimonio fuera una tortura, ¿tan mal te va?

— A mí me va _muy_ bien, pero no por eso te voy a adornar las cosas, la convivencia con una persona no es sencilla — explico el matemático — tienen que aprender a aceptar sus diferencias y a resolverlas como esposos, y el más mínimo detalle puede disolver una buena relación, por ejemplo, a mi esposa le encanta la carne, mientras que yo, solo como plantas, como dice ella.

— ¿Y cómo manejan esa situación? — pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta

— Pues ella ha aprendido a comer más sanamente, pero siempre hay una buena porción de proteína en su plato, a mí se me da bien eso de la culinaria, pero cocinar carne no es lo mío, así que ella suele preparar esa parte del menú. Y cuando salimos a comer fuera, vamos a restaurantes donde nos pueden dar gusto a los dos, sin criticar lo que come el otro ni nada de eso, tratos y cosas que hemos conversado con antelación.

— ¿Y esos son los problemas a los que me enfrento? — Bromeo el griego — ¿Esos son tus problemas Shaka?

— Puede parecer algo mínimo Aioria, pero son cosas que si no se saben manejar con tolerancia y respecto pueden acabar una relación en un segundo.

— Entiendo — Aioria tomo respiro antes de seguir hablando — ¿Nunca te preocupo el echo de saber, que jamás ibas a estar con otra mujer que no fuera tu esposa?

— Claro — y esta vez fue Shaka el que bromeo — aunque soy una persona fiel, el saber que me iba amarrar por el resto de la vida, me alarmo e igual a ella, pero yo escogí a Luna, por encima de todas, escogí pasar mi vida a su lado, y no me arrepiento de la decisión, sé que hice bien, y la amo, y haría lo que sea para tenerla siempre a mi lado, siempre feliz y siempre tan ella.

Aioria sonrió contento, necesitaba ese tipo de palabras para reafirmar su decisión, él amaba a Marín, demasiado, jamás se podría equivocar con la decisión que los dos habían tomado.

— Buenas días caballeros — un chico moreno de cabellos largos y negros se dirigió a los dos hombres dentro del aula y se acomodó recargándose en el pizarrón — ¿Los chicos de hoy en día, se han vuelto más estúpidos o será la tecnología?

— Yo creo que es la tecnología Shiryu, — contesto Shaka mirando al más joven. Shiryu era un profesor también, dedicado a enseñar historia antigua — aunque mi esposa dice que es falta de que los corrijan en casa. Ya que estas aquí Shiryu, ¿cómo te va a ti en la vida de casado? eres más joven que nosotros, y Aioria está un tanto nervioso con el tema.

— Pues no es algo tan sencillo, si te soy sincero nosotros los hombres no vemos más que compartir un lugar con la persona que amamos, hay mucho más cosas que compartir un lecho. Las deudas, los horarios de trabajo de ambos, el simple hecho correr la cortina cuando te bañas para que no se llene de moho — Explico el peli negro

— Estoy sorprendido, no había pensado en todo eso — se quejó el griego

— Shunrei y yo decidimos casarnos muy jóvenes e inmaduros, estuvimos a punto de mandar todo al carajo por nuestra poca experiencia, pero es algo que hemos aprendido a manejar, con mucha charla, la comunicación es vital en un matrimonio

—Creo que empiezan a asustarme chicos — soltó Aiora otra vez alterado

— Ya te dije que no es para tanto, son por menores — Le tranquilizo el indo

— Bueno, chicos ya que están los dos acá, ¿Cuento con ustedes en la boda?

— Te hemos muchas veces que si — contesto el Shaka

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – Pregunto el más joven

—Alcia y su madre cancelaron esta semana, Marín ya tenía todo organizado, y eso implica volver a organizar, si alguien más falta, será una catástrofe

Shaka y Shiryu empezaron a reír, Marín no le estaba haciendo el trabajo fácil al pobre Aioria, menos mal la chica estaba de vacaciones y podía encargarse de varias cosas fuera de la universidad, ventaja para al griego que no tenía que verla todo el tiempo.

…

Shiryu llego a su apartamento, Shunrei, su bella esposa preparaba muy contenta la cena, llevaba el caballo suelto, largo de color negro, cuando escucho la puerta dejo de hacer lo que hacía para salir a saludar

— Shiriu mi amor ¿Cómo te fue? — saludo con un beso y un abrazo que fue correspondido

— Muy bien, reí mucho gracias a Aioria — contó mientras se acomodaba en la sala

— ¿Sigue alterado por lo de la boda?

— Ni que lo digas, siento pena por él, esto del matrimonio — calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos de sus esposa — ¿Cómo te fue a ti hoy?

— Eso, trata de arreglarlo — reprendió, mientras Shiryu sonría con inocencia — bien, los chicos dan problema como siempre, ya sabes, adolescentes, las hormonas alborotadas, por lo demás bien

Shunrei, al igual que su esposo se dedicaba a la enseñanza, era profesora de una preparatoria, la arrogancia de los universitarios no solía soportarla mucho, así que prefirió tratar con adolescentes, que quienes a su parecer tenían problemas más normales, y más fáciles de solucionar, desde pequeña conocía a Shiryu, buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el amor afloro en ellos, se casaron cuando tenían 20 años, y hacía apenas dos años se había mudado a Inglaterra, por una oferta de trabajo, que se le hizo a su esposo, la cual no pudo rechazar en la universidad de Cambridge, y ahí estaban, hablando sobre la boda de un amigo, y viviendo como buenos esposos y amigos, y ella rogaba día a día porque aquello no terminara.

….

Shaka conducía con cuidado por las calles, el cielo le había regalado un tarde lluviosa mientras compraba la cena, llego a una casa grande, con muchas ventanas y un poco retirada de la ciudad, estaciono el auto en el garaje, el cual era muy amplio, y donde ya, se encontraba el auto de su esposa, tomo las bolsas de las compras y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, entro por un costado, justo por la puerta que comunicaba el recinto con el garaje, camino despacio, característico de él, se acercó hasta la sala, la cual estaba suavemente iluminada, un sofá grande se hallaba en el medio, en este, una mujer de cabellos negros rizados se encontraba sentada, con un portátil sobre su regazo, el hombre, se dirigió con cautela hasta pararse a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente llamando su atención.

— Hola bonita

— Hola guapo — contesto la chica, volviendo su cara para recibir un beso en los labios

— ¿En qué andas? — pregunto él, mirando el monitor, mientras la abrazaba, dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella

— Pagando las cuentas, ya estamos un mes más, libres de deudas

— Ya recuerdo porque fue que me case contigo

—Mi amor te casaste conmigo por mi dinero — se burló ella, mientras él se levantaba

— ¿Que esa no fuiste tú? — indago él, siguiéndole el juego mientras se dirigía a la cocina

— A veces olvido como fue ¿trajiste algo rico para cenar? — dijo levantado un poco la voz, para lograr ser escuchada.

— Tempeh. Muy rico ¿No?

— Yo diría que no — respondió la chica dirigiéndose la cocina — ¿crees que combine bien, con mi pollo en salsa de piña?

— Porque no comes solo el Tempeh — concilio él, sacando las cosas de la bolsa — mañana te comes el pollo

— Shaka cuando te casaste conmigo, prometiste estar en las buenas y en las malas, y aceptar mis cualidades y defectos, defectos subrayados — comento ella, mientras le ayudaba a su esposo en la cocina — yo acepto que seas un conejito, tú debes aceptar que yo sea una carnívora…comeré un poco de Tempeh, pero un poco.

Shaka se acercó por detrás de la chica, y la hizo girar abrazándola por la cintura — tu eres una deliciosa carnívora.

— Debería llamarte conejito, es tierno

— Es muy tierno, para una boca tan perversa como la tuya, no, solo llámame Shaka, o amor, o rey, o su majestad

— Si claro, majestad suena fabuloso, espera un par de días y empezara a llamarte así — bromeo — no es justo, tú me llamas Luna y yo no discuto por eso

— Luna, es bonito, luminoso

— Aja, te recuerdo que me llamas luna, porque dices que soy una lunática, ¿eso que tiene de lindo?

— Tu eres linda Aleja...creo que la cena puede esperar, ¿no te parece? aún es temprano — termino Shaka mientras la besaba.

…

Aioria llego tarde a la casa de su prometida, había pasado el resto del día comprando unos suministros que Marín le encargo para hospedar a Shaina y Milo, los cuales, llegarían dos días antes de la boda, Marín quería que su mejor amiga tuviera todas las comodidades. A Aioria le caí muy bien Milo, se llevaban muy bien, pero la hiperactividad del peli azul no le parecía prudente en el momento, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de su compatriota.

— ¿Amor trajiste todo lo que te pedí? — Pregunto una hermosa pelirroja quien se encontraba con una cantidad de papeles sobre su regazo sentada en sala

— Eso creo — contesto el joven, arrojándose sobre un sofá al frente de su prometida

— Aioria, si no trajiste todo, mañana tendrás que ir por lo que falta — comento ella con tranquilidad mirando los documentos que tenia

— ¿Puedo dormir un poco?

— Claro que si mi amor — contesto ella haciendo caso omiso al sarcasmo de su futuro esposo — mi vida sé que estás cansado, pero pronto esteraremos casados, disfrutando de unas deliciosas margaritas en nuestro crucero — termino ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas del chico y le acariciaba el cabello — compre algo muy especial para nuestra noche de bodas

— Haré lo que me ordenes — acato él, jalándola del cuello y besándola descaradamente

— Espero que esa luna de miel, nunca acabe

— Sera perfecta, todo será perfecto, ya lo veras

…..

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que me leen…un agradecimiento muy especial a Lady- Sailor, Danimel, a Guest, y Carmela (espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Shiryu y Shun) Por su bellos comentarios, también agradezco a Brozz Ren, Condesa De La Fere, Princess Mabel Malfoy, SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar, Viviannie, legatee, lilly jane, prinskasu-chan, KukieChan, Natalia UvUr, lenk, zryvanierkic. Por tenerme entre sus favoritos y alertas

Nos estamos leyendo….

 **Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo:**

Marin Satou: Profesora de historia, 32 años japonesa

Sunrei Hino: 29 años esposa de profesora, China. Licenciada en lenguas

Aioria Vranjes: Grecia. Profesor de lenguas modernas y medievales en la University of Cambridge. 36 años

Shaka Nayak: India. Profesor de matemáticas y economía en la University of Cambridge. 36 años

Shiryu Hagino: Japon. Profesor de historia en la University of Cambridge. 30 años


	8. Chapter 8

_Londres - Inglaterra_

Una enorme finca se hallaba finamente decorada, en aquel lugar, ramos de rosas moradas y lilas estaban minuciosamente organizadas y se extendían por un camino que llevaba hasta un altar, el cual estaba elaborado con deliciosas telas lavanda y decorado con rosas del mismo color, cubierto de pétalos de flores blancas y violetas, dejando en el aire un ambiente mágico, aquel camino era el que tomarían los novios.

Los meses transcurrieron rápido, entre correteos, aquel día por fin había llegado, y tenía que ser estupendo, mágico. Se admiró en el espejo, cada detalle era perfecto, su cabello rojo, lo llevaba recogido en una moña alta, cubierto de pequeñas flores blancas, dejando flecos alrededor de su cabeza, los cuales caían ligeramente sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de straples, ajustado hasta la cintura, suelto en la piernas, dejando ver un figura delicada y bien pronunciada, el vestido era tan largo, que al moverse tenía que levantarlo un poco para no tropezar, era un tanto sencillo, sin mucho adorno, apenas unas delgadas hebras dorados rodeaban sus caderas.

Marin, estuvo parada frente el espejo por largo rato, mirando cada pequeño detalle de su ser, dejaría de ser simplemente una mujer, ahora estaría unida al hombre que ella había elegido como su compañero permanente. Estaría completa.

Seika, Shaina y Laila le acompañaban, estaban las cuatro reunidas en una de las habitaciones de la gran finca, las tres chicas, que tenían que hacer el papel de damas de honor, lucían hermosos vestidos de seda ceñidos al cuerpo de color lavanda, y no podían dejar de mirar con admiración y con un dejo de envidia a la novia.

— Luces hermosa — soltó finalmente la italiana

— Es verdad, estas, bellísima — continuo Seika

— Ya niñas — las interrumpió Laila — algún día nos tocara a nosotras

— A ti seguramente te pase pronto — acoto Shaina algo melancólica

— No sabía que esto de las bodas te pusiera tan triste —comento Marín

— Estoy triste porque ahora mi mejor amiga ya no estará conmigo tanto — le contesto la italiana

— Yo siempre estaré contigo — le tranquilizo

Shaina sonrío complacida, no esperaba menos de su amiga, habían compartido muchas cosas juntas, pero el tiempo y sus respectivas carreras las habían separado, donde Marín decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza, y Shaina a atrapar delincuentes, pero aun así, se mantuvieron en contacto día a día, una tarde después de un duro trabajo, la peli roja le había llamado a contarle muy emocionada sobre un hombre con el que estaba saliendo, el hombre de sus sueños. Shaina tuvo miedo de aquel amor, temía por que su amiga terminara con el corazón destrozado, pero sus miedos solo fueron infundado, pues ahí estaba Marín, su hermana y cómplice, luciendo un vestido de novia, algo que jamás se imaginaron alcanzar, y ella se sentía muy feliz.

Pero al mismo tiempo la Italiana se sentía triste, y no porque su amiga se alejara un poco más ahora que sería la esposa de alguien, no, su preocupación, angustia y tristeza se extendía al hecho de que tal vez ella jamás tendría lo que tenía Marín, alguien que la amara de esa manera, y no entendía porque en ese momento se sentía así, cuando nunca le importo comprometerse con nadie, lo más cercano que tenía a un poquito de afecto era Milo, y pues Milo, era siempre Milo, llevaba tiempo compartiendo con él, no sabía si lo amaba, le gustaba esa relación así, libre, solo esperaba que sus sospechas no arruinaran todo, ¿Pero? ¿Qué pensaría Milo respecto a todo?

….

Milo estaba sentado en una de las hileras de sillas de la parte de atrás del recinto, las cuales estaban tapizadas con delicadas telas blancas y listones violetas que le daban un toque de elegancia aquel evento, a su lado, Camus miraba con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles del lugar. Milo no gustaba de ese tipo de celebraciones, la gente parecía feliz por un pobre hombre que condenaría su vida a la misma mujer por la eternidad, eso no era para el gran Milo, rodó sus ojos con aburrimiento, hasta que distinguió entre los invitados a una hermosa mujer, que lucía un vestido vino tinto el cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello caoba, su piel blanca como la leche, la hacía brillar bajo el sol de esa tarde, y sus labios provocativos eran tan fascinantes para el joven griego.

— Ahora si me caso — dijo llamando la atención del galo, quien de inmediato se giró a ver qué era lo que veía su amigo.

— ¿La pelirroja? — Pregunto. Milo asintió — está casada — termino mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es su esposo?

— Creo mi querido amigo, que el hombre que tiene su mano, en la espalda de ella.

Milo miro nuevamente con detenimiento la escena, un hombre de cabellos lila abrazaba a la chica — Tal vez es solo un novio, o una amante

— Es su esposo, mira sus manos, mira sus anillos, pero sino me quieres creer, allá tú, ella se llama Gloria y él es su esposo Mu

— ¿Mu? es nombre de vaca — resoplo Milo

— Grosero

— Momento ¿Tú la conoces?

— Conocerla, conocerla, no, he hablado un par de veces con ella, es la mejor amiga de Alejandra — explico el francés y Milo lo observo sin entender — Alejandra — suspiro — una de las mejores amigas de Laila, ya te hemos hablado de ella — pero la cara de desconocimiento del griego no se borraba — ¿No recuerdas?

— ¿La mejor amiga de Laila, no era Shaina? — Pregunto el griego con suma inocencia.

— Shaina es una buena amiga de Laila, pero Alejandra es otro cuento, estudiaron juntas en Colombia y se hicieron muy buenas amigas, conocí a Gloria en ese tiempo, salimos un par de veces todos, y luego para la boda de Aleja, me entere que ella y Mu se habían casado

— Ah — expuso, como si lo entendiera todo

— Hola Camus — una morena de cabellos negros y ondulados se dirigió al francés — tiempo sin verte

— ¡Aleja! — Exclamo el chico poniéndose de pie para saludar a la chica — preciso estaba hablando de ti.

— ¿Y eso?

— Mi amigo Milo, está interesado en Gloria.

— ¿Cómo crees? — se incorporó el griego — mucho gusto, yo soy Milo, y no me molestaría para nada, que me presentaras a tu amiga

— Lo siento, está casada — se disculpó la joven

— Yo no soy celoso

— Cállate Milo — mando Camus

— ¿Y Laila? — quiso saber la morena

— Esta con Marín, es una de las damas de honor

— Buena tarde — les interrumpió un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia

— ¿Camus, recuerdas a mi esposo Shaka? — acoto la chica

— Cómo olvidar al hombre que pudo atrapar a la mujer que jamás se casaría

— Me alegra mucho volver a verte Camus

— Eh...yo soy Milo — se hizo notar el peli azul sintiéndose ignorado

— Gusto en conocerte Milo — saludo Shaka

— Me parece que este lugar tiene muchas tonalidades moradas — comento Gloria quien se acercó en compañía de Mu — Hola Camus ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, es gusto saludarte Gloria, Mu ¿Cómo van?

— Muy bien — contesto cortésmente el lemuriano

— Eh... si buenas — intervino Milo quien extendió su mano a la pelirroja — Mi nombre es Milo

— Hola Milo — contesto la chica aceptando la mano del griego

— Llegaron mis hermanos ¿vamos amor? — solicito Mu, quien junto a su esposa se alejaron del grupo

— Allá esta Ángelo — comento la morena — voy a saludarle, ¿Quieres venir Shaka?

— No, linda, yo me quedo aquí con Camus, ve tu tranquila

Alejandra se alejó del grupo también, dejando a los otros tres chicos solos, a Shaka no le molestaba Ángelo, pero prefería estar lejos de él

— ¿Te molesta Ángelo? — quiso saber el Francés

— ¿A ti te molesta? — acoto el Indo

— Bueno, no, no sé, es algo raro

— A mí me pasa lo mismo

— ¿Quién ese tal Ángelo? — indago Milo a quien otra vez ignoraban, como odiaba eso

— ¿Recuerdas que te hable del mejor amigo de Emilio?

— No

— Deja así, Milo — Camus odiaba tener que contarle las cosas a su amigo más de una vez

— Shaka ¿cómo estás? — saludo un hombre acercándose al grupo

— Shiryu, hola

— Te presento a mi esposa Shunrei

— Gusto en conocerte, ellos son Camus y Milo

— Hola — saludaron en unísono los dos policías

…..

— ¡Saga, Kanon!

— Mu — llamaron los gemelos emocionados

— Hermanito has crecido mucho — abrazo Saga a su pariente, mientras Kanon saludaba con un beso a la mejilla a Gloria, para luego cambiar, y ser él quien saludara a Mu, y Saga a la chica

— ¿Cómo han estado? — pregunto el peli lila

— Bien — Contesto el mayor feliz de ver a su pequeño hermano

— Sarah, ¿cómo estás? — saludo Mu

— Bien Mu ¿Y tú?

— Bien, ¿recuerdas a Gloria?

— Claro que sí, gusto en verte nuevamente querida

Aldebarán les observaba con una enorme sonrisa, se sentía a gusto con todos allí presentes, sin contar que el joven Lemuriano le transmitía una gran sensación

— Lo olvidaba — comento Saga — él es Aldebarán. Alde, él es mi hermano menor Mu, y su esposa Gloria

— Gusto en conocerlos a ambos

— El placer es nuestro Aldebarán — contesto Mu, apretando la mano del grandote.

….

— Hola chico rudo — saludo Alejandra

— Hola Doc. — Contesto Ángelo mientras organizaba sus cámaras — ¿cómo va todo?

— Bien, no me quejo ¿tú cómo vas?

— Estos eventos me molestan

— Aja

— Es enserio

— Sabes, mi mejor amiga es Gloria, ¿recuerdas donde trabaja ella?

— Ya lo sabes — acoto molesto el Italiano

— Conozco solo la versión de Gloria

— Pues si Gloria te contó, que Conny me corrió por serle infiel, es la única versión que hay

— ¿Entonces es cierto, que te encontró infraganti?

— No te burles

— No me burlo... de acuerdo, si me burlo, eres un idiota

— Gracias, y se supone que eres una psicóloga empática con los demás

— No eres mi paciente Ángelo, eres mi amigo

— ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

— Una muy mala, pero no está todo perdido, Conny te quiere, de seguro te perdonara, no te preocupes.

— ¿Le perdonarías una infidelidad a Shaka?

— Claro, después de matarlo, en su tumba le perdonaría

— Eres una lunática

— Eso suelen decir, pero en serio Ángelo, ¿Que pensabas cuando engañabas a tu novia?

— Salirme con la mía

— Típico, pensante más con el pene que con el cerebro

— Te gusta hacer sentir mal a la gente ¿cierto? en serio eres una mala amiga

— Te lo dije

— ¡Hola Aleja!

— Hola Emilio, me alegra verte — saludo la morena abrazando al sueco quien llego en ese momento junto con un pequeño de ojos azules — Tage, que grande estas

— Hola — saludo el niño con timidez

— ¿En que andan? — quiso saber el sueco

— Intentaba ayudar a Ángelo, con lo de Conny

— De hecho, se estaba burlando como siempre — explico el moreno con un dejo de molestia

— Eres una buena psicóloga — acoto Emilio

— Ángelo no es mi paciente

— Sí, soy su "amigo"

— Eres una buena amiga Aleja — nuevamente comento el sueco

— Lo sé — contesto la colombiana

...

Aioros estaba un poco nervioso, de sus invitados aún faltaba Shura y sus dos acompañantes, tres puestos vacíos no le caerían nada bien a la novia, estaba a punto de un colapso, cuando diviso en la entrada a un hombre alto, de tez morena, luciendo un traje negro, a su lado una hermosa dama, de facciones delicada, lucía un vestido negro brillante y su cabello suelto e impecable, perfectamente liso y un joven rubio, alto, muy guapo les acompañaba

— Shura amigo — saludo abrazando al español — creí que no vendrías

— No me perdería la boda de uno de los Vranjes — contesto el moreno

— Hola Antonia tiempo sin verte — saludo a la joven, y luego se dirigió al rubio — tú debes ser Hyoga, gusto en conocerte

— El gusto es mío — contesto el más joven — espero no ser una molestia

— Para nada. Saga y Kanon ya llegaron

— Bien, vamos a saludarlos, ¿Vienes? — le pregunto el español a su esposa

— No, ve tú, te espero acá — contesto sin ánimo

— Bueno, vamos Aioros, ¿Vienes Hyoga?

— No, yo también me quedo

— Como quieran

…

— ¡Shura! — Saludo Saga — ¿cómo han estado las cosas?

— Te diría que bien, pero sería una gran mentira

— ¿Por qué ese semblante tan sombrío? — quiso saber Kanon, saludando al español de la mano

— Después del incidente, las cosas con mi esposa no han estado bien

— Tranquilo Shura — alentó Aioros — ya verás como todo se solucionara, solo dale tiempo

….

— Ikki, préstame atención, te estoy hablando desde hace rato

— Seiya, no me interesan tus ataques de histeria contra el jefe, agradece que Seika sale con un hombre que tiene un buen empleo

— Es mucho mayor que ella

— Ella no es una niña tampoco, deja el drama — Comento el moreno ya exasperado

— A ti tampoco te gusta que Shun tenga novia

— A mí no me molesta que Shun tenga novia, eso me parece bien, lo que me preocupa es que pueda dejar de hacer sus deberes por estar con esa chica, no quiero que se distraiga de sus actividades, ahora cállate que allí viene

— Hola hermano, Seiya

— Hola Shun — saludo el castaño, e Ikki solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo

—Hola chicos — saludo June quien venía tomada de la mano de Shun

— Luces muy bella June

— Gracias Seiya

...

Todas las personas empezaron acomodarse en los respectivos asientos, Aioria estaba cerca al altar, a su lado, su hermano, Shaka y Shiryu le acompañaban y en el centro del altar el sacerdote. Aioria no podía estar más nervioso, sentía que sudaba mucho, de seguro estaría apestando. Antes de vestirse se había bañado tres veces; mientras esperaba, no dejaba de mover las piernas, buscando una posición que lo ayudara estar más relajado.

— Tranquilo — le pidió Shaka — ya verás cómo en un momento, esos nervios se pasaran, cuando veas a la mujer más hermosa caminar hacia ti.

Aioria miro a su amigo, el rubio debía tener razón, y como no tenerla si él ya había pasado por esa situación, Shaka le sonrió al griego y levanto su mano para señalar el camino al altar, delante de Aioria, Marín, quien parecía una princesa de cuentos, se acercaba, la mujer más bellas iba hacia él, y todo dejo de preocuparle.

…..

La luz del sol caía majestuosa sobre el lugar, las flores de tonalidades lavanda brillaban con el aura del astro rey, todos esperaban por el momento mágico en que dos almas se unían para ser una sola, Marín camina con detenimiento hacía el altar, se sentía nerviosa pero muy feliz, el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón estaba frente a ella pasmado con una sonrisa propia de él, esperando con ansias a que ella se aproximara, finalmente, cerca la chica, se ubicó frente a él quien no dejaba de mirarla

– Luces hermosa – le dijo tomándola de la mano

La ceremonia dio inicio, todos los presentes contemplaron con interés aquel evento donde los novios no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír esperando a que las palabras definitivas llegaran, la emoción y la alegría inundaban el lugar, por aquel fallo definitivo.

– Los declaro marido y mujer – anuncio el sacerdote, dando por terminada la ceremonia dejando paso a los novios para sellar un con beso su unión ante familiares y amigos.

...

La celebración no se hizo esperar, los novios cortaron la torta, la gente comió hasta satisfacer su apetito, Ángelo había tomado fotos en de todos los alrededores, de todos los miembros presentes, algunos bailaban, otros platicaban amenamente en las mesas, Saga danzaba con la novia gustoso, por otro lado su hermano Kanon bailaba con Gloria, mientras Aioria, Aioros y Camus bailaban con Shaina, Sarah y Laila respectivamente.

Shaka se mantenía en la mesa conversando con su esposa, Emilio, Seika, Milo y Ángelo; una mesas más allá se hallaba Shura en compañía de Hyoga y Antonia, tratando de mantener un dialogo al menos con el primero, Aldebarán se encontraba cerca al bufe junto a Mu, quien le había caído muy bien el brasileño. Seiya, Shiryu, June y Shunrei conversaban alegremente, e Ikki los observaba con fastidio.

Todos compartían de formas diferentes entre risas y bailes al aire libre. Una sombra cubrió el sol majestuoso de ese día, Marín y Aioria había tomado con mucha precaución la fecha de la boda, se suponía que ese día tendrían un sol brillante, pero la sombra amenazaba con una tormenta como nunca antes se había visto, algunas personas empezaron a entrar a la finca para mantenerse refugiados de la lluvia, un relámpago cubrió el cielo y pronto todos empezaron a entrar a la casa, para terminar la celebración dentro.

– Santos de Athena – llamo una voz de mujer bastante estruendosa, las personas se detuvieron en seco, unas más nerviosos que otras, ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Quién fue el que hablo? pero no había nada, una figura empezó a formarse entre las nubes, la silueta de una mujer se dibujó a las afueras de lugar, una sombra que cubría casi todo el cielo, el rostro de aquella dama no se distinguía, pero su estatura era tal, que causo impacto entre los invitados, muchos empezaron a correr, llevándose por delante lo todo lo que encontraban a su paso – Santos de Athena – pronuncio de nuevo, provocando más pánico entre los presentes – mueran...

Una luz se disparó por el lugar, cubriéndolo por completo, la gente empezó a gritar desesperada, Antonia tomo con fuerza la mano de Shura, mientras este intento protegerla de lo inevitable, pero nada paso, cuando el español abrió los ojos, distinguió a una joven mujer de cabellos lila frente a la sombra que amenazo con acabarles a todos.

– No permitiré que lastimes a mis santos – manifestó la joven, a su lado un hombre de cabellos verdes y uno moreno se mantenían atentos

– Athena – pronuncio la sombra – estas de vuelta – y se desvaneció con esas palabras mientras el lugar recuperaba su brillo

– Mi señora – pronuncio el peli verde – es hora

Saori quien había llegado en el momento adecuado notaba como sus dos caballeros tenían razón, sus chicos estaban en peligro, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, en ese momento todos estarían muertos, miro a su al redor, los vio uno a uno, todos estaban allí presentes y noto como cada uno de ellos la observaban con pleitesía, ellos jamás dejarían de ser santos, y ella jamás dejaría de ser Athena.

Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que las ideas llegan como lluvia y me ha sido un poco difícil ordenarlas, además eso ser empleada, estudiante, escritora, imaginativa, sociable, amiga, hermana, hija, tía y fabulosa no es sencillo hahaha. Ya espero les haya gustado el capi, si, sé quedo un poco, simple, como si nada, pero el capítulo era necesario.

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, a los nuevos lectores, estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque les siga gustando la historia. Kasumy muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, y si, las novias son un desastre, Alex1893 bienvenido y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos.

Nos estamos leyendo….


	9. Capítulo 9

_Tokio – Japón — Mansión Kido – Hace 16 años_

Como todas las noches, oculta de cualquier escrutinio, Saori, se adentraba a su despecho a revisar documentos una y otra vez, repasaba nombres en pergaminos, investigaba un poco en el ordenador y marcaba algunos números de lugares cuyo horario era prudente para contactar. Llevaba varias noches de trasnocho ubicando uno a uno de sus santos, no con la intención de reunirlos, sino, con la finalidad de poder otorgarles una mejor vida, ella necesitaba asegurarse que todos estaban bien.

La señorita Saori Kidu era una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera lila, era conocida como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, pero las circunstancias, no le permitieron crecer y vivir enteramente dentro del santuario, descubrió su procedencia a la tierna edad de 12 años y ella junto a sus amigos, peleo una batalla tras otra buscando el bienestar de la tierra, la última fue contra sus hermanos Apolo y Artemisa, donde juro entregarle a esta ultima la tierra, a cambio de que perdonaran la vida de sus guerreros, más sin embargo Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, hicieron gala de su poder y fueron en busca de su diosa, y fue cuando sucedió, Apolo borro la memoria de todos los presentes, e incluso de todos los guerreros de Athena, aquellos cuyo cosmos sabían manipular. Saori no fue la exención, despertó una noche en su cama, bastante confundida, como si hubiera estado dormida por muchos años, recordaba imágenes confusas, no entendía lo que le decía Tasumi, quien no hacía más que hablare de Athena y de un ejército de guerreros, tan así, que un par de veces le sugirió al hombre pasar por un chequeo psiquiátrico.

No duro mucho limitada, la diosa en su cuerpo despertó más rápido de lo que seguramente Apolo esperaba, Saori recordó todo como una ráfaga y se sentó a llorar por varios días, pero todo está en paz, no había guerras, Hades estaba vencido y sus hermanos parecían no estar por ahí pendientes, Seiya estaba bien, o por lo menos eso le había escuchado a Tasumi, así que decidió seguir con el juego, olvidarse de Athena y ser solo Saori, necesitaba estar tranquila y para ello requería toda la información que pudiese de sus chicos para ubicarlos y de ser necesario brindarles un apoyo monetario, pero que no la pusiera en evidencia, pensó en borrar la memoria de Tasumi varias veces, así como lo tuvo que hacer con Minho y Shunrei, pero el viejo testarudo la había provisto de información relevante que él mismo consiguió en el Santuario. Él no lo había hecho porque ella se lo ordenara, no, él se había sumergido en las profundidades del Santuario buscando todo tipo de información que le devolviera la memoria a su ama. Su ímpetu no tenía límites, pero ese acto de desesperación le había servido a la joven peli lila, quien tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más sobre su orden.

Y así eran sus noches, intentado ser lo más sigilosa para que el viejo mayordomo no sospechara nada, pero el problema radicaba cuando tenía que comunicarse con aquellos que residían cerca o ahí mismo en Japón, para estos tenía que sacar un tiempo prudente para llamarles, a la mañana siguiente, después de lograr mantener ocupado a Tasumi en otros asuntos, se hallaba oculta en su despacho, marcando números desesperada he inventado historias convincentes para evitar sospechas, quería saber si estaban bien, si necesitaban ayuda económica o algo parecido, ya había hecho lo mismo con los otros, inventando herencias inexistentes para que nadie sospechara.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta le hizo brincar en su asiento, de inmediato y bastante nerviosa empezó a guardar los documentos en un cajón bajo llave — Adelante — ordeno

— Disculpe la molestia — se asomó una joven doncella — el señor Julián Solo, quiere verla

— ¿Julián? – pregunta bastante sorprendida ¿qué hacía ese hombre en su casa? — iré en un momento

Saori salió lo más rápido que pudo, no era prudente tener a Poseidón cerca, además no entendía el motivo de la visita del joven Solo, seguramente no era nada bueno, se tranquilizó un poco a decirse a sí misma, que solo fingiría como lo hacía con Tasumi, tal vez y Julián tampoco recordara nada, aunque seguramente no era mismo caso de Poseidón.

— Julián — saludo sin interés. Él la tomo de la mano para depositar un beso en ella — tiempo sin verte, creo que desde tu cumpleaños

— ¿Desde mi cumpleaños? — Pregunto desconcertado — nos hemos visto mucho después de eso Athena

— ¿Athena? — fingió ignorancia

Julián miro a su al rededor, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos — no te hagas la tonta conmigo. A mí no me engañas Athena. Pero si te tranquiliza, no vengo buscando una pelea

Saori suspiro profundo, Julián no se ira creyendo en su patética actuación — ¿A qué has venido?

— Eso está mejor, vine a preguntar sobre tus santos

— Muchos de ellos murieron, los otros simplemente ya no están.

— Entonces es cierto que perdieron su memoria, lo supuse, me topé con uno de tus chicos hace poco, lo cual me causo curiosidad, paso por mi lado sin tan siquiera mirarme, creo que su nombre es Hyoga

— ¿Y querías saber por qué Hyoga te vio y no se inmuto?, porque enserio no entiendo a qué has venido — esta vez sonó cortante

— Creo que te sientes bastante conforme con la situación — explico el hombre — tus santos sobrevivientes han olvidado cada detalle de sus vidas como guerreros, y tú, estas aquí tranquila como si nada ¿No te preocupa una nueva guerra? ¿No has pensado el por qué Apolo les hizo olvidar?

— No habrá una nueva guerra. Hades es el único enemigo de la tierra y él está fuera de combate, desconozco las intenciones de Apolo, supongo que lo que desea es proteger a su gemela, no creo que quieran interferir con la vida en este planeta.

— Seguramente, pero Hades no ha sido tu único enemigo, te has tenido que enfrentar a otros ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay peligro?

— Si has venido a persuadirme sobre reunir a mis fuerzas, pierdes tu tiempo

— Como siempre tan obstinada, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo, por otro lado — calló por un momento y miro profundamente en los ojos de su igual — ¿sabes de tus Santos de Oro?

— Todos cayeron en la guerra contra Hades

— ¿No piensas hacer nada por ellos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? están muertos ¿Que podría hacer yo por ellos? — Guardo silencio por un momento, conteniendo las lágrimas — Solo me queda esperar, los volveré a ver, en sus próximas reencarnaciones

— Error — corto él sínicamente — no volverás a saber nada de los santos dorados de esta generación, Los únicos que han peleado al lado de Athena en cada guerra Santa. Los dioses los han condenado y no les permitirán volver a la tierra en ninguna forma posible

— Eso no puede ser cierto — indico alarmada — los dioses no tienen derecho, son mis santos, yo decido sobre sus almas

— Pues te ganaron en el juego. Has perdido tanto el tiempo intentado mantener a salvo a tus santos sobrevivientes, que olvidaste a los que murieron en batalla, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de saber dónde terminaron, o aunque sea de enviar una misiva de sus muertes a sus allegados — Julián observo fijamente a Saori, mientras ella inútilmente le rehusaba — ¿en serio creíste que no habían reprimendas después de que destruyeron aquel muro? demostraron tener un poder inimaginable, los demás dioses tiene miedo

— ¿Miedo? No debieron haberlos provocado y no creo que sean los únicos que se acobardan ante el poder de los hombres ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué el interés?

— Amo la tierra tanto como tú, y no quiero que sea destruida, si Zeus teme a su poder, destruirá el mundo de un solo golpe. Estoy seguro que tus chicos son los únicos que podrían detenerle, además, si ellos no vuelven a nacer para pelear a tu lado ¿que pasara en las próximas guerras santas? ¿Crees que tendrás éxito?

— Pediré una audiencia con mi padre, le pediré que los deje descansar, y le prometeré que no habrá una revuelta en contra suya, solo de aquellos que amenacen la paz en este planeta.

— Eso no pasara Athena, ellos están condenados, fue la misma Era quien los puso allí y sabes que no hay marcha atrás. No hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión, esa mujer es peligrosa y lo sabes.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pelee contra Era?

— No, a menos que sea necesario, pero tu sola no puedes hacer mucho, yo soy la única alternativa que tienes, yo puedo ayudarte a traer a tus santos dorados de vuelta, si tienes éxito en esto, podrás alejarlos tanto, que cuando mueran, los dioses se habrán olvidado de ellos, y en guerras venideras tendrás a tu orden de regreso. — Suspiro — Tengo razones de sobra para pensar que en un futuro, el mundo, estará en peligro, dejar a tus santos fuera de combate solo es la condenación de la tierra.

— Si traigo a mis santos de regreso, no será para que peleen, ellos serán libres, como los son ahora mis guerreros sobrevivientes. Si hay una forma de revivir a los muertos, te ayudare a traer a los tuyos, que sean ellos quienes peleen, yo te ayudare en la batalla, puedes contar con ello — mando firmemente — yo por mi parte, encontrare la forma de que mis santos de oro sean perdonados por sus faltas y vuelvan al ciclo de las reencarnaciones. Tengo prácticamente 200 años para ello

— Creí que eras más astuta — miro hacia las afueras de la mansión — solo Hades puede revivir a los muertos, tal vez Zeus tenga ese poder también, pero tú y yo no.

— Estoy harta — interrumpió molesta y sobresaltada — no entiendo a qué has venido, solo has dicho cosas sin sentido.

— Has estado a la defensiva todo el tiempo, no me dejas explicarme — fingió inocencia

— No has intentado explicarte ni una sola vez, solo quieres incomodar

— Sí, soy culpable

— Explícate de una buena vez por todas, antes de que te saque a patadas de mi casa

— ¿De cuándo a acá tan violenta? — Bromeo, ganándose un mirada centelleante por parte de la joven — supongo que tampoco has hablado con Hilda — Saori guardo silencio, mientras su cosmos empezaba a aumentar indicándole al hombre que fuera directo — creo que eso es un no. Bien, pues resulta que tus santos después de destruir el muro, dieron un paseo por Asgar y eliminaron al dios Loki

— Lo sé, yo les ayude desde inframundo.

— ¿No te molesta que usen a tus santos de esa manera? — acoto con un dejo de gracia. Ella lo miro con despreció — Odín pudo traerlos a la vida, pero por un escaso tiempo

— De acuerdo — suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura, quería llegar al fondo de todo — y esta información me sirve, porque...

— Porque Odín dejo una brecha que podemos usar para traer a tus guerreros de regreso. Tú, Odín y yo, reviviremos a tus santos de élite.

Saori se vio inmersa en un mar de confusiones, pero si podía otorgarles a sus santos una pisca de felicidad lo haría, no importaba que solo fuera a un puñado de su orden. Emprendió el viaje en compañía del joven Solo, quien era seguido muy de cerca por Sorrento, un chico de cabellos lilas y ojos rosa; para deshacerse de Tasumi, las dos deidades tuvieron que fingir que no entendían de que les hablaba, el viejo, el mayordomo creía que Julián pretendía secuestrar a Saori, y en otra época eso hubiera sido divertido para el joven millonario, pero andar detrás de la griega no era parte de su misión en ese momento. Saori por su parte iba muy segura de estar preparada para cualquier cosa, no desconfiaba en Julián, pero no estaba segura de fiarse de Poseidón, las intenciones de sus iguales nunca eran buenas, y por lo menos él contaba con el acompañamiento de Sorrento, ella estaba sola, y si quería que sus amigos siguieran con vida tenía que acostumbrarse a esa soledad.

Asgard era un lugar impresionante, grandes mantas de nieve se entendía por todo el camino, y el frío calaba cada fibra de la piel, este solo se comparaba con lo bello de aquel mágico lugar, sino fuera por sus cosmos y su ropa de seguro ya estarían muertos, llegaron a un castillo impresionante, en lo alto de toda la ciudad. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados los recibió.

— Athena — saludo muy contenta de ver a la chica Kido y desconfiada de ver a Julián — Poseidón — termino con una mediana reverencia

— Gusto en verte nuevamente Hilda — contesto Saori — Pido mil disculpas por mi ingratitud

— La diosa Athena debe estar muy ocupada, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces

— Es una pena — interrumpió el hombre — No es una visita para tomar el té, llevamos algo de prisa, debemos ser precisos y rápidos

— Lo sabemos — correspondió la diosa molesta

— ¿Donde esta Odín? — quiso saber Julián

— los llevare con ella

— ¿Ella? — Pregunto Saori — ¿Odín es una ella?

— Algunos no tenemos problemas con el género de nuestros huésped Athena — bromeo Poseidón. Saori solo lo ignoro

Lyfia era una mujer hermosa de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, irradiaba una bondad infinita, y una personalidad inquieta.

— Lyfia — le llamo Hilda — quiero que conozcas a alguien. Lifiya pudo observar como la representante de Odín se acercaba a ella en compañía de un hombre y una mujer — Ellos son Saori Kidu, reencarnación de Athena diosa de la sabiduría Y Julián Solo, reencarnación de Poseidón dios de los mares

— Es un placer — saludo la peli celeste muy sorprendida por aquellas dos personas que tenía enfrente — Athena — se dirigió haciendo una reverencia — le estamos totalmente agradecidos por lo que sus guerreros han hecho por nuestras tierras, ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerles

—Y lo hay — respondió el emperador. Saori guardo silencio, Lyfia e Hilda permanecieron atentas — queremos que nos ayudes a traer a los caballeros de oro devuelta a la vida — fue directo — sé que ya no contamos con mucho tiempo

— No entiendo ¿cómo podemos hacer eso? cuando yo los traje, fue por un escaso momento

— Para ello estamos aquí Athena y yo, para que ese regreso sea duradero

— Aun así — musito la chica — no hay una forma de revivir a los muertos, ellos solo...

— Lifya la brecha de Odín aún está abierta — explico Julián — debemos aprovecharla

— No estará abierta por mucho tiempo — murmuro la asgariana — supongo que Odín tenía una buena razón para dejarla abierta...ahora lo entiendo

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Solo

— Síganme al Helheim — pido el huésped de Odín. Saori y Julián la siguieron mientras Hilda se quedaba

—Lifya ¿A cuántos de ellos podemos traer? — pregunto el emperador, lo que alarmo a Saori

— ¿Cuantos? solo a doce, los doce santos de oro

— ¿Solo doce? — Pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría preocupada — Shion y Kanon también están en el limbo

—Lo lamento Athena — se disculpó la asgariana — pero solo doce fueron los elegidos, si los hombres que mencionas comparten algún vínculo de sangre con alguno de estos doce, podríamos traerlos.

— Perfecto, Kanon es el hermano gemelo del santo de géminis — manifestó triunfal Julián. Saori lo miro con cautela.

— El antiguo patriarca es el padre de uno de los chicos — expuso la peli lila

— 14, 14 almas, espero que tengamos éxito, cuando ellos regresen estarán muy dormidos, han pasado seis meses desde su deceso — comento Lifya

—Julián — llamo Saori alarmada por interés del hombre en Kanon — dime que tus intenciones son buenas

— Aun no confías en mí

— Nunca eh confiado en ti

— Athena — se detuvo tomándola del brazo para que lo viera a los ojos — no eres la única que ama la tierra, ni la única que esta eternamente agradecida con los humanos. Sorrento e inclusive el mismo Kanon estuvieron 100% pendientes de mi cuidado, nunca me dejaron solo, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de traer a mis guerreros conmigo, lo haría. Escucha Athena esta paz no es permanente y tus guerreros son los únicos que pueden defender esta tierra, si te ayudo a traer a tus guerreros de vuelta quiero que los unas a tus fuerzas nuevamente.

— No haré tal cosa — alego Kidu — si los traigo de regreso es para que vivan una vida normal, no para que vuelvan a pelear, si tus intenciones son esas, no cuentes con mi apoyo — termino mientras volvía de regreso

— Espera Athena no te vayas — llamo Lifya

— Esta bien — dijo derrotado Poseidón — te lo diré — Saori volteo a verle — hace algunos meses tuve un sueño, donde la tierra era destruida, una voz me decía que debía tomar mi lugar como el dios que era, por tal motivo me dirigí a Delfos y allí una pitonisa me hablo del fin del mundo. Tú eres la única esperanza Athena

— ¿Por qué quiere involucrar a mis guerreros en todo esto? tu y yo podemos proteger el mundo de ser necesario

— Ya nos han sellado antes Athena, tú eres experta en el tema — acoto con arrogancia

— Ellos no pelearan

— De acuerdo — fingió derrota el dios de los mares — pero de ser necesario, Athena, debes hacer lo correcto, sino deseas que por tus caprichos, todo el mundo muera.

Saori suspiro — ¿Porque tu interés en Kanon?

— Le tengo aprecio, como a todos mis generales, es una suerte que este bajo tu protección.

Saori guardo silencio, seguía sin confiar en Julia, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Lifya se quedó expectante todo el tiempo, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras de los dioses, pues ella también tenía que estar atenta, había escuchado de Poseidón, así que no era recomendable fiarse. Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al Helheim y uniendo sus cosmos energías lograron traer de regreso a los 14 caballeros, la exaltación de energía requiero más de lo que ellos habían imaginado, pues la tarea no fue sencilla, y como lo había dicho Lifya, los guerreros estaban profusamente dormidos, así que fue fácil ubicarlos, borrar sus memorias y otorgarles unas nuevas. Saori les hizo jurar a Julián y Lifya no acercarse a ninguno de ellos, y ayudar a protegerlos.

 _Londres - Inglaterra – Actualmente_

Silencio, una completa calma, mucha confusión, Saori tuvo miedo de tanto silencio, muchas cosas cruzaron por su cabeza, ella no dejaba de ver a sus guerreros y ellos a ella ¿que estarían pensando? La pausa fue larga, la diosa quería que todos asimilaran lo ocurrido y lo que ella les acaba de confesar, espero protestas, enojos, alteraciones, tal vez algunas lágrimas, pero nada había sucedido, aparecer en medio de su historia, sin querer les había quitado el habla, pero era más que obvio que las cosas no eran así.

— Chicos les pido mil disculpas por haberles arrebatado tanto, no solo en el pasado sino ahora también en presente y seguramente en futuro — se disculpó pero el silencio siguió reinando sobre sus guerreros

— Sé que es difícil muchacho — pronuncio finalmente el viejo maestro logrando tranquilizar un poco a la diosa

— Supongo — lo pensó un momento Saga antes de seguir hablando — que lo que paso hace un momento no fue coincidencia, nos iban a matar ¿No?

— Así es — contesto en tono paternal Shion — alguien no nos quiere cerca

— Después de tanto tiempo seguimos siendo una amenaza — se atrevió a decir Kanon — nunca estaremos a salvo, sé que eso era lo que usted quería Athena, pero no hay forma de liberarnos de nuestro legado, más sin embargo, ahora la tenemos más difícil, ¿no? es elegir entre una vida normal y entre la vida que siempre debimos cumplir, y es obvio que la primera opción está más que descartada

— Claro que no — se apresuró a decir Saori, ahora entendía porque tanto silencio y solo Kanon se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaban — son libres de elegir y respetare cualquier decisión que tomen, igual el hecho que escojan unirse a mis fuerzas, no quiere decir que tendrán que dejar a un lado sus vidas y familia

— Esta guerra nos dejara un sabor bastante amargo — pronuncio Shaka — sinceramente, yo prefiero que Alejandra me olvide por completo, es un favor muy especial que le pido mi señora

— Igualmente — lo secundo Mu — si algo me pasara, prefiero que Gloria no se acuerde de mí, no estará triste por alguien que jamás existió en su vida

— Borrar y devolver las memorias de los seres humanos que no manipulan el cosmos, es una alteración de la psiquis — explico la diosa — si salimos victoriosos, sin ninguna baja en esta batalla, si quieren regresar con ellas, después de que les hayan olvidado, solo implicara, empezar de cero, será duro para ustedes, y devolverles la memoria a ellas...pueden volverse locas, tienen que pensarlo bien, hay posibilidades de salir triunfantes de esta guerra, y pueden seguir al lado de quienes aman, no quiero que pierdan eso.

— Es complicado tener las dos cosas — expuso seriamente Saga

— Pero no imposible — le interrumpió la diosa — no sé quién nos amenaza, no sé qué tan fuerte es, pero sí sé, que si estamos juntos, y nos unimos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, lograremos el triunfo, todos, unidos, como familia, como amigos, como guerreros — silencio, pero aquella palabras tocaron el corazón de todos

— Nuestros cosmos, están dormidos

— Lo despertáramos Shaka, no hay imposibles para los santos de Athena — irguió con orgullo el santo de libra — volveremos a usar nuestra armadura, y esta vez el Olimpo temblara ante nuestra fuerza, porque estamos dispuesto a todo, y hoy, hoy tenemos mucho más porque luchar, lo que teníamos hace 16 años no es nada comparado a lo que tenemos ahora, y no vamos a permitir, que no lo quiten ¿Están con nosotros?

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, pero ya no fue un silencio incomodo, Athena pudo ver el rostro decidido de sus guerreros, y ella haría lo que fuera para preservar esas vidas. Para que sus santos no tuvieran que perder nada.

— ¿El Santuario, aun es seguro? — pregunto Shun y Saori pudo observar la gran madurez del japonés, ya no era aquel niño de ojos brillosos e inocentes, ahora era un hombre dispuesto a todo

— Lo es, pero está lleno de polvo

— Y debe estar completamente derruido — expreso el santo de Leo

— Está de pie — comento la diosa, para sorpresa de todos — este fue levantado después de sus muertes, como un tributo, pero lleva 16 años sin ser habitado, así que ya imaginaran cuanta tierra encontraremos allí

— Entonces si es bueno llevar a Alejandra y Gloria, para que ayuden con los quehaceres — bromeo Ángelo ganándose miradas desaprobatorias — es un chiste, no porque hayan recordado quienes eran, significa que tienen que volver a ser los mismo huraños y amargados de siempre.

— ¿Cuándo deberíamos partir? — pregunto Aldebarán, volviendo a la conversación, antes de que empezaran los disgustos

— Lo más pronto posible — indico Shion — creo que viendo la situación, no tenemos mucho tiempo

— Eso no quiere decir que deben dejar sus trabajos — comento Saori bastante rápido — después de esto pueden volver a sus vidas

— ¿Lo crees prudente Saori?

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al escuchar por fin la voz de Seiya — si — contesto ella, y el solo guardo silencio mirándolo con ternura.

— Vale, si tú lo dices, es posible — le reconforto y ella sonrió

— Creo que organizar nuestros deberes no será tan difícil como contarle esto nuestras compañeras — manifestó Mu, y todos empezaron a reír, seguramente no iba hacer sencillo.

…..

Shion se había quedado solo en aquella sala, Saga, Kanon y Mu, le acompañaban en completo silencio.

— Lamento mucho no haber estado con ustedes en estos años mis niños — expuso

— No tienes nada de que disculparte padre — soltó Mu, y luego se dirigió a sus hermanos mayores — y ustedes tampoco, los saben ¿cierto?

— Mu, yo...

— Tu nada Saga — les interrumpió Aioria quien entraba en compañía de Aioros — han pasado 16 años y no vamos a seguir sufriendo por lo mismo ¿o sí?

Saga sonrió y vio a los hermanos de fuego con mucha gratitud — No, es tonto seguir sufriendo por eso, salve muchas veces a Aioros en estos años, que ya resarcir mi daño, es más, creo que me debes esta vida y la otra — termino mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima al sagitario

— Oye, yo ya te pague con aquella pelirroja, con la que te casaste hace cuatro años en las vegas, si no hubiera sido por mí...

— ¿Te casaste Saga? — interrumpió Shion exaltado

— Ahora sí te debo esta vida y la otra y creo que unas dos más — expuso con inocencia el arquero

— Gracias Aorios —expreso nervioso el gemelo mayor — si padre, pero esta anulado, fue un desliz, ya sabes, las vegas, es un lugar de locos — y todos empezaron a reír

— Creo que me eh perdido muchas cosas — indico el mayor de todos — por ejemplo, la boda de Mu, no sé ni cuando paso

Mu se puso de todos los colores pero fue Kanon el que se atrevió hablar — si supieras padre, un día Shaka, nos llamó a Saga y Mi, que porque Mu se iba a casar — Shion no pudo sentirse más confundido — Mu le pido matrimonio a Gloria un día a y al otro ya se estaban casando

— ¿Te refieres a que fue muy rápido? — pregunto Shion temiendo la respuesta

— No — contesto Saga — exactamente así paso, un día le pido matrimonio eh inmediatamente al otro día se estaban casando

— Padre, eso es algo que tienen los arianos, son muy impetuosos — acoto Kanon — Creo que tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo

— ¿En un día hiciste todos los preparativos de la boda? — el mayor seguía sorprendido

— No, nos casamos en una notaría, solo se necesitaba una cita y un par de testigos — Explico Mu con inocencia

— Tus hermanos fueron esos testigos — prosiguió Shion

— No — otra vez fue Saga el que contesto — Shaka y Alejandra fueron los testigos. Y como ya te comentamos, Shaka fue el que nos dio aviso de todo, de lo contrario no nos hubiéramos dado por enterados, tuvimos que tomar una avión de última hora, cuando llegamos, Mu, estaba más que convencido en casarse, así que no nos quedó de otra que acompañarle y apoyarle.

— Vaya Mu, creo que fue la mejor decisión de todas — quiso tranquilizarse así mismo Shion — su matrimonio ha perdurado mucho

— Bueno eso sí, no ha sido una tarea sencilla pero si — Corroboro el tibetano

— De acuerdo ¿y qué hay de ti Kanon? ¿También te casaste a escondidas?

— No, pero hace un año, creí que iba hacer papá, todo fue una falsa alarma

—Ay Kanon, Aioros sé que tienes una hija

— Así es maestro, su nombre es Alicia, tiene 14 años, es mi adoración — Aioros guardo silencio — será difícil llevarla conmigo al Santuario, su madre no estará de acuerdo

— Ya veremos qué podemos hacer — pronuncio paternalmente Shion — ¿Que paso entre tu esposa y tú? ¿Por qué no están juntos? bueno, sí se puede saber

— Nunca nos casamos — explico el griego — Alicia fue un accidente, como la mayor parte de los niños, intentamos vivir juntos por la bebé, pero eso no funciono, nos separamos hace más de siete años

— Que mal

— No, yo estoy mejor así, la verdad Grace es un demonio

— Mis niños los extrañe tanto

…..

—En ese orden de ideas ¿Debo contarle todo desde un principio a Shunrei?

—Así es Shiryu — contesto Saori — A menos que quieras que enloquezca

— ¿más? — Bromeo — no Saori, por favor así está bien, lo que me preocupa es que no recuerda al maestro Dokho

—No te preocupes por eso hijo — pronuncio jocosamente el de libra— yo me encargare de que me vuelva a querer como antes — termino con una intrépida sonrisa — me alegra mucho que te hayas casado con ella, creí que siempre ibas hacer un estúpido

—Pero maestro — todos empezaron a reír

—Estoy ansioso por poder usar mi armadura de Pegaso como antes

—Creo que eso tomara un tiempo

—Lo sé Shun, y hay que buscar una forma de acelerar las cosas ¿No Saori?

—Si Seiya, pero no sé me ocurre nada — guardo silencio por un momento — esto me tomo desprevenida igual que ustedes, pero encontraremos una solución, por lo pronto, es hora de marcharme, quiero que todos ustedes se organicen y mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo, para justificar su ausencia en cada uno de sus trabajos, buscaremos una solución adecuada para todos

Todos aceptaron y se quedaron conversando aun asimilando la situación, Saori vio a Marín un tanto apartada así que se dirigió a ella

—Lamento haber estropeado tu boda Marín

—Usted no estropeo nada mi señora, igual estoy casada que es lo que estuve esperando, me alegra que después de saber perdido a Aioria, lo tenga de vuelta

—Todos tus invitados salieron espantados

—Salvo muchas vidas hoy mi señora, ya encontrare alguna excusa para disculparme, les dije algunos que eran solo unos efectos especiales, pero estaban muy alterados

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste?

—No es tristeza, es preocupación, mi hermano estaba con Artemisa ese día

—Te aseguro que él está bien

—Es increíble que lo haya olvidado

—Lamento mucho esa parte

—Usted solo quería protegernos, y se lo agradezco mucho

…..

Todos empezaron a dejar el lugar, Emilo tenía una sola cosa en la cabeza, Seika, y allí estaba ella, con su cabello castaño y un hermoso vestido de color azul, sonriente y bella como siempre.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto cuando lo tuvo cerca

—Yo creo...— pero Emilio no pudo seguir hablando ya que Seiya había llegado a su lado

—Ven Seika nos vamos de acá — comento el castaño halándola del brazo

—Seiya — expreso exaltada soltando el agarre del chico — ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Nos vamos te dije

—Seika, hazle caso a tu hermano, es lo mejor para todos — concilio el sueco

—Emilio, pero...

—Seika vámonos — demando Seiya

—Solo ve, hablamos luego, te lo prometo — se despido, dejando a la chica totalmente confundida

— ¿Seiya, pero que demonios hiciste ahora? — estaba molesta

—Nada, tenemos que irnos, vamos

Seika no tuvo más alternativa que ir tras su hermano, Emilo se veía diferente, y eso la preocupo demasiado

.…

— ¿Por qué no entraste con nosotros? — Pregunto Camus a Laila — eras parte de la orden

— Era, hace mucho tiempo que renuncie a la orden — contesto ella

— ¿Te paso algo malo?

— Solo recordé algo que debió haberse quedado enterrado, pero ahora entiendo el porqué de mis pesadillas

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Te lo contare más adelante, si no te molesta esperar

— Para nada

….

Todos empezaron a irse, unos más nerviosos que otros, Mu manejaba despacio a su lado Gloria lo escuchaba atentamente, en la parte de atrás Saga y Sarah les acompañaban, esta última también escuchando muy confundida todo lo que contaban los dos santos de oro.

— ¿Pretendes que te crea Mu? — Pregunto incrédula la colombiana — ¿Que ventaja tienes de todo esto?

— Amor, lo que te digo es cierto

—Aja, dime mi amor — acoto sarcásticamente — ¿A qué viene tan maravillosa invención?

— No estamos inventado nada Gloria — esta vez fue Saga el que hablo — El Santuario existe, Athena también, y los santos también

— Una diosa mitológica, de la que solo he leído en libros, una orden secreta, muerte y resurrección ¿en serio?

— Es difícil de creer — expuso Mu — pero te decimos la verdad

— ¿Es por el proceso? — pregunto enfadada

— No tiene nada que ver con eso

— Si lo que me dices es cierto, no podemos continuar con el proceso

— Claro que si

— Gloria — se atrevió a interrumpir Sarah — los chicos deben estar diciendo la verdad ¿cómo explicas lo que paso hoy en la boda?

— Una alucinación — contesto tajadamente — efectos especiales dijo Marín

— Lo dijo para evitar preguntas, pero no fue eso — expuso Saga

— Saben que, no quiero hablar más del tema, estoy cansada

— Gloria — llamo el lemuriano

— Nada, espera a que este más relajada y continuamos esta discusión

— De acuerdo

Shaka se había comprometido con Mu, de llevar a Kanon y Aldebarán hasta la casa de este, por lo que iban detrás del carro del tibetano.

— ¿Estuvieron tanto tiempo encerrados, para inventar todo esto? — ironizó Alejandra

— No, estamos inventando nada Luna, te decimos la verdad

— Shaka, tu historia tiene muchos vacíos — acoto — ¿cómo quieres que te crea?

— Bueno tiene muchos vacíos, porque no te contamos todos, es un resumen Aleja — expuso Kanon

— De acuerdo, les creo

— ¿Nos crees? — pregunto impresionado Shaka

— Pues no todo, pero si una parte, sé que no me mientes Shaka, pero tendrás que decirme todo en el momento adecuado, no se te ocurra ocultarme nada, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿De acuerdo?

— Doctora Alejandra — expreso Aldebarán — usted está casada con uno de los santos más poderosos, debería sentirse orgullosa

— No conozco sus hazañas, ni que tan cierto sea todo eso, me sentiré más orgullosa cuando vea que no muere en esta guerra — termino algo molesta

— No te molestes mi Luna ¿quieres?

— Voy a pensarlo

….

La noche había sido hermosa, todo rastro de la amenaza de esa tarde, quedo como un recuerdo, pero el miedo seguía persistiendo en algunas mentes.

— ¿Estuvimos a punto de morir hoy Saga? — pregunto Sarah ya en calor de un hogar seguro, Mu había preparado una recamara adecuada para ellos

— Si amor. Lamento todo esto ¿Estas bien? — pregunto abrazándola por la espalda

— Si — mintió

….

— ¿Gloria seguirás ignorándome? — pregunto Mu, viendo como su esposa se ponía la pijama y apenas lo miraba — te digo la verdad, amor créeme

— Alejandra me dijo hace un momento, que ustedes no tenía la inteligencia para inventar una mentira como esa, y confió en el criterio de mi amiga, así que digamos que te creo

— Alejandra siempre tan gentil, aunque debo admitir que encontró una buena forma de convencerte

— Tengo una duda — pronuncio ella — ¿Kanon y Saga son tus hermanos? porque no se parecen en nada

— De sangre no — explico Mu, ya algo más relajado — mi padre los encontró cuando tenían unos pocos meses de nacidos. Él y mi madre, los tomaron en adopción, dándole su apellido y todo eso. En estos años no recordamos eso, solo que éramos hermanos y ya, lo que es exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar Mu?

— Jamás lo haría

— ¿Qué pasa con lo otro?

— Continuaremos adelante

— ¿Seguro?

— Muy seguro

…

— No quiero perderte — dijo finalmente Alejandra cuando llego a casa, Shaka ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por el silencio de la morena

— No lo harás — dijo él tratando de calmarla

— Ya moriste antes, eso fue lo que me dijiste

— No volveré a suceder, por lo menos no ahora

— Eres un guerrero, tu destino es luchar hasta el final — quiso llorar

— Lo sé, y antes tenía un deber por que morir, ahora tengo una gran razón para vivir.

— Espero que sea cierto, porque si te vas, me iré detrás de ti

— Lo sé — finalizando besándola en la frente y abrazándola fuerte — estaré contigo pase lo que pase

….

— Has estado muy callada Antonia — le dijo Shura. Estaban en una habitación que Aioros muy amablemente les ofreció

— Estuvimos a punto de morir, Hyoga, Aioros y tú, me cuentan todos estas cosas de Athena y guerreros, que solo puedo pensar que es una mala broma

— No te miento

— Lo sé, solo que es difícil entender

— Si, para mí también lo es

— No quiero que te vayas, yo... quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo perderte a ti también — rompió a llorar

— Antonia, mírame, no me perderás, ¿de acuerdo? — la consoló mientras la halaba hacia él para abrazarla.

….

— ¿Estas bien Marín? — Pregunto Aioria desde la habitación, su esposa llevaba un buen rato en el baño — Lamento que la luna de miel se echara a perder, pero te lo compensare, te lo prometo

— No, necesitamos una luna de miel si estamos juntos — comunico lascivamente saliendo con un traje despampanante

— Marín, esa ropa está muy linda — alago el griego

— ¿Te parece? Es para ti

— Entonces quítatela inmediatamente y dame lo que es mío

— Aioria acabas de arruinar todo el romanticismo

— Ven aquí esposa mía — término levantándola del suelo para llevarla a la cama

…..

Shaina no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en el baño, tal vez poco ya que Milo no se había manifestado, o tal vez demasiado por lo que el griego seguramente ya estaría dormido, y eso último era lo que quería Shaina. En algún momento tenía que salir, y en algún momento tenía que enfrentar lo que pasaba, se armó de valor y giro la perilla de la puerta, se asomó levemente y vio a Milo recostado en la cama, muy entretenido viendo un programa de televisión, por un momento quiso devolverse pero el frio y el cansancio ya hacían mella en ella, así que salió deprisa, levanto las cobijas y se acostó dándole la espalda al de escorpio.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto el hombre intrigado

— Si, todo bien, solo estoy muy cansada, así que te agradecería mucho que me dejes dormir

— De acuerdo — acepto volviendo su atención a la televisión

…

Hola a todos, nuevamente pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí estamos de vuelta y espero que les guste la actualización. Por otro lado doy la bienvenida beauty4ever, icaranei y Condesa de la Fere (muchas gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios) nuevamente a gracias a Carnela o Candy, Prinskasu-chan, Danimel, por su comentarios.

Aclaración, como ya lo notaron, estoy siguiendo el orden Cronológico – Saint Seiya (anime completo), Saint Seiya ovas Hades y Soul of Gold. De hecho la historia tomo un gran cambio luego de ver este último, me dio una buena idea y el empuje para publicar el fic, ya que la resurrección como la tenía antes, no me convencía de a mucho.

Nuevamente muchas gracias, espero que les haya gusto, espero no enredarme ni enredarles las cabezas, y a medida que pase la historia iremos sabiendo un poco más de lo que hicieron estos chicuelos en estos 16 años. Y también llegaran uno que otro personaje de la serie.


	10. Capítulo 10

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, cansada, angustiada y exhausta se dejó caer sobre el borde de la bañera, se quedó sentada durante varios minutos que parecieron horas, absorta en los azulejos del suelo del cuarto del baño, por un momento pensó que estaba dormida, y que seguro todo se trataba de un mal sueño, pero el frio que se sentía sobre la piel blanca de la palma de sus pies le decía otra cosa.

Aquella mañana Milo, Aioria y Marín salieron muy temprano para verse con la diosa Athena, Shaina más sin embargo, prefirió quedarse en casa, fingió estar enferma, Marín no se había ido muy convencida, Aioria quien no la conocía muy bien, se fue creyendo en su palabra, y Milo prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta. La mañana había pasado bastante rápido, más de lo que la italiana hubiera pensando, las horas transcurrían y ella seguía ahí, postrada sin ocurrírsele nada. Se levantó y guio su vista al fondo del lavado, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma «Debería huir» pensó, y sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza, borro aquella idea tan poco buena. Un ruido la saco de sus divagaciones, fue un ruido fuerte y estruendoso, por un momento pensó que los demás habían vuelto.

— ¿Milo? — Llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. No tenía que ser un genio para sopesar que alguien ajeno se hallaba dentro de la casa, corrió hasta la mesa de noche donde su arma y placa aguardaban al calor de su mano — Policía de Miami — dijo más por costumbre, saliendo del cuarto, mirando al su alrededor y caminando sigilosamente.

— Creí que los Santos de Athena no usaban armas — escucho una voz tras suyo.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto apuntando su arma al extraño

— He venido a darles un mensaje — confeso el hombre, quien llevaba puesto un jean gastado, una melena negra y ojos cafés

— Habla — mando ella, sin perder de vista, ninguno de los movimientos del hombre

— Todos morirán, nadie estará al salvo, los primeros en morir serán todos aquellos bastardos santos de Athena y sus seguidores.

— Eso lo veremos — urgió la chica

— Vas a ser la primera — se arrojó con tanta fuerza y agilidad que Shaina no fue capaz de verlo, este se hallaba sobre su pecho cortándole la respiración, su sucio aliento entraba por sus fosas, y la joven tuvo ganas de vomitar — es una lástima mandar tanta belleza al infierno, me gustaría divertirme contigo, pero debes saber que el tiempo apremia.

Shaina no supo que fue lo que le dio la fuerza para golpear al hombre y lograr levantarse, habían sido sus ganas de vivir, o el asco provocado por aquel sujeto de mirada lasciva. Corrió, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sabía y estaba plenamente consciente que en su condición no era buena idea enfrentar al enemigo, aunque le hubiera gustado saber más de quien se trataba, se tambaleo por las escaleras escuchando la risa estruendosa de aquel tipo, se acercó a la puerta y vio que el auto de Marín estaba en la salida, por lo que se devolvió a buscar las llaves del carro, y habiéndolas encontrado salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo. Mientras el hombre bajaba pausadamente los escalones.

Subió con gran velocidad al carro, y poniéndolo en marcha se dispuso a huir, manejando a toda velocidad, escudriño entre sus bolsillos su teléfono celular y busco el número de Milo, el timbre sonó tres veces, y luego fue seguida por la voz del griego.

— Hola Preciosa — sonó conciliador — ¿ya estas mejor?…

— Milo — grito ella — necesito que me ayudes...

…..

Se había levantado muy temprano, su cabeza no había dejado de funcionar, ni siquiera cuando se dispuso a dormir, hasta en los sueños planeaba cada detalle, el Santuario era grande, tenía campos gigantes, estaba totalmente segura que organizar a los que ya se encontraban no iba hacer tan difícil, de ser necesario cada uno de los santos de bronce ocuparía su lugar en uno de los templos según su signo, y así todo estaría perfecto. ¿Pero? ¿Los demás? ¿Y si alguien más, quería volver al santuario? ¿Dónde los ubicara? prefirió no pensar en eso, era mejor que nadie más quisiera volver.

Saori Kido se hallaba sentada en una enorme sala que estaba en una gran habitación en el hotel Novotel London, Dokho, un joven moreno se adentró en el recinto en compañía de Shaka, Mu, Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán

— Llegaron temprano — saludo la diosa poniéndose de pie para recibirlos

— Es mejor aprovechar cada segundo del día, y no tomar decisiones a la ligera — manifestó Shaka

— Es verdad — acordó la joven — pero mejor esperemos un rato, mientras llegan los demás chicos ¿les parece?

— Perfecto — contemplo Mu, guiando su mirada hacia un joven de cabellos verdes que los observaba con una gran sonrisa desde el umbral de una de las habitaciones — si no les molesta me gustaría hablar con mi padre en privado

— Claro — dijo Saori y Shion asintió — sigue

La luz del sol se colaba con timidez atreves de la venta, era un cuarto grande, con una cama inmensa, Mu se quedó contemplado el lugar.

— La señorita Kido, no escatima en gastos — pronunció Shion, invitando a Mu a tomar asiento — es un hotel bastante lujoso y espacioso

— Eso veo, eh escuchado buenas referencias de el.

— ¿Bueno, de que trata Mu? espero que no sea nada malo

— No es malo, aunque no sé si sea bueno ahora que lo pienso

— Dime

— Primero quisiera saber de Kiki, ¿sabes de él?

— ¿Pelirrojo, inquieto e impertinente?

— Ese mismo — se avergonzó

— Esta bien, pero creo que Camus y Milo pueden darte más datos sobre él

— ¿Es policía? — se asombró demasiado

— No lo creo Mu, ellos te lo contaran y la razón porque la diosa no lo dejo a tu cuidado, fue porque no querías que a tu edad tuvieras que lidiar con un niño pequeño, el creció muy feliz con una familia en Italia

— Genial

— Así es ¿y bien?

— Gloria y yo estamos en un proceso de adopción desde hace dos años — soltó, bastante rápido

— Genial ¿cómo va todo?

— Bien, ya estamos en la lista de espera, pero ahora con todo esto...los santos de Athena, creo que tendremos que dejar de lado ese proyecto.

— Claro que no, han sido dos largos años, no pueden dejar eso atrás

— Creo que es lo más sano para todos

— ¿Quieres un hijo?

— Mucho

— ¿Tu esposa lo quiere?

— No hemos hecho otra cosa más que esperar a poder ser padres

— Por eso Mu, no puedes echarte para atrás. Lo solucionaremos, pero no renuncies a ello.

— ¿Crees que sea sensato? — Expuso nostálgico — es peligroso querer eso ahora

— ¿Y cuándo es sensato tener un hijo? — Mu solo lo miro — cuidaremos de tu bebé. ¿Puedo saber, porque decidieron adoptar? Bueno…

— Si te comprendo — le interrumpió — Pensamos que ya hay mucha vida en el mundo, no necesitamos traer más niños, necesitamos ayudar y brindarle amor a los que ya están y se les negó, bueno es nuestra opinión

— Y es excelente hijo, te felicito por ello

…..

— ¿Shaka, como te ha ido en tu vida de casado? jamás imagine que tú te casarías — comento Aldebarán sentado en la gran sala al lado de los gemelos, Saori y Dokho

— ¿Por qué no, Alde? — Quiso saber la joven — Shaka es un hombre apuesto y decente, podría casarse con quien quisiera — el rubio no pudo sentirse más avergonzado al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su diosa.

— Claro que Shaka es un buen partido para cualquier chica — se aventuró a decir el toro — es solo que siempre fue algo rancio con todo el tema de las relaciones interpersonales, ya saben, no conversaba mucho y no salía como cualquier chico normal.

— ¿Y acaso alguien era normal en el Santuario? — estaba vez fue Kanon quien hablo — hasta donde yo he escuchado, no.

— Ustedes saben a que me refiero — se molestó el brasileño

— Sé que no siempre fui la persona más amable en el Santuario Alde — comento finalmente Shaka — tampoco frecuentaba a mucha gente, y debo decir que en mi época como el Santo de Virgo, lo último que quería era casarme, eso no estaba entre mis planes, y creo que en los planes de ninguno ¿o sí? Bueno, me refiero, a que en cualquier momento íbamos a morir, conseguir novia, o formar una familia no era algo, que alguno haya imaginado.

Saori se sintió un poco incomoda con la afirmación de Shaka, pero Aldebarán prosiguió con la indagatoria — Eso es cierto, ni yo pensé algo como eso, bueno, un par de veces, pero sabía que era algo imposible. Dejando de lado el pasado, por así decirlo, yo creí, o se supondría que te ibas a dedicar una vida encerrado en un monasterio, rodeado de monjes y solo meditando.

— No sé porque, pero cuando desperté, no tenía ese tipo de ideas en mi cabeza, es decir, si quería la iluminación, seguir meditando, aun medito, pero eso de encerrarme y ser todo un ermitaño no estaba en mi sangre, yo...quería vivir. Pues, ahora que lo pienso en mis 20 primeros años, lo único que hice fue dedicarme a la iluminación y a encontrar la verdad absoluta. En algún momento, cuando estábamos en el limbo, le dije a Aoiria que si tuviera la fortuna de volver a mi vida, trataría de disfrutar cada momento, supongo que eso repercutió en mí cuando volví, a pesar de haber olvidado esa conversación, el deseo de vivir no desapareció — todos sonrieron y meditaron las palabras del rubio — aunque si debo ser sincero, en esta nueva vida tampoco estaba entre mis planes casarme, pero apareció Alejandra y cambie de opinión.

— Te atraparon — acoto Alde

— No es eso — sonrió — es que cuando le pedí matrimonio, sabía que era eso y nada más lo que yo quería, estar a su lado, y pues nos casamos

— Te felicito mucho Shaka, es muy bueno que hayas encontrado el amor — correspondió Saori — ¿Y cuando vienen los bebés? ustedes tendrían unos hijos hermosos.

— Bueno, eso sí que, es un tema totalmente descartado, nosotros no queremos ser padres.

— ¿En serio? — quiso saber ella

— Muy en serio, ninguno de los dos quiere tener hijos, incluso antes de conocernos, cada uno por su lado, ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, de no ser padre, tenemos mucha suerte de estar en la misma sintonía, de hecho mi anterior relación, si, se trastorno demasiado por ese tema.

— Así que has tenido más de una relación en tu vida — dijo con picarda Kanon

— Oye, han sido 16 largos años ¿qué esperabas? — todos empezaron a reír, después de lo dicho por el rubio

— ¿Entonces tu antigua novia te dejo porque no quisiste darle un hijo? — quiso saber la Diosa

— Es un tema complicado, prácticamente fue porque yo no pude darle un hijo, yo la quería mucho, aun la quiero, estuve dispuesto a ceder, a ser papá, a pesar de no estar seguro de ello — explico el hindú — igual, creo que no tenía muchas alternativas, digo, cuando una mujer quiere hijos, hay hijos

— Eso es verdad — musito Kanon

— Uno no tiene mucho elección y a eso le sumamos que somos unos tontos y nos dejamos llevar — expuso Saga

— Exacto, así que mi palabra no tenía mucha valides, en la decisión seriamente tomada por ella, ¿así que para que ir contra la corriente? dije sí, pero las cosas no se dieron, descubrimos que soy estéril, y eso sí, que fue una catástrofe para ella, le sugerimos, el doctor y yo, otras alternativas, ya saben, la adopción y otras cosas, ella dijo que no, si no era de ambos, ella no quería hijos, pero un día ella se embarazo y obvio yo no era el padre, a pesar de que ella juro que sí y todo fue un caos.

— Si, sé lo que se siente, que quieran que respondas por un niño que no es tuyo — comento Kanon

— Fue una medida desesperada — continuo Shaka — después de que nos enteramos de que yo no podía tener hijos, la relación cambio mucho, ella, en serio se transformó en otra persona, la relación pendía de un hilo, y ella pensó con un hijo solucionaría todo. Pero, pues no fue así, yo estaba molesto, su madre estaba indignada y el padre del bebé estaba dispuesto a luchar por su hijo, eso en realidad, fue horrible, es una historia complicada.

— Vaya Shaka, por lo menos seguiste creyendo en el amor, y continuaste adelante — sonrió Saorí

— Si eso es bueno, Alejandra llego cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

…..

Aquella mañana no había sido buena, desde que despertó se había encontrado con el mal humor de su compañera, que parecía estar más molesta de costumbre, él por su lado repasaba una y otra vez las últimas horas para saber en qué había fallado, y por primera vez estaba completamente seguro, de que no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. Cuando bajo a desayunar no contaba con que Marín lo sacara a Aioria y él casi a patadas de la casa, pues la peli roja no quería perder mucho tiempo, ya que necesitaba lograr hacer el rembolso de lo que iba hacer su luna de miel, por lo que no discutió cuando Shaina dijo que no los acompañaría.

Llegaron al hotel Novotel London, donde Saori, Shion y Dokho se hospedaban, era una gran habitación en la cual ya Mu, Shaka, los gemelos y Aldebaran se encontraban. Saori los invito a desayunar, lo que Milo acepto con agrado, pero Marín no, ya que todo eso le hacía perder valiosos minutos. Sin contar que todos y cada uno de los santos se tomó su tiempo para llegar al encuentro.

Milo se siento aliviado cuando por fin vio a Camus, quien llegaba en compañía de Ángelo y Emilio y se abalanzo por él para tener de que hablar un rato, mientras esperaban al resto de la comitiva.

— ¿Qué tal tu noche amigo? — le pregunto

— Bien Milo, aunque Laila está un tanto distraída y creo que anoche estaba llorando

— ¿Tan mal estuviste Camus?

— No seas idiota ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué tal tu noche?

— No sé qué demonios pasa con Shaina, pero anoche no dormí de pensar que ella en cualquier momento me asesinaría

— ¿Que le hiciste?

—No lo sé, te podría jurar que nada, pero pues uno nunca sabe, las mujeres están locas, seguro es su periodo.

— Hola chicos — les saludo Mu acercándose muy sonriente

— Mu ¿cómo estás? — contesto Camus

— Bien, quería preguntarles algo

— ¿Es sobre Kiki? — pregunto Milo

— Si, de hecho sí, es sobre él.

— El niño es un genio y un demonio que nos dio muchos dolores de cabeza — explico Camus

— No les estoy entendiendo, no me digan que ustedes lo apresaron o algo así — se preocupó el lemuriano — Mi padre me dijo que no era policía ¿entonces, es un recluso?

— Si y no, borreguito — rio Milo recordando aquel apodo — a tu niño Kiki lo crio una familia de lo más querida, que le dio al pequeño todo lo que quiso, y en poco tiempo tu niño aprendió a joder a todo el mundo, en la red.

— Kiki fue arrestado, por robar información confidencial, y hurtar dinero de empresas multinacionales, para donarlas a la fundaciones —Mu no podía sentirse más mareado, con cada palabra de Camus — el chico hizo un excelente trabajo, estuvimos casi tres años tras él, cuando por fin lo atrapamos, en vez de llevarlo a la cárcel, lo ofrecimos trabajo y nos ha ayuda atrapar delincuentes por doquier, nuestro último arresto se llevó a cabo gracias a él, una cuenta bancaria, y ya teníamos a una docena de agentes a la puertas de uno de los más grandes narcotraficantes de Miami.

— Kiki es un buen muchacho, solo que muy curioso Mu — alentó Milo — en verdad ha sido una suerte tenerlo de nuestro lado, menos mal que había olvidado eso de tele transportarse, o hubiera sido más difícil encontrarlo

— Me deja bastante sorprendido todo esto — reacciono Mu por fin — creo que tendré que hablar con él muy seriamente

— Mu, ya no es un niño — explico el griego — y él tiene sus padres, que ya le hablaron muy seriamente, jamás se imaginaron los alcances de su hijo.

— ¿Saben si él regresara con nosotros al Santuario?

— Me escribió ayer — respondió Milo a Mu — me dijo que teníamos que hablar del pasado, fue todo, supongo que debe saber algo que nosotros no y por eso tuvo cuidado, me envió el mensaje encriptado.

— O tal vez es paranoico, finalmente él no sabe nada de lo que paso acá —expuso Camus

— ¿Muchachos, les parece si empezamos con lo que necesitamos mientras llega el resto? — les pregunto Marín

— Como mande señora Vranjes — contesto Milo con picardía

Ya sentados en la sala, empezaron a organizarse, quedando establecido que cada santo de oro, ocuparía su lugar en los templos en compañía de sus compañeras y los santos de bronce según el signo que les correspondía.

— Perfecto, en las habitaciones que hay en el templo principal, nos quedaremos Shion, Seika y yo — Declaro Saori

— Creo que Seika debería quedarse con la florecita — Milo recordaba de sobra los sobrenombres de sus compañeros — o en su defecto con Aioros, ya que Seiya estaré en ese templo

—Creo que Seiya preferiría darle tres vueltas al inframundo antes de permitir que su hermana se quede conmigo — expuso piscis

— El espacio adicional en el templo de Sagitario es para la hija de Aioros, por ello Seika se queda con nosotros — expuso Saori.

— No estoy seguro de que Grace deje venir a Alicia, pero es mejor que mi sobrina este con nosotros

— ¿Aun no sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo? — Quiso saber Camus — ¿ni una pista?

— Creemos que es alguien que nos conoce a todos, y ha estado espiándonos — explico Shion — pero no tenemos pista de nadie, sospechamos del Poseidón, pero…

— No podemos echarnos la culpa entre nosotros — le interrumpió la diosa — Poseidón me ayudo a tráelos de vuelta, no creo que quiera ahora matarlos

— Es alguien que nos conocía muy bien, y nos puso en el mismo camino — acoto Shaka

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Dokho

— Solo analícenlo — explico el hindú — cada uno de nosotros es una conexión con los demás, en algún momento íbamos a coincidir

— Shaka, tiene razón — dijo efusivamente Athena — yo los deje a cada uno en su lugar natal, los únicos que coincidieron fuero, los hermanos, como Aioria y Aioros, Ikki y Shun, pero no deje a ninguno de ustedes cerca del otro, era otra forma de protegerlos, precisamente para evitar que más de dos de ustedes se encontraran en el mismo espació.

— Por eso digo, que fue alguien que nos conocía muy bien, digo, esa persona pudo haber puesto en el mimo lugar a Emilio y Mu, por ejemplo, pero seguro no hubiera habido conexión por el poco trato que había entre ellos, pero Emilo, se encontró con Ángelo, Camus con Milo, creo que no fue solo el destino, alguien lo manipulo

— Alguien que conoce el Santuario — medito Saori — y que conocía las relaciones dentro de este…

— Buenos días — saludo Seiya en compañía de los demás santos de bronce, Shura y Aioros

— Lamentamos mucho la demora — se excusó Shura

— No sé preocupen, por favor pasen y los ponemos al corriente — animo la diosa

….

— Entonces especulamos, que es alguien cercano a nosotros quien está detrás de todo esto — apunto Shura — si es alguien del Santuario, deben saber manejar el cosmos, porque lo que vimos en la boda de Aiora, casi nos mata de un solo golpe.

— Shura tiene razón — hablo Dokho — tenemos que descartar a los aprendices según esta última suposición. Mi señora ¿Cuántos santos logro encontrar usted?

— Había registro solo de los Santos activos y próximos a portar armadura, lo demás estaba destruido, inclusive se perdió una gran parte de los documentos de los santos ya en la orden, fueron más o menos 30 guerreros contándolos a todos ustedes.

— No podemos descartar a los aprendices — acoto Milo — no podemos descartar el que hayan robado información, además según nos ha contado nuestra diosa, solo aquellos que poseían un cosmos perdieron la memoria, así que muchos aprendices deben recordar muy bien la vivencia en el Santuario.

— Es cierto, no podemos descartar a nadie — medito la diosa — pero esto no es obra de simples aprendices, personas poderosas están detrás de todo esto. Y tenemos una desventaja, conocen el Santuario.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, era muy complicado estar a tientas, no conocer que los asechaba les ponía nerviosos, no sabían cuánto tiempo se tomaría el enemigo para atacar y cuánto tiempo les tomaría a ellos recuperar sus habilidades al 100 x 100

 _*Thousands of stars surround  
this word and i always  
wonder where the border  
gest to the  
end…_

— Perdón muchachos — se levantó Milo — es mi celular y tengo que contestar, pues es mi…Shaina. Hola preciosa — sonó conciliador — ¿ya estas mejor?… ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Milo? — le llamo Camus, preocupado por la forma en que su amigo se había alterado

— ¿Shaina? — grito Escorpio, pues al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un fuerte impacto

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto alguien al otro lado del teléfono

— Soy Milo de Escorpio ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a Shaina?

— Milo de Escorpio, no me hagas reír, creo que solo eres Milo, y a esta chica, solo le doy su merecido — corto

— Maldito

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — se acercó Shion

— Es Shaina Maestro, alguien la ataco, tengo que ir con ella — y se aventuró a correr hasta la puerta

— Milo — le llamo Shion, pero este no hizo caso. Milo continuo corriendo, ya iba llegando al ascensor cuando se estrelló de frete con un hombre alto de cabellera verde — quítate imbe...Maestro Shion, ¿pero usted?

— Que testarudo eres Milo, olvidas mis poderes, puedo llevarte con Shaina más rápido que tus inútiles pies — espeto el mayor

— Maestro, yo lo olvide completamente

— No importa, vamos

— Espera — Llamo Marín — quiero ir también

— Perfecto, los demás alcáncenos allá, no dejen sola a nuestra diosa

— Yo voy también — expreso Ángelo

….

Una gota de sangre resbalo por su cabeza, se encontraba bastante aturdida, con cuidado llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra a su frente, por un momento había olvidado lo que paso, cuando unos pasos que resonaron a su lado trajeron su atención, con un poco de cuidado se giró hacia el lugar y vio aquel hombre de mirada penetrante dirigiéndose con determinación hasta ella.

— Por favor — logro soltar y el hombre sonrió con despreció

— Lo mereces Shaina de ofiuco — pronuncio pausadamente, levantado su puño para producir una esfera de poder — o más bien, solo, Shaina

— Ni se te ocurra tocarla — oyó tras de si

— ¿Quién lo impedirá? — Dijo socarronamente, mirando así atrás donde tres hombres y una mujer lo observaban — ustedes ya no son nada, mueran — pronuncio enviado la bola de energía hacia los cuatro, la cual fue inmediatamente absorbida por el poder de Shion — ¿quién ere tú? — Se asombró aquel hombre — se supone

— Supones mal — le interrumpió el lemuriano — Mi nombre es Shion, patriarca del Santuario, Antiguo caballero de Aries

— ¿Shion? — Dijo con un gesto de incertidumbre — habías muerto hace mucho tiempo ¿Athena te trajo a ti también? ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

— Vaya, parece que ustedes no lo saben todo — Milo se interpuso — creímos que nos tenían bien vigilados, pero no es así, se les escapo el pequeño detalle de que el Patriarca Shion está de nuestro lado nuevamente.

El hombre frente a ellos palideció, la noticia de encontrarse a un guerrero con su habilidad intacta no la tenían considerada, aquel sujeto sabía de antemano que quedarse allí significaba la muerte.

— El Santuario pagara por su ofensas — musito — todos aquellos que nos hicieron sufrir morirán, ustedes santos no debieron volver, deben pagar, deben morir — y con estas últimas palabras el hombre se escapo

— Espera desgraciado

— Milo — grito Marín al griego quien se disponía a perseguir aquel sujeto — Shaina, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital esta grave.

— No te preocupes Milin — soltó con broma el italiano, yo lo atrapo

— Espera Ángelo — pido Shion pero este ya se había ido

— Maestro, tenemos que socorrer a Shaina por favor — solicito angustiada Marín sujetando el brazo del patriarca quien se había quedado pasmado viendo como el santo de cáncer se alejaba

— Tienes razón, Milo abre esa puerta con delicadeza, puedes lastimarla más

…

— Espera Maldito — Grito Ángelo persiguiendo a aquel sujeto — eres tan valiente para atacar a una mujer, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte a un hombre, cobarde — las palabras del italiano hicieron efecto porque el hombre paro en seco — eso infeliz, ven acá.

— Tienes la boca muy grande santo…perdón ¿Cómo era que te llamaban? Ah sí, Mascara de la Muerte — pronuncio fingiendo miedo

— Pues te mostrare, porque me llamaban así — Se arrojó al hombre con tanta fuerza, tratando de propinarle un fuerte puño en la cara, pero este, con habilidad impresionante lo esquivo y clavo su rodilla en las costillas del italiano — maldición

— ¿Qué pasa Mascara de la Muerte? ¿No eres tan fuerte como dices?

— Bastardo — ignorando el dolor, Ángelo se puso nuevamente de pie, por un momento conto con un gran velocidad, logrando darle varios golpes aquel hombre, primero fue una patada en el estómago, luego con su puño derecho le rompió el labio inferior, haciendo que el hombre se inclinara, dándole la oportunidad de enterrarle un codo en la espalda — ¿Qué dices de esto ahora, imbécil?

— Bien — musito el hombre casi sin aliento, no esperaba recibir una paliza así — definitivamente no eres tan patético como se contaba por ahí

— ¿Qué dices? — el pelinegro calló en cuenta de su error, pues el italiano por una fracción de segundos, había logrado provocar una esfera de poder, que lo impacto de lleno en el pecho, pero Ángelo no se percató de esto, estaba tan molesto que solo se abalanzo contra su enemigo propinándole puñetazos a diestra y siniestra — te mostrare lo patético que puedo ser, tu, que escapas de un santo de Athena y atacas a una mujer en desventaja. El hombre sabía que no podía seguir así, de lo contrario sería asesinado, así que arrojo fuertemente a santo contra los muros de un edificio — ¿tienes miedo? — pregunto viendo la cara de conmoción del su enemigo.

— Te matare — el pelinegro concentro todo su poder en la palma de su mano, lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que MM no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el golpe fue tal que dejo a Italiano tumbado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en el pecho — ¿Qué dices ahora, Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer? — pronuncio casi sin aliento, había gastado toda su energía en ese ataque — perdón, ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres… ¿Cómo es que te llaman? Ah sí, Ángelo.

— Cobarde — susurro el santo mientras su boca se inundaba de sangre

— En la guerra todo se vale Ángelo, y eras tú o yo, y estaba vez fuiste tú, te mataría, pero quiero llevarme la satisfacción de que te vencí

— Si no me matas ahora, yo lo hare la próxima vez que te vea

— Lo estaré esperando con ansias. Mascara de la Muerte.

….

 _*Can You Imagine de Dope Stars Inc_


	11. Capítulo 11

Aun no podía creer la noticia que acaba de escuchar, no entendí como había pasado, bueno, él sabía cómo había pasado, pero el hecho de que estuviera pasando era desconcertante, y es que, preciso en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, ese tipo de sorpresas no eran del todo buenas o fáciles de asimilar, cerró los ojos por un largo rato, tal vez interpreto mal las palabras del doctor, aunque debía de admitir que eso era totalmente absurdo, exageradamente absurdo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, eso era lo que pasaba, había interpretado mal, así que se esforzó por recordar cada palabra, cada gesto del doctor, y recordó «Shaina está bien señor, solo tiene algunas lecciones, y pierda cuidado, el bebé también está fuera de peligro». E _l bebé_ ; no había otra forma de interpretar eso, Shaina y él serian padres.

— ¿Milo? — escucho que lo llamaron, y no quería ser molestado, mucho menos por una amiga de Shaina, y más si esa amiga era una madre, seguramente una madre molesta, pero su voz fue dulce, hasta aliviadora, no había escapatoria, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a Laila, y seguramente a Marín, y que decir de Camus, así que lo mejor era empezar de una buena vez con todo

— Dime — respondió casi en un susurro

— Quiero que sepas que vengo aquí como una madre, y como una amiga tanto de Shaina como tuya, no pienso darte un sermón — se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de pocos amigos del griego — solo quiero decirte una única cosa...un consejo...y es que, cualquier decisión que tomes, espero que la mantengas para siempre — Milo la miro por largo tiempo, la verdad no entendía lo que la chica quería decirle, seguramente la noticia lo había dejado más estúpido de lo que ya era, Laila por su lado, pareció interpretar su silencio — a lo que me refiero, es que tienes dos opciones, irte o quedarte, pero cual sea la decisión que tomes, tienes que mantenerla, si decides irte, que sea para no volver, y si decides quedarte, que sea para estar ahí siempre, no sé cómo vayas a manejar la relación con Shaina, aquí quien importa es el bebé que viene en camino. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto?

— Estoy entendiendo un poco, pero por favor sigue

— Cuando nació Tage, Roberto me prometió el cielo y la tierra y el niño no tenía ni un año cuando el decidió marcharse, ahora ve a Tage solo por conveniencia, lo hace con la intención de incomodarme a mí, suele hacerle promesas y no cumplirlas, no sabes cuantas veces he visto a mi hijo esperando en la puerta a que su padre lo lleve al lugar que dijo que irían, a veces recibo su llamadas donde avisa que por cuestiones laborales no alcanza a llegar, otra veces olvida el compromiso que tenía con el niño. Roberto debió desaparecer de la vida de Tage, ya que estar en su vida, lo único que la ha traído es decepciones. Hoy en día Tage ya no quiere a su padre como antes. Milo, si te quedas, que sea de verdad, no para estar y no estar, y si te vas, espero que no regreses. Quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho a ti y a Shaina, y comprendo tu situación, yo misma pase por ello, pero haz lo correcto. ¿Quieres Milo?

— Gracias — Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

...

Aún estaba un poco ausente, después de tanto meditar, el doctor le aclaraba una sospecha que estaba presente desde hacía días, pero que ella se negaba a creer, escucho golpes en la puerta, no le apetecía hablar con nadie, seguramente vendrían con preguntas estúpidas, y ella no estaba para eso en ese momento, así que prefirió no contestar y esperar a que su visita se marchara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando levanto la vista hacia el umbral y lo vio allí de pie, con cara de niño regañado.

— Milo, yo… – intento decir apenas vio que se dirigía a ella

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

— La verdad, si — la relación nunca se caracterizó por el tacto que hubiera entre ambos, sino por una sinceridad irreparable en los momentos menos adecuados — hola

— Hola...estas bien, y el bebé también

— Milo, yo...no sabía, bueno si sabía pero no estaba segura, digo, antes de venir a Inglaterra me hice una prueba, pero sé que se pueden equivocar, así que anoche me hice tres más y esta mañana otras cuatro y...

— No todas pueden estar equivocadas ¿cierto?

— No

— Ahora entiendo tu actitud hostil, así que fueron 8 de 8

— Si, si vas a nuestro habitación en lavamanos aún están esas cuatro que te aseguro no han cambiado el resultado, no quiero que pienses que no pensaba decirte, es solo que quería estar más segura

— Y para estar más segura ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

— Dos pruebas más — contesto con timidez

— Claro, porque las otras 8 pudieron no haber arrojado un resultado confiable — sonrió y ella también — solo tengo una pregunta, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿cómo paso? bueno sé cómo paso ¿pero no estabas cada mes con esas inyecciones?

— Si, pero ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% confiable, muchos menos el que yo usaba, de hecho el doctor me dijo que debía usar preservativo, pero pues, yo te dije y...

— Y lo dejamos de usar después de un tiempo, no fue un accidente, fue irresponsabilidad, que horror...Shaina quiero que sepas, que deseo estar en la vida de mi hijo pase lo pase, no es lo que yo quería, y obviamente tu tampoco, pero estamos en esto juntos, puedes contar conmigo, y sé que eh sido un cabrón y todo eso, pero tal vez podríamos intentar que esta relación funciones, si te soy sincero desde que salgo contigo, no he salido con otra mujer, jamás te eh sido infiel

— ¿Jamás?

— Si, te lo juro, en parte porque nadie es como tú, y por otro lado, porque siempre temí que llegaras un día y me cortaras las bolas por andar con otra

— Milo — dijo sonriendo — eres muy tonto

— Lo sé ¿entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Tu novia?

— Si empecemos por partes, primero novia

— ¿Luego de que ya me embarazaste?

— Bueno, yo...

— Es un chiste, si, si quiero ser tu novia

...

Milo salió de la habitación de Shaina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se fue caminando por el pasillo cantando una canción que ni el mismo recordaba la letra, pero no importaba.

— ¿Cómo esta Shaina? — le pregunto Laila cuando el llego hasta ella y Camus

— Bien, muy bien, solo tiene que descansar un poco ¿Por qué esas caras largas? — Pregunto viendo la expresión de sus amigos — ¿qué le pasa a la florecita? — río

— _Emilio_ — enfatizo la sueca — está preocupado por Ángelo, llego muy mal herido, está en emergencias.

— ¿Que? — el semblante de Milo cambio dramáticamente — acaso ese imbécil se dejó ganar del maldito cobarde que ataco a Shaina

— Milo, estamos fuera de practica — explico Camus — no fue fácil para él

— Pero si era un maldito cobarde, ataco a una mujer, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un santo de verdad, salió corriendo.

— Tu lo dijiste es un cobarde — les interrumpió Shion — Huyo cuando pudo enfrentarse a mí, no es tan fuerte, pero si es más fuerte que ustedes en este momento, por eso tenemos que hacer algo inmediatamente, nos llevan bastante ventaja.

— Esto es… ¿quién es ella?

— Milo — reprendió Laila — tienes un hijo en camino

— Si, pero no estoy ciego

— Milo— esta vez fue Shion quien llamó su atención

— ¿Saben quién es o no? me llama la atención que este con la florecita

— La chica que acompaña a Emilio, a Emilio — enfatizo nuevamente Laila — Es Conny, la novia, bueno la ex de Ángelo

— Primero, yo no conocía a la florecita como Emilio, sino como Afrodita y segundo ¿el psicópata ese tiene novia?

— Primero — dijo molesta Laila — si no lo vas a llamar Emilio, por lo menos dile Afrodita, es raro, pero que se le puede hacer y segundo, Ángelo no es un psicópata y si, tiene novia, o bueno la tenía.

— Creo que no conociste muy bien a esos dos el tiempo que estuviste en el Santuario jovencita.

— Ya calle Milo — esbozo Camus molesto — ojala el niño que viene en camino se parezca a la mamá

...

Conny había llegado al hospital muy preocupada, ella era el contacto de emergencias de Ángelo, así que fue a la primera que llamaron cuando este llego en tan lamentables condiciones de urgencias, el engaño de italiano aún estaba palpable, pero ella no podía hacer de la vista gorda ante una situación como esa, al llegar encontró a Emilio bastante preocupado por el asunto, y a unos cuantos pasos de ahí se hallaba Laila y Camus, este último a quien solo conocía de fotos, y dos hombres que ella no reconoció

— ¿Esta bien? — pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de Emilio

— No lo sé, aun esta en emergencias

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — quiso saber, mirando hacia lugar donde se hallaba Laila. No era normal que todos ellos estuvieran ahí.

— Es una larga historia, pero te aseguro que Ángelo te dirá todo, solo tienes que creerle

— Claro, esos es sencillo, creerle a Angeló ¿acaso alguien lo golpeo por andar con quien no debía? porque si es así me largo

— No, no es eso, solo espera que podamos hablar con él

Dos horas pasaron antes de que Conny pudiera entrar hablar con Ángelo, en ese tiempo, pudo conocer de cerca a Camus, Milo y Shion, y aparentemente lo único que había entendido de toda la conversación es que su novio, o más bien su ex novio, peleo con un hombre que casi mata a una amiga de ellos. Hablaban de un bebé y de nombres, pero ella estaba bastante confundida con todo el asunto, así que cuando dijeron que ya podían verlo, sin esperar a que nadie pasara primero, ella marcho con paso firme hasta la habitación de este.

— Sí que te metiste en un buen lio esta vez Ángelo — dijo desde el umbral

— Conny, eres lo más bello que eh visto en vida, menos mal aun puedo ver — comento con dificultad tratado de incorporase

— ¿Que estas tramando? mira nada mas como te dejaron, casi te matan — regaño ella acercándose a la cama, para impedir que él se moviera

— Lo siento, amor, solo estaba muy molesto — explico con una sonrisa galante

— No cambias ¿Quieres decirme que paso?

— Antes que nada, quiero que sepas, que eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida, algunas vez perdí a alguien muy bello y gentil a quien no pudo proteger*, pero esta vez no será igual, te prometo que pase lo que pase, tu estarás a salvo, así se me vaya la vida en ello

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

— Te lo diré.

...

— ¿Creen que Mascarita tenga salvación después de semejante paliza? — Expreso Milo llegando con sodas para todos

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? — pregunto piscis molesto

— Si, tres costillas rotas, fractura en el brazo derecho, y de seguro algún trauma psicológico, eso es fuerte

— ¿Milo, es que nunca te callas? — pregunto Shion agotado

— No — contestaron todos en unísono

— Creo que Ángelo, no podrá viajar así, por lo menos en algunos días, él tendrá que llegar después al santuario — aconsejo el Lemuriano

— ¿Cree que sea lo correcto? ¿Y si le atacan? — Indago Emilio — ¿La teletransportación es una opción maestro?

— No le darán de alta, tan pronto — anoto Camus

— Pero con mi cosmoenergia puedo hacer que sane más rápido, también podemos pedir un traslado, la señorita Kido, recluto doctores, puede estar en observación en el Santuario, no es bueno que estemos separados tanto tiempo — confeso Shion

...

— ¿Te burlas de mí?

— No, claro que no Conny, lo que te digo es enteramente cierto

— ¿En serio Ángelo? me dices que eres una especie de guerrero mitológico, que está siendo amenazado por una fuerza extraña, que tienes que ir a entrenar a un campo especial en Grecia, y que la única forma de mantenerme a salvo, es yendo contigo a vivir en un templo honor a tu signo zodiacal — expreso ingenuamente

— En resumen, sí, eso fue lo que dije

— Te golpearon muy duro

— Conny, necesito, que me creas, no te miento, y no estaré tranquilo, sino estás conmigo

— Y en ese templo ¿tenemos que compartir habitación?

— Si tú quieres — contesto con galantería el italiano

— Vete al diablo — acoto molesto dirigiéndose a la salida

— Por favor Conny, no te miento, es verdad, quiero que estés a mi lado, lo haremos como tú quieras, pero solo ve conmigo.

— No puedo dejar mi trabajo de la noche a la mañana

— La señorita Kido lo solucionara todo, además te deben unos periodos de vacaciones, vamos linda, ven conmigo, si es necesario te quedas en el templo de Afro...digo, de Emilio.

— Veré que puedo hacer — Ángelo sonrió complaciente, para él, eso era un sí

 _Dos días después_

— Esto se va a poner bueno, creo que nunca vimos tanta algarabía en el Santuario. Bueno lo poco que yo alcance a ver.

— No empieces Kanon. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y te eh soportado lo suficiente para remediar el daño que te hice en el pasado, Kanon, si te soy sincero creo que Sarah está muy angustiada

— Pues se le nota a leguas querido hermano, pero ese es problema tuyo, yo por ahora iré a empacar para nuestras vacaciones permanentes. Es increíble que Smith se haya dejado comprar por unos cuantos billetes

— La señorita Kido, le ofreció una gran suma de dinero por nuestros servicios, y que estemos fuera por largo rato será un alivio para el jefe

— Bueno, de eso trata nuestra vida, ir de un lado a otro pateando traseros. Nos vemos temprano mañana hermano, y vigila bien a tu mujer

— Por favor no llegues tarde

Saga, Kanon y Aldebaran habían llegado apenas un par de horas a , Saori logro un generoso acuerdo con Smith dándole tiempo y espació suficientes para poner en orden todo el tema de los santos. Saga se había despedido apenas unos minutos de su hermano, tenía el tiempo contado y tenían que tomar sus pertenencias y viajar cuanto antes a Grecia

— ¿Ya se fue Kanon? — pregunto Sarah

— Si, acabo de irse

— No sé si pueda soportar a Kanon tanto tiempo, ahora tenemos que compartir el espació

— No será por mucho tiempo, es más te aseguro que no tendrás que verlo mucho, estaremos muy ocupados — le tranquilizo

— Es decir que tampoco te veré mucho a ti ¿Para qué voy?

— Sarah, ya te dije, nos conocen, pueden hacerte daño

— Saga — suspiro sentando en la cama y sosteniendo la mirada del griego — no estoy muy segura de querer ir a ese lugar

— Sé que no son las vacaciones que te prometí

— Lo sé, pero no es eso. Yo...yo tengo mucho miedo

— No dejare que nada malo te pase, te lo prometo

— Según lo que me contabas, ese es tu hogar, ¿y si quieres quedarte?

— Eso lo veremos con el tiempo — contesto tajadamente alejándose de ella

— ¿Entonces si has pensando en la posibilidad de quedarte?

— Es complicado

— Explícate

— Soy un guerrero al servicio de Athena ese es mi trabajo, por más que ella diga que seguiremos con nuestras vidas normales, dudo que sea así, pero, por eso te digo, el tiempo lo dirá, hay que alistar el equipaje.

— Claro

…..

Kanon llego en su motocicleta, a su apartamento en la calle Tucson, se encontraba bastante cansado y agobiado por toda la situación y lo menos que quería ver era a personas desagradables, más sin embargo ahí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo justo al frente de su puerta.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — pregunto molesto pasando por encima de ella para abrir la portilla

— Hola Kanon — contesto ella con timidez dejándole pasar

— ¿Contestaras mi pregunta? — continuo mientras hacía girar la llave

— Sé que no quieres verme

— ¿Pero qué te hace pensar eso Silva? — y la miro socarronamente para que no quedara duda del sarcasmo de sus palabras

— Kanon, sé que la cague, porque no hay otra palabra, y te pido mil disculpas

— Perdonada, ahora lárgate, le das mal aspecto al lugar

— Kanon por favor — suplico impidiéndole que se marchara

— Vamos Silvia, no sé qué quieres lograr, mejor vete con tu gran machote

— Él ya no esta

— Escuche bien — dijo, y por primera vez la vio a los ojos, al principio sintió algo de pena, por la expresión de la chica, pero luego aparto sus pensamientos y continuo — entonces ahora que él ya no está, vienes a buscarme a mí, interesante

— Kanon, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir — contó echándose a llorar

— De acuerdo — se resignó — cuéntame lo que paso

— Bueno, pues no sé por dónde empezar, me quede sin casa, sin trabajo, sin nada

— ¿Que sucedió?

— El imbécil de Tonny hizo una fiesta del asco, sus amigotes duraron tres días en mi casa haciendo de las suyas, molesta le pedí que se marchara, él idiota no se fue claro, por lo cual tuve que pedirle a una compañera de trabajo que me cubriera para ir a sacarlo, llame a la policía, quienes encontraron varias cosas en mi casa, ya sabes, drogas y esas cosas, por obvias razones la señora Dora me echo. La estúpida que quedo en cubrirme en el trabajo, le dijo al dueño que yo me había ido a una fiesta y claro, este también me echo. Tonny se las ingenió para escapar de la policía, no sin antes llevarse todos mis ahorros. Kanon, no hubiera venido hasta acá de no necesitarlo, sé que me porte mal, pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir

— ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

— Todo está en esa maleta — Kanon, vio hacia donde señalaba, no era una maleta muy grande, en realidad Silvia estaba pasando por un mal momento

— ¿Y el resto?

— Fue parte del pago, por destruir la casa de doña Dora

— Pues te tengo malas noticias — confeso — tengo que salir de viaje y no sé cuándo pueda volver, te podrías quedar acá, pero pues, los gastos correrían por tu cuenta, y en tu condición creo que no puedes pagar nada

— Mientras tenga donde dormir, no me importa el resto, me quedo con eso

— O también — dijo con picarda — puedes venir conmigo, total no tienes a donde ir, solo que te quedaras un tanto aislada, porque voy a un lugar muy lejos, sin cable, ni internet, ni una buena tienda cerca. Tú decides

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— Creí que preguntarías que a donde iríamos

— En mi condición, no puedo ser exigente

— Buena chica — dijo tomando la maleta de la joven y entrando al apartamento con ella de cerca — nos iremos mañana a primera hora, la ventaja es que ya tienes echa la maleta, y para que no sufras, iremos a Grecia.

— De acuerdo.

 _Miami – Estación Policial_

— No puedo creer que tú y Giolitti vayan hacer padres, sabía que dormían juntos, pero no imagine que las cosas fueran tan enserio

— Bueno capitán así pasan las cosas — contesto Milo con travesura, mientras Camus giraba los ojos

— La señorita — Anderson se detuvo para revisar unos documentos — Saori Kido, dice que tiene una misión importante y que los quiere a ustedes cuatro especialmente. Debo admitir que es una mujer poderosa que tiene muchos amigos poderosos también, así que no puedo decir que no, pero no sé si deba enviar a Shaina en su condición.

— Según conversado con la señorita Kido — se apresuró a decir Camus, antes que Milo hablara de más — no será una misión de alto riesgo, ella conoce la situación de Shaina.

— No sé Camus ¿Por qué quiere al niño genio también?

— Kiki es un experto en computación, creo que ella necesita investigar algunas cosas que el chico, de seguro sabe dónde buscar.

— Se lleva a los mejores de mi unidad, me deja bastante mal, pero que se le puede hacer, chicos, prométanme que se mantendrán a salvo y a cualquier cosa no duden en comunicármelo

— Por su puesto capitán — contesto Milo con una amplia sonrisa

— Felicitaciones por tu bebé Milo, espero que cojas un poco de responsabilidad

— Lo voy a pensar.

….

El lugar era un completo caos, libros, archivos y un par de computadoras se encontraban por todo el escritorio, la habitación aparte de caótica se encontraba en una negrura que solo el brillo de las pantallas de los ordenadores lograba controlar.

— ¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevo esperándolos? — un chico pelirrojo, sentado en una enorme silla giro hacia ellos

— Tranquilo niño — dijo Camus

— ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y mi maestro? — Quiso saber el chico

— Todos están bien, tu maestro en particular está muy bien — manifestó Milo ganándose un codazo por parta de Camus, sabía que se debía ese muy bien.

— No le habrán contando la razón, por la que estoy acá con ustedes ¿o sí? — Kiki miro a los dos adultos, por su expresión se dio cuenta de todo

— Lo siento niño — aclaro el francés — ahora dime ¿tienes algo que nos sirva?

— Debo admitir que cuando recupere mi memoria lo primero que hice, fue investigar todo sobre todos

— ¿Todo sobre todos? — quiso saber el griego

— Si — contesto el más joven con una amplia sonrisa — bueno de los que recuerdo nombres completos, y todo eso, sé a qué se dedican cada uno de ustedes, sus cuentas bancarias, cuánto ganan, con quien están casados, también investigue a las esposas, a que se dedican, familiares y amigos

— ¿Kiki, porque hiciste todo eso? — pregunto el acuariano molesto

— Para conocerlos más de cerca y descartar posibles amenazas

— Eso es bueno — manifestó Milo

— De acuerdo — acepto Camus — ¿y bien? ¿Algo sospechoso?

— Nada, todos están limpios, aunque no sé nada de la pareja de Kanon, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Aldebaran, si es que tienen una, tampoco sé de la de Shun, pero sí sé que él y June trabajan juntos, y creo que entre ellos hay algo, pero no sé.

— Bueno, los que nombraste son prácticamente los solteros del grupo — anoto el francés

— Saga tampoco está casado ¿cómo sabes de la novia de Saga? — quiso saber Milo

— Él y la señorita Sarah Bell tienen una cuenta de ahorros a nombre de ambos

— Eres asombrosamente aterrador — comento Milo

— Bueno niño genio, creo que adelantaste la mitad de la tarea que creo yo, te iba a pedir la señorita Kido, partiremos mañana temprano, así que lleva todo lo necesario

— Tan pronto. Súper.

 _Grecia — Mansión Solo_

— Escuche de buena fuente, que tienes a tus muchachos de vuelta

— Es increíble las fuentes que posees

— Eso hacemos los dioses ¿no?

— Precisamente por eso eh venido Julián ¿Tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

— Saori, Te juro por mi esposa que no

— Tú no tienes esposa

— Yo no, pero Poseidón si, y por esa es que estoy jurando, ninguno tiene nada que ver, te lo juro

— Pues alguien que nos conoce está detrás de todo esto.

— No soy yo

— Julián, sé que no tienes buenas intenciones conmigo, así que habla de una buena vez

— Yo jamás eh tenido buenas intenciones contigo — giño un ojo

— No me refiero a eso ¿Puedes comportarte como una persona normal por lo menos un minuto?

— Sí que te has vuelto amargada, sé que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, igual dentro de 200 años te ibas a enterar, así que te lo diré. Quiero a Kanon, o más bien el alma de Kanon

— ¿Que? — Saori no pudo sentirse más que exasperada

— Tómalo como una tregua entre nosotros, cada uno tendrá a un gemelo, nuestros bandos siempre serán aliados

— Estas demente, mis santos no son objetos de los que puedas depender

—No me mal interpretes Saori, no pienso que Kanon sea un objeto ni mucho menos, al contrario considero que es un excelente guerrero. Te prometo proteger la tierra a tu lado, mi ejército siempre estará a tu favor.

— ¿Si te entrego a Kanon? — indago con indiferencia

— Kanon y Saga serán el lazo de esta unión, no habría ninguna razón para pelear entre nosotros si hay una familia de por medio — Saori guardo silencio, miro con despreció a Julián y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse — Vamos a Athena, no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Kanon, nunca lo has tenido — se detuvo y esta vez miro con interés a su interlocutor — el segundo, es solo eso, solo tienes una armadura de géminis, el otro gemelo siempre ha tenido que quedarse a esperar a que su hermano muera o se enloquezca para tomar su lugar, no es justo, ¿porque no le das la oportunidad de pertenecer a un ejército de verdad? Kanon y sus reencarnaciones tendrán un lugar de verdad en mi ejército y tú y yo formaremos una alianza desde ya; hay un ropaje para él. Dragón Marino ¿o pretendes que él y saga se turnen el tercer ropaje dorado?

— Creí que lo odiabas

— Algo así, pero ese hombre cuido de mí durante mucho tiempo, y formo un ejército digno, las escamas de Dragón Marino nunca han tenido un dueño, quiero que sea Kanon quien siempre use esa armadura.

— Aun no comparto tu opinión pero tienes cierta razón en tus palabras, sigo desconfiando en ti, pero creo que es hora de que Kanon se sienta parte de algo, pero, la decisión es de él, no mía

— Totalmente de acuerdo

— Estoy molesta contigo Julián, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto, solo por tener el alma de Kanon, pudimos haberlo discutido antes, sin llegar a todo esto.

— ¿Que? no, claro que no, yo no hice nada, solo aproveche la oportunidad

— Si claro ¿me vas a decir que todo esto no es obra tuya? me hiciste traerlos de regreso, para que me sintiera en deuda contigo, y luego los atacas para que me vea en la obligación de volverlos a mi ejército.

— Estas enceguecida ¿cierto? no quieres ver lo que hay delante de tus ojos, yo no hice nada, y tú no puedes ignorar el hecho de que en realidad hay una amenaza.

— Julián, no me tomes el pelo; tú, Lifya y yo, éramos los únicos que sabíamos del regreso de los chicos, tú conocías cosas de ellos, la persona que nos atacó, sabía mucho de ellos.

— Pues no fui yo

— Entonces quieres hablar con la verdad de una buena vez

— El sueño fue real, amo esta tierra tanto como tú, yo no tengo un ejército, tu si, había una oportunidad, tus guerreros son increíbles, sé que pudimos crear un nuevo ejército, pero no serían ni la mitad de valerosos que los santos caídos, nunca te mentí cuando te suplique que volvieras a formar tu orden, tu dijiste que no, estuve de acuerdo, pensé que tal vez mis miedos solo eran infundados, mis intenciones respecto al alma de Kanon, siempre fueron las misma, pero no pensaba pedirte a tu guerrero sino hasta nuestra próxima reencarnación, pero, pues resulta que la amenaza si es real y pues tuve que cambiar mis planes

— Maldita sea Julián, si no eres tu ¿entonces quién es?

— Bueno, tengo una suposición. Un dios

— Si también he pensado en esa opción, bueno, lo que se vivió en la fiesta de Aioria no lo hizo un mortal, pero mi enemigo real siempre ha sido Hades, y dudo que Apolo o Artemisa se hayan tomado tantas molestias para reunirlos a todos y matarlos de un solo golpe.

— Es porque tal vez no sea un enemigo tuyo

— Crees que sea — Saori guardo silencio, esa noticia no era del todo buena

— Un dios manipulado por un mortal — anoto Julián.

— Alguien que odia el Santuario, con el poder suficiente para obligar a un dios a reencarnar en una forma mortal, y lograr convencerlo de trabajar a su lado.

— Un dios que se siente conmovido por su recipiente y está dispuesto a ayudarlo como sea.

— Para obligar a un dios a reencarnar se necesita mucha astucia y poder — inquirió la chica

— Creo que en tu orden hay muchos que pudieron o pueden hacer eso

— Tengo que investigarlos a todos

— Y a su familias, puede haber un infiltrado

— Si es así, yo misma me encargare de que pague. ¿Julián sabes cuantos dolores de cabeza nos hibernamos evitado solo con decir la verdad?

— Hace 16 años aun éramos unos niños, la verdad, no nos hubiera servido de nada, más cuando una de las cosas que caracteriza a Saori Kido es la obstinación, somos dioses, pero siempre pecamos por nuestro comportamiento mortal.

 _— Prisión Estatal_

El oficial Perry, caminaba por los largos pasillos de la prisión, balanceando su porra de lado a lado, silbaba una canción bastante pegajosa, con la bastonera policial golpeo con fuerza en las rejas de metal de una de las celdas, el prisionero adentro no se inmuto a verlo.

— Tienes visita Renzo — dijo en tono serio Perry

— No espero a nadie — contesto el preso tirado en la litera leyendo una revista

— Pues alguien vino a verte, así que, de pie — mando el oficial

— Dile que no estoy para nadie

— No soy tu maldita mucama, levanta ese culo de una vez por todas — Renzo bufo molesto, lanzo la revista a un lado de la celda y se paró de inmediato para ir con el Perry hasta la sala de visitas.

— ¿De quién se trata? — quiso saber

— Yo que sé, es un policía

— Genial — Renzo, ingreso a la sala, la cual estaba separada por cubículos y cristal, en ella te sentabas en un lado, mientras tu visita te veía desde el otro lado, y la comunicación se hacía por una bocina telefónica — ¿Quién eres? — pregunto ya sentado enfrente del quien lo esperaba

— Soy el oficial Colin Lewis — contesto. Renzo reconoció el nombre, pero el chico enfrente de él era muy joven para estar en esas funciones, lucía un traje negro y su cabello rubio lo llevaba por encima de los hombros — vengo a ofrecerte una alternativa

— Martin, ha intentado matarme desde que entramos a la prisión – inquirió el mayor — ¿Te envió a ti también? Porque tú no eres el Colin Lewis y no creo que se trate de un homónimo

— Nada eso — contesto con cinismo — vengo a ofrecerte la opción de vengarte del par de policías que te metieron aquí

— ¿Camus y Milo? la culpa es mía, no debí confiar en ellos, no me interesa meterme con policías

— ¿Y qué tal venganza por la muerte de Caba? — se apresuró a preguntar Lewis antes que Renzo colgara el auricular

— ¿Que con él?

— Era un chico Joven, no mayor a los 25

— Era un idiota, no debió estar ahí, tal vez merecía morir — escupió con despreció

— ¿Cómo tu hermano? — soltó el otro. Renzo lo miro con furia

— ¿Que sabes tú de mi hermano? — Le miro — con que Lewis ¿no?, sabes mucho de hermano, por lo que veo

— Renzo, te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí y vengarte de la policía, ellos te quitaron todo, y ahora por culpa de Camus y Milo estas aquí, vigilando todas las noches en que momento, te matan

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Tu lealtad, harás las cosas como se te demanden

— Esta bien, así no pierdo la costumbre de obedecer, pero dime "oficial Lewis" ¿cómo vas a sacarme de aquí? — Lewis sonrió.

….

*Referencia a Helena de Soul Of Gold

Muchas gracias por pasar a leerme y pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero tengo una muy buena excusa. Bloque mental, bueno, sé que no es la mejor de las excusas pero fue lo que paso, lo bueno es que como todo genio hahahaha las ideas llegaron todas a mi cabeza y tengo miles de cosas que plasmar en este fic, y espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias todos los que me leen, y en especial a los que me alientan con sus bellos comentarios

Ahí nos leemos…


	12. Capítulo 12

_Grecia — Santuario Templo Principal_

— Mi señora, ya todos llegaron ¿quiere que los reúna?

— Muchas gracias Shion, pero me gustaría hablar con Kanon primero

— Ojala no lo tomen a mal

— Espero que no, pero es lo único que tenemos.

….

Kanon, no pudo sentirse más que curioso por ser el primero en hablar con la diosa, sin duda ella debía tener algo bueno en mente para él, si lo analizaba desde cierto punto, sus habilidades eran tan buenas como las de su hermano, pero el caballero de Gemenis, era Saga y no él; pero, y si lo que quería la diosa era decirle que se apartara de la situación, era lógico, a pesar de estar en igualdad de condiciones como los otros en ese momento, apenas todos recuperan su habilidad y sus armaduras, Kanon sería un cero a la izquierda. Su cabeza empezó a doler, así que se obligó a no pensar en eso, por primera vez quería ser optimista, tal vez, solo tal vez, Athena tenía un buen plan para él.

— Mi señora — dijo postrando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinado la cabeza

— Por favor Kanon, ponte de pie — pidió la diosa con una hermosa sonrisa

— ¿Mi señora, a que debo su llamado?

— ¿En serio, vas a estar hablándome así todo el tiempo Kanon? — se quedó meditando ¿cómo más quería que le hablara? ella era su diosa.

— Si lo que desea es que le trate de la misma forma que lo hacen los mocos...perdón los santos de bronce, no estoy de acuerdo.

— Esta bien, no te obligare a nada

— En todo caso ¿Por qué ellos le hablan con tanta confianza? — Soltó sin darse cuenta — si me permite saber — corrigió rápidamente

— Crecí con ellos, no sabían quién era yo, hasta mucho tiempo después, son mis amigos, siempre lo han sido, los amigos no tienen que hablarse con tanto respeto. Yo quiero que ustedes sean mis amigos también

— Tomara tiempo, pero se lograra mi señora

— Bueno, tengo algo que decirte, es sobre Poseidón.

Kanon escuchó atentamente lo que Saori tenía que decirle, su alma pasaría a ser del servicio de Poseidón, con ello se pactaría una alianza entre dioses, Kanon tendría un lugar asegurado dentro de una orden y la posibilidad de pelear al lado de su hermano como un guerrero digno y no como una sombra.

— Claro esta Kanon, que esto es decisión tuya, no mía, ni mucho menos de Poseidón — El hombre seguía en silencio — puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees, no tiene que ser ya.

— De acuerdo, lo pensare, le comunicare cuanto antes mi decisión

— Perfecto, ahora tengo que reunirme con todos, puedes esperar acá o ayudar a Shion a decirle al resto que venga.

— Yo, le ayudare al patriarca — Se fue sumamente pensativo, no espera algo así ¿qué tan bueno sería aceptar la oferta de un dios, que no le quería mucho?

…

Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, y era justamente eso lo que estaba pasando, los santos de oro estaban al frente de la diosa, organizados uniformemente, Saori, no pudo sentirse más que orgullosa de saber que aun contaba con la fidelidad de los santos, aunque como lo había dicho Kanon, esas no eran costumbres de los chicos de bronce, que parecían no entender mucho sobre el tema, pero hacían su mayor esfuerzo, culpa suya por mantenerlos al margen de los asuntos del Santuario.

— Chicos, nuevamente me disculpo por la forma tan grosera en que los hice volver a esta realidad, pero no tuve otra alternativa. Como les dije, deseo que apenas logremos vencer a nuestro enemigo todos vuelvan a sus vidas normales, y no, no les haré olvidar otra vez — se apresuró a decir interpretando el silencio de sus santos — esta vez quiero que mantengan sus recuerdos intactos, pero después de esto no les haré luchar nuevamente — Saori alzo la vista, los miro uno a uno detalladamente y reparo en algo — ¿Emilio? — Este la miro sorprendido — ¿tu hermana? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

— Mi señora, ella huyo del Santuario hace mucho tiempo, no logro una armadura, por lo tanto no se siente parte de la orden, no quiere ser una molestia

— De acuerdo, hablare con ella después. He puesto un campo de fuerza alrededor del Santuario, ningún cosmos maligno entrara a este lugar, o por lo menos eso espero, por lo tanto hay que tener muchas precauciones, quiero que se organicen para que el primer y último templo estén siempre protegidos

— Esa tarea puede encomendármela a mí, señora — pidió Shion — organizare las guardias.

— Excelente, por otro lado debemos empezar con un entrenamiento riguroso, sus habilidades no están perdidas, sé que estas, se manifestaran en cualquier momento, pero su estado físico ya no es el de antes, por lo que hay que centrarnos en la resistencia de su mente y su cuerpo, para que como en el pasado, puedan controlar el cosmos — Saori suspiro, aquí venia lo difícil — por lo tanto, y para acelerar un poco el proceso, Shion, Dokhon, Sorrento y Poseidón estarán a cargo de los entrenamientos.

— ¿Poseidón? — Se exaspero Seiya — ¿Saori, estás loca? — Shion le dirigió una mirada furiosa — perdón, mi señora ¿está usted demente?

— ¡Seiya! — regaño el patriarca

— Déjalo — pidió la diosa — ¿no te parece apropiado entrenar con un dios?

— No, si este nos quiere muertos

— No exageres Seiya — intervino Shun — si él quisiera matarnos, ya lo habría hecho, además fue él quien nos ayudó en Hades.

— Esta bien — acepto en un resoplido

— Sé que no todos están de acuerdo con esto, pero es una buena oportunidad — solo hubo silencio — espero que sus respectivas acompañantes estén cómodas, sé que no hay mucho personal, pero no puedo fiarme de cualquiera. Ya pueden retirarse

— ¿Mi señora? — Llamo Shaka — ¿hay algo adicional acerca de nuestro enemigo?

— Lamentablemente no mucho, creemos que se trata de un mortal con la habilidad para hacer que un dios reencarne, tal vez lo esté manipulando. Pero no estamos seguro, espero me perdonen por no poder hacer más

— No es su culpa mi señora — contesto Saga.

— Bueno, descansen esta noche, mañana empezaremos con todo

— Si — contestaron todos

— ¿Kiki? — el aludió giro hacia la diosa — quiero hablar contigo un momento

— Si, si señora

…

— Señorita le pido mil disculpa si tal vez robe dinero de su Fundación — se disculpó Kiki

— Lo hacías por una buena causa ¿no? — comento la diosa

— En algún momento le pedí a varias organizaciones colaborar con suministros o recursos para un par de orfanatos, entre esos, en el que yo crecí, se negaron

— Entonces tú tomaste los recursos por tu cuenta

— Les hice un favor a todos — contesto sin inmutarse

— Pues me parece que hiciste un excelente trabajo — Kiki se quedó sorprendido — hasta que te atraparon

— Bueno, sé que no lograría estar oculto por mucho tiempo — se desplomo

— No te pongas así Kiki, me han dicho que tienes un buen trabajo, y es legal

— Sí, pero me limita, no es bueno vivir así

— Kiki te hice quedar para darte dos opciones. La primera que te quedes en el Santuario entrenando como todos los demás y luches en mi orden — Saori miro al muchacho con cautela, pero antes de que este contestara ella continuó — La segunda, que me ayudes a investigar todo lo posible desde tus conocimientos, quiero ofrecerte un lugar con todas las herramientas necesarias para que puedan revisar todo lo que necesitemos, necesito un buen técnico, no estarás en el Santuario, no hay señal de ningún tipo en este lugar, estarás a las afueras del Rodorio. Pero harás lo que más te gusta

— ¿Contare con toda la tecnología necesaria para cubrir la mayor información? — Así es

— ¿Y podre investigar y entrar a cualquier lugar?

— Si lo requerimos sí.

— Perfecto, escojo la segunda

— ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaras un poco?

— Cuando el señor Mu, me trajo al Santuario, lo hizo para cuidarme, me enseño a contralar mi cosmos y mejorar mis habilidades, pero nunca supe si yo estaba destinado a la armadura de Aries, igual siempre me gusto molestar a Seiya.

— No te sientes tan comprometido en batalla, es eso a lo que te refieres

— Creo que puedo ser de más ayuda usando mis habilidades tecnológicas

— Perfecto

 _Afueras del Templo Principal_

Kiki no podía sentirse más feliz, ayudar a la orden de una forma eficaz le enorgullecía, y no es que él haya sido un estorbo en el pasado, él fue quien llevo la armadura de libra por las pilares de fondo del océano para que fueran destruidos por lo santos de bronce, ayudo a proteger a la hermana de Seiya y siempre estuvo al lado de la señorita Kido, pero ahora su misión y su trabajo serían mucho más importantes.

— Te vez muy feliz Kiki

— Señor Mu, no sabe cuánto me alegra verlo — saludo dándole un enorme abrazo

— A mi igual — pronuncio el mayor mirándolo con nostalgia — estás muy grande, has cambiado

— He estado muy bien señor Mu, la familia que me adopto me dio una excelente vida, les quiero y les valoro mucho

— ¿Dónde están ellos?

— En un crucero, muy lejos, la verdad me las ingenie para mantenerlos a salvo, no quiero preocuparlos, y no creo que todo este asunto de guerreros y dioses lo acepten bien, mi madre está un poco delicada del corazón, no quiero preocuparla

— Lamento mucho escuchar lo de tu madre. Eres un buen muchacho

— Supongo que eso no fue lo que le dijeron Milo y Camus

— No, pero creo que eso ya no es asunto mío, vamos quiero presentarte a mi esposa y de paso me cuentas que fue eso tan importante que tenía que hablar la diosa contigo, claro, si me lo puedes decir

— Claro que sí, ella no menciono que fuera un secreto

 _Templo de Cáncer_

— ¿Qué te parece? Como te dije no es necesario que te quedes aquí, puedes quedarte en el templo de Emilio, si lo prefieres — comento Ángelo

— Bueno aquí está bien, es solo que, es un poco frio — le contesto Conny

— Es mi culpa, creo que debo mejorar el aspecto de mi templo con mi cosmos, los santos de cáncer no han sido unos dementes como yo, bueno algunos si — respiro profundo — es difícil ver a los ojos a la muerte y no poder hacer nada por quien se ama. El anterior caballero de Cáncer y mi maestro, era un hombre solitario, se creó una mala fama alrededor de él solo porque gustaba de estar solo, se decía que él salía en las noches y realizaba rituales satánicos; eso no era cierto, a él le gustaba salir a contemplar al mar, lo hacía sentir mejor. Luego llegue yo, algo impetuoso

— Aun lo eres

— Si aún lo soy, pero en ese tiempo, lo era más, inestable, y mal educado, mi maestro no la tuvo fácil, él era un hombre viejo, pero sabio y paciente, me enseño todo, pero yo no pude con el tema de la muerte. El Yomotsu, eh visto a caer a muchos por ahí — Ángelo calló por un momento y Conny solo espero — los rumores de que mi maestro era un satánico se extendieron por todo el Santuario, dijeron que yo era un fiel servidor, un pobre inocente que cayó en las peores manos, los niños son crueles, así que todos se alejaron de mí. Bueno excepto Emilio, no éramos buenos amigos, pero él siempre me saludaba donde quiera que me veía; Shaka y Mu, preferían ignorarme, Saga y Aioros, siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, tal vez los únicos — era la primera vez que hablaba así con alguien, pero se sentía tranquilo en sacar un poco el dolor — ellos, los dos se fueron, me quede solo, mi maestro hablaba de traición, dijo que Athena no estaba en el Santuario, que un hombre malo manipulaba el lugar. Por su lado Arles, también hablo de traición, y que el traidor era mi maestro, me dijo, que si quería demostrar mi honor como guerrero de Athena, tenía que eliminar al traidor, y lo hice, confié más en el patriarca que en mi mentor.

— El patriarca, estaba por encima de todos ¿no? Te enseñaron a respetar más al dignatario que a tu maestro, tu mentor te enseño a darle más crédito al sumo pope que a él.

— Es cierto ¿pero dónde quedo el amor? Yo le quería

— Tal vez en ese tiempo, y para esa vida, el amor no servía de nada, eras un guerrero y un niño, no es tu culpa.

— Asesine a tantas personas Conny

— Y pagaras por eso cuando llegue el momento, ahora no te tortures, además siempre se pueden emendar los errores

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? los cuartos son fríos

— Buen intento amigo, sabes que mi respuesta es no

— Tenía que intentarlo

 _Afueras del Templo de Capricornio_

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Shura? Mañana será un largo día, por esta noche Dokho y yo nos encargaremos de la guardia

— Solo quiero contemplar un poco el lugar, ya sabe, creó que lo extrañaba maestro Shion

— Entiendo, no quiero ser entrometido, pero si yo fuera a morir mañana trataría de pasar cada segundo con la mujer que amo

— ¿Cree que vayamos a morir mañana? — pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

— Es una posibilidad, por ello deberías estar con ella y no acá

— ¿Amo mucho a su esposa? ¿La madre de Mu? — se esforzó por intentar el cambio de tema

— Más de lo que te imaginas — contesto el lemuriano mirando a lo lejano — y aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, no eh dejado ni un solo día de amarla. Pero mi posición como patriarca, jamás me impidió estar con ella.

— Lamento haberle hecho recordar. Fui grosero

— No tienes por qué lamentar nada Shura, fue hace mucho tiempo y hasta el último segundo de su vida, yo la hice sonreír, y así la recuerdo siempre

— ¿No volvió a estar con nadie?

— No, siento que ir con alguien más es traicionar su recuerdo

— ¿Creé que ella quería verlo así?

— Seguramente no, pero yo prometí amarla solo a ella, y ella sabe que cumpliré mi promesa. Me alegra ver que ustedes encontraron el amor, y sé que así, como hay parejas muy lindas y unidas, hay otras que están pasando por malos momentos, tu relación en especial guarda un gran dolor ¿puedo saber por qué?

— Creí que sabía todo de nosotros

— Sus movimientos tal vez, no podíamos estar vigilándolos todo el tiempo mientras protegíamos a la diosa, no sé si sepas, pero me entere mucho tiempo después del matrimonio de Mu, pero no tienes que contármelo si no lo deseas

— Fue hace mucho tiempo — dijo sin tan siquiera mirarlo, solo recordó — cuando me case con Antonia, el mundo era perfecto, sus padres intentaron hacer de todo por impedir que no nos casáramos, pero no nos importó, de hecho un amigo nuestro tomo un curso por internet y nos casó en un parque, fue perfecto — sonrió — luego compramos nuestra casa, era grande con un jardín hermoso, reunimos todo el dinero que podíamos para pagar la cuota inicial, fue difícil, la casa necesitaba muchos, muchos arreglos, pero no nos importaba. Las cosas se nos fueron dando poco a poco, amigos y familiares nos colaboraron con varios arreglos, hasta sus padres — Shura guardo silencio, Shion solo le observo, para el chico no era fácil contar su historia y aun el mayor no entendía por qué — nos pasó algo maravilloso Antonia se embarazo — Shion contemplo el rostro del guerrero ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está? Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca — yo conseguí el puesto que quería, era genial un hijo y un ascenso, podía darle a mi familia lo que tanto quería, construí un hermoso lugar para la bebé, no escatime en gasto, quería que todo fuera perfecto para Isabel…

— Shura no tienes que continuar si no lo deseas — aconsejo viendo el agobio en hombre

— Cuando llego Isabel era todo bello, sus ojos color miel, se parecía tanto a Antonia, hermosa, pequeña, frágil, pero los problemas empezaron a surgir. Antonia siempre estaba cansada, yo trabajaba mucho y ella peleaba porque yo no pasaba tiempo con ellas. Descuide a mi familia maestro, yo quería más, si trabajaba más, podría hacerle muchas mejoras a la casa, Isabel y Antonia tendría un castillo, el lugar que ambas merecían, pero las peleas me abrumaban y yo, solo a veces, no quería llegar a casa.

— Shura es normal, son cosas que pasan, un hijo te agota en muchos aspectos.

— Fue culpa mía — continuo sin prestar atención — Isabel tenía 4 años, a ella le encantaba correr por el jardín, perseguir mariposas, había una zanja, una maldita zanja, no muy profunda, ya Isabel había caído en ella, se raspo la rodilla, Antonia me pidió arreglarlo. Yo dije que lo haría, tenía un buen proyecto, construiría un pequeño patio de juegos en ese lugar, pero siempre lo pospuse. Un día los padres de Antonia fueron a almorzar a la casa, quede en salir temprano e ir por ellos al aeropuerto, me ocupe, mis suegros llamaron molestos Antonia, duraron una hora esperándome antes de aventurarse a tomar un taxi, estaban cansados. Mi esposa me llamo furiosa, molesta y ella no se percató de que Isabel estaba afuera, corriendo tras una maldita mariposa, Antonia peleaba y yo me disculpaba, me dijo «iré a buscar a Isabel, parece que callo nuevamente en la zanja ¿Cuándo vas arreglarla es maldita cosa?» Y luego colgó. Yo continúe en la oficina como si nada, hasta que recibí una llamada de Oscar, el padre de Antonia y su voz… Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el hospital, Antonia lloraba y me decía que era mi culpa, yo le gritaba, que la culpa era suya por no estar pendiente de la niña, el doctor salió — Shura suspiro fuertemente, intentaba vanamente que su voz no se quebrara — Isabel murió; se golpeó la cabeza cuando callo por la zanja, se golpeó en la cabeza con una maldita roca, ella murió y solo tenía 4 años

— Shura, hijo, lo lamento mucho. No es culpa de nadie, lo sabes

— No maestro, si hay culpables. Antonia y yo, somos los únicos culpables de todo, nosotros le dimos la vida, y por nuestra irresponsabilidad la matamos, si hay culpables maestro, jamás me perdonare por no haber arreglado ese maldito lugar, y creo que jamás la perdonare a ella por dejarla sola. Estuvimos dos largos años en terapia, no ha servido de nada, antes de viajar a Londres Antonia me pido el divorcio, luego de lo que paso en la boda de Aioria ella dijo que no quería que me fuera, creo que solo tiene miedo de estar sola, y de volver a ver la muerte de cerca

— Shura si no aprendes a perdonar, no lograras hacer las paces con ella, tal vez ella no tenga miedo estar sola, tal vez ella no quiera volver a perder a la persona que ama, tu eres lo único que le queda, del amor que tanto se tenían, no es culpa de nadie Shura, entiéndelo. ¿Aun la amas?

— Mucho, pero no es fácil mirarla y ver a Isabel en sus ojos, no es fácil nada de esto

—Todo estaré bien Shura, ya lo veras, solo tienes que perdonarte a ti y a ella, Isabel no volverá con el hecho de que ustedes se recriminen uno al otro lo que hicieron mal. ¿Crees que Isabel quería verlos así? — Shura sonrió, la misma pregunta, los dos habían amado y perdido, tal vez si Isabel estuviera allí todo sería más sencillo, pero ella se había ido, él no podía seguirla, no por ahora. Antonia era la razón, por la que él aún seguía con vida, ella debía ser su prioridad.

 _Afueras del Templo de Aries — a la mañana siguiente_

— Es increíble ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que quedarnos a cuidar el lugar mientras ellos se van a entrenar? Creo que aún nos subestiman

— Cálmate Seiya, recuerda que los entrenamientos de los santos de oro siempre se llevaban en privado, es bueno mantener la tradiciones, sobre todo para volver a tolerar el ambiente de trabajo

— Hablas como un psicólogo Shun

— Trabajo con uno

El día había empezado con una rigurosa agenda, como lo mencionaba Seiya los primeros en tomar lugar en los campos de batalla para iniciar con el entrenamiento fueron los santos de oro, mientras que a los de bronce y plata se tuvieron que quedar a vigilar el Santuario, y era Seiya y Shun quienes vigilaban el primer templo, el santo de Pegaso peleaba sin razón alguna, estaba indignado, y justo cuando le iba a recordarle a Shion y Dokho toda su ascendencia y descendencia por si acaso, diviso a lo lejos unas figuras acercase.

— Prepárate Shun — alerto y se pusieron en guardia los dos

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto el peliverde

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Acabemos con ellos de una vez — se indignó el castaño

— Seiya no cambias — comento uno de las personas que se acercaba

— ¿Jabu? — Reconoció el aludido — que gusto verte, Nachi, Ichi, Ban, Geki, no puedo creerlo todos están aquí

— Es gusto verte Seiya, Shun — saludo Ban

— Esto es muy bueno — dijo entusiasmado Shun

— Debemos aceptar que no fue fácil llegar hasta acá — expreso Nachi

— ¿Vienen a quedarse? — pregunto Pegaso

— Queremos hablar con la señorita Kido — Pido Jabu

— ¿Pero?

— Seiya, alguno de nosotros no nos quedaremos — comento Nachi — yo tengo una familia a quien cuidar, y este no es un lugar para ellos

— Pero podemos protegerlos — expuso Andrómeda

— Queremos hablar con la diosa — impuso con severidad Geki

— Como quieran, pasen, saben cómo llegar — escupió Seiya dándoles la espalda

— Yo voy con ustedes

— ¿Qué haces Shun? — quiso saber el griego

— Oye es nuestro deber proteger el lugar y por más que ellos sean antiguos aliados, pueden ser una amenaza, recuerda que sospechamos de todos en este momento, quédate aquí Seiya, yo les escoltare con Athena

— Has lo que quieras Shun, te tomas todo a muy a pecho

 _Templo Principal_

— Debo decir que me alegra mucho verlos nuevamente, es una lástima que sea en una situación como esta

— Mi señora — dijo Jabu postrando una rodilla en suelo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, ella se encontraba de pie junto al gran trono observándolos con delicadeza — para nosotros es un placer estar en su presencia, no importan las circunstancias

— ¿Han venido a quedarse a esta batalla? — pregunto Shion, a su lado Shun vigilaba a los recién llegados

— No todos mi señora — se aventuró a decir Nachi — lamento decirle que yo no la acompañare en esta guerra, debo estar con mi familia

— Podemos protegerla — le recordó Shun

— Y lo agradezco, pero este no es lugar para mi esposa y mis hijos

— Te entiendo Nachi — contemplo Saori — y acepto tu decisión, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, acepta que envié una escolta para ti y tu familia

— No podría aceptar tal cosa mi señora

— Vamos Nachi — Interrumpió Andrómeda — hay una amenaza y nosotros somos la presa

— Estaré bien se los prometo

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? — pregunto Saori

— Por mi parte mi señora estoy dispuesto a quedarme a su lado — contesto Jabu, secundado por Ichi y Ban

— ¿Geki? ¿Qué hay de ti? — pregunto al único guerrero que se había quedado todo ese tiempo en silencio

— Yo — su voz se cortó — quisiera quedarme a su lado, pero… — bajo la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron una terrible tristeza — no puedo estar al lado de quien me quito mi vida — y en un en un movimiento rápido Geki corrió con su puño cerrado hacia la diosa, un brillo destilo de este, su golpe iba hacia ella, pero un haz de luz atravesó su pecho dejándolo moribundo el suelo

— No — grito la mujer y corrió hacia el hombre mal herido mientras los demás no salían de su asombro — ¿Shion porque lo hiciste? — pregunto esta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia del cuerpo del sujeto

— Mi señora iba a lastimarla — contesto el mayor

— Mi señora — pronuncio Geki sin fuerza — lo lamento

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber la diosa

— Mi familia, fue asesinada en nombre de la diosa Athena, mi familia murió — respiro profundo — mis dos hijos y mi esposa, murieron por su culpa, mi señora, yo — nuevamente tuvo dificultad para hablar — yo no podría estar al lado de quien me quito lo que más amaba en este vida.

— Geki yo lo lamento mucho — se disculpó ella entre sollozo, pero él no la escucho, ya estaba muerto. Por su parte Shion y Shun se pusieron en alerta frente a los otros cuatro

— ¿Qué hacen? — pregunto Saori viéndolos a todos

— Son una amenaza — contesto Shion

— Claro que no — contesto Jabu — desconocía las intenciones de Geki, nos encontramos en este lugar, no sabía nada de él, ni de su familia, vengo acá con buenas intenciones, señorita Saori debe creerme

— ¿Nachi aun así quieres irte? — pregunto la chica

— Si — contesto este

— ¿Seguro? Mira lo que le paso a Geki

— Si me señora, entre más me mantenga lejos de este lugar mi familia estará a salvo

— Es tu decisión — dijo dándoles a todos la espalda — Shion, encárgate de ubicar a los otros tres, prometieron quedarse y confió en ellos

— De acuerdo — contesto este no estando muy convencido de todo

 _Campo de Batalla_

El entrenamiento había empezado temprano, el dios Poseidón, Dokho y Sorrento se turnaban y le daban literalmente una paliza a los chicos, por otro lado Aioros peleaba con un arco y una flecha, no se imaginaba haber olvidado algo tan sencillo, pero así era, sus saetas caían en cualquier lado menos en el blanco, Mu y Shaka se hallaban meditando unos paso más allá

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? — pregunto Alejandra acercándose con Gloria hasta Laila quien se hallaba con Conny

— Lo importante es que tienen la cabeza dura — contesto la sueca

— ¿Tan mal van? — pregunto Gloria

— Mal es poco para el desastre que estamos presenciando — comento la inglesa

— ¿Por qué Mu y Shaka están por allá sentados? — quiso saber la pelinegra

— Porque son unos flojos — contesto Gloria

— Claro que no — dijo Laila — están meditando, entrenan la mente

— En pocas palabras si son unos flojos —comento Conny con una sonrisa

— Buenos días — saludaron Silvia y Sarah

— Hola — contestaron las otras

— ¿Cómo les va a los chicos? — pregunto la argentina, las demás se quedaron en silencio y una flecha rozo al lado de ellas

— Perdón — se disculpó el arquero

— Veo ¿creen que corramos peligro en este lugar?

— Con la mala puntería de Aioros lo dudo — contesto Alejandra y todas se echaron a reír.

 _Despacho de Athena_

La noche había llegado muy rápido, los santo de Athena se dirigieron cada uno a sus templos, totalmente golpeados y agotados, sus esfuerzos de ese día habían sido en vano, pareciera que en vez de mejorar, empeoraban con cada minuto y el rumor del ataque de Geki hacia la diosa se había extendido por todo el Santuario

— Si atacan a los chicos en este momento los van hacer mierda

— Julian no digas eso ¿tan mal estuvieron? — quiso saber Saori

— No tan mal, después de mil intentos con el arco Aioros pudo clavar una flecha en el blanco y una en el brazo de Mu, Aldebaran dejo sin aire a Milo y Saga intentando arrojar una bola de energía a su hermano, se quemó la mano, por lo demás bien

— No puedo ser, esto es terrible — confeso la diosa tumbando en su sillón

— Tal vez mañana estén mejor, quizás nosotros hemos sido un poco rudos ¿Cómo es eso que te atacaron?

—Un Santo de bronce, llego con otros, su familia fue asesinada, aparentemente por mi culpa

— ¿Cómo lograron entrar acá? ¿No pusiste una barrera?

—Lo hice, pero ellos están protegidos con mi cosmos, por ello entraron

— Tenemos que reforzar esa barrera, nuestro enemigo puede ser cualquiera

— ¿Nuestro enemigo? — pregunto curiosa

— Estamos juntos en esto, prometí estar a tu lado

— ¿Kanon te dijo algo? — pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

— No, pero sé que dirá que si ¿tú qué opinas?

— También creo que dirá que si

— ¿Qué paso con los otros? Los que acompañaban al hombre que te ataco

— Uno se fue, los otros tres están en una cabaña

— ¿Por qué no están en los templos como los demás?

— Shion quiere tenerlos vigilados, es mejor que no se aventuren por los templos

— Tienes un Patriarca sabio, por otro lado estos entrenamientos deben de ser equitativos, Seiya y los otros deben entrenar con los dorados, si es necesario que Dokho, Shion, Sorrento y yo nos turnemos para vigilar el lugar, es decir ¿Qué sacas con dejar a un grupo de inútiles vigilando las doce casas si no saben cómo defenderse? Además — prosiguió antes de que Saori hablara — si estos entrenamientos son privados ¿qué hacían las esposas de estos hombres en pleno campo de batalla? creo que los estaban distrayendo, ya sabes, todos querían aparentar ser mejor delante de sus nenas

— Tienes razón con lo primero, y por otro lado ¿que pongo hacer a las chicas? no creo que supieran que era privado el entrenamiento

— No sé, ponlas a lavar o cocinar, hacer cosas de mujeres — se arrepintió de decir eso después de la cruda mirada de Saori — no estoy diciendo que las mujeres sirvan solo para eso — una mirada fulminante más — no es que tengan que hacer cosas domesticas, es solo que deberían están haciendo algo más productivo en vez de estar contoneándose por ahí

— ¿Contoneándose?

— ¿No las has visto? Muchas de ellas están, wow

— No Julian creo que no las eh mirado bien

— No te exaltes, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

— Vete al diablo, ni porque me importara lo que pienses, es solo que ellas son las compañeras de mis santos, y merecen respeto

 _Templo de Virgo_

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar? — pregunto Shaka a su esposa quien no estaba muy contenta viendo el estado en el que llego.

—Este es un lugar hermoso

—Sabía que te gustaría Luna, tiene ese toque antiguo que tanto amas

—Es hermoso, un lindo lugar, y este templo es sencillamente increíble, un espacio muy grande y muy desaprovechado

—Es para las batallas, aquí enfrente a Ikki y a Saga

—Peleaste contra tus compañeros, tuvo que haber sido una batalla muy cruel

—Fue ignorancia mi niña, con ambos, pero con el segundo yo tenía un plan. ¿Qué tal las otras chicas?

— Debo ser sincera, no me gusta Silvia

— ¿Cuál es Silvia?

— Creo que es la novia, o casi novia de Kanon

— Si, ya sé cuál es ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Creo que oculta algo, no es muy sincera que digamos, pero solo hable con ella un momento, no puedo decir mucho por una pequeña charla

— Tienes razón. Ven quiero enseñarte algo, no hagas mucho ruido, no quiero despertar a Shun

— Dudo que este dormido, le vi muy intranquilo, y si lo que me vas a mostrar es el jardín de abajo, ya lo halle y esta horrible

— ¿En serio? Es el jardín de los sales gemelos, después de la batalla con Saga se marchito un poco, pero no, es otra cosa la que tengo que mostrarte.

— ¿Un túnel? — pregunto viendo el lugar

— Hay tres ¿ves? Ese de allá comunica el templo de leo con el de virgo, y luego puedes seguir hasta libra, es el pasadizo, para llegar de una casa a otra.

— Más rápido que las escaleras ¿Por qué me hiciste subir por el otro lado entonces?

— Para que apreciaras los otros templos — contesto con desinterés, pero aquello no convenció a su esposa — está prohibido mostrar a otros, estos caminos

— ¿Y porque me lo enseñas?

— Porque necesito que tengas en cuenta un camino muy importante, ese de ahí — señalo hasta un pequeño túnel, atravesando el que comunicaba cada templo — ese te llevara a las afueras del Santuario, muy lejos. Si algo malo llega a pasar quiero que te vayas por ahí, lo más rápido que puedas, y no te detengas hasta llegar al otro lado, el puerto queda cerca, tienes que marcharte si las cosas se ponen muy feas acá

— No, no me iré sin ti.

— Luna, necesito que me prometas que si algo malo llega a pasar, te iras, llévate a todos los que puedas contigo, a Gloria, Laila, a todos los que puedas, prométeme que te iras

— Shaka por favor no me pidas eso

— Alejandra, por favor, prométemelo — ella callo — ¿Alejandra? ¿Luna?

— Prométeme tú primero, que llegaras conmigo pase lo que pase

— Luna por favor

— Hazlo Shaka, o no te prometeré nada, si me voy, tú tienes que llegar después ¿sí?

— Si, iré contigo, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo

— Está bien, te prometo irme si las cosas se ponen feas — contesto bajando levemente la cabeza, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente — ¿el otro a donde lleva?

— Al pueblo, tampoco estarás a salvo allí, así que no olvides tomar aquel

— De acuerdo

 _Templo de Aries_

— Cielo santo Mu, ese tonto pudo haberte matado — comento Gloria limpiando la herida del brazo de su esposo

— Solo fue un rasguño hermosa, no pasa nada, el doctor dijo que estaba bien — conforto él

— Si esto se hubiera desviado un centímetro más te hubiera dado en el brazo de lleno o en el peor de los caso, en el pecho — dijo molesta arrojando las gazas

— Pero no paso

— ¿Vas llegar todos los días así?

— ¿Y si te traigo chocolates cuando llegue?

— Cielo santo Mu, Dios, no podré estar tranquila, Mu te juro que si te mueres, iré al mismo infierno a sacarte de allá a patadas, así que más te vale mantenerte con vida

— No moriré — dijo atrayéndolo hacia él — no podría dejar esta belleza por ahí sola

— No digas tonterías, ¿después de esta paliza aun puedes responden con tus deberes como esposo? — comento muy cerca de su odio

— Siempre tengo ánimo para mi bella señora — Mu beso a Gloria en los labios pero se detuvo abruptamente por un ruido afuera

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto ella extrañada

— Hay algo afuera

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Bueno hay cosas que no se olvidan, quédate aquí, si escuchas algo raro quiero que corras al siguiente templo, por el camino que te enseñe.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, solo haz lo que te digo

— ¿Cómo sabré si está pasando algo malo?

— Amor lo sabrás, solo tienes que estar atenta

Mu salió con cuidado miro a su alrededor pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien, si tan solo tuviera su cosmos sabría si había alguien o no allá afuera

— ¿Quién está allí? — pregunto y se sintió estúpido, pero si en verdad había alguien afuera y este tenía un poco de decencia contestaría.

— Mu, que alegría verte — dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules arrojándose a sus brazos

— Lyfia, no puedo creerlo — dijo mirándola de arriba abajo — estas bellísima — luego miro al hombre que la acompañaba — tu eres

— Frodi espero que no me hayan olvidado caballeros

— Claro que no ¿pero qué hacen acá?

— Vine a traerle algo a la diosa Athena, algo que quizás pueda serviles a todos

— Genial, los escoltare con ella — invito a los recién llegados a seguirle

— Un momento Mu ¿subiremos todas esas escalinatas?

— ¿Qué pasa Lifya? es bueno para la salud y saludaras a los demás chicos

— No sabes cuánto me encantaría verlos a todos, pero en serio me urge ver a la diosa lo antes posible, así que si hubiera una forma de llegar a ella mucho más rápido te lo agradecería demasiado

— De acuerdo

 _Templo Principal_

— Lyfia es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros — comento Saori acortando la distancia entre ellas

— ¿Cómo es que siguen pasando la barrera? — quiso saber Julián

— Yo la deje entrar — contesto cortantemente la diosa

— Lamento ser inoportuna Athena y haber llegado así, pero traigo algo para usted que puede ser de mucha ayuda

— ¿De qué se trata? — quiso saber la pelila. Frodi se acercó a las mujeres sosteniendo un ánfora

— Este recipiente contiene agua de vida, agua de los elfos del bosque

— ¿Elfos? ¿Aún hay elfos? — quiso saber Kido

— No tantos como antes, es una raza que se esté extinguiendo lentamente — comento Julián — ¿pero cómo lograste obtener ese líquido?

— Ellos hacen parte de las tierras de Asgart también están agradecidos con los santos

— ¿Y que hace exactamente? — pregunto Saori

— El agua de vida, reconstruye almas, cuerpos y mentes — explico la asgariana — creo que si los santos beben de ella, podrán recuperar ciertas habilidades y que el recobro de su fuerza sea mucho más pronto

— Eso es genial, ellos están desesperados, es de ayuda — comento alegremente la griega

— No es tan fácil mi señora — le interrumpió Lyfia — si el agua es bebida por un mortal normal, le provocara la muerte, este líquido es para aquellos que están más allá de lo humano

— Eso puede matar a mis santos ¿para que la trajiste entonces?

— Entiéndelo Saori — intervino Solo — nosotros tres podemos contrarrestar los efectos de ese líquido, entre los tres los trajimos de vuelta, así mismo podemos evitar que mueran, es una buena opción no la descartes

— No arriesgare tanto

— Mi señora, es una buena oportunidad, como le comenta el señor Poseidón podemos mantenerlos vivos

— No quiero perderlos ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no es fácil

— Ten un poquito de fe Saori, prometí estar a tu lado y eso incluye ayudar a los chicos en todo

— Yo también hare mi mayor esfuerzo, no hubiera venido hasta acá con esto sin estar dispuesta ayudar en lo que sea

— Lo meditaremos esta noche, mañana se lo comentare a los chicos y ellos tomaran una decisión

— Lamento informarle mi señora que no podemos hacer tal cosa — Saori miro a Lyfia confusa — el agua de vida pierde sus componentes 24 horas después de ser sacada de la fuente, y me tomo 16 horas llegar hasta acá, por ello, no tenemos mucho tiempo, conseguir otro poco de este líquido puede costarnos la vida, los elfos cuidan sus recursos celosamente, así que no nos darán más como si nada

— ¿16 horas? Pudiste comunicármelo antes, hubiera enviado a Shion por ti

— No quería ponerlos en evidencia, es mejor hacer las cosas con precaución

— Arriesgando tu propia vida — expuso Julián — pudiste estar en grave peligro Lyfia

— Con todo respeto señores, yo jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasase a la señorita Lyfia

— Hace bien Frodi — agradeció la diosa — no tengo muchas opciones, le pediré a Shion que reúna a toda la orden

...

— En serio tuve un buen sueño en el que usaba mi aguijón en el trasero de Aldebarán

— Por favor Milo cuantas veces debo disculparme, no lo hice con intención

— Mira grandote ese golpe que me diste casi me mata, me quede sin aire

— Es porque eres un debilucho

— ¿Que dijiste Aioria?

— Escuchaste bien bicho

— Chicos, basta — pido Saga — estamos en el templo principal, muy pronto la diosa vendrá a vernos y no querrán que los vea en una discusión sin sentido.

— Al paso que vamos, el enemigo no tendrá que hacer nada, nos mataremos entre nosotros — comento Kanon

— Muchachos buenas noches — saludo Saori. Mientras todos hacían una reverencia — tenemos el privilegio de contar con una invitada muy especial.

— ¡Lyfia! — Dijo Aioria dándole un gran abrazo, el cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Marín ni mucho menos a Frodi — que alegría verte, estas hermosa

— Gracias — contesto esta sonrojada

— Lyfia nos ha traído algo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda — explico Athena — se trata del agua de vida, de los elfos del bosque. Esta ayuda a rehabilitar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma, podría ser de refuerzo para que sus habilidades se recuperen más rápido — todos los chicos se miraron sorprendidos esa era una agradable noticia — pero hay un inconveniente, si un mortal cualquiera bebe de este líquido morirá

— Nosotros somos mortales cualquiera — medito Saga — ¿moriremos?

— No con la ayuda de nosotros — se apresuró a decir Julián

— No están obligados a beber el agua — expuso Saori — pero si lo desean, Lyfia, Julián y yo, haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlos con vida, pero será doloroso, también debo decirles que no lo pueden pensar por mucho tiempo, ya que el agua perderá sus propiedades en menos de siete horas.

— Señorita Athena, yo no beberé del agua — comento Shaina — no en mi condición, no quiero exponer la vida de hijo

— Entiendo

— Igualmente yo — expuso Laila — nada más vine porque mi hermano me lo pido, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que deje esto de la orden atrás, además nunca me hice a una armadura

— Esta bien — espero, pero nadie más hablo — supongo que los demás están dispuestos a beber del agua — Saori no pudo sentase más angustiada, miro a Lyfia y luego a Julián quienes con un gesto de aprobación nuevamente le demostraban que estaban con ella — entonces que así sea

El agua de vida fue vertida del ánfora en vasos de cristal, cada santo tomo uno, mirándolo en silencio.

— Bueno salud — dijo finalmente Milo rompiendo el incómodo momento y levanto el vaso mientras todos hacían lo mismo

— Salud — contestaron todos en unísono y bebieron

— No está mal — comento escorpio, pero su vista se nublo y cayó al suelo, uno a uno fueron derrumbándose, Athena se acercó a ellos, había cometido un grave error

 _Continuara…._

A todos muchas, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que continúen en esta loca aventura, y espero no haber ido muy rápido en este capítulo, pero no quería llenarlo con muchas cosas que tal vez no venían al caso, vamos conociendo y sabiendo cosas pequeñas de los santos y la idea es viendo más de cada uno más adelante, seguramente algunos tendrán más protagonismo que otros, pero no es cuestión de preferencias, sino que la historia me funciona mucho mejor así. Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.


	13. Capítulo 13

—No sabes el daño que estas causando

—No te veo muy dispuesto a detenerme, creo que disfrutas de todo esto

—Te equivocas, jamás disfrutaría del dolor ajeno

—Eres un maldito hipócrita, gusta del dolor ajeno, te excita, lo disfrutas, no lo niegues, no eh llegado hasta aquí solo porque seas débil, no, es porque tú también lo deseas, porque te agrada, te agrado matar a tu hermano, y te agrado matar a tu padre, y te agrada ver a la gente morir, porque eso es lo único que hay en ti, muerte, todos lo que amas muere, y amas verlos morir

—Te equivocas, te equivocas

—Dime Saga, si las cosas no son así ¿Por qué no haces algo para cambiarlo? ¿Por qué permites que siga haciendo daño? ¿Por qué me dejas vivir en ti? Han sido 13 años, _13 años_. No se trata de cobardía, ni de debilidad, se trata de satisfacción, te gusta, no lo niegues. Ambos seremos reyes, lo sabes. Amas el poder, no harás nada para detenerme. _Saga._

— ¿Saga? ¿Saga?

— Basta — grito, se sintió mareado y nuevamente cayó, estaba en un lecho duro, su cabeza dolía demasiado

— Saga amor, estas bien, es un sueño, solo es un sueño

— ¿Sarah? ¿un sueño dices?

— Y uno muy feo, gritaste muy fuerte, me asustaste ¿Qué soñabas?

— Nada importante, algo del pasado

— ¿Sobre el Santuario?

— Especialmente del Santuario ¿Dónde estoy?

— En la enfermería, estabas muy mal, creí que morirías

— ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Athena? ¿Cómo están todos?

— Todos estaban muy mal, pero Mu salió de la enfermería hace un par de horas, Kanon, hace como 15 minutos se levantó y se fue — explico la pelinegra mientras ponía paños de agua tibia en la frente del guerrero — aún hay 6 en este lugar, escuche a las enfermeras decir que esa mujer que llaman Athena, Julián y otra chica están muy delicados.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dicen que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos vivos fueron excesivos, parece que gastaron mucha energía, pero se repondrán, te lo aseguro

— Debo irme, si los dioses están delicados el Santuario es vulnerable — intento incorporarse, pero su fuerza se fue y nuevamente cayó sobre la almohada

— Saga por favor, tienes que descansar — pidió la mujer — muchos ya están de pie, y se veían bien cuando salieron de acá, ellos se encargaran de cualquier eventualidad. Tu descansa

— No es sencillo

— Lo sé hombre, pero no estas condiciones, tampoco es que seas de mucha ayuda

— Gracias por subir mi ánimo amor

— Con gusto, ahora iré a ducharme y regreso en una hora, no quiero llegar y no encontrarte

— Hablas como una madre preocupada por su hijo

— Hablo como una mujer que ama a un hombre y no quiere que nada malo le pase

— Te amo Sarah

— También te amo Saga

 _Minutos más Tarde en el Templo de Géminis_

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sarah? — pregunto totalmente molesta Silvia

— ¿Que no ves? — bufo molesta la otra, haciendo referencia al gran desorden de ropa y equipaje sobre la cama — seguramente no, para que sepas, he decidido irme de este lugar

— ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿estás loca? No puedes irte en un momento así. Saga está en el hospital y…

— Conozco exactamente la situación — continuo sin dejar de guardar su ropa en la maleta — pero no me puedo quedarme ni un minuto más en este lugar — tomo el morral y se dispuso a salir

— Por favor Sarah ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque me enamore de Saga perdidamente — confeso sin mirar a los ojos de su amiga — yo simplemente no puedo, ni quiero ver a Saga morir, no puedo continuar con esto

— No entiendo, esto pasaba todo el tiempo cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos, nunca sabíamos si iban a volver

— Es diferente — contesto llorando — siempre confié en las capacidades de Saga, sabía que todo estaría bien, estaba vez, lo que paso anoche, lo que esta pasando…Silvia por favor, por favor

— No puedo creer que me hables en serio ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Tu…

— Lo lamento Silvia, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto — termino alejándose hacia la salida del tercer templo. Silvia solo la vio alejarse, un haz de luz dorada penetro en el recinto e impacto el cuerpo de Sarah de lado a lado

— Sarah — grito la argentina, acercándose de inmediato para retirarla de la entrada ya que miles de destellos como el que la hirió empezaron a caer como lluvia frente a la casa de Géminis — resiste Sarah — suplico tratando de poner a ambas a salvo

— No — pronuncio la estadounidense con dificultad, la sangre que brotaba de su boca no le dejaba respirar bien — no, no lograran…vencerlo.

— Sarah — pero la chica había quedado totalmente inmóvil, Silvia temió lo peor

— ¿Silvia, Sarah?

— Estamos acá Shaina — contesto aun con el cuerpo de su amiga en los brazos — no sé qué paso — quiso explicar cuando vio a la peliverde — solo vi una luz y luego Sarah se desplomo

— Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí — pido la italiana acercándose a las dos mujeres, y no pudo reprimir su angustia al tomar el pulso de Sarah — vamos, vamos

 _Afueras del Templo de Géminis_

Aquellos hombres no tuvieron inconveniente en entrar, la barrera de Athena estaba débil y todos adentro eran vulnerables, seguramente el patriarca y los otros dos guerreros estaban cuidando de los dioses, por lo que llegar hasta ellos sería complicado, pero acabar con el resto de la orden Atheniense en ese momento seria sencillo. Los dos corriendo colina abajo justo al frente de los doce templos, si las indicaciones eran correctas lograrían penetrar en las casas sin problema y así lo hicieron, el plan, acabar con cuanto caballero se les cruzara y así fue cuando uno de ellos decidió detenerse en el templo de géminis e impactar contra este en una lluvia de energía imparable, el otro más sin embargo siguió por el Santuario como si nada.

— Eres un cobarde al atacar un recinto sagrado de esa manera — pronuncio una voz logrando que el hombre dejara de arremeter contra el tercer templo

— ¿Recinto sagrado? —bufo el hombre — ¿cómo hozas llamar a este lugar sagrado? cuando muchos murieron en nombre de Arles aquí, y la tal Athena no hizo nada.

— Cuida tus palabras. Yo Sorrento te enseñare lo que es el respecto — una hermosa armadura de escamas relució bajo el sol del lugar, el hombre se asustó por un leve momento, no esperaba encontrarse precisamente con el general marino de Poseidón — contesta. ¿Por qué atacas precisamente el templo de géminis?

— Mi orden es acabar con todo guerrero, y hubo movimiento dentro de ese templo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Un enemigo imparable — contesto abalanzando contra el general quien lo esquivo con facilidad

— No me llegas ni a los tobillos

— Maldito — se quejó y nuevamente se arrojó contra el hombre sin tener ningún resultado, un haz de luz broto de su mano y la lanzo contra Sorrento, quien de un solo golpe la desvió del camino — ¿Cómo te atreves? — enfureció y nuevamente una lluvia de energía empezó a caer sobre el lugar, Sorrento se abalanzo contra él, logrando propinarle un gran golpe en la cabeza y así lo detuvo por un momento, el cosmos arrojado impacto en las afueras del tercer templo y llego hasta las casas de Aries y Tauro

— Mira lo que has hecho — dijo molesto Sorrento — casi acabas con todos los templos ¿acaso tu plan es sepultar a los santos bajo sus techos?

 _Templo de Aries_

—Me lleve un gran susto anoche, creí que Mu iba a morir, pero no muy contento con eso, sale de la enfermería a su entrenamiento ¿Qué les pasa a estos hombres?

— No te sulfures Gloria, solo tienes que entender — quiso controlar Alejandra viendo como su amiga servía con furia una taza de café

— ¿Comprender qué? Hubiera preferido que Mu fuera fanático al futbol

— Oye, yo aún sigo sin comprender bien la situación, pero viste lo que paso en la boda y luego atacaron a Shaina, según me han dicho, ellos eras guerreros realmente poderosos, el hecho de que estén en desventaja les genera una gran tensión y preocupación, no solo quieren salvar el mundo, quieren cuidar de nosotros y que todo salga bien

— En serio no puedo creer que te comas esa basura

— ¿Qué prefieres? Que me siente a llorar y a renegar por lo que no puedo, ni debo cambiar

— Hay que hacer algo Aleja

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber, pero la peliroja no tenía respuesta a ello, un fuerte ruido las distrajo y luego una parte del techo se vino encima — ¿Gloria? — grito mientras intentaba ver con claridad bajo la nube de polvo que se levanto

— Aquí estoy — musito levemente, se hallaba atrapada bajo una columna

— Te sacare de ahí

— No vas poder levantar esto, vete de aquí antes que el resto del templo se venga a bajo

— No te dejare

— ¿Gloria?

— Es Mu — anuncio Alejandra aliviada — Mu estamos por acá — dijo colocándose de pie y guiando al lemuriano hasta ellas, este llego en compañía de Shaka y Kanon

—Están bien — pregunto el indo

— Gloria está atrapada — los santos no dejaron de terminar hablar a la psicóloga cuando ya todos se habían puesto a levantar la columna y ayudar a Gloria

— Chicos — alerto Aries — alguien viene

— Yo me encargo — expuso Kanon dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del pasadizo que comunica el templo de Aries y tauro — ¿Quién eres?

— Kanon, soy yo — escucho decir a Silvia y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando Shaina y ella se desplomaron con una Sarah en brazos

— ¿Qué paso? — quiso saber el hombre

— No sé qué paso — dijo Silvia llorando — ella estaba frente a mí, y luego vi una luz y se desplomo, por favor Kanon dime que está bien.

— Está muerta — explico, no podía mentir, el impacto había sido mortal. Shaina lo sabía, pero no quiso decir nada. Silvia solo se echó a llorar

 _Templo de Piscis_

— Bueno estamos en tu casita pececito

— No me llames así Ángelo ¿quieres?

— Tienes que descansar hermano ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir y de una vez probar técnicas tan peligrosas? — reclamo molesto Laila

— Tu hermana tiene razón Emilio — anoto con dulzura Seika — fue muy irresponsable de tu parte hacer eso

— ¿Te vas a poner bien tío?

— Claro que si Tage, tu tío es un cabeza dura — contesto la sueca

— ¿Que fue eso? — pregunto Ángelo soltado a piscis con brusquedad sobre la cama

— Oye — protesto el sueco

— ¿No escuchaste ese estruendo pez? — pregunto molesto el italiano

— No — guardaron todos silencio y nuevamente un impacto se escuchó a lo lejos

— Están atacando el Santuario — anuncio cáncer — Laila, toma a Tage y Seika y vayan al templo principal

— ¿Qué pasara con Emilio? — pregunto angustiada la japonesa

— Estaré bien linda, solo ve con ellos

— Vamos Seika, ellos se encargarán de todo

Laila tomo a Tage en sus brazos mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia el templo con Seika tras ella

— Pero miren nada más que par de bellezas — dijo un hombre plantándose ante ellas

— Para atrás — pido Laila colocando a Tage y Seika tras ella

— ¿Vas a enfrentarme mamá? — pregunto con hostilidad — debo admitir que en el Santuario hay chicas muy suculentas, no quisiera matar a ninguna, así que no te pongas necia amor

— Seika, tú y Tage sigan, yo me encargo de él

— Pero Laila tu

— Solo haz lo que te digo

— Vallasen las dos — anuncio otra voz

— ¡Ángelo ¡

— Laila vete de acá, llega al templo principal, Shion las protegerá

— Mascara de la Muerte, aun sigues vivo, es increíble — dijo el hombre con bastante ironía

— Y lamentaras no haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad — contesto cáncer con cinismo

 _Templo Principal_

— Maestro Shion — anuncio Laila entrando al recinto

— Mantengan la calma — pido el hombre

— Pero Ángelo está en peligro — dijo angustiada la sueca — lo van a matar, parece ser que es el mismo hombre que lo ataco en Londres

—Estará bien — explico el lemuriano — Ángelo es fuerte, lograra la victoria

— ¿No piensa ayudarlo? — Quiso saber Seika

— Si me involucro, heriré a Ángelo más de lo que te puedas imaginar, es su pela, ese hombre se la debe.

 _Sanatorio_

— Tengo que llegar al Santuario — Aioria intentaba vanamente andar por los pasillos de la enfermería, aun se sentía mareado y forzaba mucho su visión para lograr su objetivo

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — escucho detrás de sí, fruño el ceño al reconocer la voz

— Es una pregunta muy tonta. Frodi — escupió sin voltear a mirlarlo — debo llegar al Sanitario, está siendo atacado ¿No te has dado cuenta?

— Esa pregunta es mucho más tonta que la que yo formule — hablo plantándose frente al dorado — obvio que me eh dado cuento de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Entonces porque no vas ayudar? — dijo haciendo a un lado al asgariano

— Escucha Aioria, hay 6 compañeros tuyos internados en este lugar ahora, si vinieran a atacar la enfermería, serian un blanco fácil ¿Acaso no habías pensando en eso? — Leo suspiro y por primera vez presto atención — el Santuario está protegido, por los maestros Shion y Dokho, el general marino de Poseidón, y unos cuantos compañeros tuyos, mientras que este lugar no tiene mayor protección más que la que tú y yo podamos brindarle, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero en este momento tu ayuda sirve más en este lugar que allá en los templos.

Aioria suspiro profundo y dejo de luchar para salir del lugar, acatando las palabras que Frodi le había dicho, él era consiente que ese lugar era vulnerable y su esposa estaba allí y el debería estar con ella.

 _Afueras del Templo de Géminis_

— Es increíble que alguien tan patético se haga llamar guerrero — anuncio Sorrento con brusquedad

— Tal vez yo no sea tan fuerte, pero vendrán otros y acabaran con este chiste — escupió el hombre totalmente agotado

— ¿Chiste? El chiste eres tu

— El Santuario, solo se encarga de acabar con las esperanzas de la gente, los guerreros que aquí habitan, dicen proteger y luchar por el amor y lo único que han dejado es un mar de sufrimiento, pena y desolación

— Te equivocas, si aún gozas de tu vida es porque ellos se han enfrentado a todo por mantener este planeta a salvo

— Basura

— Basta, no quiero oír más tu endemoniada voz — llevo su flauta peligrosamente a su boca — " _Dulce Melodía de Réquiem_ " …

 _Afueras del Templo de Piscis_

— No sé qué ha sacado esa tenacidad en ti Mascara de la Muerte, pero no eres el mismo hombre con el que pelee en Londres

— Te advertí que debiste haberme matado

— Si, debí haberlo hecho — arrojándose con todas sus fuerzas logro derribar al santo de cáncer, pero este, en movimiento rápido se levantó y le propino una tremenda patada en el pecho — Creo que no me será sencillo acabar contigo

— Ni con ninguno, no sabes a lo que se están afrentando, antes teníamos mucho porque morir, ahora tenemos demasiado por lo que vivir, y eso, amigo, vale más que cualquier cosa — junto sus manos, concentrado su cosmos todo lo que pudo, el alma de su contrincante había sido llevada con mucho éxito al Yomotsu

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto con miedo

— Dime — grito ignorando las preguntas — ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envía? y lo más importante ¿Quién te ayudo a entrar aquí?

— Fue mucho el daño que ustedes hicieron Santos de Athena, hay enemigos por doquier, no saben a cuantas personas lastimaron y están dispuestas a obtener su venganza — afirmo con tranquilidad y camino por los grandes senderos de la muerte — no conocía este lugar, pero había oído hablar de él, el Santo de Cáncer, Mascara de la Muerte, de esto se trata.

— Detente — pido el santo al ver que el hombre estaba más cerca al abismo donde caen las almas — ¿Qué pretendes?

— Mi hermana — musito mirando el vacío — tú la trajiste acá, debió sentirse angustiada, y ella solo quería ayudar a un amigo y a su hermano pequeño, la llamaron traidora — giro y miro al santo de cáncer con desprecio, arrojo un relicario frente a él — arrebataste del mundo una vida bella ¿y te haces llamar protector de la tierra? — Ángelo se agacho para tomar el relicario y su expresión cambio al reconocer a la chica de la foto — morirás

— Espera — grito cáncer queriendo atraparlo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, el hombre cayo al vació.

 _Afueras del Templo de Géminis_

— Sorrento, le mataste ¿Al menos le sacaste algo de información? — pregunto Kanon llegando junto con Milo y Camus

— Solo decía estupideces — respondió el general restándole importancia

— Ese idiota mato a Sarah — dijo Kanon furioso — Saga estará… ¿porque la mato a ella? no era una amenaza

— No lo sé, le pregunte qué porque atacaba el templo de géminis y solo contesto que había visto movimiento en este

— ¿Movimiento? — recalco Camus, Sorrento asintió — no lo entiendo, pasaron por los demás templos ¿y solo percibieron movimiento en este?

— Que te puedo decir, no era un tipo muy astuto

— Yo lo conozco — alerto Milo acercándose al cuerpo — era un aprendiz del lugar, él y otros cuatro chicos intentaron escapar, yo…yo fui tras ellos, él creyó que había escapado, pero yo solo le dejé ir, pero a los demás chicos yo los… los mate

— No importa Milo — consoló Camus

— Claro que importa — pronuncio Ángelo apareciendo tras ellos, se dejó caer en las escaleras, estaba exhausto por el poder que había usado — importa mucho — continúo acercando el relicario a Camus

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto el francés

— Un Santo Femenino — contesto cáncer — ayudo a escapar a varios aprendices, yo la castigue por su osadía, uno de esos niños que escapo era su hermano y él al igual que ella termino en el Yomotsu, nuestro pasado nos persigue chicos, estamos pagando por el daño que hicimos, esta fue la prueba de ello.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, quiero darle un poco más de forma, para no dejar cabos sueltos, por lo general creo que no va hacer tan largo, pero las ideas van fluyendo a medida que voy escribiendo, disculpen la demora, y espero continuar con este lo más pronto posible.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Capítulo 14

— _Hablo como una mujer que ama a un hombre y no quiere que nada malo le pase_

— _Te amo Sarah_

— _También te amo Saga_

…..

Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, ya no se sentía agotado, era como si toda su fuerza de momento hubiera vuelto, pero algo muy adentro de su pecho le dolía, como si aquello que alguna vez amo se hubiera ido.

— ¿Saga? — y no puedo sentirse más angustiado por el tono pausado de Kanon, pues cuando su gemelo era tan mesurado, era porque algo malo había sucedido

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? — Miro a los ojos de su igual y percibió en ellos un dejo de tristeza — ¿Alguien murió? — pregunto con temor, y sabía que el agua de los elfos no se había llevado a ninguno de sus camaradas, algo peor había pasado y él muy a su pesar sabía la respuesta — ¿Sarah?

— Lo siento hermano — consoló el otro — todo fue rápido, creme que jamás hubiera permitido que la tocaran, te lo juro

— Lo sé — y es que Saga sabía que Kanon le hablaba con la verdad, intento controlarse y meditar bien las cosas, tal vez aún estaba dormido, y se trataba todo de un mal sueño — ¿Qué paso?

— Nos atacaron, dos hombres, uno fue derrotado por Sorrento el otro por Ángelo, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, uno de ellos ataco la casa de Géminis matando a Sarah en el camino.

— ¿Por qué a Sarah? — Pregunto incorporándose de la cama, ya no podía aguantar más e intentaba inútilmente controlar el llanto — ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Kanon? — pero Kanon no tenía respuesta para ello

— Lo siento hermano — consoló el gemelo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su pariente — hay algo más que debes saber — Saga solo lo miro — Silvia nos contó, que Sarah iba a huir del Santuario

— No es cierto — manifestó molesto el mayor — ella dijo que volvería, que vendría verme, ella no tenía intención de marcharse

— Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Silvia estaba allí — Kanon vio duda en su hermano y recordó que Saga jamás había confiado en la argentina — su equipaje estaba hecho — continúo corroborando su versión — ella iba a irse, hablo con Silvia antes, le dijo, que no quería a esperar a que tu murieras

— Silvia siempre decía eso de ti — dijo Saga más para sí mismo

— Lo sé, la doctora Alejandra afirma que la historia no está completa

— ¿A qué se refiere? — y solo por esa vez, presto más atención

— Creo que es más un tema de compatibilidad — explico restándole importancia — le pedí a la doctora que me acompañara para que Silvia nos contara todo, se nota que Alejandra no confía en Silvia y Silvia no quiere a Alejandra, es eso ¿Saga estas bien? — pregunto al ver a su hermano tan meditabundo.

— Estoy bien

 _Templo de Virgo_

— ¿Cómo sigue Gloria? Después de todo lo que paso — pregunto Shaka a su esposa quien se encontraba sentada a un borde la cama con la mirada perdida

— Esta bien — contesto sin gana

— ¿Tu estas bien?

— Estoy bien — respondió ella de inmediato y siguió absorta en sus pensamientos, por su parte el rubio se acercó más a ella

— ¿Segura? No me mientas Luna, sabes que no puedes engañarme ¿Qué maquina tu cabeza?

— Hay un traidor entre nosotros, digo ¿Cómo supieron que era un buen momento para atacar?

— Si, hemos llegado a esa conclusión todos, esto fue planeado

— No quiero juzgar tan rápido, pero creo que tal vez se trata de Silvia

— Sé que no confías en ella, pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones ¿en qué te basas?

— Ella nos contó lo que sucedo cuando murió Sarah, según su versión, Sarah había decidido irse del Santuario y estaba saliendo del tercer templo cuando fue atacada.

— ¿Crees que miente y que Sarah no quería irse?

— No, creo que solo, en eso dice la verdad

— ¿Pero?

— ¿Por qué Sarah estaba saliendo por la puerta principal?

— No te comprendo

— Me dijiste recién llegamos acá que no quedaban muchas cosas ocultas en este lugar, ya sabes, pueblo pequeño infierno grande — Shaka sonrió y espero a que ella continuara, entendía a donde iba el asunto — por lo tanto, yo sé que todos conocemos ahora, los dichosos túneles "secretos"

— Por lo que Sarah debió haber salido por uno de ellos; más, si no quería ser detenida — Shaka lo pensó un instante — ¿y si, Saga no se lo dijo? Tal vez lo olvido.

— Tal vez, eso no lo sé, por su parte Silvia no sabía de los túneles, le reclamo eso a Kanon. Kanon dijo que era un tema de confianza, que Silvia no había ganado, pero no creo que sea el caso de Sarah y Saga

— Linda, no puedes sacar conclusiones en base a eso

— Hay más — Shaka la invito a continuar — La historia de Silvia no coincide con la muerte de Sarah

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Ella dijo que Sarah fue atacada saliendo del templo, el hombre que la ataco venía de frente a ella, pero el doctor dijo que el impacto de entrada en la herida de Sarah fue por la espalda. Sarah tuvo que estar de espaladas a su atacante, pero según la versión, Sarah estaba de espaldas a Silvia.

— Eres toda una investigadora, se lo comentare al patriarca, debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto — Alejandra lo miro con severidad — Luna, tal vez Sarah se giró por un leve momento para decirle algo a Silvia cuando fue atacada, o tal vez Silvia está en un estado de shock extremo que no recuerda bien lo sucedido

— ¿Crees que su estado de estrés la está llevando a crear nuevos recuerdos?

— Fue una situación traumática, no lo sé, tú eres la psicóloga

— Tienes razón, tal vez estoy sobre analizando las cosas, y solo estoy buscando explicaciones rápidas, debería ser más empática con Silvia, pero ínsito en que hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

— Lo sé, más sin embargo le comentare al maestro Shion tus preocupaciones por otro lado, quiero que me prometas que no te involucraras más en esto — Alejandra iba a protestar, pero Shaka no la dejo — no he hablado mucho con Silvia, pero tampoco confió en ella, y si esta mujer llegase a ser el traidor, se verá amenazada por ti, por lo que intentara hacerte daño, por lo tanto, quiero que te mantengas alejada ¿me lo prometes?

— No

— ¿Alejandra?

— Lo siento Shaka no puedo prometerte eso, sabes que no me quedare quieta, así que encuentra una forma de mantenerme fuera del peligro.

— ¿Yo tengo que encontrar una forma de mantenerte fuera del peligro, cuando eres tú, la que se va a meter en la boca del lobo?

— Exacto, porque de los dos, tu eres el sensato

— Definitivamente eres una lunática. Por favor, no metas más en esto

— Amor, no te prometo nada, en serio que no, lo sabes ¿cierto?

— ¿Al menos, podrías mentirme? Ya sabes, decir, si amor te lo prometo, y luego ir a meterte en problemas

— Sabes que no puedo engañarte

— Luna, solo ten cuidado quieres

 _Cementerio del Santuario_

La mañana llego pronto y el sol intentaba vanamente resarcir el daño y limpiar la sangre que se había derramado el día anterior, el funeral de Sarah no llevo más de unos minutos, y luego todos se había dirigido a sus actividades, pero Saga no podía apartarse de ese lugar, no dejaba de mirar la lápida con el nombre de Sarah, ni aceptar la idea de que ella ya no estaba.

— Hijo mío lamento mucho tu perdida — Escucho a su padre traes él

— ¿Cómo sigue la diosa? — intento cambiar de tema

— Saga, no tiene nada de malo expresar tus sentimientos, siempre has sido tan hermético — el gemelo solo le miro — la diosa está mucho mejor, solo se encuentra un poco agotada

— Maes…Padre — Shion se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra en boca de Saga, hace mucho tiempo que él no le llamaba así — hay un traidor entre nosotros

— Lo sé hijo y tengo en la mira en dos posibles sospechosos

— ¿Puedo saber de quienes se trata? — Shion lo miro en silencio — Te prometo no hacer nada en contra de ellos, hasta no estar seguro de que son culpables, si es eso lo que te preocupa

— Pienso que eres un hombre sensato y sé que no te dejaras llevar por tus impulsos. Has madurado hijo y eso es suficiente para confiarte mis movimientos. Los sospechosos o más ben las sospechosas son Silvia y Alejandra

— ¿Silvia y Alejandra? ¿Por qué ellas?

— Shaka vino hablar conmigo esta mañana, me comento que su esposa no confía en Silvia, porque hay incongruencias en la versión de Silvia frente a la muerte de Sarah.

— ¿Y Alejandra?

— Yo creo que tal vez Alejandra intenta que pongamos nuestra atención en Silvia, cuando puede ser ella misma la traidora, es una mujer inteligente y Shaka confía ciegamente en ella, la doctora Alejandra tiene a uno de los santos más poderosos de su lado.

— Entiendo

— Te tomo la palabra hijo de que ni siquiera las miraras mal, tenemos que saber si son o no culpables

— ¿Bromeas? No voy a tocar a la "pareja" de mi hermano y mucho menos a la esposa del hombre más cercano a un dios, no es bueno hacer enojar a ninguno de esos dos — Shion sonrió, esperaba ver a un Saga más derrotado — le pedirás a Kiki que las investigue exhaustivamente ¿Verdad?

— Así es, es el indicado para esto

— Yo tengo un sospechoso más, pídele que la investigue también

— Claro ¿De quién se trata?

— De Sarah

— ¿Por qué ella?

— Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no sé nada del pasado de ella — explico agachándose para ver más de cerca la lápida — no sé a quién debo informarle sobre su muerte.

 _Campo Femenino_

— Vamos chicas ¿así piensan derrotar a su enemigo? — alego Marín

— Vamos Laila, atácame

— No puedo Shaina, no puedo hacerte daño

— Estaré bien

— Marín ¿Por qué no practico contigo? — pidió la sueca

— Oye no soy una impedida solo por estar en embarazo — alego Shaina

— Laia tiene razón, podríamos hacerte daño

— Entonces me quedo cruzada de brazos, ¿Laila no se supone que no ibas a luchar?

— Solo necesito mantenerme en forma por si se presenta una situación como la de ayer, si Ángelo no hubiera llegado, de seguro ese tipo nos habría matado, a Seika, Tage y a mí.

— Por eso mismo es que yo necesito también el entrenamiento, no siempre habrá alguien que me cuide

— Shaina en tu estado es delicado entiende — aconsejo Marín

— Genial — bufo molesta la italiana

— Ya sé — dijo con entusiasmo la peli celeste — y si practicas tu puntería, Camus me ha dicho que eres muy buena en eso, solo no hay que perderlo, siempre puedes meterles un balazo a esos idiotas

— Lo más probable es que puedan detener las balas

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo, es una forma de protección y es lo que quieres ¿no? — acoto Marín

— Algo es algo — acepto Shaina derrotada

— Lo que sí sé, es que a Milo no le va gustar que estés esforzándote — comento la sueca

— Él no tiene por qué enterarse ¿o alguna de ustedes piensa decirle?

— Si te llegas a sentir mal, créeme que se lo diré — advirtió Marín

— Estaré bien

 _Campo de Entrenamiento_

Dos bloques de hielo perfectamente elaborados estaban al frente de Camus, Hyoga, Milo y Shura, los dos últimos se disponían a utilizar su cosmos para destruir los témpanos. Quemaron su energía a lo máximo dejando un camino destrozado a su paso, pero solo uno de los dos bloques logro ser destruido.

— El bloque de Hyoga es deficiente — se defendió Milo al darse cuenta que el tempano, que él debía romper seguía perfectamente en pie

— Tal vez tu ataque, sea el deficiente — acoto Hyoga

— No lo creo, te falta mucho por aprender niño — escupió el griego

— Te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño — expreso molesto el rubio — y te recuerdo que yo…

— Basta chicos — interrumpió Camus — solo hay una forma de saber quién tiene la razón, Shura, trata de destruir mi bloque

— Claro — correspondió el español e hizo como se le indico, encendió su cosmos al máximo y lo arrojo directo al bloque el cual quedo intacto.

— Te lo dije niño, tu bloque es deficiente

— Un momento Milo — se apresuró Camus antes de que Hyoga pudiera defenderse — tenemos que ver todas las variables, ahora Hyoga hará nuevamente su bloque y tu intentaras destruirlo

— ¿Quieres humillar más al niño? De acuerdo, vamos Hyoga, dame todo lo que tienes

— Prepárate — expuso el ruso y con todo lo que sus fuerzan le daban logro construir un bloque perfecto — vamos Milo, muéstrame de que estas hecho.

— Ya lo veras niño — y con toda su energía, arraso con todo en su camino, pero el bloque quedo intacto — ¿Qué? Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Cierto? El primer bloque era deficiente y ahora si…

— Shura, destruye el muro de Hyoga — interrumpió nuevamente el francés, mientras que capricornio destruía el bloque

— eso quiere decir Milo — explico Camus a un mudo escorpio — que tu ataque y la técnica de Hyoga necesitan más práctica, a ambos les falta.

— Seguramente yo lo ablande un poco — expuso el griego en defensa

— ¿A quién intentas engañar? Tienen; tenemos que esforzarnos más — acoto Shura

— Es verdad — continúo Camus — ¿Qué hace el niño genio acá?

— Hola muchachos — saludo el peli rojo

— Kiki, no deberías estar acá, es peligroso — le aconsejo Milo

— Lo sé, pero tenía que venir

— No se supone que tenías vigilancia ¿Cómo es que lograste salir sin ser notado? ¿O si saben estas aquí? — pregunto Camus

— No saben — comento con una sonrisa pícara — es que me puse a leer y a ver videos y todo eso, para recuperar mis habilidades de telequinesis, y pues, me puedo teletransportar a lugares no muy lejanos

— ¿Kiki? — Le llamo Shura — tienes que tener cuidado, además estamos siendo vigilados y los sabes, puedes ponerte en riesgo

— Si, lo sé, pero necesitaba venir

— ¿A qué? — pregunto el francés

— Pues tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo y con Milo

— De acuerdo. Hyoga tienes que precisar tu técnica, ya volvemos chicos — manifestó Camus alejándose con Kiki y Milo

— Bueno niño ¿qué es lo que pasa?

— Renzo, escapo — soltó tan rápido como pudo

— ¿Qué? — grito Milo

— Kiki, no puedo creer que te hayas expuesto solo por eso, ese no es nuestro problema ahora, si cuando termine todo esto, Renzo sigue en las calles, lo buscaremos, por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en lo nuestro ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, _señor_ Camus lo sé, y por eso vine, por la forma en la que escapo Renzo

— No me llames señor — pido el francés sintiendo el sarcasmo en esa palabra — no tienes por qué hacerlo

— Solo estoy concentrándome en el trabajo como tiene que ser _señor_

— Basta Kiki

— Esta bien, solo escúchame Camus ¿Quieres?

— Te escucho — expuso Camus tomando aire, mientras Milo solo reía

— Renzo escapo con ayuda de una bomba, eso dicen los agentes policiales, porque a primera vista eso es lo que parece, pero lo curiosos del asunto es que la explosión se generó justo en el lugar donde Renzo se hallaba parado en ese momento, la explosión hubiera matado a Renzo

— ¿Quieres decir que alguien arrojo alguna especia de poder destructivo para abrir una salida? — analizo Camus

— Cosmos — interpreto Milo

— No he logrado conseguir el video de seguridad, pero resulta y pasa que el oficial Colín Lewis estaba con Renzo al momento del escape

— ¿Un policía ayudo a salir a Renzo?

— No Milo — hablo Camus — El oficial Colín Lewis murió en un accidente hace 6 meses

— Exacto — continúo Kiki — él, junto con el oficial Daniel Cox, murieron en un accidente automovilístico

— Suplantaron a un agente de policía para llegar a Renzo, tal vez no fue un accidente la muerte de los oficiales

— Tienes razón Milo, estos dos policías fueron asesinados, y los mataron porque tenían relación directa con Renzo

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Veras Camus, hace 35 años los oficiales Lewis y Cox, detuvieron un robo en un minimercado, asesinando a uno de los ladrones, Ben Taylor y apresando al otro, James Miller, pero testigos del lugar afirman que Taylor era un rehén más, luego la versión de los testigos fue cambiada, asegurando que el occiso si era uno de los ladrones, más sin embargo James Miller mantuvo su testimonio asegurando que los dos policías habían asesino a un inocente, y que él y Taylor no tenían relación alguna

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Déjalo terminar Milo

— La investigación no siguió su curso, porque era la palabra de un ladrón contra dos policías; resulta que Ben Taylor, era un joven que trabajaba día y noche para mantener a su madre quien padecía de leucemia y a su hermano menor, pero la mujer murió poco tiempo después de que su hijo fuera asesinado y su hermano menor de siete años fue entregado a un hogar de paso, donde sufrió maltratos constantes, por lo que escapo y empezó a vivir en las calles, siendo acogido más adelante, nada más y nada menos que por Martin, nuestra última gran misión, ¿saben quién era este chico que acogió este traficante?

— Renzo — expuso Camus — ellos conocían la historia, se presentaron como Lewis solo para llamar la atención de Renzo, por ello lo buscaron. Renzo odia a los policías, ya que por culpa de la policía perdió a su familia, y gracias a nosotros ahora estaba tras las rejas, y le están dando la oportunidad de vengarse. Bien hecho niño

— Gracias, te dije que era importante

— Te pido mil disculpas por haberme exaltado de esa manera, tenemos que hacer algo chicos

— Disculpe que los interrumpa caballeros

— Maestro Shion — manifestó el menor poniéndose muy pálido — yo…

— Es difícil que un ariano permanezca quieto y encerrado, así que no me sorprende verte acá pequeño, y lo mejor de todo es que llegas cuando más lo necesito. Caballeros — continúo mirando a los dos dorados — tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Kiki, por favor continúen con su entrenamiento y por favor, no hagan nada hasta no tener todas las herramientas que necesitemos ¿de acuerdo? — finalizo sospechando las intenciones de los mayores

— Si señor — contestaron los aludidos en unísono

— ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo hijo?

— Si señor — contesto el peli rojo mirando preocupado a sus dos compañeros

— No te voy a llamar la atención, solo quiero pedirte un favor

— Si señor

— ¿Cómo escapaste? — quiso saber Shion cuando empezaron a caminar por los largos senderos del Santuario

— Me teletransporte — contesto con inocencia el joven

— Eres muy bueno pequeño

— Gracias

— Me imagino que estas al tanto de las últimas novedades

— Así es, señor ¿Cómo siguen los dioses?

— Aun delicados, pero se recuperan. Hijo, quiero pedirte que investigues a unas personas que viven actualmente en este lugar

— Yo los investigue a todos antes de venir acá señor

— Lo sé, pero también sé que hay investigaciones más exhaustivas y nadie mejor que tú, para que las realice

— Tendría que entrar a ciertos programas, de una forma un tanto ilegal

— ¿Puedes?

— Si señor — manifestó con alegría — ¿a quién debo investigar?

— Alejandra Bejarano, Silvia López y Sarah Bell. No preguntes porque — se apresuró a decir adivinando los pensamientos del chico

— El por qué puede ser muy importante en mi investigación señor.

— Tal vez no hijo, porque estamos solo suponiendo de posibles sospechosos, y por ahora solo estamos descartando, si no encuentras nada en ellas, te pediré que investigues a los demás de igual manera.

— De acuerdo señor, apenas tenga la información se la comunicare.

— Si por algún motivo no me encuentras a mí, puedes comunicarle el hallazgo a Saga

— Si, si señor

— Ahora me contaras, que fue eso tan importante que viniste a decirle a Camus y Milo

 _Londres – Inglaterra_

En una gran cocina una mujer se encontraba preparando la cena para su esposo e hija, tatareaba una canción mientras disfrutaba del exquisito olor de los Berberechos al vapor, pero un golpe en la puerta principal de su casa llamo a su atención. Se retiró el delantal con el que usualmente solía cocinar y se apresuró al umbral de la entrada, su cabello dorado lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y sus ojos verdes se escondían tras unos lentes.

Abrió la puerta intentando no parecer tan desarreglada y recibió a su visita con una grata sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes caballero ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — saludo

— Buenas tardes señora, soy el oficial Daniel Cox, tengo un asunto importante que tratar en este lugar

— ¿Le paso algo malo a mi esposo? — pregunto angustiada, pues su pareja solía llegar a esa hora.

— No estoy aquí por su esposo señora

— Mamá ¿Quién es? — una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios bajo por las escaleras que estaban al frente de la entrada principal, observo al hombre en el umbral quien al verla sonrió, luego su madre cayó al suelo mientras el sujeto se lanzaba hacia ella — suélteme — pidió al ser agarrada por sorpresa — ¿Qué le hizo a mi mamá?

— Ella está bien — contesto el hombre sostenido con fuerza a la chica, pues a pesar de lo pequeña, estaba logrando poner mucha resistencia

— Pierde su tiempo — expreso la joven tratando de mantener la calma — nosotros no tenemos dinero, así que un rescate no será posible

— No me interesa eso — contesto él haciendo más fuete el agarre

— ¿Entonces que quiere? ¿acaso es un psicópata secuestrador de menores?

— Creo que ves mucha televisión niña

— Si me va a matar hágalo de una vez, pero no le daré la satisfacción de verme sufrir

— Parece que tu padre te ha educado bien, pero para tu tranquilidad yo no mato niños

— ¿Qué sabe usted de mi padre?

— No sé mucho, pero es por él que estoy aquí. Alicia

— Pues mi padre te romperá la cara, maldito cretino, ahora suélteme

— Que boquita más sucia pequeña, no me llames así, mi nombre es Renzo…

Muchas gracias por leerme, debo se sincera y decir que manejar tanto personaje se me dificulta un poco, por lo que, como les manifesté capítulos anteriores, algunos personajes tal vez no tengan tanta participación como otros, por lo que les pido mil disculpas por si su personaje favorito, está un poco olvidado. Por otro lado, quiero como siempre darle un agradecimiento especial a FujiwaraAkari, Radamanthys´Queen y Beaty-amazon por sus bellos comentarios y por supuesto, también muchas gracias a AnitaaDigi, Brozz Ren, Condesa De La Fere, Danimel, Degel7Deshielo, Dizzy Tain, Maria Camila818, Princess Mabel Malfoy, Viviannie, alex1893, angel de acuario, irips21, legatee, lilly jane, prinskasu-chan, reyna lisset, KukieChan, Natalia UvUr, icaranei, irips21, legatee, lenk y zryvanierkic por tenerme entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Y aquellos lectores fantasmas muchas gracias también por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	15. Capítulo 15

_El Santuario – Campo de Entrenamiento para Ataques de Larga Distancia_

Los días se estaban volviendo eternos y a pesar del esfuerzo que cada uno hacia no se veía una mejora pronta, el enemigo estaba cerca y seguro dentro sus aposentos, el Santuario era un lugar inmenso por su arquitectura pero en su interior, era un muy pequeño, nada quedaba oculto, así que los rumores de una posible traición dentro del mismo lugar se había extendido como el agua cuando la dejas correr libremente. Dos nombres encabezaban la lista de posibles sospechosos, pero cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones, el ambiente ya no era tan ameno, cada uno protegía y defendía lo suyo y otros también fueron víctima de las desconfianzas, no había mucha paz, se respiraba recelo, impotencia y desasosiego, Athena se recuperada lentamente y la esperanza de que algún día volvieran a ser los santos de antes, se marchaba con el viento.

— ¿Crees que Alejandra en verdad este detrás de todo esto? — pregunto un intranquilo Aioros

— Alejandra puede llegar a ser algo malvada — le contesto Aioria — pero no creo que sea tan cruel para hacer algo como esto

— Alejandra me cae muy bien — continuo el arquero — debo admitir que me gusta mucho… digo, es una mujer atractiva — intento explicarse rápidamente pero los ojos de su hermano lo miraban con recelo — ¿oye? ¿No te parece guapa?

— Primero, es la esposa de mi mejor amigo y segundo, yo tengo esposa también

— Sí, pero eso no te convierte en ciego

— Ya entiendo porque Grace te dejo

— ¡Oye! En fin ¿Tú desconfías de alguien en particular?

— De Mascara de la Muerte — contesto sin prestar atención a la cara de asombro de su hermano

— ¿Mascara de la Muerte? Pero es uno de nosotros

— En el pasado también era uno de nosotros y nos traiciono ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?

— Era solo un niño y solo se vendió al mejor postor

— Nunca eh confiando en él

— Y en Kanon tampoco

— Pues ahora que lo dices, también sospecho de Kanon, podría estar manipulando todo

— Hermano no exageres

— ¿Y tú? ¿Sospechas de alguien?

— De Laila — soltó como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia

— ¿La hermana de Emilio?

— ¿Conoces a otra?

— ¿Por qué ella? Hace mucho que se marchó del Santuario

— Si, lo sé, pero ellas es muy rara, escuche por ahí, que ella tuvo una muy mala experiencia aquí en el Santuario, Además — continuo antes de que Aioria pudiera interrumpirle — es hermana de Emilio, un santo de oro, uno que conoce, por su posición, muchos secretos del Santuario, Angeló es el mejor amigo de Emilio y ella sale con Camus, con eso ya tiene información valioso y tres santos dorados de su lado, adicionalmente es muy buena amiga de Shaina, por lo que Milo también está de su parte y a eso le agregamos que su mejor amiga Alejandra, también tiene a un poderoso santo consigo. ¿Aioria no piensas que ella, tiene mucho a su favor?

— Si, pero si lo pones de esa manera Alejandra también podría ser la mala del paseo ¿no habías pensado en eso?

— No quiero pensar que Alejandra está detrás de todo esto, ella es una buena persona

— Y a eso le añadimos que te gusta

— ¡Aioria! — Regaño ganándose una risotada del menor — el hecho es que, cualquiera puede estar detrás de todo esto, cualquiera.

— Si, tenemos que tener cuidado

— Buenos días — saludo Shun a los hermanos con una amplia sonrisa

— Shun, te estabas tardando ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien Aioros, ¿entonces Shaka hablo con ustedes?

— Si, dijo que tal vez podamos ayudarte a mejorar tu técnica — contesto Aioria

— Eso espero, lo eh intentando mucho

— Vamos — le alentó Aioros — muéstrame lo que tienes

Shun concentro su poder en solo punto, se estaba esforzando tanto como podía, una ráfaga de energía salió despedida de la palma de su mano hacia una gran roca, pero apenas y logro hacer una fisura en la piedra.

— Es una buena técnica sin duda — expuso Aioros — pero le falta voltaje. Vamos otra vez — le alentó y Shun no tuvo más remedio que ejecutar su técnica una y otra vez. En cada ocasión esta era más certera, pero aún no lograba deslizar ni un fragmento de la roca — vamos Shun sé que puedes hacerlo mejor — Pero Shun más que sentirse animado, se sentía inútil y la forma en que Airos le hablaba no le ayudaba en nada ¿Por qué Shaka le había enviado precisamente con él? — Espera — le detuvo — vamos hacerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez arrojaras la energía hacia a mí.

— ¿Estás loco? Podría lastimarte Aioros

— Lo dudo, no has lastimado a esa roca, mucho menos a mí

— ¿Entonces qué tiene de diferente que ataque esa roca a que te ataque a ti? — pregunto Shun disgustado mientras Aioria solo reía con picardía

— Que a mí me odias — musito Aioros ubicándose en frente del chico con las manos a los lados

— Yo no te odio — se defendió, intentado ocultar su incomodidad, y no es que Shun odiara a Aioros, pero no le hacía mucha gracia que su novia hablara con tanta pasión del caballero de sagitario, lo ponía de malhumor recordar el sonrojo de June cuando detallaba cada hazaña de Aioros.

— Eso lo veremos — presiono el mayor — vamos atáqueme — prosiguió mientras Shun nuevamente preparaba su técnica — eso Shun, muéstrame lo que tienes, tal vez pueda ir a conquistar a tu guapa novia después de esto.

Shun no supo si lo que dijo Aioros fue en serio, o solo fue una broma para hacerlo enojar, de lo que si estaba seguro es que fuera lo que fuera, había dado justo en blanco, y él estaba muy molesto, su cosmos aumento drásticamente, su ira se concentró en un solo lugar — Nebula Stream — pronuncio sin ni siquiera notarlo, una ráfaga de poder ilumino todo el campo de batalla, una tormenta rosácea se extendió por todo lugar envistiendo al santo de Sagitario, luego Shun cayó al suelo totalmente exhausto

— Cielo santo — dijo Aioria anonadado — ¿Hermano este bien? — Pregunto a Aioros quien se encontraba tumbado unos pasos más adelante, este solo levanto una mano levemente — Shun eso fue increíble

— Yo no quería hacer semejante daño — se disculpó el peli verde — ni siquiera era la técnica que estaba intentando ejecutar

— Pero fue genial — Le alentó leo

— Bueno, la técnica tampoco funciona así — dijo casi en un suspiro intentando recuperar el aliento — la idea es negociar con tu enemigo

— Bueno, si lo que tú enemigo quiere es bajarte a tu novia, esa técnica es muy buena

— No, no es eso — intento excusarse

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Shun — le interrumpió Aioros, un poco mareado — necesitas ser un poco más duro con tu oponente, me imagino que fue por eso que Shaka te envió conmigo

— Claro — acoto Aioria — ahora si hay un odio legitimo

— Aioros yo no te odio

— Pero tampoco me quieres mucho. Quiero a June como a una hermana — dijo ganándose una mirada tímida por parte del más joven — tienes que cambiar esos celos

— Te agradezco mucho la ayuda Aioros, espero no haberte lastimado — Shun lo pensó un momento, él no era una persona muy celosa que digamos, pero Aioros, exactamente Aioros, lo lograba sacar de quicio, tenía que aceptar que cuando sagitario se refería a June, toda la sangre le hervía, Shaka también le había dicho algo así alguna vez, "tienes que ser más duro con tu enemigo" y es que a pesar de que Shun ya no era el niño tímido que lucho junto Athena ante Hades y Arles, aún era hombre sensible que intentaba hacer el menor daño posible, y él era consciente de que esa parte de él, podía jugar en su contra en el campo de batalla.

— Si perfeccionas esa técnica puedes acabar con quien quieras ¿Qué otros poderes tienes ocultos? — quiso saber Aioria

— ¿Te molesta si descasamos un rato? — pidió Shun casi en suplica, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría

— Claro, fue un gran gasto de energía, yo también me siento un tanto delicado. Airora que tal si me acompañas al pueblo, llamare a Alice

— Súper, regresaremos después Shun, ¿estarás bien? — quiso saber al ver el chico tan pálido

— Si, solo necesito descansar un rato. Gracias

El camino del Santuario a Rodorio era largo y su trayecto peligroso, por lo que era muy difícil que cualquier persona fuera capaz de cruzarlo. A pesar de que los Santos llevaban años sin pisar ese lugar, el camino les era muy familiar, por lo que no se les dificultaba llegar al pueblo, Aioria y Aioros caminaban colina abajo; el pueblo era el único lugar con líneas telefónicas, en el Santuario, no era posible establecer una señal debido al mismo cosmos de Athena, por lo que Sagitario bajaba todos los días a llamar a su hija desde una única tienda que ofrecía el servicio de telefonía, se aventuró sin premura al recinto, la dueña lo saludo como siempre y el tomo el auricular para hacer su llamada diaria, no sin antes preguntarle a Aioria si quería hablar con Alicia, a lo que su hermano contesto que no era necesario si la vería en un par de días

Aioria disfrutaba del sol de aquella mañana, se sentía tranquilo y satisfecho por los grandes avances de Andrómeda, sin duda esos muchachos eran realmente extraordinarios, si Shun fuera el sucesor de la armadura de virgo, esta tendría a un gran guerrero a su custodia, su pensamiento se desvió cuando identifico a un par de rostros familiares que le sonreían y se dirigían hacia él.

— Aioria, buen día ¿Cómo va tu mañana? — saludo gentilmente Camus, en compañía de Milo

— Bien, estuvimos entrenando esta mañana con Shun, el chico es bueno.

— Genial necesitamos empezar a usar nuestro talento y acabar con todo de una vez — se expresó escorpio

— ¿Qué hacen por acá? — quiso saber el rubio

— Nos dirigimos con Kiki, tiene información para nosotros acerca de un sospechoso — explico Camus tranquilamente

— ¿Un sospechoso de todo esto, o un sospechoso de ustedes los polis?

— Policías, Aioria, no polis — acoto Milo fingiendo molestia. Aioria reía — es un sospechoso de ambos lados, fue alguien que apresamos, pero parece ser que nuestro enemigo lo libero

— Vaya suena bastante enredado

— Y lo es, por eso vamos con Ki...

— Se la llevaron — anuncio Aioros agitado, interrumpiendo a Camus — se la llevaron, es mi culpa

— ¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Aioria sosteniendo el hombro de su hermano pues parecía que se iba a desmayar

— Alicia — articulo sagitario — se la llevaron, Grace esta con la policía en este momento, me dijo que alguien secuestro a Alicia, tengo que encontrarla — salió caminado alarmado

— Espera Aioros

— No Camus ¿no lo entiendes? se llevaron a mi hija

— Si, pero no vas a encontrarla de esta manera — expuso el francés plantándose al frente de Aioros

— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? — Pregunto Aioria intentando mantener la calma — se llevaron a la niña, seguramente piensan matarla, tenemos que encontrarla

— Lo sé — comento Camus tranquilamente — pero no sabemos dónde está ¿o sí? — Pregunto sin obtener respuesta — lo que necesitamos es pensar con calma para averiguar donde la tienen

—De acuerdo ¿qué sugieres? — pregunto nuevamente leo ya que su hermano solo los miraba con desprecio a todos

—De acuerdo Aioros ¿Qué más te dijeron? La persona con la que hablaste ¿Grace? ¿Qué más te dijo?

— No lo sé Camus, todo era muy confuso

— Vamos hombre, cualquier detalle nos servirá para encontrar a tu hija — alentó Milo

— Me dijo que un oficial de policía llego a la casa, luego ella perdió la conciencia y Alicia ya no estaba cuando despertó

— ¿Estaba segura que era un policía? ¿Su placa, su uniforme? ¿O vio algún número con el que podamos identificarlo? — Camus preguntaba como loco y Aioros no podía sentirse más mareado, no sabía si era debido al golpe de Shun o la incertidumbre de saber a su hija en peligro o ambos.

— No sé — intento recordar cada palabra que le dijo su ex esposa — creo que era el oficial Daniel Cox, dejaron una nota, solo dice, donde todo comenzó.

— No puede ser — exploto Milo de inmediato al reconocer el nombre

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?

— No Aioria — contesto inmediatamente Camus — es un oficial que murió hace mucho tiempo, alguien está usando su nombre para hacer de las suyas

— ¿Ustedes sabían de ese tipo? — pregunto Aioros furioso

— No, para nada — se excusó el francés — pero conocemos la historia, Aioros cálmate encontraremos a la niña, vamos con Kiki y les contare lo que sé

— ¿Kiki puede rastrearla o algo así? — quiso saber Sagitario, pues eso era una pequeña esperanza

— No — corto Camus — a menos que le hayas puesto un rastreador. Pero él tiene detalle de quien puede estar detrás de esto. Vamos

 _Afueras de Rodorio_

El caos reinaba en aquella pequeña y poco iluminada habitación, poster de videojuegos y bandas de rock se hallaban salpicadas por la pared; Kiki pelirrojo e inquieto se encontraba frete a un ordenador digitando letras a una gran velocidad, en otra pantalla se veían algunos fotos que pasaban rápidamente, mientras en otra un listado de lo que parecía algunos códigos aparecía continuamente. Un suave golpe se escuchó en su puerta, dejo de teclear y girando en su silla rodo hasta el portazo para dejar entrar a los cuatro santos dorados.

— Señores, les esperaba — dijo mirando a Milo y Camus — a ustedes no — dijo con curiosidad viendo a los hermanos de fuego acompañarles — ¿Por qué los guardas los dejaron pasar, si dije que solo dos vendrían a verme?

— Kiki — avanzo Aioros peligrosamente, y Kiki entendió porque los guardas no pudieron hacer mucho — necesito encontrar a mi hija

— ¿Alicia? Claro ¿tenemos algún dispositivo de ubicación en su celular o su mochila para poder saber dónde está?

— ¿De que estas hablando Kiki? — pregunto leo molesto — obvio que no

— Pero yo no… — intento explicarse el joven ¿Cómo querían encontrar a la niña?

— Aioros, Aioria, tranquilo, no es tan fácil — expuso Camus mirando el caos encima de la mesa de Kiki, a pesar del tiempo no se acostumbraba a tanto desorden — Kiki, Alicia fue secuestrada, y creemos que la fuga de Renzo y el secuestro de la niña están relacionados

— Aun no sé dónde está Renzo, ni la persona que lo saco, pero ya tengo el video de la fuga, no he encontrado ningún rastro, estaba buscando vuelos a nombre de los oficiales Cox y Lewis pero no logro encontrar nada más que el registro de Lewis en el libro de visitas de la cárcel.

—Ese tal Cox fue el que se llevó a mi hija

—Debe de haber algo Kiki — pido Milo — u otra persona que usurpo el nombre de Daniel Cox se llevó a la niña, o el tipo que saco a Renzo viajo hasta Londres para llevarse a Alicia

—Si pero debería haber alguna compra, podría tratar de mirar todos los viajes que hubieron desde estados unidos a Londres, pero aun así es mucho por buscar

—Miremos el video — solicito Camus, ganando un bufido de Aioros — tal vez haya algo en él que nos sirva

Kiki hizo como se le ordeno y puso andar el video, en la imagen se veía la sala de visitas de la penitenciaria, un chico joven de cabello café y traje elegante que estaba sentado al final del pasillo esperando a Renzo, quien apareció escoltado por un oficial. Por un momento se ve el descontento de Renzo con aquel joven, pero luego asiente con su cabeza, el joven quien se hacía pasar por el oficial de policía Colín Lewis se pone de pie, mientras de sus manos sale una gran onda de luz, que ilumina todo lugar, la imagen se pierde después de ello.

—Ese muchacho, utilizo cosmos — dijo Aioros impactando después de mirar la escena.

—Por eso necesitábamos el video. Estoy buscando en los registros y rastreo facial al chico, para saber su verdadero nombre, pero aun no hallo nada — comento cansadamente Kiki

—Yo sé quién es — comento Aioria, quien no dejaba de mirar el video que ahora solo mostraba estática.

— ¿Cómo que tú sabes quién es? — quiso saber Milo

—Le conozco, su nombre es. Es Dylan — se esforzó por decirlo, no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, desde el momento que la imagen reflejo al joven castaño, Aioria no pudo quitarle la vista de encima — Dylan es uno de mis estudiantes, muy brillante y molesto — entonces se detuvo recordando más del chico — él no solo era mi alumno, también era alumno de Shaka, de Shiriu y de Marín

— ¿Qué? Tomo clases con todos ¿Pero? — pregunto Camus

—Si, por eso lo tengo tan en cuenta, es extraño que un chico tome tantas clases, y se las ingenió para que nosotros se las impartiéramos, solo pensamos que era un chico muy listo, dispuesto a prender de todo, pero…

—Solo quería estar cerca de todos, para vigilarlos — acoto Camus

—De acuerdo — llamo la atención Aioros, temiendo a que se desviaran del tema de Alicia — ¿Dylan tiene a mi hija?

—Tal vez — contesto efusivamente Kiki dirigiendo a teclear nuevamente su ordenador — Aquí lo tengo. Dylan Blumer — continuo tecleando de una forma desesperante y lo único que se escuchaba era click de las teclas bajando y subiendo — tomo un avión de Londres a Miami, y luego compro un boleto de Miami a Londres, y dos más, de Londres a Miami.

— ¿Cómo pudo viajar con una niña raptada en un avión? Alguien lo hubiese notado — expuso Milo

—Es porque no viajo en un vuelo común, fue en un avión privado — Kiki observo un momento la información, tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió — viajo en un avión de la Fundación Grad.

— ¿De la Fundación Grad? ¿La Fundación de la diosa, de Saori Kido? — Pregunto ofuscado Aiorios — ¿Cómo es posible?

—Tenemos algún traidor o traidores dentro del personal de la Fundación — apunto Camus

—Sabemos que Alicia está en Miami, tenemos que saber en qué parte — inquiero Aioria

—Es obvio, quiere que la encontremos, porque nos quieren a nosotros — expuso Acuario — ellos sabían que daríamos con el paradero de Dylan, el chico ni se molestó en ocultar su rostro, hay cuatro santos aquí que podían reconocerlo, y si no, de seguro Kiki lo hubiera identificado, por eso dejo los tiquetes a nombre de él, porque quiere que los hallemos. Es una trampa.

—No importa, tiene a mi hija. Tenemos que viajar a Miami inmediatamente y encontrar a Alicia, antes de que la lastimen

—Tardaremos mucho, aun en un avión privado — manifestó leo

—El patriarca. Shion tiene que llevarlos — aconsejo Milo

—El patriarca no dejara a Athena sola — expuso Camus

—Sí, pero solo será por un momento, solo necesitamos que nos lleve ¿Se les ocurre donde la pueden tener? — quiso saber Sagitario, acodando toda esperanza.

—Donde todo comenzó — divago Camus — Donde todo comenzó, la nota, esa nota es para nosotros, donde todo comenzó Milo, solo hay dos lugares, donde murió su hermano, o donde nos conocimos con Renzo. Esa nota, la dejo Renzo para Milo y para mí; y se llevó a la niña, para atraerte a ti Aioros, pero nos quieren a todos. Alguien usa a Alicia, y temo que también a Renzo.

—Dylan — acoto Aioros — ¿Pero yo que le hice a Dylan?

 _Miami_

Era un edificio en ruinas, totalmente abonando a la suerte de las calles, inhabitable por la poca estabilidad en su estructura, algunos vagabundos osados buscaban el calor en las viejas vigas del lugar, pero aventurarse allí podría ser bastante peligroso, a Renzo no le preocupaba la frágil estructura, de hecho disfrutaba de la calma en aquel lugar frio y sombrío, muchos hablaban de fantasma, ya que aquel edificio acabo en llamas llevándose a varias personas en el camino, él no creía en espectros, pero la sola oscuridad del recinto y la ausencia de alguna presencia humana le daban ese toque de paz que tanto gustaba a Renzo, y era perfecto para sus planes.

Para Renzo aquel lugar era el final de su vida, pues allí, está acabo, cuando su hermano y amigo fue asesinado, el saber que las llamas consumieron todo el escenario que se montó solo para que su hermano fuera acusado como vil ladrón, como un joven adicto, desesperado por cuidar una madre enferma y un niño desnutrido, que lo llevo a la locura de cometer un delito y jugarse la vida en ello; así vendieron la memoria de su hermano, y muchos la creyeron, porque eran testigos, profesionales en la salud y policías quienes aseguraban eso, que fácil se dejaban llevar las personas por las habladurías de otros, obviando la existencia de un hombre bueno que ayudaba a todo los vecinos y buscaba lo mejor para su familia.

Unos pasos tras sí lo sacaron de su meditación, miro por encima del hombro y se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirándolo con diversión.

— Al fin llegas Dylan

— ¿Dónde está ella? — quiso saber ignorando totalmente la reclamación del hombre

— ¿Por qué esta ella acá? ¿Para que la quieres?

— Quiero a su padre, ya te lo dije

— No me convences ¿Qué quieres de ella?

— De la niña no quiero nada, solo quiero que su padre sufra — contesto mirando a su alrededor intentando descifrar donde se hallaba la chica

— ¿Lastimando a la niña?

— Si es necesario

— Escúchame bien mocoso — se ofusco Renzo tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo ligeramente del suelo — no vas hacerle daño a la pequeña, lo que tengas que tratar con su padre hazlo, pero a la niña déjala afuera de esto.

— ¿Entonces porque aceptaste traerla? — pregunto zafándose de un manotazo del agarre del mayor

— Me dijiste que serviría para sacar a Milo y Camus de su guarida, recuerdo que me dijiste que ella estaría a salvo, pero me temo que tienes otras intenciones con ella, y no permitiré que la lastimes, yo no mato ni lastimo niños, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

— No soy un niño como parezco. No te preocupes, ella estará a salvo como te dije, claro, si su padre no quiere lo contrario — afirmo ganándose una mirada fuerte de Renzo — de acuerdo apenas acabe con su padre, tú la llevaras de nuevo con su madre — termino irónicamente

—Si yo no pudiera llevarla, encárgate de que ella llegue a salvo con su familia

—Claro — aseguro Dylan, pero Renzo sabía que mentía.

Renzo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el secuestro de Alicia, pero Dylan le había asegurado que la única forma de que Milo y Camus se presentaron era raptando a la pequeña, al principio se opuso, pero dado que su reciente escape de la cárcel no había funcionado ¿porque no buscar otras alternativas? pero Dylan estaba obsesionado con Aioros, se notaba que lo único que quería era hacerle daño aquel hombre. Renzo conocía a los hombres como Dylan, Dylan estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de lastimar a Aioros, no importaba si eso significaba terminar con la vida de la pequeña. Renzo tenía que arreglar la situación con Camus y Milo, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por proteger a la pequeña, así eso significara matar a Dylan, por ello aceptaba ayudarle, pero al final si las intenciones de su cómplice no eran sensatas tendría que eliminarlo para salvar a la joven. Era obvio que había cometido un grave error, pero trataría de enmendar las cosas intentando mantener a Alicia a salvo, para ello tenía que surgirle el juego a Dylan.

—Está en aquella habitación — señalo con la cabeza hacia una puerta de madera negra que se encontraba cerrada

— ¿Seguro que no ha escapado? — Pregunto Dylan acercándose lentamente al portezuela — este edificio se cae a pedazos

—Este piso fue el que menos daño recibió — explico sentándose en una vieja silla — el lugar resiste, aquí le temen más a los fantasmas que las ruinas. Ten cuidado — alerto. Dylan detuvo su mano justo encima del picaporte — a pesar de ser pequeña es escurridiza

— ¿Qué puede hacer una mocosa de 13 años? — pregunto mientras abría la puerta de par en par y recibía un fuerte golpe con un par de tenis en la nariz

— Te lo dije — anuncio Renzo viendo correr a Alicia y Dylan tratando de recuperar la compostura luego de tremendo golpe

— Ayúdame atraparla — grito el más joven furioso, mientras iba detrás de la pequeña, Renzo por su parte bajo por otro camino.

Alicia corría tan rápido como podía, se había quedado muy callada escuchado la conversación de aquellos hombres, sabía que todo eso era una trampa bien elaborada para lastimar a su padre y ella no estaba dispuesta a participar en ello, bajaba escaleras como loca, sabía que si quería escapar tenía que salir de ese edificio, sus pies le dolían demasiado, no era buena idea andar por todas esas ruinas con los pies totalmente desnudos, pero no había tiempo para ponerse los zapatos de nuevo, de hecho, estos, habían caído al suelo después de golpear a Dylan; su padre le había dicho que ante una situación de emergencia cualquier elemento a la mano podía ser su salvación y así lo hizo, cuando ato sus tenis de los cordones formando con él un péndulo peligroso, que al girarlo causaría un gran impacto, su captor tirado en el suelo era el ejemplo de ello.

Bajo por unos escalones y sintió como estos cedían ante su peso «este maldito edificio se va a venir abajo» pensó y se reprochó así misma por esas palabras que de seguro a ninguno de sus padres le gustaría que ni siquiera pensara, finalmente había llegado a la última planta y podía sentir de cerca a Dylan tropezando y diciendo maldiciones por el camino, diviso una puerta y una luz del exterior, esa tenía que ser la salida, se arrojó tan rápido como pudo a esta y corrió por las calles deshabitadas, giro por un estrecho callejón y diviso a lo lejos una pequeña tienda, tenía que llegar a ella y pedir ayuda, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, un carro negro se plantó frente a ella y Renzo salió de este, Alicia se detuvo en seco y giro de inmediato para tomar hacia el otro camino, por aquel callejón el auto no cabría, tendría que buscar otra alternativa, su mente se nublo por completo un fuerte golpe la desestabilizo y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, Alicia cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué demonios Dylan? — Dijo Renzo mandando un golpe a la boca del más joven tirándolo al suelo — ¿porque tenías que pegarle?— protesto molesto

— Estaba escapando y seguro llamaría la atención de la gente si empezaba a gritar

—Te matare si vuelves hacer eso — Renzo se molestó más y levanto al chico por encima de él. Dylan sonrió y Renzo fue arrojado hacia atrás por una gran energía de luz — ¿Qué carajos?

— No juegues conmigo Renzo, estas aquí porque yo así lo quiero, pero puedo matarte de un solo golpe, no me amenaces, porque te matare antes de que puedas intentar nada — Renzo se quedó pasmado, cayó en cuenta de su grave error, había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo entregándole un alma inocente en aquel retorcido trato.

…

Shion no tuvo muchas alternativas, la insistencia de Aioria y Aioros no le dieron mucho chance de pensar, había quedado en llevar a los chicos a Miami, pero ya estando allí, empezó a sentirse confuso, él no era un hombre de hacer las cosas a la ligera, pero los santos tampoco dieron mucha alternativa, ahora dejar a los chicos solo a merced del enemigo no era una buena idea, sabia de sobra que todo era una trampa, querían a los santos fuera del Santuario, seguro la idea era que tanto Shion como Dokho fueran al rescate de la pequeña y así el Santuario se convertiría por una segunda vez en un lugar sumamente vulnerable, su enemigo era un cobarde, pero Shion no podía jugar su juego, tenía que dejar a los chicos solos, el Santuario y la seguridad de Athena eran mucho más importantes, no había nada que pudiera hacer, si no aguardar y tener la esperanza de que todos regresarían a casa.

— ¿Este es el lugar? — pregunto delante de un gran edificio en ruinas

—Aparentemente — respondió Camus, ganándose una mirada asesina de Aioros — es la dirección que Kiki nos dio, aquí se hallaba el minimercado donde el hermano de Renzo murió, puede que estén aquí, o puede que no, no sabremos hasta no entrar

— Espero que estén aquí — bufo Sagitario, necesitaba encontrar a su hija como fuera

— De acuerdo, sé que estarán bien — acoto Shion — debo marcharme el Santuario no debe estar solo, tengan cuidado chicos, por favor

— Estaremos bien — alentó Milo

Shion desapareció de la misma forma en la que llego, los cuatro santos se quedaron observando el lugar por unos pocos minutos atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, nada paso.

— Vamos — demando Aioros — no tenemos mucho tiempo, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes y romperle la cabeza al que se llevó a mi niña

— Si — contestaron los otros en unísono

Entraron con algo de dificultad al lugar, el suelo estaba totalmente ennegrecido y lleno de ceniza, bajo sus pies se escuchaba el crujir de la madera y parecía que edificio pronto se vendría abajo.

— No creo que estén acá — comento Milo — este lugar es peligroso, se caerá en cualquier momento

— No, nos podemos ir sin revisarlo — indico Camus

— ¿Qué hay de ese otro lugar? — Quiso saber Aioria — ya sabes, donde conocieron a Renzo. Ustedes dijeron que era otro posible lugar donde estaría él. Deberíamos separarnos y revisar ambos lugares

—Tiene razón — acepto Aioros — tenemos que abarcar todo lo posible….

— No es necesario — les interrumpió una voz lejana

— Te voy a matar desgraciado donde está mi hija — Aioros vio frente a él un hombre alto de cabeza rapada y mirada penetrante, sin pensarlo dos veces le propino tremendo golpe en la quijada

— Cielos en la segunda vez hoy que me tiran al suelo — escupió sangre Renzo mientras se sobaba el labio

— Pude haberte matado de un solo golpe ¿sabes porque no lo eh hecho? — pregunto el sagitario inclinándose para verlo a los ojos

— Porque quieres saber dónde está tu hija — anuncio Renzo con total ironía

— No me tomes el pelo — manifestó Aioros molesto, levantando a Renzo, posicionándolo entre él y la pared encenizada — tu tono no me gusta, tu vida está en mis manos no la desperdicies

—Si me matas no sabrás donde esta ella — dijo, quería salvar a la niña, pero no iba verse vulnerable de una forma como esa, debía tener el control y si eso significaba molestar al santo un rato, lo haría

—Te dije que no jugaras conmigo — un fuerte golpe se ganó Renzo en el estómago, cayo de rodillas y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar

—Ustedes son fuertes — se concentró todo lo que pudo. Dylan le había otorgado cierto poder, pero esa solo era una artimaña para que Renzo confiara en él, vencer a Camus y Milo no sería tan fácil como había pensado, los golpes de aquel hombre se lo dejaron claro, se dio cuenta que solo fue una pieza más en el rompecabezas y que sus posibilidades eran nulas antes aquellos guerreros, no importaba lo que tenía que hacer, no se iría sin dar guerra, una bola de energía se formó en su mano, y arrojo a Aioros al otro lado de la habitación, Renzo sintió su vista nublada, ese poder no era para mortales normales, ese poder acabaría con él antes que alguno de esos cuatro hombres lo hiciera — tu hija — pronuncio pausadamente — está en el muelle de Haulover Intet Jetty, Dylan la tiene, quiere arreglar algo contigo — intento no perder el equilibrio — yo la saque de su casa, pero era él quien la quería, está en peligro Aioros, así que ve por ella cuanto antes, no permitas que ese cabron la lastime.

— ¿Por qué la trajiste si no quieres que la lastimen? — pregunto Aoria al ver la cara de aflicción del hombre

—Soy un peón más en este juego, yo quiero venganza, y me lleve a la niña por el camino. Como lo lamento — pero esto último lo dijo con ironía y anuqué si lamentaba haber incluido a la joven en ese juego, ya el daño estaba hecho y una disculpa no valía ni por más sincera que fuera esta.

—Vamos — anuncio Camus, mirando Aioros con determinación, el griego no había apartado la vista de Renzo y quería matarlo — vamos — llamo nuevamente sacando al Aioros de su ensoñación

—Si. Por hoy vivirás Renzo, pero esto me lo pagaras algún día

—Lamento decirte que no te voy a pagar nada — escupió Renzo recuperando su estabilidad — tu puedes irte, pero Camus y Milo se quedan, tengo que arreglar un tema con ustedes dos, malditos policías

— ¿Enserio crees que podrás vencernos? — pregunto Milo socarronamente

—No — contesto el hombre borrando la sonrisa del griego — pero yo hice esto por verlos a ustedes y aquí están y no les dejare ir, por ello Aioros, te digo que no podre pagarte esta deuda

Aioros se pasó por el frente de él sin tan siquiera mirarlo, con un movimiento de cabeza le anuncio a su hermano que era hora de marcharse, Renzo no era muy listo que digamos, tal vez él solo pensó poder manejar la situación sin conocer el poder al que se enfrentaba, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría rendirse tan fácilmente. Renzo lucharía a pesar de saber que tenía todas las de perder en aquella guerra. Se quedó observando con atención al par de santos que se habían quedado con él, Milo fue el que rompió aquel incomodo silencio

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

— Seguramente no, pero hare el intento

— No tienes el poder para vencernos, no somos hombres corrientes, seguramente ya lo habrás imaginado — sostuvo Camus

— Lo sé — contesto sin darle mucha importancia — Dylan es la prueba de que existen fuerzas más allá de mi comprensión. Es más, el mismo me brindo un poco de ese poder

— Pues ese poder va a matarte — escupió Milo

— Veamos a ver qué pasa, de los dos a ti es al que más odio Milo

— Entonces empecemos con esto de una buena vez — planto escorpio

Renzo elevo su energía justo como Dylan le había alcanzado a enseñar, era cosmos. Milo se puso en guardia, su oponente no sabía manejar aquel poder, se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese no era un cosmos normal, solo era una energía poderosa, que en las manos equivocadas podía ocasionar un daño irreparable. Camus intento identificar aquel cosmos, pero le era imposible, aun no podía manipular el suyo propio y tratar de detectar otro no era tan fácil, pero estaba seguro de algo, aquel poder, ese poder, tenía un rastro divino.

Continuara…

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leerme, debo admitir que este capítulo me saco canas azules, se me dificulto mucho, y quería dejarlo más extenso, pero lamentablemente tendré que dejarlos con la intriga de cómo va a terminar estas dos peleas. Pronto iremos descubriendo quien es el enemigo así que estén atentos hahaha

Nuevamente gracias a todos, por sus comentarios, por tenerme entres sus favoritos, ustedes son el empuje que tengo para continuar con la historia y me estoy esforzando mucho para quede lo mejor posible.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	16. Capítulo 16

_Miami_

Aioria y Aioros corrían tan rápido que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que un demonio los perseguía, pero la realidad era otra y estaban tan lejos del muelle Haulover Intent Jetty que si se hubieran parado a pensar un momento habrían acudido a un medio de transporte mucho más rápido.

Después de tanto correr al fin habían llegado a su destino. El muelle estaba en la más tremenda oscuridad, la poca iluminación del lugar era debido a los reflejos de luna y unas pocas luces a lo lejos de alguna pequeña ciudad, los hermanos de fuego disminuyeron la marcha para buscar por el lugar con cautela y estar preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

—¿Caballeros, por qué tanta demora? — se escuchó una voz

— ¿Tu eres Dylan? — quiso saber Aioros tratando de conservar la calma

— Así es Aioros, que pena que no me recuerdes — anuncio el extraño plantándose frente a los santos

— Claro que te recuerdo, eres el imbécil que secuestro a mi hija y ahora morirá

— Error Aioros, error, yo no secuestre a tu hija, ese fue Renzo — comento con ironía y diversión

— Eres un cretino ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— No te lo diré

— Que lastima, entonces voy a tener que sacarte la información a golpes

— Eso será interesante

Aoiros se arrojó hacia Dylan con una gran velocidad, su puño iba directo a la cara del muchacho, pero este sin mayor esfuerzo logro detener el ataque.

— Que decepción, en serio pensé que eras muy fuerte, en el Santuario hablaban de tus grandes hazañas, ahora solo veo que eres basura — termino con una amplia sonrisa, ganándose un fuerte golpe por parte del Santo que aprovecho su mano libre

— Y tú eres muy ingenuo, tienes que estar pendiente de todo tu alrededor en una batalla — explico mientras levantaba a Dylan del suelo y le propinaba otro puñetazo — ¿Dónde está Alicia?

— Muerta — dijo escupiendo sangre — como lo estarás tu muy pronto

— Déjate de estupideces — anuncio Aioros intentando darle una patada al chico quien se giró para esquivarla. Dylan rápidamente se levantó y de su mano salió una bola de energía que arrojo a Aioros a una gran distancia

— No puedes dejar que en el campo de batalla interfieran los sentimientos, te ciegan y no te dejan ver — comento Dylan con un hilo de maldad en su tono — eso es lo que decías, eso fue lo que siempre dijiste Aioros.

— ¿Qué demonios? — suspiro sagitario — yo no estuve durante el patriarcado de Arles, yo no te hice nada, tu eres un lunático que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere.

— Si soy un lunático, eso es cierto — Dylan miro a su alrededor y noto lo solos que estaban — tu hermano no encontrara a Alicia, si ese ere el plan de ustedes, oíste eso Aioria — grito el joven — no encontraras a la niña, pierdes tu tiempo, mejor ven y mira como mato a tu hermano, un héroe de pacotilla

—Escúchame bien estúpido niño — anuncio Aioros acercándose al más joven — si lastimaste Alicia, te lo hare pagar

—Promesas, promesas — escupió el chico con un bufido — tú y tus promesas — Aioros sonrió, concentro su poder y lo arrojo hacia Dylan quien no pudo esquivarlo.

— Este es un poder que ni tú mismo comprendes — explico el santo acercándose a un mal herido Dylan — noto que no eres tan fuerte, pude haberte matado hace tiempo y lo sabes.

— ¿Y por qué no los has hecho?

— Porque eres un niño, y sé que no eres tú el que está detrás de todo esto, solo eres un peón, te han mentido y te están usando.

— No sería la primera vez que me mienten

— Yo no te mentí, si te recuerdo, tenías apenas 6 años, llorabas, tu madre había muerto y llegaste con otros pequeños al Santuario, me dijiste que aquel lugar era para niños como tú, sin un hogar y que los más grandes héroes se forjaban en el Santuario. Te dije que sí, que tendrías u lugar en el Santuario.

— Pero no todos en el Santuario son héroes, muchos como yo, no fuimos destinados a ser santos de Athena, tú lo sabías, lo santos de Athena nacen destinados a hacerlo, un santo no es un niño tonto que se esfuerza por lograr algo que nunca, nunca va hacer

—Lo mal interpretaste, hay muchas maneras y formas de ser un héroe, tu valor y tu determinación harían la diferencia en un mundo lleno de dolor. Lamento mucho no haber sido claro contigo

—No, no lo lamentes — se arrojó con tanta fuerza que logro impactar a Aioros en el suelo, Dylan se posicionó sobre el santo y empezó a golpearlo, Sagitario solo atino a protegerse con sus brazos — me esforcé, porque quería ser como tú, practique día y noche, tuve muchas fracturas, muchas heridas, y aun cuando dijeron que eras un traidor, yo creí en ti, creí en ti, los entrenamiento fueron más duros, pero no me importo — una bola de energía impacto el pecho del muchacho, Aioros se había cansado de sentir lástima por aquel chico, su hija estaba en peligro y ese muchacho solo le hacía perder tiempo — me dijeron que no me correspondía una armadura, sería un simple guardia — dijo lentamente — un guardia, tanto esfuerzo solo para ser un guardia ¿Por qué?

— Porque no naciste para ser un santo de Athena

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que sí?

— Te dije que todos tenían un lugar en el Santuario, eso fue lo que dije.

— No sabes lo impotente que me sentí toda mi vida, esforzándome tanto para nada, para nada

— ¿Dónde está Alicia, Dylan? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— Tanto esfuerzo para nada ¿cómo te sentirías si después de todo, de haber peleado, buscado, después de haber viajado de un continente a otro, tus esfuerzos fueran en vano? Que tal si después de todo tu hija estuviera muerta, así es como me sentí yo

— Basta — dijo Aioros levantando a Dylan por encima de su cabeza — si no puedes tolerar la frustración, ese no es mi problema, y es precisamente esta actitud la que nunca te hizo digno de ser un santo de Athena, pero no me vas a quitar a mi hija por eso, no lo harás.

— Me quede sin esperanza, tú te quedaras sin la tuya

—Maldito — grito sagitario propinándole un gran puño en la cara al chico — ¿Dónde está? Te matare — anuncio — arrojando golpes a diestra — ¿dime donde esta ella? — pero Dylan ya no hacia el deber de defenderse. Aioros se detuvo — ¿Dónde?

—Es tarde Aioros, se está quedando sin aire, seguramente ya debe estar muerta

— ¡Aioros! — escucho gritar a su hermano — debe estar sumergida en el agua, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—Se está quedando sin aire — pronuncio en un susurro Aioros repitiendo las palabras de Dylan — está en el lago — anuncio mirando a los ojos del más joven

— Ya está muerta — dijo el chico escupiendo sangre, su vista se nublaba

— Mas te vale que no ¿en que parte esta? — Dylan levanto su índice señalando la dirección en la que estaba la niña

— solo tenía una bala de oxígeno y ella lleva mucho tiempo sumergida

— Aioria si está en el agua — se apresuró Aiorios lanzándose al lago, mientras su hermano iba tras él.

…..

La oscuridad era inmensa en las profundidades del lago, la visión era escasa y no era posible ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros, Aioria y Aioros nadaban e intentaban encontrar a la Alicia a toda costa. Aioros sentía que se quedaba sin aire, sentía que sus oídos iban a estallar en cualquier momento y el desespero por encontrar a la niña, no ayudaban en nada, intento calmarse, recordar todo su entrenamiento y las muchas veces que tuvo que pasar bajo el agua, así que intento que sus oídos fueran su guía, un chapoteo llamo su atención, suspiro, tal vez era ella o Aioria, lo que fuera, tenía que ir a ese lugar y rogaba que ojala fuera Alicia quien se encontrara en esa dirección, tenía que concentrarse, tratar de sentir el aura de Alicia, debía ser igual a la de él, él debía poder rastrearla, una imagen se dibujó en su cabeza, allí estaba ella, su energía brillaba en medio de la oscuridad de agua, era débil, pero era Alicia, Alicia estaba a salvo, nado hacia ella y la tomo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie.

— Te tengo linda — dijo nadando hasta a la orilla — te tengo, vas a estar bien. Aioria — grito mirando a su alrededor, no quería tener que ir también a buscar a su hermano — Aioria, la encontré, Aioria — Aioria salió a la superficie tratando de tomar todo el aire posible — ¿estás bien? — pregunto recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su pariente — vamos

Alicia miro a su alrededor, tenía frio y sentía su garganta seca — ¿papá? — logro articular y lo único que recibo por respuesta fue un gran abrazo de su padre y a este se sumó el de su tío, la niña no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas y se entregó al abrazo de su familia.

Cuando Alicia ya estuvo más tranquila Aioros se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dylan, tan mal herido que no se había atrevido a moverse del lugar — está viva, tu plan fallo — dijo mirándolo tristemente

— Pronto sabrás lo triste que es esforzarte para nada, cuando tus amigos y toda tu familia caiga ante el poder de mi diosa.

— ¿Tu diosa? Vamos Dylan puedes hacer las cosas bien ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

— ¿Traicionarías a tu diosa Aioros? Verdad que no, yo tampoco… — Dylan cayó en un profundo silencio, sus ojos quedaron viendo a la nada.

— Tenemos que irnos hermano — pido Aioria mientras que Alicia los esperaba unos pasos más atrás — ¿te dijo algo más?

— Hablo de una diosa — explico mientras emprendía el camino.

 _Santuario — Grecia_

Alejandra se había empeñado en limpiar el templo de virgo de adentro hacia fuera, las capaz de polvo por el abandono del santuario eran sumamente gruesas, por lo que su esposo se la pasaba estornudando nada más entrar al lugar, pues Shaka por más que fuera un guerrero era un hombre de carne y hueso, y sus alergias hacían mella cuando estaba en lugares polvorientos, pero el trabajo no era sencillo, el templo era bastante grande y ella y las demás chicas se turnaban para ayudar en los quehaceres de todo el Santuario, así que eran pocos los espacios que tenía para dedicarse a la casa de virgo. En ese momento estaba en la entrada principal limpiando las columnas, cantando una canción en su idioma natal, que no se percató que alguien se acercaba.

— Eres una chica muy dedica — dijo una voz que la hizo brincar — perdón no quería asustarte

— Silvia, buen día — dijo muy confundida, Silvia y Antonia eran las que menos salían y no era muy frecuente verlas por ahí, y después de la muerte de Sarah, Silvia no hablaba mucho que digamos — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, aun no puedo creer que ella ya no este

— Lamento mucho tu perdida — dijo acercándose para ver mejor a Silvia y dejando sus implementos de aseo a un lado — ¿quieres algo de tomar?

— No es necesario, sé que no te simpatizo

— Lamento si eh sido grosera

— No te preocupes, y no vengo aquí por eso, sino por otra cosa

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes que estamos en la lista negra de sospechosos?

— Claro que si — respondió en un suspiro — ¿sabes que yo nos puse ahí?

— Si, algo escuche de que no coincide mi versión de la muerte de Sarah y cosas así, me causa curiosidad porque tu terminaste ahí — anuncio con mucha ingenuidad e inocencia. Alejandra sonrió

— ¿Tu por qué crees?

—Porque eres peligrosa

— ¿Y qué me convierte en un peligro?

— Tu círculo social. Dirían los psicólogos — ironizo

— No solo los psicólogos diríamos eso, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué no eres clara Silvia? El no serlo te puede ocasionar problemas

—Si, como que crean que yo mate a Sarah — Alejandra no contesto — mira, tu eres una mujer que está casada con uno de los santos más poderosos del lugar, a tu vez tienes unas amigas que también tienen santos poderosos a su lado, que tal si es eso, dime ¿Shaka estaría dispuesto a traicionar a Athena por ti? Ya sabes una diosa reemplaza a otra diosa

— ¿Y es la razón por la que sigo con vida?

— No te entiendo, deberías ser más clara Alejandra, puedes ganarte problemas por no serlo ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que tienes razón, no me simpatizas, no confió en ti, para nada, sé que algo tramas, estoy en la lista negra, como le dices tú, porque Shion cree que puedo estar intentado desviar la atención hacia otro lado, y que tú eres una pobre e inocente víctima. Pero yo sé que eso no es así.

— Por favor que ¿por qué piensas que miento? o lo que tu creas que me convierte en una amenaza

— Silvia, sé que estas detrás de todo esto, lo sé, no te importo la muerte de Sarah, cuando te dije que lamentaba tu perdida, ni te inmutaste, no te importa estar en la lista negra y me acabas de decir algo que solo te inculpa más.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que fue eso?

— Que podría ser una gran aliada tuya, piensas que podre estar de tu lado y llevarme a Shaka, y unos cuantos más conmigo

— En ese orden de ideas tú tienes mucho a tu favor, yo por otro lado no tengo nada. Yo lo eh perdido todo, y Sarah fue parte de esa perdida.

— ¿A quién más perdiste? — Silvia se sorprendió por la pregunta

— A mi hermano y toda mi vida, mi padre tuvo que esconderse durante años para no ser asesinado y cuando mi hermano intento ponerme a salvo lo mataron, él confió en la persona equivocada.

— ¿Tú también? — quiso saber la psicóloga al sentir el cambio el tono de voz de Silvia en la última frase — ¿confiaste en la persona equivocada?

— ¿Alejandra entonces es cierto? ¿intentas desviar la atención? ¿Intestas que me culpen a mí en vez de a ti? Dime ¿Shaka sería capaz de traicionar a Athena por ti? Una diosa reemplaza a otra diosa

—Pero yo no soy esa diosa.

 _Santuario — Campo de entrenamiento_

— ¡Saga! ¡Saga! — gritaba Kiki por el lugar. Saga por su parte solo lo veía acercarse con curiosidad

— Claro Kiki si quieres que te maten, mejor quédate callado y bien escondido, porque de esta forma gritando por todo el Santuario nadie sabrá que estas aquí.

— Por favor Saga préstame atención — musito Kiki exaltado

— Oye eso que hayas terminado en las manos de Milo y Camus no fue bueno, eras un buen niño cuando Mu cuidada de ti.

— ¿Qué? Saga, mira — le dijo pasándole una carpeta llena de hojas.

— ¿Cómo supiste esto? — pregunto con total seriedad el mayor

— Tuve que hacer un reconocimiento facial, me llevo mucho tiempo, pero lo encontré, ella no es quien dijo ser.

— Maldición, tenía esperanza de que solo fuera un malentendido, tengo que llevarle esto a Shion.

— Saga

— No hare nada de lo que me arrepienta, tranquilo, además ella aún no sabe lo que nosotros sabemos, podemos tal vez obtener información si fingimos que no sabemos nada

— ¿Crees que sea correcto?

— Si niño, ponte a salvo, tu eres una gran amenaza por si no lo habías notado

— ¿Qué? — pero Saga ya había emprendido camino hacia los templos.

 _Miami_

Renzo lanzo un golpe con toda fuerza, para Milo fue fácil esquivarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad para propinarle un gran rodillazo en el abdomen de Renzo, el cual escupió una gran bocanada de sangre. Renzo rápidamente se incorporó cerrando su puño derecho y dirigiéndolo justo a la quijada del santo, para Milo no fue problema detener aquel impacto, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar como el cosmos de Renzo se encendía y lentamente lo empujaba hacia tras, si Milo seguía subestimándolo perdería, así que sin importar aumento su energía y embistió a Renzo quien se impactó contra un muro que hizo mover todo el edificio.

— Basta Renzo — pidió Camus — no tienes oportunidad de ganar y lo sabes, no somos tus enemigos

— ¿Ah no? ¿Como llamas a la relación entre un narcotraficante y la policía de narcóticos? — pregunto Renzo con sarcasmo

— No seas idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero, esta pelea no te devolverá a tu hermano

— Si, pero me devolverá la dignidad que perdí ante ustedes dos — anuncio arrojándose contra Camus, quien solo tuvo que congelar la pierna derecha de su oponente — ¿Qué demonios?

—Esta fuerza es más grande que tú, morirás si no sabes usarla — le advirtió Camus

—Además — pronuncio Milo — tu pelea es conmigo o ya lo olvidaste

— Claro que no — Renzo se preparó nuevamente para el ataque, logrando romper el hielo que lo había atrapado, de esta forma se lanzó sobre Milo propinándolo así un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Por su parte escorpio trato de incorporase lo más rápido posible para no perder el equilibrio y detuvo un segundo golpe que se dirigía directo a su pecho. El griego no pudo sentirse más satisfecho por la gran tenacidad de Renzo, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes seguramente Renzo habría sido un santo formidable, un aliado excepcional, era una pena, una verdadera pena que las cosas fueran así. El peli azul formo una gran esfera de energía en sus manos y la arrojo justo al vientre de Renzo, el cual fue arrojado con tanta fuerza a las afueras del edificio.

— Milo, lo mataste

— Creo que me pase — advirtió el santo mirando por una de las ventanas el cuerpo de Renzo sobre el asfalto

— Aun está vivo, vamos

Los dos santos bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, mientras que Renzo intentaba inútilmente de levantarse.

— Basta Renzo — pidió nuevamente Camus

— Jamás ganare ¿cierto?

— No tienes por qué hacer esto

— Es increíble este poder — dijo sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza — el poder que ustedes tienen, no son hombres comunes, Dylan tampoco lo es

— Renzo — llamo Milo

— No voy a ganar, ni voy a lograr nada con esta payasada, pero ustedes si están en peligro, esta energía es muy oscura y mala, yo he visto la maldad en persona y sé que esto, a lo que ustedes se enfrentan no es para nada bueno.

— Renzo ¿Qué sabes? ¿Dónde se oculta nuestro enemigo? ¿Quién es? — pregunto con insistencia Camus

— No lo sé, seguro no confían en mí, soy un peón ¿no? Pero lo que yo sentí era cruel y despiadado, no les puedo ayudar — comento levantándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estiro sus brazos hacia los dos santos — vamos, arréstenme, llévenme de nuevo a la cárcel

Milo y Camus se miraron por un momento — gracias por la información Renzo — dijo Milo, te daremos un par de días de ventaja — Renzo miro con determinación al griego y sonrío para alejarse de ellos lentamente.

 _Santuario – Casa de Virgo_

— Una diosa reemplaza a otra diosa, de eso se trata — Silvia sonrío — quieren apoderarse de todo, que sea otra diosa quien se queda a cargo.

— Alejandra me asombra tu perspicacia. Eras buena en lo que haces

— Trato con mentirosos seguido

— ¿Eso soy yo? ¿Una mentirosa? — no hubo respuesta — te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Shaka sería capaz de traicionar a su diosa, por ti?

— No

— ¿No? Pero si él te ama

— Y por eso mismo, él se encargaría directamente de mí, me mataría con sus propias manos, pero no traicionaría a su diosa

— Me dices que no él no sería capaz de hacer la única cosa por la que sigues con vida, que lastima

— ¿Cómo ocultaras mi muerte? Hoy no hay enemigos intentando penetrar en las doce casas, no podrás salirte con la tuya como lo hiciste con Sarah.

— Lo de Sarah fue suerte, si los culparía a ellos, pero el escenario se presentó para ello, contigo…morirás, tu cuerpo desaparecerá y Shaka estará buscándote como loco, es bueno, me lo quitare de encima. Ya ves, Saga en un completa depresión, Shaka enloquecido por hallar a su esposa, Aioria, Aioros, Camus y Milo buscando una niña muerta y yo aquí en el Santuario consiguiendo mi lugar.

— ¿Mataste a Sarah solo por desestabilizar a Saga?

— Te equivocas, mate a Sarah porque me traiciono, era una cobarde pero aun en el último momento, trato que me descubrieran ¿no entiendo por qué Sarah se enamoró del hombre que arruino su vida?

— Saga también arruino la tuya ¿no? — Dijo Alejandra con ironía — sin embargo, dormías al lado de quien te lo recordaba.

— Sabes demasiado, te desapareceré, y tu si me caías bien — una gran esfera se manifestó, Alejandra se hizo instintivamente para atrás, pero a esa distancia y con ese poder no tendría escapatoria, moriría sin duda, no había nada que pudiera hacer, la luz fue muy intensa, tanto que le fue imposible enfocar el rostro de Silvia, los ojos le ardían, los cerro y espero lo inevitable pero nada paso — ¿Qué demonios? — escucho decir a Silvia, cuando miro hacia al frente, grande fue su sorpresa, Saga había detenido la bola de energía, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y su respiración era agitada — llegas en el momento indicado géminis. Ahora podre decir que enloqueciste, asesinaste a Alejandra y me heriste a mi

— ¿Quién va a creer esa locura? — pregunto el santo

— Ya estuviste loco alguna vez, o algo parecido, el hecho es que no eres de fiar ¿y si el haber venido acá solo te trajo malos recuerdos? es más ¿y si la muerte de Sarah solo sirvo para aumentar tu locura? Los matare a ambos, ya veré que decir, tal vez pueda usar a tu hermano para todo esto — finalizo con una irónica sonrisa, su cosmos energía aumento y la lanzo hacia Saga y Alejandra. Por su parte Saga intento poner una barrera para defenderse, pero el poder era muy grande, Alejandra fue expulsada hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared y quedando inconsciente, Saga logro controlar su poder, destruyendo la energía enviada por Silvia, pero quedo mal herido — no soy como los demás, mi poder es único, no creo que puedas detener mi ataque una vez más, muere Saga…

— Eso estará difícil — pronuncio una vez con molestia — ¿Cómo entro yo en este juego?

— Kanon, tú y tu hermano son un verdadero fastidio

— Kanon, hermano, vete de acá

— ¿Qué? Quieres que me vaya cuando recién me entero de que mi ex es una lunática, ni de broma, vete tu hermano, este un problema de pareja, además la doc no se ve muy bien, llévatela de acá no queremos tener problemas con Shaka

— Hermano

— ¿Qué pasa Saga? — quiso saber Kanon — ¿Crees que no podre con esto?

— Lo harás bien — pronuncio Saga tomando a Alejandra en brazos — trata de obtener la mayor información posible.

— Lo hare. ¿Bien Silvia, que es lo que te molesta tanto de mí? — pregunto con cinismo

— Kanon, Kanon, como siempre echando todo a perder, sabes ahora creo que te odio aún más, por fin voy a provechar para eliminarte, no sabes cuánto soñé con este día.

— Pues veamos si eres mejor en batalla de lo que eras en la cama

— Imbécil — anuncio arrojando un fuerte golpe a Kanon — no te imaginas la nauseas que me daba estar a tu lado

— No te veías muy insatisfecha que digamos

— Maldito — Silvia se molestó tanto que logro impactar a Kanon contra los muros — tú y tu hermano son la peor lacra del Santuario, todo empezó con ustedes — Silvia logro acercarse a Kanon, quería ver sus ojos cuando muriera — desde el momento que nacieron solo trajeron desgracia, intentaron matar a la diosa, intentaron manipular a un dios, arruinaron la imagen de un héroe, y la de muchas personas más, mi hermano murió para protegerme, mi padre tuvo que vivir aislado por miedo la muerte, y yo fui rechazada por ser muy joven, Athena jamás debió ser quien estuviera a cargo en del Santuario, no es una diosa buena, es una diosa cruel y perversa — Silvia golpeo a Kanon con fuerza y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, él sintió su vista nublada y su respiración fallar — Amor — pronuncio con sarcasmo — lo único malo en ti, es el vínculo que compartes con el hombre que tanto odio, mi hermano confió en la persona equivocada, le rindió pleitesía a quien no debía y adoro a la diosa errada. Saga me arrebato mi vida, yo le quite a Sarah ahora morirás tú. Quisiera ver la cara de Saga cuando vea tu cuerpo despedazado, pero lo acabare antes de eso — un cosmos enorme inundo el lugar, Kanon sintió un poder divino del interior de Silvia, moriría, él no detendría el impacto, una luz se manifestó entre ella y él, las escamas de dragón marino lo cubrieron completamente, ella era un dios herido y él debía pelear hombro a hombro al lado de su hermano, no solo el poder de Poseidon le acompañaba, Athena también estaba con él.

— Athena no es un dios perverso — anuncio poniéndose levemente de piel, sentía el poder correr por todo su cuerpo — tu sí, pero solo eres un juguete más en esta batalla, que pena pequeña niña "Triángulo Dorado" — las dos fuerzas se unieron llevando ambos oponentes a estrellarse contra las paredes — maldita sea — Kanon se sintió totalmente débil, ese poder le había costado toda su energía, si Silvia aun tenía fuerza lo eliminaría fácilmente

— Maldita seas Kanon — anuncio ella poniéndose de pie — no sé cómo lograste tal hazaña, pero ahora si te matare — Silvia estaba dispuesta arrojar su poder una vez más pero un cosmos a lo lejos se lo impido — Athena… Bueno ya lo sabes, no soy toda dulzura como pensabas, nos veremos luego

— Espera — pido Kanon, Silvia se detuvo y lo miro por encima del hombro — jamás pensé que fueras toda dulzura, siempre supuse que eras una maldita perra — finalizo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Silvia se acercó a él peligrosamente

— Me las pagaras — finalizo desapareciendo del lugar

— Carajo, la maldita casi me mata

 _Templo Principal_

Shion sintió el gran poder desbordarse en el templo de virgo, pero a su vez la energía de su hijo Kanon se materializo con tal potencia que no pudo sino sentirse muy orgulloso, así que espero, pero la energía de su oponente iba más allá de los límites «Tienes que lograrlo hijo» pidió con fuerza. Athena quien descasaba a su lado empezó a elevar su cosmos inundando así el Santuario entero, poco a poco la chica despertó, abriendo sus ojos verdes y mirando a lo lejano

— Némesis — fue todo lo que pronuncio

 _Continuara_

Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme y seguir acá, la batalla entre Renzo y Milo me costó mucho trabajo y aun así, falto pero no importa, aquí estamos nuevamente ya sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo y pronto entenderemos él porque, sé que muchos quieren a Kanon de géminis, pero a mí me parece que él debería pelear al lado de su hermano en igualdad de condiciones y no sé si hayan dos armaduras de gemines (debería, hay dos personas para ese título). Por otro lado, según el anime Saga había sido llevado por su dualidad y por ello a veces era bueno y otras veces malo, más sin embargo hay fans y creo (no eh seguido leyéndolo) que en manga de Santia Sho afirman que, si fue Ares quien se apodero del cuerpo de Saga, así que por tal motivo, no quiero afirmar si lo de Saga fue posesión o doble personalidad, así que estoy tratando de dejarlo libre para no tener líos hahaha

Como les mencione anteriormente, es muy difícil poner en escena a tanto personaje, por tal motivo algunos no tienen tanto protagonismo y no es cuestión de favoritismo (porque mi personaje favorito es Shaka) sino porque así me funciona la historia, espero en los próximos capítulos aclarar algunas dudas que hayan quedado por ahí e ir avanzando, porque ya se como va terminar esta historia (aun falta un poco más)


	17. Capítulo 17

Caminaba por todo recinto con una mano en la barbilla meditando toda la información que le estaba llegando en ese momento, aun se encontraba mareada y su letargo había servido para que el enemigo intentara tomar ventaja, por su parte Shion la observaba ir y venir de un lado a otro, no se había atrevido a interrumpir la pequeña caminata que en ese momento su diosa tenia, pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo en esa posición y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Esta segura? — lo pregunto más por romper el hielo que por no confiar en su palabra

— Si Shion — contesto, deteniéndose frente a la venta — el cosmos que sentí era el de ella, no puedo estar equivocada

— ¿Por qué Némesis estaría en contra de nosotros? ¿No se supone que es una diosa justa y siempre está fuera de las trivialidades de los hombres?

— Eso solo confirma nuestra teoría

— ¿Qué esta siendo manipulada? ¿Pero quién tendría tal poder?

— Una persona con el deseo irresistible de gobernar el Santuario — la voz de Saga se escucho fuerte y clara, Saori y Shion se quedaron mirándolo extrañados — ¿Lo recuerdan? — pregunto poniendo delante de ellos una carpeta con la foto de un hombre mayor de cabello gris y larga barba

— Si, yo le he visto antes — contesto la joven intentando recordar aquel extraño sujeto

— Es Gigas — anuncio un sorprendido Shion — ¿Pero?...

— Fue un gran aliado al servicio de Arles, enviado a recuperar la armadura de Sagitario de la "falsa" Athena — expuso Saga — un hombre muy poderoso, con conocimientos muy propios del Santuario, desapareció cuando fallo nuevamente en la adquisición del ropaje sagrado de Aioros, no se supo más de él entonces.

— Claro, él conocía a cada santo del lugar, dio clases a muchos de ellos, conoce el Santuario, sus secretos — Shion no lo podía creer — ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

— Padre — aun no se lograba acostumbrar aquel llamado por parte de Saga — para nadie era un secreto que Gigas siempre quiso estar a cargo de este lugar, era un hombre sin escrúpulos que no le importa pasar por encima de la gente para lograr su cometido.

— ¿Y como es que entra Silvia en todo esto? ¿Por qué Gigas se tomo tantas molestias? — quiso saber la diosa

— Creo — explico Saga — que lo hizo con la intención de destrozarnos por haberle quitado su reinado, mi señora, Silvia es la hija menor de Gigas, en algún momento él la ofreció para ser la esposa del Patriarca, era una niña y en aquella ocasión yo Saga, y aunque fue por un pequeño momento era quien controlaba la voluntad de este cuerpo, la rechace y amenace a Gigas por ello, pero la única manera de tener a esa joven a salvo.

— Hiciste bien hijo

— Debes recordar también que el hijo Mayor de Gigas era un santo de plata

— Claro, lo recuerdo, era un chico excepcional — respondió Shion

— Cuando Gigas desapareció, se consideró un traidor, por lo que fueron por sus hijos, Teo murió, pero de la joven nunca se tuvo rastro alguno, no la buscaron, no significaba mayor amenaza para lo que estamos viviendo en aquel entonces.

— Gigas es un hombre poderoso en busca del poder, sabia como obligar a un dios a rencarnar, uso el dolor de su hija para manipular a Némesis — expuso Shion

— Él es nuestro verdadero enemigo — dijo Saori

— Y mi señora — anuncio Saga — si no me equivoco debe estar formando un ejército, por eso espero 16 años, para entrenarlos, para buscarlos ¿Por qué de que le sirve gobernar un lugar sin tener a quien ordenar? Tiene una nueva diosa, un ejército, solo le falta el Santuario, este Sanitario. Y él tal vez venga a reclamarlo.

 _Hace 16 años Santuario_

Su cabello rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, sus ojos verdes irradiaban inocencia y fascinación por el mundo, bailaba con su vestido blanco frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y su felicidad era absoluta.

— ¿Por qué tan contenta hermanita? — un hombre guapo se paro el umbral y miraba con ternura aquella hermosa joven, aquel caballero lucia una armadura plateada, la cual era finamente iluminada por los rayos del sol que se asomaban a las afueras de la choza donde su pariente se hospedaba

— Hoy es el gran día hermano — anuncio ella abrazando fuertemente al mayor, el chico la abrazo un tanto desmotivado — ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto viendo la expresión de Teo

— Eres muy joven hermanita — explico apartándose de ella — eh escuchado que el patriarca no es lo que parece, que a veces puede ser cruel y despiadado, y que fue él quien asesino al antiguo patriarca

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan horribles? Es una buena persona, padre me lo ha dicho

— Padre miente — levanto la voz — padre esta ciego, se enorgullece porque yo pertenezco a una de las ordenes poderosas, quiere lograr que sea yo quien comande a los plateados, y ahora te ofrece a ti, a su única hija, joven y bella, a un despiadado asesino solo para estar más cerca del poder

— El Patriarca es un hombre bueno y justo, lo sé, y yo me eh entrenado toda la vida para esto

— Te has entrenado para ser la esposa perfecta, que pasara cuando el quiera intimar contigo, eres una niña, él ya es un hombre, eh visto desfilar mujeres en su recinto ¿crees que te tratara con respeto? ¿con amor? Te lastimara y estoy seguro de que no le importara

— Padre no haría algo así. Él no me enviaría a la boca del lobo

— ¿Y sabes por que padre, me ha mantenido lejos de ti? Mis conversaciones contigo son limitadas, él lo hace porque sabe que me opongo a esto, hermana, puedo sacarte de este lugar, solo ven conmigo

— No Teo, no defraudare a Padre, es lo que yo quiero — coloco sus manos blancas sobre el rostro de su hermano — ¿puedes estar feliz por mí?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando? — la voz chillona de su padre irrumpió el lugar, Teo ni siquiera le miro, tomo la mano de Silvia y deposito un suave beso en ella, luego con una clara molestia se marchó.

— Padre, creí que Teo nos acompañaría

— Esta muy ocupado, él debe dar el ejemplo y estar en sus obligaciones ¿Estas listas?

— Más que lista Padre — afirmo ella con una grata sonrisa

…

— Lamento hacer esto tan pronto mi princesa — explico Gigas mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos, camino a la habitación principal del Santuario — había planeado esperar un par de años más, pero él esta molesto por que no he podido recuperar la armadura, espero que tu hija mía, tan bella y pura apacigüe la ira de este hombre

— Estoy segura de que si Padre, estará agradecido, y la verdad me alegra que esto se haga pronto, no podía esperar más, este es mi sueño hecho realidad.

…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, delante de ellos un trono de alzaba en este, el patriarca de un cabello azul se encontraba sentado, y aun con su máscara parecía que estaba sufriendo, sus manos en su cabeza anunciaban que no esta dispuesto

— Mi señor — anuncio Gigas con un tono suave — lamento molestarlo, pero le traigo un valioso detalle, mi hija, mi razón de ser, mi orgullo — dijo señalando a la joven que miraba con inocencia y ansiedad, su cabeza inclinada no era suficiente para ocultar su sonrisa debajo de los rizos dorados — mi hija a sido entrenada para ser la concubina perfecta y es por eso mi señor que me encuentro aquí para ofrecerle la mano de mi pequeña, para que le acompañe durante todo su vida, mi señor

El patriarca levanto levente la cabeza, miro a la joven, no pudo definir bien sus rasgos, pero pudo notar, que no tenia más de 15 años — ¿estás loco? — anuncio pausadamente. Gigas se echo un poco para atrás, no esperaba una contestación así — es una niña, como osas ofrecer a tu única hija de esa manera

— Mi señor — esta vez fue Silvia quien hablo, aun con la cabeza agacha — se que aun no tengo una edad suficiente, pero eh sido entrenada desde mi nacimiento para esto, estoy preparada para cualquier adversidad como esposa, compañera, amiga y…amante, que mi edad no lo engañe mi señor, soy una mujer capaz de todo

— Basta — grito el patriarca — esto es un chiste, Gigas, llévatela de aquí, no quiero verla nuevamente, no quiero una niña como esposa, no quiero esposas en este momento, ahora lárgate y si vuelvas hacerme semejante ofrecimiento te cortare la cabeza, y a ella la desterrare

— Si señor — anuncio sacerdote sacando a su hija del lugar

…..

— No entiendo que paso Padre — anuncio la joven en un mar de lagrimas — ¿Fue por lo que le dije? Debí haberme quedado callada

— No pequeña no fue tu culpa, nunca le había hablado de ti, quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo tome desprevenido, esta molesto por esos santos de bronce y la falsa Athena, pero te prometo que cuando traiga la cabeza de esa chica y la armadura, estará feliz y él me pedirá que te lleve con él, ya lo veras pequeña.

 _Una semana después Santuario_

— ¿Silvia? ¿Silvia?

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

— Padre desapareció, es un traidor a los ojos del Patriarca, lo están buscando y vienen por nosotros

— Padre un traidor ¿estas loco? Inventas todo esto para sacarme del lugar e impedir que sea la esposa del Patriara

— Hermana por favor, no es una artimaña, no te estoy metiendo, el Patriarca dijo que si padre fallaba nuevamente le mataría, es por eso por lo que él huyo, no logro traer lo prometido, tenemos que irnos, confía en mi quieres ¿Silvia?

— De acuerdo

— Toma solo lo necesario, tenemos que viajar ligero, padre me dijo que esto pasaría, por eso me dio indicaciones de a donde llegar

— ¿En serio?

— Por la diosa Silvia, en serio ¿Cuándo te eh mentido?

— Nunca ¿Pero?

— Nada de peros, andando

….

Teo corría con su hermana tomado de la mano, tenia que pasar lo más desapercibido posible, un cómplice le ayudaría a salir sin ser notado, gracias a este, su hermana y él estarían a salvo

— Esta muy oscuro — dijo la joven tratando de darse calor en los brazos ahora que habían aligerado un poco el paso

— Lo sé, así tiene que ser

— ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

— Si, no me traicionaría

— Hermano, que tu amor no te cegué

— No estoy enamorado de ella

— Tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de ella y…

— ¿A dónde piensan ir par de traidores? — anuncio una voz de hombre muy cerca de ellos

— Maldición. Silvia tienes que irte, toma — pidió pasándole un papel a su hermana — son las indicaciones de padre, ve con él estarás a salvo

— No, no te dejare, dijiste que era seguro ¿Teo?

— Es una linda despedida — dijo una mujer, Teo se sobresalto

— ¿Shaina?

— Huir del Santuario se considera traición, lo sabes Teo

— Creí que podía confiar en ti, yo…

— Pues grave error, fuiste un buen amigo y aliado, pero esto que haces no está nada bien

— ¿Pero?

— Nada niño, sabes que tu castigo será la muerte — una resplandeciente armadura plateada apareció frente a ellos acompañado de una sonrisa siniestra

— Vete Silvia

— ¿Teo? Ella no era de fiar, te lo dije

— Silvia vete ahora, yo los detendré, iré detrás de ti, te lo prometo

— ¿En serio? — quiso saber, no veía claramente porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

— Nunca — contesto ella rompiendo en llanto — te esperare

…..

 _Actualidad, Poco antes de la Boda Estados Unidos_

— No morirá en esa misión y lo sabes. Siempre esperas que muera en sus misiones, pero es un tipo con suerte.

— ¿Padre hasta cuando tengo que seguir haciendo esto?

— Falta poco querida, morirán todos en la boda de Aioria, la chica Kido no sabrá ni que paso, y estará desbastada, así podremos ir por su cabeza, y tomaremos el Santuario

— Debimos haberlos matado uno por uno como te lo dije. A Kanon pudimos haberlo matado en alguna de esas misiones, a ver qué tanta surte tenía.

— Ella se hubiera dado cuenta, estaríamos acabados

— Por favor padre, tenemos un ejercito poderoso

— No en contra de ella, solo son hombres alimentados del poder de Némesis, son muy pocos los que lograron entender lo del cosmos

— Y esos pocos nos llevaran a la victoria Padre, además Némesis es poderosa, _yo soy poderosa_

— Mi niña, llevar el poder de Némesis al máximo puedo matarte, no eres su recipiente original

— Lo soy, ella esta conmigo, como yo estoy con ella, nos entendemos, ella me entiende y se entristece por mi dolor

— Lo sé mi pequeña, lo sé, pero es mejor estar preparados, hay que tener cuidado ¿Qué vas a inventar esta vez para estar lejos de él?

— Hay un maldito gordo dormitando en la habitación. Las cosas que tengo que hacer para quitarme de encima a Kanon

— Lamento todo lo que has pasado, se que ha tomado tiempo, toda tenía que ser perfecto

— ¿Perfecto? Eh tenido que acostarme con un hombre que es físicamente igual al que arruino mi vida, entiende padre, no lo puedo dormir todas las veces, no sé si pueda resistir más ¿Por qué Kanon?

— No teníamos más alternativa, es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, ya te lo dije, había posibilidades de que ellos recuperaran la memoria y estando tu tan presente no podían escapar si eso pasaba, además esta el tema de Sarah, no confió mucho en aquella chica.

— No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Pues Sarah no sabe de este maravilloso plan, así que ella ira a esa boda, sin sospechar nada, me desharé de Saga, de Kanon y de Sarah

…..

 _Días después de la Boda. Estados Unidos_

— ¿Cómo que fallo?

— Lo siento, Athena llego de repente

— Pero Silvia, los matarías de un solo golpe

— Y así lo intente, pero ella llego, su cosmos fue más fuerte, además dos hombres la acompañaban, deberías saberlo tu padre, se supone que sabias todo y lo tenías controlado

— No sé que paso, ella no tenia forma de saber

— Pues te equivocaste

— Es seguro que Athena querrá llevarlos devuelta al Santuario. Hija tienes que ir con ellos

— ¿Qué? No, no lo hare, no iré con ellos, no estaré en el mismo lugar con Saga y Kanon, además ¿qué le diré a Sarah? Intente matarla, estará molesta y seguro…

— Ella no hará nada, la mentira que le dijiste sobre sus padres, que los santos tuvieron que ver en su muerte la hará desistir

— Ella ama a Saga, es tan estúpida que se enamoro del hombre que le arruino la vida

— Pero es mentira

— Yo sé que es mentira, pero ella no lo sabe, ella ama a ese hombre, de verdad lo ama, yo no soy su amiga padre y lo sabes, y en este momento estará más de su lado que del mío

— De acuerdo, dile que no se lo dijiste porque necesitamos que todos estuvieran en la boda, su ausencia y tu ausencia hubieran sido sospechosas, dile que antes de que atacaras, yo estaba allí para sacarla, que siempre pensamos en su seguridad

— No lo creerá

— Solo hazlo, y tienes que convencer a Kanon, para que te lleve al Santuario, solo así sabremos que tanto saben, que tanto han avanzado y como acabarlos, tienes que hacer esto por mi princesa, y seremos los dueños de Santuario, como lo merecemos, tu ama y señora, la diosa de esta tierra

— Mi hermano confió en la persona equivocada, le rindió pleitesía a quien no debía y adoro a la diosa errada. ¿Puedes hacer algo para desacerté de Shaina, antes de ir al Santuario?

— Veré que puedo hacer pequeña, será un buen mensaje para ellos

 _Actualmente Santuario – Fuente_

Abrio sus ojos oscuros y vislumbro el techo blanco del aquel enorme lugar, sintió un suave apretón en su mano derecha.

— Hola bonita — escucho a su esposo junto a su odio y luego sintió como depositaba un tierno beso en su frente

— Hola guapo — respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

— Me diste un gran susto Luna

— Lo lamento

— Amor te dije que te mantuvieras alejada, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

— Si, pero si mal no recuerdo lo dije para que estuvieras tranquilo, además fue ella quien me busco a mi ¿vez como tenia razón?

— Siempre tienes la razón

— ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿y Saga?

— Ella escapo, Saga esta bien, de hecho, quien la enfrento fue Kanon, él si no esta muy bien, esta en recuperación

— Buenas noches — interrumpió Laila — es bueno verte despierta, no me mal interpretes es agradable que estés callada, pero es bueno tenerte despierta

— Que graciosa — dijo Alejandra fingiendo molestia

— Las dejare solas, preguntare si ya puedo llevarte al templo.

— Te cuidado amor

— Claro y me lo dices tu — expuso el saliendo del cuarto

— ¿Cómo estas amiga? Nos diste un gran susto

— Lo sé, no era mi intención, pero me alegra mucho verte, desde que llegamos, me parece que me has estado evitando

— Lo sé, lo que pasa es que…

— Ya lo sé — interrumpió. Laila se puso pálida — tú y Shaka tuvieron una aventura cuando vivían acá

— Yo no lo llamaría una aventura — explico ella rápidamente — momento ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Shaka me dijo, él quería que me enterara por él y no por boca de otra persona, y si, él tampoco uso la palabra aventura, más bien uso la palabra lastima.

— Es un desgraciado, siempre lo ha sido — dijo sin pensarlo — lo siento

— No importa, quiero que sepas que no me molesta, fue hace mucho tiempo

— En ese entonces yo estaba enamorada de Shaka, bueno creía estar enamorada de él, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, debo admitir que yo lo lleve al límite, era dormir conmigo o matarme, creo que tomo la opción más placentera

— Eso dices

— ¿Te dijo por qué?

— No, me dijo que eso era algo solo tuyo, y era tu problema si querías contarme

— Yo tampoco fui muy feliz en este Santuario, fui lastimada por dos hombres que consideraban que las mujeres no deberían estar aquí, creí que moriría. Shaka fue una luz de esperanza esa noche, me enamore de su mirada y de su cosmos tan tranquilo… y después me obsesione con él y no lograba dejarlo en paz

— Lamento todo lo que te paso Laila

— Ya esta en el pasado

….

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

— Hola Saga — saludo Shaka al recién llegado — si esta bien, ya despertó, debo agradecerte, si no hubieras llegado…

— No importa, no es nada, hay que agradecerle al chico, él nos aviso al tiempo

— Es verdad ¿tu hermano? ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, herido en su orgullo, pero bien

— No había forma de saberlo

— Te equivocas Shaka, yo pude saberlo, tuve a Silvia frente a mi en alguna ocasión, y Sarah también estaba detrás de eso — anuncio con rabia — es increíble que ellas nos hayan engañado, digo, nosotros dos somos expertos en engaños

— Bueno fueron más hábiles que ustedes

— ¿Te estas burlando? ¿Shaka de virgo se esta burlando de la situación?

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer en este momento Saga?

— Tenemos una reunión dorada, en la habitación de Kanon, es para no hacerlo caminar, Shion…mi padre fue por Aioros y los otros

…..

— De acuerdo ¿entonces piensan que puede haber más personas en todo esto? — pregunto un Aioros incrédulo

— ¿Y por que no? No teníamos a un solo enemigo en casa sino a dos — escupió Saga con hastío

— De acuerdo ¿de quien más sospechan? — quiso saber Ángelo — les recuerdo que Alejandra estaba en la lista negra y ahora esta en una cama bastante herida

— Eso no hace que deje de ser sospechosa — anuncio Shura

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto Shaka molesto

— Tal vez Silvia y ella planearon todo, así una se iría y la otra seguirá acá sacando información

— Eso es absurdo — esta vez fue Saga quien intercedió — yo estuve ahí, yo recibí parte de ese impacto, si Alejandro lo hubiera recibido de lleno, creme en este momento estaría muerta

— Tal vez se le fue la mano — acato Shura nuevamente

— Basta — pido Kanon, quien sentía que su cabeza se abriría en dos en cualquier momento — no podemos estar aquí echándonos la culpa, ni buscando más enemigos entre nosotros, tenemos que confiar en los que están

— Ah sí, claro, así como tu confiaste en Silvia — corto Capricornio

— ¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo? — quiso saber Shion

— ¿Cómo no notaron que Sarah y Silvia estaban en esto? Mi esposa pasaba tiempo con ellas

— Espera Shura, le pudo pasar a cualquiera incluso a ti — explico Mu

— Yo no me daría cuenta si mi esposa me engaña

— Claro, así como notaste que Arles mentía cuando enviaron a matarme por salvar a la diosa

— Sabia que algún día lo dirías

— No se trata de eso Shura — le interrumpió Aioros nuevamente — sino que, así como a ti te paso en ese entonces, le paso a Kanon y Saga y nos pudo pasar a cualquiera, cuando crees ciegamente en alguien, es fácil ser engañado — todos quedaron en silencio — de acuerdo, ¿entonces que vamos hacer?

— Tratar de saber si hay más traidores dentro, es un peligroso tener enemigos de este lado

— ¿Cómo sugieres hacer eso Saga? ¿Tortura?

— ¿Estás loco Ángelo?

— No estoy loco leoncito ¿pero como más pretenden sacar esa información? ¿Van a ir de templo en templo preguntando a las chicas si son traidoras? Por que la herramienta que uso el pequeño lemuriano funciono, pero tomo su tiempo, así que nos queda la tortura o que el maestro Shion que es el más calificado en este momento, se meta en la mente de estas mujeres para extraer información, lo cual es igual de contraproducente porque terminarían locas después de semejante experiencia.

— No tenemos más alternativas que esperar — silencio. Shion continuo — como lo dice Kanon, no podemos echarnos la culpa unos a otros, sé que todos aquí confían en sus respectivas compañeras y que cada uno defenderá lo suyo, y si no queremos terminar como en tiempos pasados, unos contra otros, solo tendremos que confiar en que quienes quedan sean de verdad nuestros aliados. Por otro lado, ya sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo y este a su vez se puso en evidencia, ahora tenemos que saber si vendrá por nosotros o tendremos que sacarlos de su madriguera.

Continuara…

Nuevamente muchas muchas gracias por leerme, una vez yo andaba viendo los capítulos viejos de Saint Seiya y me dije a mi misma "mi misma ¿qué paso Gigas?" siento que fue un personaje desperdiciado, que, aunque solo es del anime, fue importante en la trama, y el que haya desaparecido, así como así, solo me abrió la posibilidad de usarlo más adelante, y pues aquí lo tenemos, en realidad este fic nació gracias a este personaje. Espero que les haya gustado, quería contar un poco la historia de Silvia, para que quedara todo más claro; Lunatic shaina, tu me comentabas la otra vez que sospechabas de Laila porque ella recordaba algo de su pasado, espero haberlo aclarado en este capítulo, igual como lo mencione al inicio del fanfic Laila tiene su historia aparte que se lleva "Vida Disoluta" por si lo quieren leer, aunque tiene un par de error ortográficos, lo cual corregiré algún día.

Nuevamente muchas gracias FujiwaraAkari y Shaka dragneel por su bellos comentarios y alex1893, angel de acuario, AnitaaDigi, beauty-amazon, Brozz Ren Armstrong, Condesa De La Fere, Danimel, DarkRaven42, Degel7Deshielo, Dizzy Tain, DraognsIshshah, ep408557, Germn Kevin Burga Ortiz, irips2, legatee, lilly jane, Maria Camila818, Princess Mabel Malfoy, prinskasu-chan, reyna lisset, Tecpatl, Viviannie, icaranei, irips21, KukieChan, lenk, Natalia UvUr, Radamanthys'Queen, zryvanierkic, por tenerme entre sus favoritos y alertas

Lamento la demora… nos estamos leyendo…


	18. Capítulo 18

_Templo de Némesis_

— No imagine que el poder de los santos hubiera llegado tan lejos

— Nos confiamos padre y ese fue nuestro error

— El plan era perfecto — se apresuró Gigas quien demostraba ya, su avanzada edad — ellos deberían estar muertos en este momento y Athena ya debería estar acabada

— La persona que debió estar vigilando la mansión Kido se equivocó — anuncio Silvia — según lo que me conto Kanon, Saori aparentaba no saber de la existencia de los santos, Dokho y Shion se quedaron a su lado, aparentando también no saber nada de Athena, si ellos no se dieron cuenta del plan del otro, mucho menos nuestro informante

— No importa, ahora ya está muerto por su incompetencia

— No era necesario padre

— Lo es cuando comenten un error de semejante magnitud, si hubiéramos sabido de la existencia de dos santos dorados activos, habríamos hecho otra cosa, eso solo demuestra que haberlos matado uno a uno, solo hubiera significado nuestra derrota

— Pero habríamos acabado con algunos de ellos, tal vez con Saga y Kanon

— Es suficiente ya no podemos hacer nada

— ¿Qué dices? ¿estas loco? Nos vamos a dar por vencidos cuando hemos logrado tanto

— Athena tiene un ejército de su lado…

— Nosotros también

— Son solo hombres, los santos de Athena los aplastaran

— No duramos tanto tiempo planificando todo esto, para dar marcha atrás

— Sera nuestro fin hija mía

— Debes estar bromeando, no soporte todo lo que tuve que soportar para darnos por vencidos, tenemos un ejercito muy grande, además…están los guerreros de Némesis

— No, eso no, no eres el recipiente original de Némesis, traer a esos guerreros requiere de un gran poder — explico alarmado, Silvia iba a protestar — no lo entiendes, el poder de la diosa puede matarte hija, si no sabes controlarlo morirás antes de que logres invocar al primer guerrero

— Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo, he logrado contener a Némesis en mi cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, somos una sola, puedo hacerlo

— No, no lo permitiré, no te perderé a ti también, eso jamás

— Por favor padre, si no atacamos, igual Athena tarde que temprano vendrá por nosotros ¿Crees que ella estará tranquila si solo desaparecemos? Estuvimos 16 años planeando su destrucción, ella no estará tranquila si sabe que seguimos con vida, vendrá por nosotros, ellos, vendrán por nosotros, así que tenemos que usar todos nuestros recursos, atacar, y seguramente ganaremos, los santos no han recuperado su poder al 100% aun podemos ganar padre, aun podemos hacerlo

— Te pareces tanto a tu hermano

— Y no olvides quienes no lo arrebataron, tenemos que luchar

— Tienes razón, demos dividir sus fuerzas

 _Santuario de Athena — En las escaleras al Templo Principal_

— Es un lugar maravilloso papá

— Me alegra que te guste — prolifero Aorios rodeándola con su brazo — me alegra que estés a salvo

— Dices eso todo el tiempo — comento ella sonriendo

— Linda, creí que te perdería, jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado

— Papá no puedes protegerme de todo

— Pues debería, se supone que para eso estoy, soy tu padre y es mi deber mantenerte a salvo

— Es un lindo gesto… ¿papá? ¿esta pelea es inevitable?

— Me temo que si princesa, no hay nada que podamos hacer, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, estarás a salvo

— ¿Tu estarás a salvo papá?

— No lo sé

— ¿Puedes mentirme, aunque sea un poco? — pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

— Todo estará bien, te lo prometo y no estoy mintiendo

— Aioros que bueno verte — saludo Shion

— Maestro, le presento a mi hija Alicia

— Eres una mujercita muy bonita — anoto el mayor mirando a los ojos de la joven — menos mal te pareces a tu madre, porque tu padre es muy feo — bromeo — es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Shion

— Aunque no lo crea maestro, soy la sensación entre las mujeres

— Papá no creo que el señor Shion y yo, queramos saber eso

— Alicia tiene razón. Aioros, necesito un favor y ya que estas acá

— Si claro ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

— Necesito que me ayudes a decirle al grupo que Athena los necesita inmediatamente a una reunión

— Si, claro, me ayudas hija

— Claro

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Shura observaba desde la salida de su casa el sol radiante de ese día, sentía en su cara los rayos calientes del astro rey y se preguntaba porque aquello no lo hacía sentir realmente vivo. Unos pasos traes él lo sacaron de su meditación, sabiendo quien estaba detrás, más sin embargo no quiso voltear a mirarla

— La muerte acecha — dijo ella — y por más que intentemos evitarla siempre encontrara la forma de llegar a su victima

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — quiso saber, pero aún no se atrevió a mirarla

— Que no importa lo que hubiésemos hecho, la vida nos entrego a Isabel y la muerte se la llevo, porque así lo quería, sino hubiera sido así, de alguna forma ella hubiera muerto — Shura se giró a verla — ella tarde que temprano se hubiera ido, así estaba previsto, lo único que podemos hacer, es agradecer por ese rayo de luz que estuvo en nuestras vidas, y recordar cada bello momento que vivimos con ella, no fue culpa de nadie Shura.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello?

— De eso se trata la vida ¿No? Desde que llegue aquí me he dado cuenta de eso, que todo esta escrito y que no hay forma de escapar del destino, que a ti, al igual que a nuestra hija, los persigue la muerte. Eh tenido muy buenos momentos en mi vida Shura, cuando te conocí, cuando nos casamos, cuando nació Isabel, pero desde su muerte todo ha sido oscuridad, y no eh entendió que a pesar de que la perdí a ella, tu siempre estas aquí, siempre, y si tu te vas también, creo que no durare mucho

— No digas semejantes cosas, no me iré, no tienes nada que temer

— No me malentiendas — dijo, viendo un gesto de desaprobación en los ojos de su esposo — no es que sea una dependencia. Shura, yo te amo, y nunca eh dejado de amarte, jamás dejare de amarte, tu e Isabel han sido lo más importante en mi vida, y si ya no están, nada vale más

— Hay formas de solucionar las cosas — comento Shura — hay formas de cambiar el destino

— ¿Estas seguro de eso? Nuevamente estas aquí y vas a luchar y seguramente…

— No, yo volveré, por ti, si es lo que quieres

— Shura, yo solo quiero recupérate, que vuelvas a hacer mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, el amor de vida, cuando todo esto acabe, quiero todo eso de regreso ¿me lo darás?

— Desde luego que si

— Shura — llamo una voz conocida interrumpiendo aquel pequeño momento

— Si Aiorios — intento no parecer molesto

— Athena nos ha citado a una reunión de inmediato — anuncio sagitario dándose cuenta de que había llegado en mal momento

— De acuerdo vamos — luego se dirigió a Antonia — estaremos bien, todo estará bien, yo también te amo — finalizo dándole un beso en la frente

 _Templo Principal_

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — quiso saber Saga

— El mundo esta en completo caos — explico Saori realmente preocupada — hay tsunamis, terremotos, huracanes, el mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos, estas catástrofes no son del todo naturales y hay muchas heridos y muertos, y si esto continua, el planeta tierra desaparecerá

— ¿Crees que sea obra de Némesis? ¿Ella esta causando todo esto? Mata a inocentes — menciono Kanon un tanto decepcionado

— Si, los guerreros de Némesis son capaces de hacer esto y más — contesto Saori

— ¿Cuento lleva esto? — pregunto Aldebarán

— Según el reporte que nos dio Kiki — contesto Shion — una hora. Pero ha sido tiempo suficiente para cobrar varias vidas

— Entonces debemos detenerlos — expuso Mu — no podemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados

— Están en todo el mundo, eso significa que tenemos que dividirnos — argumento Shion

— ¿Y que tiene? Hagámoslo — exigió Milo

— Tememos — anoto Dokho — que eso es lo que ellos quieren, debilitar las fuerzas del Santuario, para poder atacarlo.

— ¿Y nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, viendo como el mundo se va al carajo, solo porque no podemos dejar desprotegido al Santuario? — indago Ángelo

— Athena está en el Santuario debemos protegerla — pidió Shion

— Sin un mundo al que cuidar, no vale mi presencia en este lugar, lo sabes ¿cierto?

— Pero mi señora, nuestras fuerzas aun no son lo suficientes — protesto el gran maestro

— Tenemos que confiar en nuestra fuerza, tenemos que detener esta destrucción, es nuestro deber, solo debemos organizarnos, y lograr el triunfo pase lo que pase — rechisto Athena — caballeros les pido mil disculpas por ponerlos nuevamente en este aprieto, pero nuestro deber como guerreros, es luchar por la paz y la justicia, velar por el bienestar del planeta tierra, debemos protegerlo, aun acosta de nuestras propias vidas. Nuestro enemigo hace esto porque es débil y cobarde, por lo que nosotros venceremos y los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes luchando por mantener el mundo a salvo, no es por mí, es por ellos, por los habitantes del mundo, ellos son y siempre serán lo más importante, cuento con ustedes.

La voz de Athena sonó fuerte y clara, no hubo dudas, la niña había crecido, y aunque le dolía en el alma perder a sus santos, sabía que aquello era necesario, ninguno echaría marcha atrás, todos y cada uno de ellos haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, y lo lograrían pasara lo que pasara, para que el mundo estuviera a salvo.

— Shion quedas a cargo de la distribución y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de proteger el Santuario

— ¿Pero mi señora?

— Soy una guerrera igual que ustedes, yo me enfrentare a Némesis, es lo que ella quiere.

…..

La junta termino, y todos los guerreros fueron debidamente divididos en grupos según el criterio de Shion, en menos de dos horas todos tenían que dirigirse a los lugares designados.

— Señor Shion — llamo Sahina — nosotras no quedamos en ningún equipo ¿no somos tan buenas como ellos?

— Jamás pensaría de esa manera — contesto él con un dejo de alegría — tengo una misión para ustedes, pero no sabia como decirles

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos mujeres? — pregunto molesta la peliverde

— Si te soy sincero, si, no quiero que piensen que solo les estoy dando una misión insignificante

— ¿Cuál es? — se adelantó a preguntar Marín antes de que a su amiga le diera un ataque de histeria

— Proteger a los civiles — las chicas lo observaron — necesito un lugar seguro donde las demás chicas puedan quedarse, y ustedes deben asegurar su bienestar

— Las cabañas de los santos femeninos, están lo suficientemente retiradas de los templos — explico la pelirroja

— Pero es un campo abierto, pueden atacarlas desde cualquier ángulo — se estremeció Shion

— No se preocupe maestro — dijo Shaina más calmada — conocemos el terreno como la palma de nuestras manos, es muy difícil que nos ataquen por sorpresa

— Cuente con nosotras señor — hablo June — mantendremos a los civiles a salvo, conociendo las artimañas del enemigo, no seria raro que intenten atacarnos con la única finalidad de debilitar a los Santos

— Es correcto, cuento con ustedes guerras

— Señor Shion — una voz animada y casi chillona se escuchó traes él después de que las chicas se habían marchado

— ¿Dime Kiki?

— Creo que mi ayuda frente al computador ya no es necesaria ¿cierto?

— Has sido de mucha ayuda pequeño, sin ti no sabríamos la mitad de las cosas que están pasando en el mundo

— Si, ¿y ahora que hago?

— Creo que has mejorado mucho con tus habilidades telequinéticas

— Así es

— Chico, quiero pedirte un gran favor. Si se llega a complicar mucho la batalla quiero que saques a todo el que puedas de este lugar, inicialmente a los civiles, y luego si se presenta la oportunidad y pase lo que pase, tendrás que poner a salvo a la diosa y protegerla ¿Cuento contigo?

— Desde luego.

 _Templo de Géminis_

— No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando — anuncio Saga arrojando una mesa lejos — esto es mi culpa, siempre ha sido mi culpa

— Oye, no te des tanto crédito — bromeo Kanon — yo también tengo que ver en todo esto

— No empieces Kanon

— Es verdad, no entiendo porque te lamentas, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de arreglar toda esta mierda y tal vez algún día nos libremos de esta peste

— ¿Cómo tuvimos al enemigo de frente y no hicimos nada?

— No lo sabíamos — consoló Kanon

— Debimos saberlo

— Si debimos, pero no lo hicimos, ahora tenemos que enfrentar esta mierda

— ¿No lo entiendes Kanon? Silvia y Sarah estaban detrás de todo esto, la mujer con la viví tanto tiempo resulto ser solo una impostora

— Ella te amaba — expuso — por eso Silvia la mato, porque ella quería ayudar

— Se acerco a mí con la intención de acabar conmigo

— Y luego se enamoró, no sé qué le hiciste, pero la tipa se enamoro

— Pero si yo…

— Déjate de culparte ¿quieres hermano? en sí, la mala del paseo resulto siendo Silvia, y siempre criticaste a Silvia, no te gustaba y eso era porque desconfiabas de ella, y con justa causa, pero Sarah era un mundo aparte, no me extraña que haya sido engañada para llegar a ti, pero ella intento arreglar las cosas y por eso murió. No odies a Sarah por esto. Hermano no odies a la única mujer que has amado por esto. ¿Estas dispuesto a luchar?

— Claro que si

— Entonces quiero ver a mi apuesto hermano pateando traseros y dejar de lamentarse, eso no te queda Saga, para nada.

— Si, soy más apuesto que tu

— Lo dije porque somos gemelos ¿eres tonto?

— Eso no quita que yo soy más apuesto

— ¿Llegue en mal momento? — pregunto un alegre Aldebarán

— Alde que gusto verte, eres como un rayo de sol — comento Kanon

— ¿Te cansaste de las mujeres y ahora intentas seducirme?

— ¿Algún problema con eso Alde? Soy un buen partido, haber ¿quién es más apuesto, Saga o yo?

— Los dos son horribles

— No le hagas caso Alde

— Nunca lo he hecho

— Si, como siempre, obedece a Saga

— ¿Celoso? — pregunto el mayor de los gemelos

— Jamás, yo sé que soy el mejor de todos, de todos

 _Templo de Virgo_

— ¿Y si nos vamos lejos?

— ¿A dónde lunita?

— No sé, a otro planeta

— ¿Y como haremos eso?

— No sé, se dice que eres el hombre más cercano a un dios, debes saber como ir a otro planeta

— No bonita, no sé como irnos a otro planeta, si lo supiera ya te hubiera llevado allí hace mucho tiempo

— Shaka, no quiero que peles, no quiero

— Debo hacerlo

— ¿Por qué?, no es justo que ustedes tengan que sacrificarse así — comento sentándose con fuerza en el sofá

— Luna — consoló él sentándose a su lado — si no somos nosotros alguien más lo hará

— Perfecto que lo hagan otros

— ¿Luna?

— Dios Shaka, mi amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase, debe haber otra cosa que podamos hacer

— Luna, el mundo esta sufriendo, hay mucha gente que esta muriendo, solo nos queda pelear, lo sabes, y tengo que hacerlo

— ¿Y morirás por ellos?

— Ya te lo dije, antes tenia mucho porque morir, ahora tengo una excelente razón para vivir, y esa eres tú, quiero estar contigo siempre y morir a tu lado, es lo que quiero y hare todo lo posible por cumplir mi cometido. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, no tengo la mínima intención de perderte, así que mi niña hermosa, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

— No sé si asustarme o sentirme alegre, me acabas de amenazar — dijo entre risas recibiendo un beso de su esposo

 _Templo de Aries_

— Vas a estar bien amor, Shaina y Marín son guerreras extraordinarias

— No me preocupo por mi

— Lo sé amor, pero esto es necesario

— ¿Por qué mu? — dijo entre lágrimas — ¿Por qué te sacrificas?

— Linda es mi deber salvar al mundo, te casaste con superhéroe — intento animar su esposa

— No seas tonto, no quiero héroes en mi vida, quiero a mi esposo. Mu, piénsalo, estamos muy cerca de tener un hijo, nuestro hijo, si tú te vas…

— Gloria, si no hago esto no habrá un mundo que entregarle a nuestro hijo, no habrá un mundo para ti, entiéndelo amor

— Mu, si mueres iré tras de ti

— No digas eso — se alertó Aries — hago esto por ti, si algo me pasa, tienes que seguir adelante

— No, no lo hare, mi vida no ha sido muy importante que digamos, pero tú has sido siempre esa luz que me ilumina, y sino estas, no habrá luz, sin ti no es lo mismo

— Entonces, no hay nada que hacer, nos veremos en el mismo infierno, allá te esperare

— Hablo en serio

— Yo también, y sé que es lo que dices, yo tampoco soy nada sin ti, y si algún día me faltaras, yo me moriría. Amor no te prometo que estaré bien, no quiero hacerte promesas que tal vez no pueda cumplir, no es mi estilo, pero si puedo prometerte que el mundo estará a salvo, y será decisión tuya si quieres vivir en este lugar que con tanto ahínco protegí para ti, o quieres verme en el más allá. Amor pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

— Tienes que volver, no me hagas esto, dijiste que jamás me lastimarías y no sabes cuánto me duele el saber que te puedo perder.

— Vas a estar bien, siempre estas bien, eres fuerte, te amo, hare lo que sea por volver a ti.

 _Templo de Acuario_

— Estas realmente listo para la batalla — anuncio entrando al recinto

— Creí que estarías con tu hermano — hablo el del hielo

— Tage le hace compañía — expuso ella con una sonrisa pícara abalanzándose sobre el santo

— Deberías estar con él en este momento — dijo, pero no se aparto de ella

— Quiero estar un rato contigo ¿Te molesta?

— Jamás, nunca me molestarías

— Tengo tanto que perder en esta batalla

— No perderás nada Laila, te lo prometo, regresaremos todos

— ¿Sí?

— Por supuesto, no podríamos dejarlos, jamás. Tengo algo que decirte — menciono él alejándose de ella — espérame acá — se marcho por un minuto y regreso un tanto nervioso — deseaba hacer esto de otra forma, pero tal vez no haya otra, además es mi manera de decirte lo mucho que me importas y que estaré aquí para ti

— Me estas poniendo nerviosa

— No es nada malo. Laila — dijo hincando una rodilla en el suelo, mientras dirigía hacia la mujer un fino anillo — ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

— ¿En serio? — pregunto ella bastante sorprendida

— No había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida ¿Qué dices?

— Que tienes que volver para la boda, no puedes dejarme plantada

— ¿Entonces? — quiso saber él con felicidad

— Si — contesto ella arrojándose a sus brazos

 _Templo de Piscis_

— ¿Te vas a morir tío? — pregunto ingenuamente sentado en comedor mientras comía un poco de cereal

— Todos morimos algún día Tage — contesto Emilio mirando su plato

— ¿Pero tú vas a morir hoy?

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Todos están muy preocupados y escuche a mi mamá decir que tal vez hoy los perdería a todos ustedes, no quiero que mueras ¿me prometes que no morirás? Yo te quiero mucho tío.

— Y tú eres mi adoración pequeño, no me voy a ir ninguna parte, yo estaré aquí a tu lado, para verte crecer, graduarte de la universidad, casarte, tener hijos y todas esas cosas

— Que asco — anuncio haciendo una mueca

— ¿Qué asco, que?

— Casarme. Eso significa estar con una niña, las niñas me dan asco, es estar, así como mi mamá y Camus, que asco

— Eso dices ahora — menciono Piscis entre risas — termina tu cereal, mañana todo será diferente

— Buenos días — saludo Seika acercándose a ambos

— Hola — contesto Emilio un tanto nervioso

— Quisiera hablar contigo si no te molesta — pidió ella. Tage los observo, tomo su plato y se marcho

— ¿A dónde vas? — quiso saber el Emilio

— A la sala, mi mami me ha dicho que no es correcto escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos

— Y harto caso le haces — apunto piscis recordando las preguntas que el pequeño le hacía hace algún momento

— Eso fue un accidente, además mi mamá habla muy alto — finalizo encogiéndose de hombres y desapareciendo del lugar

— Es un niño muy astuto

— A veces demasiado. ¿de qué quieres hablar Seika?

— De esta separación

— Es solo que…

— ¿Es por mi hermano?

— En parte

— ¿Es por tu pasado?

— Esa es la mayor parte

— Oye no me interesa — dijo tomando la mano de su amado y continuo antes de que él pudiera decir algo — Seiya dijo muchas cosas de ti, y desde que llegamos a este lugar solo me has evitado, pero Emilio, no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, si hiciste bien o no, no me interesa, no estoy preocupada por el hombre que fuiste hace tanto tiempo, estoy preocupada por el hombre que eres ahora, por ese ser tan maravilloso que me hace tan feliz.

— Pero Seika, no soy bueno para ti, tu eres maravillosa e impresionante y yo…

— Eres un hombre sensacional y eres el hombre al que amo

— ¿Me amas? — pregunto estremecido, ella solo asintió con una bella sonrisa — me haces muy feliz, en serio quisiera estar contigo…

— ¿Y que te lo impide?

— Nada, bueno, aunque Seiya me saca de quicio

— Lo único que quiero es que ambos estén a salvo, yo me encargaré de él, tu solo encárgate de seguir con vida.

 _Campo Femenino — Afuera de las cabañas_

— ¿Segura que estarán a salvo en este lugar?

— Shaina y Marín dicen que si, así que yo les creo

— June, si la cosa se llega a poner muy fea quiero que te vayas

— ¿Tu lo harías Shun? ¿Tú te irías? ¿te darías por vencido?

— Sé que eh estado a punto de hacerlo antes, pero no seria capaz de irme y dejar a mis amigos solos

— Entonces no me pidas que me vaya, yo tampoco podría hacerlo, somos guerreros los dos y este es nuestro propósito

— Pero June…

— Mira — dijo ella tomándolo de las manos — no sabes cuánto deseo decirte que te quedes a mi lado y no vayas a la batalla, pero nosotros no nacimos para darle la espalda a nuestro propósito, estaremos bien, hare lo posible por cumplir con mi misión, espero lo mismo de tu parte

— Eres una guerrera extraordinaria, no te defraudare

 _Cabañas Femeninas_

— Vaya este lugar es enorme — apunto Milo sorprendido divisando todo el lugar

— Somos pocos los santos femeninos — explico Shaina — por lo que casi todas compartíamos el mismo espacio, en este campo solo hay tres cabañas, la suficientes para todas. ¿Qué buscas?

— Algún punto débil — respondió él mirando con detenimiento cada una de las estructuras del recinto — esto se puede venir abajo fácilmente

— Pero solo es madera, no es mármol como los templos dorados

— El fuego la consumiría fácilmente

— Tiene varias salidas de emergencia

— Pueden atacarlas desde cualquier ángulo

— Estamos lo suficientemente capacitadas para detener cualquier ataque desde cualquier flanco

— Estarían atrapadas

— Basta Milo, vamos a estar bien

— ¿Segura? Yo creo que deberían irse de acá. Ya sé, le pediré a Poseidón que las resguarde en su templo…Lyfia está a punto de partir, ella las llevara a Asgard

— Milo estaremos bien acá, el palacio Valhalla se está viniendo abajo con toda esta catástrofe, y si no estoy mal el templo de Poseidón está totalmente hundido

— Ah sí…bueno tal vez…

— Estaremos bien Milo, tu encárgate de lo tuyo, tal vez y nos ignoren

— Eso espero — suspiro

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi poder?

— Claro que confió en tu poder, te vi pelear un par de veces y siempre me pareciste un guerrero formidable, pero no quiero que te esfuerces, se pondrán en riesgo

— Este pequeño y yo, estaremos bien, solo necesitamos que papá se mantenga a salvo también, no puedes dejarnos solos y lo sabes

— No, no podría dejarlos solos

— Eso espero

 _A las Afueras del Templo Principal_

— ¿Crees que sea correcto? Deberías quedarte

— No puedo Aioria, Asgard me necesita, es increíble que todo esto este pasando, pero me alegra tanto verte nuevamente

— Lifya, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en serio que nos beneficio mucho

— Con todo gusto, es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros — suspiro — te felicito por tu matrimonio ¿siempre la has amado, ¿no?

— Así es siempre

— Lo noté en aquel entonces, pero no quise decir nada, ni preguntarte algo al respecto, me alegra que hayas podido estar a su lado

— Eso también fue gracias a ti

— Señorita Lifya — llamo Frodi — es hora de irnos

— De acuerdo. Aioria me encanto volver a verte — se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo al hombre — yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Nada, te deseo mucha suerte — finalizo alejándose con el guerrero de Asgard

— ¿Una antigua novia? — pregunto Marín acercándose con paso delicado

— Una amiga — contesto animado — ¿estas celosa?

— Esta enamorada de ti

— ¿Lifya? no, claro que no, es una buena chica, le ayude mucho en Asgard, solo esta agradecida

— Claro, como siempre tan distraído ¿estas listo?

— No, es increíble que todo esto este pasando, hace unos meses estábamos con lo del matrimonio y ahora estamos cerca de hasta que la muerte nos separe

— Aioria promete que no vas a morir

— No puedo prometerte eso

— Aioria, por favor — dijo casi suplicando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

— Tu también tienes que prometerme lo mismo

— Yo estaré bien

— Entonces yo también lo estaré — dijo besándola fuertemente

 _Templo de Cáncer_

— ¡Vaya! la armadura en realidad esta hecha de oro, creo que si te queda

— Me la puedo quitar fácilmente si quieres Conny

— Nunca tomas nada en serio, ¿verdad Ángelo?

— Solo digo, por si no quieres verme con ella

— Sé que anoche me deje llevar, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas entre tú y yo estén bien

— Esta bien, no quiero incomodarte. Pero lo anoche fue estupendo — asintió acercándose con dificultad a ella

— ¿Te pesa? Debe pesar demasiado — comento intentando cambiar de tema

— Es la falta de costumbre y el hecho de que no tengamos nuestra fuerza al 100%

— Por dios Ángelo, es una desventaja para ustedes, esas armaduras van a matarlos

— Claro que no, solo tenemos que ser uno solo con la armadura, estaremos bien, ya lo veras bombón

— Ángelo…

— ¿Vas a perdonarme por ser un cretino? Di que si — pidió entusiasmado, Conny bajo la mirada — ¿insistes en dejarme en el olvido?

— Es muy difícil para mí perdonar tu traición, me engañaste y eso no lo olvidare

— Conny, yo…

— No eh terminado, sé que estas arrepentido, o por lo menos eso dices, pero tendrás que hacer tantas cosas si en verdad quieres que te perdone.

— ¿Cosas como las de anoche? — anuncio con picardía. Ella lo miro con desaprobación — dime, hare lo que sea — dijo rápidamente antes de Conny se arrepintiera

— Primero quiero que sigas con vida, pase lo que pase

— Hare lo todo lo posible. Si muero no puedo estar contigo

— Cierto, así que más te vale seguir con vida

— Entonces tengo una excelente razón para mantenerme a salvo — comento dándole un beso grande a Conny

No abuses Ángelo — dijo ella alejándose de él — primero cumple con tu primera misión para que te perdone, la cual es, volver a salvo.

 _Templo de Libra_

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo Shiru?

— Maestro Dokho que pena molestarlo, es que Sunrei se encerró en el baño y no logro sacarla de allí

— Controla a tu mujer hijo

— Esta desesperada, nuevamente nos vamos a la batalla y la dejamos sola maestro, entienda

— Claro que entiendo. Sunrei, hija, linda necesitamos que salgas de ahí, tienes que ir al campo femenino, queremos que estés a salvo

— Si de eso se trata — ataco ella saliendo del baño con los ojos muy hinchados — yo estoy a salvo mientras ustedes ofrecen sus vidas como siempre, no quiero seguir viviendo así

— Sunrei amor — hablo Shiriu — tienes que confiar en nosotros, en nuestra fuerza.

— No, nos compliques más las cosas linda — dijo comprensivamente Dokho — de por si ya es bastante difícil para nosotros todo esto, solo ayúdanos a que sea un poco más sencillo ¿quieres hija mía?

— ¿Me prometen que estarán bien?

— Te prometo que Shirio volverá sano y salvo

— ¿Y usted?

— Hare lo que pueda pequeña

 _Templo Principal_

— No quiero perderlos Seiya, a ninguno

— Sabes que es difícil Saori — comento intentando darle un poco de calor a su diosa

— Esto no es lo que yo quería — sollozo

— Saori — llamo él mirándolo directamente a los ojos — nos diste una vida maravillosa, en este 16 años aprendimos muchas cosas, y vivimos muchas otras y todo gracias a ti, míranos, no somos los hombre que conociste hace tanto tiempo, somos guerreros más fuerte, porque queremos vivir, y estar aquí con quienes más amamos, creme que con todo esto que nos has dado, tenemos más fortaleza, y lucharemos y haremos todo lo posible por seguir aquí, pronto acabara todo, todo estará bien — finalizo hundiéndola en su pecho.

— Sé que así será — susurró entregándose a ese abrazo

Continuara…

Hola…muchas gracias por seguir por acá, estoy trabajando fuertemente en los próximos capítulos porque quiero que queden bien muy bien, debo admitir que las batallas se me dificultan un poco, les dejo este capi por acá y espero poder actualizar pronto.


End file.
